Ginko, historia del pasado
by Ori-aiko
Summary: Dos personas separadas por el tiempo que aún no han perdido la esperanza. Los dos piensan cumplir la promesa que hicieron algún día aunque tengan que destruir a la persona que formó parte de sus vidas. El pasado ya no importa.
1. Capítulo 1

¿Qué fue de aquella sonrisa? ¿Dónde se marcharon sus ojos dorados?

Ya no podía sentir su aroma en ninguno de los rincones donde antes podría haberla encontrado con facilidad. No era capaz de reconocer los lugares donde había estado con ella. Era imposible para él recordar todas las veces que la había besado. Escapaba de cualquier lógica posible.

Se hundió en su propia soledad, abandonando su permanente sonrisa, relegándola al olvido. Ahora sólo era capaz de sentir dolor; un dolor que le recorría las entrañas y le cegaba la vista; nublaba todos sus sentidos impidiéndole pensar. Desde que la perdió, le dolía hasta respirar.

El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta le saca del trance en el que está sumido, pero sus piernas no tienen fuerzas para levantarse.

Pasan minutos, horas… a él le parecen días interminables que se suceden uno tras otro para amargarle la existencia y recordarle a cada momento toda su desgracia.

Se sumerge en la oscuridad, cierra los ojos y descansa….

Tres jóvenes caminaban tranquilamente hacia la salida de su aldea para dirigirse a un país vecino. Allí debían entregar unos documentos por orden de Tsunade, la Quinta Hokage de Konoha.

El chico del Kyuubi, Naruto, se adelantó a sus compañeros. Unos pocos pasos por delante de los demás su cabeza volaba como siempre.

Tras la muerte de Jiraiya y el enfrentamiento con Pain, el chico había madurado más de lo esperado. Su sueño estaba empezando a cumplirse; la gente comenzaba a admirarle y a tenerle en cuenta. Y más aún desde que dominaba las técnicas de Senjutsu y había demostrado toda la valentía que llevaba dentro.

Todo esto pensaba el rubio, con las manos entrelazadas tras su cabeza y observando el cielo.

Sakura y el moreno Sai caminaban tranquilamente detrás de su amigo.

Había pasado tiempo desde el ataque a Konoha y la villa estaba casi reconstruida por completo, todos habían puesto su granito de arena para intentar devolver el río a su antiguo cauce; para que su hogar volviera a ser el mismo.

Sakura comprendía mejor ahora a Naruto y le trataba de forma más amable. Incluso Sai había cambiado. Su sonrisa era ahora sincera y los lazos que tenía con sus compañeros eran firmes; sin ayuda de más libros.

Todo el mundo en la aldea evolucionó en ese periodo de tiempo. Todos cambiaron de una forma u otra, ya que tenían que afrontar la situación y poner al mal tiempo buena único ninja de toda Konoha que no había cambiado en absoluto era…

-¡Vuelve a llegar tarde!- Se quejó el rubio torciendo el gesto hacia un lado.- Kakashi-sensei nunca cambiará…

Sai y Sakura sonrieron un poco para sí mismos, dándole la razón en su interior a Naruto. El ninja-copia de Konoha nunca llegaría puntual.

La chica recordó para sus adentros el día en que el equipo 7 conoció a Kakashi Hatake.

Eso le hizo recordar también a Sasuke y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa melancólica escapara de las comisuras de sus labios.

Naruto, ajeno a lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Sakura también pensaba en Sasuke. Su determinación no había cambiado y sus esfuerzos por devolver a su amigo a la aldea no hicieron más que reforzarse. Día a día pensaba en él y soñaba con que el antiguo equipo volviera a tener un integrante más.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2: Melodía**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lejos de los tres chicos que esperaban a su instructor, un joven observaba las blancas nubes que surcaban el cielo creyendo oír en su cabeza una suave melodía.

Su sensei también había muerto, al igual que el de Naruto, y también había sido a manos de Akatsuki. Parecía que el problema con las "nubes rojas" se había estabilizado por el momento, pero todos sabían en su interior que nada había terminado. Los Akatsuki seguirían allí y sólo era cuestión de tiempo que volvieran a por Naruto.

Cerró los ojos lentamente, catapultando lejos los pensamientos sobre Akatsuki e intentando dejar su mente en blanco. Pero por algún motivo no era capaz de dejar de escuchar esa maldita música dentro de su cabeza.

Se incorporó rápido y se concentró en el dulce sonido. No estaba en su cabeza. Provenía de algún lugar no muy lejano. Tras ponerse en pie agudizó su oído y comenzó a seguir la melodía como si fuera un hilo del que iba tirando hasta llegar al final.

Caminaba despacio intentando no perder la señal, escuchando atentamente cada acorde. No pudo identificar el instrumento del que provenía. No había escuchado nunca antes algo así. Pero esa mezcla de dulzura, melancolía y sencillez le atraía de tal forma que había olvidado por completo el resto del mundo.

Atravesó varias calles y por muy concurridas que estuvieran, el sonido no se desvanecía. Realmente parecía producto de su imaginación, pero él sabía que no lo era. Eso era muy problemático para él, como todo lo demás.

Al cabo de varios minutos caminando con la mente serena llegó a la puerta Sur de la aldea. El origen de la melodía estaba más lejos de lo que había creído.

Allí en la puerta seguían esperando los tres jóvenes ninjas que le miraron con sorpresa cuando pasó a su lado sin siquiera percatarse de que estaban allí. No les saludó ni les prestó atención, simplemente no les vio.

Sus compañeros se miraron sorprendidos al ver que el mejor estratega de Konoha pasaba delante de sus narices sin dirigirles la palabra. Naruto quería ir tras él para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien pero Sakura le obligó a quedarse por si Kakashi llegaba.

Ajeno a su entorno y a los tres chicos él caminaba con la cabeza serena y despejada, ansioso por descubrir la fuente de aquel sonido que cada vez le cautivaba más.

Cuando se hubo adentrado en el bosque se detuvo un momento escondido tras la copa de un árbol. El sonido provenía de allí. Intentó observar a través de unos arbustos pegándose al suelo pero no era capaz de ver nada. Pensó que tal vez la persona que tocaba podría asustarse al verle o incluso cabía la posibilidad de que fuera un enemigo y todo aquello fuese una trampa… pero no podía evitarlo. A pesar de ser uno de los ninjas más cautos de la aldea parecía que le habían anulado la voluntad; como si fuera algún tipo de Genjutsu.

Permaneció escuchando en silencio varios minutos mientras se preguntaba internamente por qué estaba haciendo aquello. Nunca había mostrado signos de interés por casi nada y menos aún con algo ajeno a él y que no le incumbía absolutamente.

Pero no podía esperar más. Había nacido en él una curiosidad extraña, algo impropio de una persona como él. Decidió subir a las ramas más bajas del árbol, dónde los arbustos aún le daban algo de cobertura para poder observar desde allí sin ser visto. Y así lo hizo. Se encaramó a la primera rama del árbol sin ninguna dificultad y avanzó reptando silenciosamente hasta que consiguió ver lo que deseaba.

Los contrastes luminosos que generaban los árboles no le hacían fácil la visión. La luz le daba directamente en los ojos y le impedía ver con claridad. Pero a pesar de ello pudo distinguir una silueta sobre una de las ramas más altas del árbol que tenía justo en frente.

No fue capaz de determinar quién o qué era aunque estaba casi seguro de que era una mujer por el pelo largo que pudo ver meciéndose al viento; pero no podía asegurarlo.

Simplemente parecía ser una parte más del árbol en el que estaba. La armonía que se respiraba en ese pequeño espacio era algo casi sobrenatural.

Decidió no moverse para que la misteriosa figura no se percatara de su presencia, no sabía cómo podía reaccionar si le descubría allí; era mejor no arriesgarse a pesar de que en ningún momento le transmitió una mala sensación, si no todo lo contrario.

Pero vio algo que no esperaba ver ni allí ni en ningún sitio. Durante sólo un instante, una parte despreciable de tiempo, el viento cambió de dirección y movió las ramas y las hojas de los árboles a su merced, iluminando caprichosamente partes que antes habían estado oscurecidas. Pero sus ojos no fueron tan rápidos como para poder ver bien a la persona que estaba allí sentada. Pero en ese mínimo lapso de tiempo pudo darse cuenta de algo importante y realmente extraño.

Fuera quien fuese, no tenía sombra.

Su cabeza comenzó a funcionar rápidamente buscando una posible explicación para un hecho así. Jamás había visto algo de esa naturaleza.

De repente dejó de escuchar la melodía y ya no sentía ninguna presencia. Se había marchado sin más.

Decidió no contar nada sobre aquello y puso rumbo de nuevo a las puertas de la aldea. Era imposible que todo hubiera sido producto de su imaginación. Lo había visto con sus propios ojos, aunque no estaba muy seguro de qué era.

Al entrar de nuevo en la aldea volvió a ver al equipo de Kakashi. Tenían cara de desesperación. Seguramente llevaban esperando a su instructor demasiado tiempo. Al pasar junto a ellos les saludo con la tranquilidad propia de él. Los tres le miraron asombrados, después se miraron entre ellos y encogieron los hombros mientras Shikamaru se alejaba.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3: Destello**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El sonido de la puerta le despertó de golpe. Estaba mareado, la cabeza le daba vueltas y se sentía desorientado, somnoliento y extraño. Ajeno incluso a su propia casa.

Alguien llamaba insistentemente a la puerta pero él no quería abrir. Probablemente el ruido le había acompañado durante mucho rato, pero en el estado en el que estaba era incapaz de responder inmediatamente a los estímulos de su alrededor. Esa era, en parte, la causa de que siempre llegara tarde a los sitios. Perdía la noción del tiempo dentro de su mente. Se transportaba a momentos pasados en los que había sido feliz con sólo una mirada.

No quería abrir la puerta, eso suponía tener que ver a quien quiera que estuviese al otro lado, y lo último que deseaba era esta con gente. Quería quedarse a solas, aunque sabía que la soledad le hundía cada vez más…

Al cabo de unos instantes consiguió levantarse. Se acercó al espejo y se acomodó la máscara. Su máscara. Suspirando profundamente se dirigió a la puerta, que no dejaba de sonar por mucho tiempo que pasara. Al parecer debía de ser algo importante. Era mejor que guardara sus pensamientos para otra ocasión…

Antes de sujetar el pomo, miró detenidamente la puerta, como si quisiera ver a través de ella. Entonces colocó su otra máscara, la que protegía sus valiosos recuerdos. Esa que odiaba y que al mismo tiempo le daba la vida. Puso su mejor cara de "no pasa nada", como tenía que hacer cada vez que salía de su casa, ocultándose del resto de la gente. Esa era su protección, su escudo a base de bombas.

Cuando abrió la puerta con cara de recién levantado se encontró con alguien a quien no esperaba ver.

- ¡Anko! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Allí estaba una de las jounins de la aldea. Una mujer hermosa, enérgica y de personalidad un tanto fuerte. Nunca había tenido una relación de amistad con ella. La única persona con la que hablaba de vez en cuando era "Yamato" y tampoco era algo muy común. Era un hombre de pocas palabras.

- ¡Kakashi! Por fin te encuentro. – Dijo aliviada la morena.- te estuve buscando anoche por si te apetecía cenar en algún sitio, pero no te encontré y estaba un poco preocupada.

El ninja se sorprendió, no esperaba esa atención por parte de nadie, y menos aún de una mujer como Anko, que era todo lo contrario a él.

- Bueno, pues no tienes que preocuparte. Estaba un poco cansado y me quedé en casa. ¿Seguro que no pasa nada?- preguntó inquisitivamente, intentando sonsacarle lo que fuera que tenía entre manos con él.

- No, no pasa nada. Sólo quería preguntarte si tenías planes para hoy, pero veo que aprovechas tu día libre para dormir.- replicó ella en tono burlón y apoyándose en la puerta, demasiado cerca de él.- ¿No necesitas compañía para dormir?- susurró suavemente a su oído, acercándose aún más.

Kakashi no sabía qué hacer. Se quedó paralizado en ese momento intentando enlazar ideas, pero las palabras se presentaban sueltas en su cabeza. La proposición le había pillado por sorpresa y se había quedado mudo. La simple idea de "dormir" con Anko sonaba tan descabellada para él… hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía con nadie, desde que ella se fue no había compartido su cama con ninguna persona. Ni tan siquiera su casa, a la que no habían entrado ni sus alumnos.

De pronto recordó algo, algo muy importante. Miró el reloj y abrió los ojos sorprendido de lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo. Había quedado con los chicos 3 horas antes para salir a realizar una misión.

Llegaba 3 horas tarde… uno de sus mayores records.

Ni siquiera contestó a la mujer que se insinuaba en su puerta. Entró a toda velocidad a casa, cogió lo imprescindible para la misión y salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la puerta Sur. Los chicos se iban a enfadar… y mucho.

- Lo siento Anko, tengo algo importante que hacer. Ya hablaremos.- gritó mirando hacia atrás de manera bastante cómica.

La morena agachó la cabeza decepcionada y derrotada. ¿Qué más podía hacer para conseguirlo? El jounin de pelo plateado era tan atractivo… y tan frío. Jamás le había visto con ninguna mujer y eso le extrañaba y le hacía tener dudas sobre su sexualidad. Pero se sacudió la cabeza alejando esa idea de su cabeza. No quería pensar en algo así. Estaba realmente obsesionada, y no abandonaría su propósito, al menos de momento. Pero estaba claro que tendría que cambiar de estrategia. El ataque directo no parecía funcionar demasiado bien…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Los tres integrantes del equipo Kakashi discutían acaloradamente. Naruto, harto de esperar, quería marcharse a Ichiraku a comer su acostumbrado ramen, pero Sakura le golpeaba cada vez que lo intentaba, pues no podía abandonar una misión que les había sido asignada por la Hokage, a pesar de que Kakashi sensei se estaba pasando de la raya…

El moreno Sai no decía una palabra, observaba a sus dos compañeros un poco sorprendido, pero había algo que le turbaba. Tenía esa conocida sensación como si unos ojos se clavaran en su nuca. Alguien les estaba observando, pero a pesar de su preparación como ANBU no era capaz de localizar a nadie sospechoso. Pero estaría alerta. Es mejor prevenir que curar.

Y en efecto, una joven les observaba. Se escondía magistralmente tras unos arbustos a ras de suelo. Vagando por el bosque como solía hacer oyó los gritos que daban y decidió acercarse. No les conocía, pero era algo lógico considerando el tiempo que había pasado. Habían pasado muchos años desde que se marchó.

Escuchó atentamente la conversación. Al parecer estaban esperando a alguien desde hacía mucho tiempo, y ella creía saber de quién se trataba. A pesar de todo, eso no lo había cambiado nunca. Con observar un par de minutos más pudo confirmar sus sospechas. Kakashi Hatake iba a aparecer tarde o temprano. Y ella presentía que no iba a tardar demasiado en hacerlo. Si se concentraba casi podía olerle a lo lejos. Agudizó la vista tanto como pudo desde su difícil posición y allí estaba. Justo encima de la muralla, a varios metros de distancia de los tres jóvenes. Pero en vez de acercarse como lo haría cualquier persona normal, saltó de un árbol a otro silenciosamente hasta llegar al punto en el que le estaban esperando.

Kakashi se sentó en una rama justo encima de las cabezas de los chicos, a una altura bastante considerable.

La chica sonrió levemente. Al fin y al cabo, no había cambiado nada. Seguía siendo el mejor ninja de toda Konoha. Rápido y silencioso, como una exhalación.

- Sakura –chan, ¡no aguanto más! Llevamos más de dos horas aquí y Kakashi sensei no aparece.- replicó el chico rubio visiblemente enfadado.

Su compañera intentó detenerle pero en el fondo pensaba que tenía razón. ¿Dónde se había metido Kakashi?

Naruto caminaba con paso decidido hacia su deseado bol de ramen pero, antes de que hubiera dado 3 pasos, una voz le hizo darse la vuelta.

- Naruto, ¿dónde crees que vas?

-¡Kakashi sensei!- Dijo Sakura alzando la vista. - ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Llevamos más de dos horas esperándote para la misión! Es increíble que te hayas olvidado de lo que Tsunade-sama nos dijo; es una misión fundamental para mantener la…

- Sakura, lo recuerdo perfectamente. Lo siento chicos.- dijo alegremente bajando del árbol.- estaba tratando unos temas importantes con otros jounins…

Los tres le miraron con recelo; sabían de sobra que estaba mintiendo.

Por otra parte, la chica que les espiaba sonrió abiertamente. Definitivamente, ¡no había cambiado nada!

Después de soportar una ronda de reproches y gritos consiguió poner en calma a sus alumnos y se disponían a partir de inmediato después de revisar que tenían todo lo necesario. Ya llevaban varias horas de retraso y era necesario partir cuanto antes.

Pero el jounin percibió algo. Algo mínimo, casi indistinguible. Un destello dorado entre unos arbustos cercanos. Se acercó hasta allí con el paso cansado que le caracterizaba y registró la zona minuciosamente, ante las miradas extrañadas de los chicos. No había nada. Pero juraría haberlo visto, incluso creyó oler un aroma muy conocido. Su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Sabía de sobra que ella no iba a volver, por fin estaba logrando autoconvencerse de ello. Pero parecía tan real su olor…

Después de unos momentos de vuelta a la tristeza, su rostro volvió a su estado "normal". Volvió a repasar la zona con un vistazo rápido y se alejó de allí sin detenerse. Le quitó importancia y comenzó a caminar por el sendero.

A los chicos ya no les sorprendía nada de aquel hombre después de tanto tiempo, así que le siguieron por el camino sin mencionar una palabra.

Pero la misteriosa joven lo había observado todo desde una privilegiada posición. Por fin le había visto, había comprobado que aún existía realmente y no sólo en su pensamiento. No habían podido con el después de tantos años, con Kakashi Hatake no.

Sus sentidos se habían inundado de él. Le había visto con sus propios ojos, había aspirado su dulce aroma y escuchado esa voz que tanto añoraba… incluso a distancia le parecía estar tocándole mientras le contemplaba, y haber probado una vez más el sabor de su boca…

Ahora que le tenía delante no quería perderle de vista. Para eso había vuelto a Konoha. Para devolver las cosas a su cauce, como los aldeanos habían hecho con la villa. Quería que todo volviera a ser como antes…


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4: Camino a Kumo**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Los cuatro shinobis realizaban su misión sin imprevistos por el momento. Habían atravesado la frontera con el país del rayo y se dirigían a Kumo para entregar unos documentos al Raikage. Tsunade les había informado que esos documentos eran de vital importancia y que debían llegar a manos del Raikage. Era probable que encontraran enemigos por el camino ya que las relaciones entre las distintas aldeas continuaban siendo tensas y en algunos casos, poco diplomáticas.

Kakashi informó a los chicos que harían una parada para descansar y trazar un plan en caso de que pudiera aparecer alguien que les impidiese continuar.

Los cuatro se encontraban cansados por el viaje, habían pasado muchas horas desde que salieron de Konoha y aún les quedaba mucho camino por recorrer. Después de comer algo y preparar todo para partir en cuanto el sol saliera, el jonin les explico la situación.

- Nos encontramos al Sudoeste del país del rayo. Tardaremos algo más de dos días en llegar a Kumo si no se presentan complicaciones.

Los tres chicos le escuchaban atentos. Sabían que si alguien les atacaba esos dos días podrían alargarse bastante.

- Es mejor que de momento evitemos las sendas y los caminos. A partir de este punto,- dijo, señalando en el mapa que había extendido- viajaremos por el bosque.

-Pero, Kakashi sensei,- interrumpió Sakura- no conocemos demasiado bien el terreno como para avanzar a ciegas, deberíamos manteneros, al menos cerca del camino.- propuso la chica dejando ver la preocupación en su rostro.

- Tranquila Sakura, conozco el relieve del país.- contestó Kakashi con su habitual sonrisa de tranquilidad.- estaremos más seguros en el interior del bosque. Y aunque perdiéramos el rumbo en algún momento, eso es preferible a que nos localice algún enemigo.

La joven asintió. Ella sólo serviría como apoyo en caso de que alguien les atacara. No había mejorado lo suficiente como para estar a la altura en una pelea importante.

Trazaron una sencilla ruta en el mapa. Se desviarían hacia la costa Este del país y desde allí avanzarían. No era seguro ir directamente hacia Kumo. Kakashi iría delante guiando a los demás. Detrás de él irían Naruto y Sakura y en la retaguardia Sai.

A pesar de que las relaciones con Sai habían mejorado, a Naruto no le gustaba la idea de que el moreno fuera detrás. No podía evitar sentir cierta desconfianza. Al fin y al cabo, aún pertenecía a la Raíz. Pero también era cierto que Sai, en su condición de ANBU podría percibir mejor si algún enemigo se acercaba. Era un ninja básicamente defensivo y les convenía que vigilara las espaldas del grupo.

Después de ponerse de acuerdo, los chicos se echaron a dormir mientras Kakashi hacía guardia, cada tres horas hasta el amanecer cambiarían de guardia. Aunque estaban justo en la frontera no era seguro dormir sin vigilancia.

Cuando los jóvenes estaban dormidos Kakashi se sentó en el suelo, apoyando su espalda contra un árbol. Su cabeza estaba despejada. Había almacenado en su memoria el destello que le pareció ver al salir de Konoha y en esos momentos era en lo que menos pensaba.

Aunque Naruto, Sai y Sakura no conocían todos los detalles de la misión, Tsunade sama sí se los había contado a él. Los documentos que debían entregar no eran unos simples papeles. Era un acuerdo de alianza que habían firmado las aldeas de Konoha, Kumo y Suna. En un momento como el que estaban pasando, era vital que el acuerdo se firmara en la fecha establecida. Y tenían 5 días para llegar a Kumo antes de que se agotara el plazo de tiempo que el Raikage dio al País de Fuego.

Levantó su bandana con la mano derecha dejando al descubierto el regalo de Obito. Observó su alrededor pausadamente y suspiró aliviado aunque un poco preocupado aún. El tiempo jugaba en su contra… pero confiaba en que llegarían.

No muy lejos de allí la misteriosa joven que les seguía también decidió descansar un poco. La jornada había sido muy dura y en esos momentos el cielo le ofrecía una puesta de sol espectacular. En ese país el crepúsculo era especialmente hermoso.

Subió ágilmente a un árbol para poder observarlo con claridad. Allí sentada en la copa contemplaba los colores que el sol había pintado en el cielo después de esconderse tras las escarpadas montañas. El rojo y el violeta se mezclaban hasta hacerse indistinguibles. Parecía el fin del mundo. Sonrió sinceramente. Era una de sus primeras sonrisas verdaderas desde mucho tiempo atrás. No era el primer cielo que veía así. Recordó para sus adentros la última vez que había disfrutado de una puesta de sol. Hacía mucho tiempo de eso.

Cuando los colores comenzaban a desaparecer y se tornaban en negros y azules decidió bajar para descansar un poco. El día siguiente serían tan duro como el anterior o incluso más.

Pero cuando llegó abajo percibió algo. Se dio cuenta de que había algo distinto, pero no era capaz de identificar que era. No se sentía muy segura allí, pero decidió no investigar por su cuenta. Eso le había traído muchos problemas en otros tiempos y si alguna virtud tenía, era que aprendía de sus errores.

Se sentó tranquilamente en la misma postura que Kakashi de manera inconsciente. Podía sentir al grupo de shinobis bastantes metros delante de su posición, pero evitaba el contacto visual. Sabía que durante las vigilancias el jonin utilizaba su sharingan y no quería ser descubierta aún.

Ella no poseía ningún sharingan pero era buena rastreadora y se le daba bien percibir al resto de las personas. Su olfato no era tan infalible como el de cualquier Inuzuka pero le ayudaba en numerosas ocasiones. Tenía los sentidos bastante desarrollados a causa del duro entrenamiento al que se había sometido para pasar esa prueba.

Pasó el tiempo y nada extraño ocurrió. Pero seguía sintiendo algo raro. Dejó de pensar en ello, era mejor que estuviera atenta al grupo al que seguía. Si por algún casual decidían partir antes del amanecer y ella no se daba cuenta no podría seguirles. No durmió nada en toda la noche pero al menos su cuerpo pudo descansar. Sobre las seis de la mañana la luz empezaba a iluminar el ambiente aunque aún no se divisaba el sol. Recogió sus cosas y se acercó un poco más a los shinobis de Konoha.

Ellos también estaban recogiendo y se disponían a partir. Al cabo de unos minutos se pusieron en marcha rápidamente. Ella permaneció unos instantes hasta que se alejaron lo suficiente para poder seguirles sin levantar sospechas, y se internó en lo profundo del bosque del país del rayo. La presencia extraña de la noche anterior había desparecido así que pudo viajar más tranquila pero permaneciendo alerta. Había aprendido que nunca podía fiarse de nada que aparentara estar bien. En cualquier momento las cosas podían complicarse.

Después de varias horas la situación era la misma; ella seguía a los cuatro ninjas de Konoha y ellos avanzaban sin percatarse de su presencia. Su orientación no era muy buena pero sabía que se habían desplazado bastante hacia el Este. Allí sólo había más árboles y mar, pero ni gota de arena. Intuyó que la estrategia de Kakashi consistía en desviarse de la ruta más común para poder evitar enemigos. Era una buena idea en realidad, pero en los últimos meses el País del Rayo se había llenado de bandidos y delincuentes que buscaban refugio en sus bosques. Escogiera la ruta que escogiera, terminaría encontrándose con alguno.

El paisaje comenzó a cambiar al cabo de un tiempo, los árboles no eran tan frondosos y dejaban pasar más luz. Algunas hojas estaban muy secas por el efecto del sol y la falta de lluvia. Se estaban acercando al límite del bosque por su parte oriental.

El equipo de Kakashi también se dio cuenta de ello y los chicos no creían que el jonin lo hiciera por equivocación. Si escogía ese camino tendría alguna razón, aunque a ellos no les quedaba muy claro cuál era.

-Kakashi sensei,- dijo Naruto levantando un poco la voz para que le oyera- ¿Por qué estamos yendo por aquí?

El jonin giró la cabeza un instante y le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora.

- En esta zona en la que el bosque se hace menos espeso hay menos probabilidades de encontrar bandidos.- contestó mientras desviaba un poco su rumbo hacia el este- los que buscan refugio para esconderse se adentran más en el bosque para que sea más difícil encontrarles.- aclaró dando por finalizada la respuesta.

- Pero… Kakashi sensei, ¿no es más fácil que nos encuentre un enemigo si el bosque nos cubre menos?- preguntó Sakura.

- Lo sería si alguien nos estuviera buscando, pero creo que no es el caso.- dijo el jonin. Después se paró en seco sobre la rama de un árbol y se dio la vuelta para observar a sus alumnos.

- No creo que ningún ninja del País de Rayo intente detenernos, en todo caso podría hacerlo algún ninja renegado, pero creo que ahora mismo están más ocupados con otras cosas.- añadió recordando por un momento a los integrantes de Akatsuki.

- Aún así, Kakashi senpai, podría hacerlo un ninja de otra villa.- Inquirió Sai, que hasta ese momento había permanecido callado y pensativo. – Intuyo que los documentos que vamos a entregar deben de ser importantes si mandan a un grupo de cuatro shinobis a entregarlos.

Kakashi le miró sorprendido, no les había comentado nada sobre la alianza entre las naciones, pero parecía que el moreno sabía algo al respecto. Probablemente fuera cosa de Danzou.

Suspiró un poco y sonrió rascándose la cabeza.

- Si, son documentos importantes, y si, también es posible que alguna otra nación no esté interesada en que estos documentos lleguen a manos del Raikage.- aclaró el jonin de pelo plateado.- pero eso no es motivo para no continuar la misión. Permaneced atentos.- concluyó con su típica sonrisa mientras comenzaba a avanzar.

Naruto y Sakura se miraron entre ellos. Nadie les había informado de la importancia de la misión, ni siquiera les habían dicho el rango. Naruto siguió a Kakashi y Sakura se dio la vuelta para mirar a Sai.

- ¿cómo sabías que eran importantes los documentos?

- Si Kakashi está tomando tantas precauciones, debe de ser algo importante ¿no?- respondió sonriendo y sin darle importancia al asunto.

- Si, supongo que si… - suspiró la joven dándose por vencida. No iba a poder sacarle nada a Sai, aunque se imaginaba de donde provenía su información, no dijo nada más. Estaba cansada y la cabeza le dolía un poco.

Después de un largo día el sol bajó de nuevo hasta los bordes de las montañas. Era hora de acampar y descansar un poco. Por fin.

La noche transcurrió al igual que la anterior. Los cuatro de Konoha dormían y vigilaban por turnos, la joven perseguidora les observaba a distancia y volvía a notar aquella sensación extraña de la noche anterior.

Necesitaba descansar un poco, llevaba más de 24 horas sin dormir y eso le estaba causando estragos, pero tenía que estar alerta.

Decidió dormir un poco antes de continuar, si no podría caerse de un árbol mientras les perseguía y eso era algo poco recomendable.

Se despertó unas horas antes del amanecer. No sentía a nadie cerca, la presencia extraña había desaparecido, asique decidió acercarse un poco a los ninjas de Konoha para ver si estaban despiertos y observar un poco a los chicos de Kakashi.

Cuando estaba bastante cerca vio que todos dormían menos un chico moreno con mirada inteligente. Le dio mala espina. No sabía porque pero tenía un mal presentimiento con ese chico.

El tiempo que estuvo observándole no sacó nada en claro de él. No se movió nada durante la hora que le estuvo vigilando. De vez en cuando giraba la cabeza para observar a su alrededor, pero no mostraba nada más.

Después de una hora despertó a los otros. Recogieron todo y se disponían a salir. Ella también tenía que moverse, se le estaban agarrotando las piernas de estar agachada detrás de un arbusto.

El joven extraño se acercó a Kakashi antes de salir y le dijo algo que, por supuesto, no fue capaz de oír. Un segundo después, lo que dura el parpadeo de un ojo, el joven había desparecido y los otros tres se marchaban. Eso hizo que su mal presentimiento aumentara.

Decidió moverse de allí. Si el chico iba a hacer lo que ella pensaba no estaba segura en esa posición. Retrocedió varios metros a gran velocidad y subió a la parte más alta de un árbol y allí se quedó agazapada, casi sin respirar.

Tal y como ella pensaba, el chico apareció donde segundos antes había estado ella. Parecía haberse dado cuenta de que les observaba e intentó buscarla. Pero antes de que pudiera comenzar a seguir su rastro, la chica realizó unos sellos en silencio. Había borrado cualquier rastro que pudiera haber.

A pesar de ello el moreno se acercó bastante a su posición, era un buen rastreador. Después de unos minutos sin haber encontrado a nadie se marchó en dirección al Norte.

La joven estaba tranquila, era muy poco probable que la hubiera encontrado. Pero ahora sabía que no podía fiarse de ese chico y que tendría que seguirles desde más lejos, pues él iba en la retaguardia.

Después de asegurarse de que se había marchado les siguió de nuevo. Así pasaron varios días. Era el cuarto día desde que habían entrado en el país. Se habían desviado mucho del camino y por ello tardaron tanto en llegar a Kumo.

Por fin llegaron al final del bosque. Desde allí podían ver la aldea. Kakashi miró al cielo, aún había suficiente luz, les daba tiempo a llegar a la aldea, entregar los documentos dentro del plazo indicado y marcharse. Pero tenían que hacerlo ya. El tiempo se les acababa.

Al salir del bosque había unos grandes terrenos de cultivo totalmente descubiertos, sin ningún árbol que les diera cobertura. Era el lugar perfecto para recibir un ataque. Tendrían que estar muy alerta.

Así se lo comunicó el jonin a los chicos y continuaron su camino.

La chica maldecía para sí misma. Conocía de sobra el terreno del país y se tendría que haber dado cuenta antes que desde esa zona no podría seguirles tan fácilmente. Barajó la posibilidad de esperar en el bosque a que regresaran de Kumo pero enseguida rechazó la idea. Tenía curiosidad por continuar siguiéndoles, aunque desde ese momento sería mucho más complicado.

Pasaron varias horas, los cuatro avanzaban bastante rápido. Como el tiempo corría en su contra y existía la posibilidad de que les atacaran se habían reagrupado y avanzaban juntos, por lo cual el moreno delgaducho no pudo percibirla a pesar de que continuaba detrás de ellos a una distancia prudencial.

A pocos minutos de llegar a la aldea vieron en mitad del camino por el que iban una extensa cantidad de plumas blancas. Había tantas que parecía que pisaban una alfombra blanca. A Kakashi no lo gustó lo que vio, no parecían plumas de pájaro, había demasiadas. A pesar de ello continuaron avanzando aunque el jonin sacó su kunai y lo agarró fuertemente.

Cuando la joven vio las plumas a lo lejos comprendió lo que pasaba. Comprendió la sensación extraña durante las noches y sintió miedo por los cuatro ninjas de Konoha. Quería acercarse a ellos para advertirles del peligro, pero no le iba a dar tiempo a llegar antes de que ocurriera, tenía que hacer otra cosa.

De repente, Kakashi y los tres chicos notaron como las plumas se levantaban del suelo y comenzaban a moverse rápidamente alrededor de ellos. Rápidamente se agruparon en el centro preparados para el ataque. Las plumas continuaban moviéndose cada vez más rápido hasta que estuvieron envueltos en una especie de remolino blanco. No podían ver el exterior y eso les preocupaba. Kakashi intentó realizar un Katon para quemar las plumas pero por algún motivo desconocido no podía. A pesar de que había realizado los sellos a la perfección su chakra no se movía. Levantó su bandana para observar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Como temía, su chakra había sido modificado al igual que el de Naruto Sakura y Sai. No podían hacer nada allí dentro. Estaban atrapados.

De pronto una lluvia de kunais se dirigía hacia ellos. Bajaban a gran velocidad y eran más de cincuenta. Los cuatro se prepararon para intentar detenerlos.

Pero de un momento a otro los kunais quedaron inmovilizados en el aire, como si se hubiera parado el tiempo, al igual que las plumas. Estaban dentro de una pared de plumas pero ya no se movían. Kakashi volvió a intentar realizar sus jutsus sin éxito. El chakra seguía perturbado.

Naruto se acercó a la pared de plumas inmóviles e intentó apartarlas pero eran duras como el acero y afiladas. Si hubieran intentado atravesarlas mientras estaban en movimiento…

Antes de que intentaran comprender que ocurría las plumas comenzaron a caer al suelo. Volvieron a su estado original. Era muy extraño.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Sakura más bien para sí misma señalando algún punto frente a ella.

Entonces lo vieron los demás. Una especie de polvo brillante les cubría. Kakashi desconfiaba de ello, pero cuando aquél polvo tan raro tocaba las plumas, éstas volvían a la normalidad.

No conocía esa técnica pero le resultaba familiar. No esperó ni un segundo más. Echó a correr en dirección a Kumo. Los chicos le siguieron sin preguntar nada. No era una buena idea quedarse allí.

Kakashi pensó en lo ocurrido mientras se alejaba de allí. Alguien, inexplicablemente, les había salvado.

Lejos ya de los cuatro ninjas que corrían hacia Kumo, la chica respiró tranquila y terminó con su jutsu. Había estado muy cerca, pero no dejaría que él le hiciera daño a Kakashi y a los chicos.

Miró a su alrededor, pensaba seguirles hasta Kumo, allí no estaba segura después de lo que había pasado. Pero no pudo. Tal y como temía allí estaba la persona que esperaba encontrar. No quería luchar con él pero no le dejaría otra salida después de haber arruinado su técnica.

- Vaya, vaya… tenía que encontrarme con la única persona capaz de anular mis jutsus….

La joven se dio la vuelta paralizada.

-Tenshi…


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5: Tenshi.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ya había oscurecido cuando se adentraron en Kumo. El panorama en aquella aldea no les tranquilizaba. Cada persona con la que se cruzaban les miraba con recelo y desconfianza. Era prioritario que entregaran los documentos para terminar con las asperezas entre las dos naciones.

Se acercaron sin dejar de correr al edificio principal. A Kakashi le resultó extraño que hubiera dos shinobis vigilando la puerta; a pesar de la situación no estaban en medio de una guerra y esas medidas de protección casi militares no eran comprensibles.

Se pararon frente a los guardias que rehusaban de dejarles entrar.

- Lo siento pero a estas horas el Raikage no recibe a nadie.- sentenció uno de ellos con la mirada clavada en la bandana de Kakashi.

El jonin suspiró profundamente y sacó el pergamino que tenía guardado.

- Venimos de Konoha por orden directa de la Hokage. Es muy importante que veamos al Raikage en este momento.- le dijo al ninja con voz tranquila aunque más seria de lo habitual.

Los dos guardias se miraron entre ellos como esperando la aprobación del otro. Desconfiaban de los ninjas de Konoha pero si en realidad era cierto lo de la alianza de naciones debían dejarles pasar. Aún así dudaron unos instantes antes de contestar.

- ¿Es sobre… la alianza?- preguntó el que antes se había mantenido en silencio bajando la voz considerablemente. Se le notaba muy nervioso.

Kakashi sólo asintió con la cabeza manteniendo su semblante serio. El guardia se acercó y le dijo algo al oído con cara de preocupación. El jonin entonces se alejó un poco de la puerta y reunió a los chicos.

- Es más tarde de lo que yo pensaba.- dijo mirando al cielo en el que ya se divisaban las primeras estrellas- pasaremos la noche aquí. Es peligroso viajar sin luz teniendo en cuenta el ataque de antes.

Los chicos asintieron algo decaídos. Se habían quedado muy sorprendidos por aquél jutsu. Era imposible contrarrestarlo desde dentro.

-Kakashi senpai, ¿qué crees que fue?- preguntó Sai mirando al jonin.

- La verdad, no lo sé; nunca había visto nada igual. Pero ahora no tenemos por qué preocuparnos.- respondió él sonriendo- Sólo permiten que entre yo a la oficina del Raikage así que id a cenar algo, os buscaré luego.

Después se adentró en busca del Raikage seguido por los dos guardias. Los chicos permanecieron unos minutos observando la puerta. Aunque tenían ganas de conocer los detalles de la alianza que los guardias habían mencionado no les hacía mucha gracia la idea de molestar al Raikage a pesar de que era por un asunto de suma importancia. Habían oído que no era un hombre precisamente agradable.

Después se dirigieron a buscar algo de comer, estaban hambrientos y cansados y necesitaban reponer fuerzas para el día siguiente. Se sentaron en un puesto que se parecía bastante al conocido Ichiraku pero, obviamente, no tenía nada que ver.

Naruto removía su ramen sin apenas apetito y sus dos compañeros le miraban bastante extrañados. El chico se había quedado pensativo y tenía la mirada perdida en el fondo de los fideos. Se podía adivinar la preocupación en su rostro y tanto Sakura como Sai conocían esa expresión. Sobre todo ella, que la había visto tantas veces durante los años que llevaban juntos.

Pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Los tres se quedaron en silencio pensando cada uno a su modo en el extraño jutsu en el que estuvieron a punto de morir. Por más que intentaban razonarlo no encontraban una explicación para algo así.

-Sai, ¿tu habías visto alguna vez algo parecido?- preguntó la chica mirándole con la esperanza de que tuviera una respuesta. Después de todo, siendo un ANBU tenía que haber visto muchas cosas que ella no se podía ni siquiera imaginar.

El joven solamente negó con la cabeza. A pesar de toda su experiencia lo que habían visto era algo desconocido para él. Cuando estaban dentro del jutsu había intentado analizar cada detalle de la técnica, pero no conocía a nadie capaz de manipular las plumas de esa manera. Pero lo preocupante no eran las plumas, él tampoco pudo hacer ninguna técnica mientras estaban dentro. Si volvía a atacarles la misma persona estarían en desventaja.

De repente se le ocurrió una idea. Sacó sus pinceles y un pergamino y dibujó unos cuantos ratones muy pequeños a gran velocidad. Los ratones saltaron del pergamino y se alejaron hacia las puertas de la aldea.

Sakura y Naruto le miraron algo extrañados pero comprendiendo la idea del moreno.

- ¿Crees que podrás encontrar a la persona que lo hizo?

- No lo creo, al menos no directamente. Les he mandado para vigilar la zona. Dudo que siga en el mismo sitio, pero es probable que haya dejado algún rastro a su paso. Si es así, ellos lo seguirán.

Después de más de una hora dejaron el puesto. Era muy tarde y las calles estaban prácticamente vacías. Ahora tenían que buscar un lugar donde dormir unas horas. Preguntaron a unos transeúntes por algún sitio donde pasar la noche y les indicaron un pequeño hostal a unos minutos de allí. Cuando lo vieron se acercaron con paso lento hacia la puerta. Allí les estaba esperando Kakashi.

Debajo de su máscara se intuía una sonrisa, aunque su ojo visible dejaba adivinar su cansancio.

- Misión cumplida.- dijo triunfante- Mañana nos iremos con la salida del sol. Si seguimos la ruta habitual estaremos en la frontera por la noche.

-¿Crees que nos volverá a atacar?- preguntó Naruto algo preocupado pero contento con la idea de volver a Konoha.

- Espero que no. Pero nunca se sabe.- concluyó el jonin despareciendo por la puerta de su habitación.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Pensé que habías muerto.

- La muerte es algo muy relativo, dicen que los ángeles somos inmortales…

La joven le observaba desde una distancia prudencial. Habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que le vio. Era totalmente distinto a como le recordaba.

- ¿Qué quieres Tenshi?- preguntó ella con recelo alejándose un paso cada vez que él avanzaba.

El chico dejó de avanzar y se sentó encima de una piedra con una sonrisa en la cara. Parecía estar disfrutando del reencuentro.

- Han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que te vi,- comenzó quitando con sus dedos una pluma que había quedado pegada a su ropa.- cuando me marché eras aún una cría de 17 años. Estás preciosa.- dijo levantando la mirada hacia los ojos de la joven.

-Tú también eras un crío.- Contestó ella algo molesta por el comentario- Y veo que no has cambiado nada desde entonces. Sigues siendo el mismo arrogante.

La risa de él la turbó un poco. Sonaba muy distinta a como la recordaba. Había un punto de maldad en ella. Algo que nunca hubiera esperado.

- No te enfades conmigo bonita. Sólo quería ver que todo continuaba en su sitio. Aunque veo que seguiste mis pasos….- comentó mientras levantaba una ceja y dejaba ver sus dientes en una sonrisa burlona.- Tú también te marchaste de Konoha.

Ella estaba cansada. Había consumido mucho chakra en la técnica que utilizó y necesitaba descansar. No sabía que intenciones tenía Tenshi, pero imaginaba que no eran buenas.

- ¿Por qué cambiaste tanto Tenshi?- preguntó cambiando la expresión de su rostro. Ahora su cara reflejaba melancolía y cierta nostalgia.

- Yo no cambié. Las circunstancias me cambiaron a mí. Lo que hiciste me obligó a ser como soy ahora.- dijo el hombre cambiando su sonrisa por un gesto indefinido, un poco oscuro.

- No me culpes de tus errores Tenshi, tú mismo forzaste lo que pasó.- contestó ella.

El chico se levantó y se acercó. Cuando estaba a su lado simplemente la miró a los ojos y volvió a sonreír.

- Yo no te culpo de nada… pero me pregunto por qué has vuelto a estas alturas. Dejaste todo lo que te importaba en Konoha sin motivo aparente. ¿O es que no te importaba tanto tu querido ninja copia?- preguntó sabiendo que eso causaría enfado en la chica.

Ella apretó los puños tan fuertemente que se hizo daño. Estaba conteniendo las ganas de ahogarle en ese mismo instante, pero sabía que no era una buena idea.

- ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que pasó! Te ciegas creyendo las cosas sólo desde tu punto de vista, pero el asunto era mucho más complejo de lo que te imaginas.- le gritó ella en la cara- Nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño y muchos años después de que te marcharas seguía sintiéndome culpable. Pero veo que no tenía motivos para ello. Elegiste un camino que yo no estaba dispuesta a seguir. Tomaste tus propias decisiones y eso te ha traído sus consecuencias. Ya no eres la persona que yo conocía.

El chico rió a carcajadas y se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza intentando contener la risa.

- En fin, no voy a discutir esos detalles contigo ahora. Ya tendremos tiempo. Pero es una pena que lo nuestro terminara así después de tantos años. Aún así no te guardo rencor. A ti no.- finalizó haciendo hincapié en la última frase.

- Déjale en paz Tenshi, él no tiene que pagar por tus errores.- amenazó la joven con mirada colérica.

- No va a pagar mis errores, va a pagar los suyos.- Sentenció a modo de amenaza sin dejar de poner esa sonrisa que la desconcertaba.

Ella iba a decir algo, le iba a advertir que no le hiciera daño, que él no tenía la culpa, pero no pudo. El chico se alejó de ella con paso tranquilo y sin mirar hacia atrás.

-¡Tenshi...! - gritó para llamar su atención.

- Lo siento Ginko, tendremos que hablar en otra ocasión. Un placer verte.- Se despidió levantando la mano levemente sin darse la vuelta.

Ella se sentó en el suelo y le vio desaparecer en las sombras. Comenzó a pensar en la conversación que habían tenido mientras miraba las estrellas. No podía creerlo. Ese no era el Tenshi que ella conocía. Vengativo, frío, calculador… ¿Cómo una persona puede cambiar tanto?

Recordó para sus adentros su infancia, su adolescencia. Todo el tiempo que había pasado con él no significaba nada después de verle así. Todos los recuerdos que tenía de él se desvanecían y el viento se llevaba las cenizas de su memoria.

Era cierto que la decisión que ella tomó fue, en parte, la causa de que se marchara, de lo que era ahora, pero era lo que sentía y no podía engañarse a sí misma intentando vivir un presente que no le pertenecía. Su cabeza y su corazón tuvieron una larga disputa. No sabía qué camino tomar. Pero terminó escogiendo lo que creyó más adecuado. Escogió a la persona que le hacía feliz. Nadie podía culparla por eso.

Ahora no tenía tiempo para andar lamentándose por Tenshi. Era cierto que había mejorado mucho. Ese jutsu que utilizó contra Kakashi era muy superior a los que conocía. Pero era algo lógico, después de doce años…

Se puso en pie. No podía esperar a que llegaran Kakashi y los chicos. Ahora sí que el tiempo jugaba en su contra. No podía avisarles. No estaba preparada para aparecer de nuevo en su vida y menos de esa forma. Estaba dispuesta a llegar a Konoha antes que ellos e informar a Tsunade de lo ocurrido. Ella sabría qué hacer.

Cuando comenzó a caminar levantó la vista hacia el cielo y vio como una oscura figura lo atravesaba rápidamente a bastante altura.

"_Maldito Tenshi… al final lo consiguió."_

Le tranquilizó bastante ver como Tenshi no se dirigía hacia Kumo si no que iba al Oeste, lejos del País del Fuego. No les daría problemas durante la vuelta a Konoha pero no se rendiría. Si estaba intentando algo contra Kakashi no desistiría hasta conseguirlo. Y ella tenía que hacer algo al respecto. No iba a permitir que las dos personas más importantes de su vida se mataran entre ellas por algo ocurrido tanto tiempo atrás.

Mientras se internaba en el oscuro bosque sonrió por las ironías de la vida. Aquella persona a la que había amado tanto tiempo atrás ahora era un enemigo extremadamente peligroso. Pero no tenía miedo. No por ella. Era capaz de anular sus jutsus como él mismo dijo. Pero si volvía a atacar a Kakashi y ella no estaba cerca podría ocurrir algo muy malo. Y no estaba en sus planes dejar morir a Kakashi. Aún tenía que hablar con él y explicarle muchas cosas.

Cuando llevaba menos de un minuto atravesando el bosque sintió algo que no le gustó nada. Saltó hacia un árbol y lo utilizó como punto de apoyo para retroceder rápidamente mientras lanzaba un kunai hacia algún punto frente a ella. Después de unos segundos se acercó muy despacio y examinó el lugar. No había nadie pero, alrededor del kunai había un charco de tinta.

Recogió el artilugio y puso rumbo al País del Fuego. Era prioritario llegar a tiempo antes de que el ángel comenzara a cobrarse su venganza personal.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En ese mismo instante, no muy lejos de allí, Sai abrió los ojos sorprendido y separó las manos. Sonrió abiertamente satisfecho con lo que había visto.

Naruto estaba profundamente dormido y no se veía capaz de despertarle aunque lo intentara así que decidió avisar a Kakashi antes de nada sobre lo que había descubierto.

Se acercó a la puerta de la habitación del jounin y la golpeó con los nudillos un par de veces.

Kakashi se dirigió la puerta después de levantarse de la cama. Aunque eran las dos de la madrugada no había conseguido dormirse profundamente. Nunca estaba de más extremar las precauciones estando en una misión. Después de colocarse la máscara en su sitio abrió la puerta.

- ¿Sai? ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó apartándose un poco de la puerta para que el joven pudiera pasar a la habitación.

- Pude seguir la pista de alguien.- comenzó a contar el moreno- mandé unos ratones al lugar donde fuimos atacados y había alguien allí.

Kakashi le indicó con la cabeza que continuara.

-Estaba un poco alejada de dónde nos atacaron. Podría ser perfectamente la persona que hizo el jutsu. Estuvo unos minutos sentada y después se marchó en dirección Sur.

- Hacia la frontera del País del Fuego…- susurró el jonin para sí mismo- ¿Pudiste reconocer a esa persona? ¿Algún rasgo, distintivo…?

- Era una mujer- dijo el chico sin cambiar para nada su expresión- y estoy casi seguro de que era la misma persona que nos estuvo siguiendo mientras veníamos de Konoha.

- No se me ocurre ningún motivo para que una sola persona nos ataque… Si fuera un encargo de otra aldea seguramente habrían mandado un equipo completo.- dijo Kakashi intentando sacar alguna teoría lógica.

- A no ser – comenzó Sai- que sea un ninja de élite. ANBU o equivalente.

- No lo creo. Si ese fuera el caso no habrías podido localizarla a esa distancia. Tiene que ser otra cosa.- argumentó el hombre rascándose la barbilla.

- Aunque descubrió el jutsu no pudo reconocerlo. Sólo vio un charco de tinta y luego siguió su camino sin darle demasiada importancia. A lo mejor no es la persona que estamos buscando.

Kakashi miró al chico detenidamente. Había sido una buena idea ir a inspeccionar el lugar.

- Recuerda que al menos había dos personas cuando nos atacaron- dijo el jonin- si no es la que nos atacó, puede ser la que nos sacó del jutsu.

Sai se quedó pensando unos instantes en silencio. Por el comportamiento de la mujer no parecía ser ella quien hizo la técnica.

- Dime qué aspecto tenía.- le pidió Kakashi- Es importante que la reconozcamos si la volvemos a ver.

- Tenía el pelo bastante corto y de color claro. No pude ver mucho porque estaba bastante oscuro. La ropa que llevaba era oscura también. Tenía un sable colgado a la espalda… No vi mucho más. No parecía demasiado peligrosa.

- ¿No llevaba ninguna bandana?

- Si…- dijo el chico intentando recordar- pero no la identifiqué como ninguna conocida. No pertenecía a ninguna de las aldeas importantes.

Kakashi no le preguntó nada más. Todo aquél asunto era bastante raro. Mandó a Sai que fuera a descansar las tres horas que tenían. A las seis en punto se marcharían hacia Konoha.

Pensó durante un buen rato en lo que Sai había dicho de la bandana. No era muy probable que el chico se hubiera equivocado. Si no la había reconocido era porque seguramente no la había visto nunca.

Se dio la vuelta entre las sábanas dejando de pensar en el asunto. Se acomodó sobre el colchón y después de unos minutos quedó profundamente dormido… no sin antes recordar los ojos dorados.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6: Amenaza  
**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ginko se movía velozmente en la oscuridad. Por algún motivo desconocido la falta de luz no perturbaba su visión. Para ella era prácticamente lo mismo moverse de día que de noche. Eso le suponía una gran ventaja en muchos aspectos.

Habían pasado varias horas desde que salió de las cercanías de Kumo y ya estaba en la frontera. Era sorprendente lo rápido que había avanzado pero quien tiene una motivación hace lo que sea para conseguir sus objetivos.

Lo que ella quería era llegar a Konoha lo antes posible. No podía dejar que el equipo de Kakashi llegara antes que ella. Pero eso era prácticamente imposible. Les llevaba una noche entera de ventaja y además viajaba sola. Sentía la necesidad de parar a descansar pero no respondía a sus necesidades en ese momento. Cuando estuviera en Konoha podría reponer fuerzas para marcharse antes de que Kakashi llegara.

Cada vez que pensaba en él le dolía un poco el alma. Un simple pinchazo en lo más profundo de su ser. Se sentía culpable y débil. Llevaba mucho tiempo rondando por Konoha. Muchos años refugiada en ese bosque, pensando en cómo enmendar su error. Pero en los siete años que había estado vagando no consiguió reunir el valor suficiente para acercarse a él. Para decirle la verdad. Si tan sólo hubiera podido volver sin más y arreglarlo todo…

Sonrió melancólicamente preguntándose por qué era todo tan complejo. A sus 28 años de vida no había sido capaz de superar los obstáculos. De intentar llegar a sus metas. A su meta. A él.

Estaba saliendo el sol. Se permitió unos minutos de descanso para admirar el amanecer. Si en el País del Rayo las puestas de sol eran especiales, en el País del Fuego lo eran los amaneceres.

Volvió a embelesarse con los colores del cielo. La luz del día le daba fuerzas. Se sentía capaz de todo viendo algo tan espléndido, pero a la hora de la verdad…

Decidió ponerse en marcha de nuevo. No le quedaba mucho recorrido hasta Konoha. En esos momentos los cuatro de Konoha estarían saliendo de Kumo. Les llevaría bastante tiempo llegar. Les había puesto unas pequeñas trampas para que el camino se les alargara un poco. Nada peligroso que no pudieran evitar. Eso le daba más tiempo. Y era lo que necesitaba.

Tras muchas horas de viaje, alrededor del mediodía se aproximó a la aldea. Ya podía ver a lo lejos el cerro con los rostros de piedra y la imponente puerta con el símbolo "ka". La voluntad de fuego. Sonrió satisfecha. Era hora de aclarar las cosas, al menos en parte.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En el edificio principal de Konoha el ambiente estaba muy cargado. Tsunade había reunido a un grupo de jonins y chunins para que fueran a dar apoyo a Suna. Al parecer la tensión entre la arena y la niebla había hecho estallar todas las relaciones diplomáticas y los ninjas de Kiri habían preparado un ataque sobre los aliados de Konoha. No había sido de mucha gravedad y por suerte las defensas de Suna pudieron contenerlo pero todos sabían que no sería el último incidente.

Tsunade estaba hasta arriba de trabajo, cosa que la molestaba. No se le daba bien coordinar tantas cosas. Menos mal que estaba Shizune para ayudarla. Una vez que hubo repartido pergaminos y explicado misiones mandó salir a todos los grupos de la sala para poder descansar un poco. Se sirvió un poco del mejor relajante del mundo para ella. Sake.

Por la puerta entreabierta de su despacho veía a Shizune ocupada corriendo de un lado para otro. Las cosas estaban mejorando pero los tiempos eran difíciles para todos aún.

Terminó el sake de un trago y se puso a hojear unos documentos que habían mandado los decodificadores. Nada demasiado importante al parecer. Más noticias de Suna. La situación estaba controlada gracias al Kazekage pero nunca estaba de más el apoyo de Konoha

Suspiró profundamente. Su estómago le informaba de que casi era la hora de comer y aunque su apariencia externa no variaba casi con los años, el interior de su cuerpo si envejecía y los años pesaban poco a poco. Sonrió al recordar a Naruto. Tenía toda la razón al llamarla abuela.

Estaba recordando algo relacionado con Jiraiya cuando sintió algo extraño. Se levantó de su asiento y llamó a Shizune.

La morena respondió desde no muy lejos de allí pero antes de que llegara a la puerta se oyó un ruido sordo. El de alguien cayendo al suelo.

-¡Shizune!- gritó la Hokage intentando comprobar si su asistente seguía allí. Pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Se acercó lentamente a la puerta cargando su puño de chakra. Fuera quien fuese la otra persona que había allí, recibiría un buen golpe.

- Tranquila Tsunade, sólo he venido para hablar.

Al oír aquella voz la rubia pasó del estado de alerta a una sorpresa muy considerable. Se quedó parada frente a la puerta, perpleja al ver como Ginko aparecía con una tímida sonrisa.

La vio muy distinta. Había cambiado su larga melena por un cabello corto y desordenado y se veía bastante más delgada de lo que la recordaba. Su rostro seguía igual que siempre pero su expresión era más cansada, las ojeras la hacía parecer mayor de lo que era y el aspecto general que tenía dejaba ver que llevaba muchos kilómetros a sus espaldas.

La joven se acercó a ella sonriente, recordando muchas cosas. Todas las veces que ella había entrado en esa sala.

-El último recuerdo que tengo de aquí es al tercero dándome una misión. Se me hace extraño verte como Hokage.

La rubia se había quedado paralizada. No valía a articular palabras. Simplemente le dio la espalda a la chica y se sentó clavando su mirada en la kunoichi.

El ambiente parecía tenso y eso era lo último que quería Ginko. Las cosas no habían terminado bien en Konoha pero su relación con Tsunade siempre había sido muy buena y esperaba poder hablar con ella sin rodeos. Sabía que era una mujer algo terca pero también sabía que comprendería la gravedad de la situación.

La Hokage por su parte no sabía qué hacer. A pesar de que Ginko no era peligrosa para la aldea constaba en la lista de ninjas renegados por abandonar la aldea, pero no podía simplemente encarcelarla y mucho menos matarla. Tenía mucho interés en saber por qué se había ido y por qué volvía ahora.

- ¿Sabes que eres una kunoichi renegada?- preguntó sin levantar la vista de su escritorio

- Si- contestó la chica observándola- lo sé, pero el asunto que me trae aquí es más importante que eso Tsunade.

La rubia ahora sí levantó la vista y la observó esperando a que siguiera.

- No tengo mucho tiempo así que intentaré explicártelo lo más rápido posible.- comenzó mirando a la Hokage con cierta gravedad en sus ojos- Kakashi está en peligro.

Tsunade hizo un amago de risa sorprendiéndose de que eso fuera tan importante o novedoso.

- Kakashi siempre está en peligro Ginko, la mayoría de las misiones que realiza son de rango A o S…

La chica suspiró y se rascó la cabeza. No podía explicarse con mucho detalle con el tiempo del que disponía.

- Vale, ahora escúchame.- dijo acercándose a ella para poder bajar el tono de voz- Nadie puede saber que estoy aquí y he de irme antes de que Kakashi regrese de Kumo.

- ¿Cómo sabes que está en Kumo?

- ¡Eso da igual Tsunade! Él te explicará con más detalle lo que pasó. Yo simplemente les ayudé un poco durante la misión.

- Sin que él lo supiera… ¿no?- preguntó en tono medio sarcástico.

Ginko asintió con la cabeza. No sabía cómo explicarle todo lo que había pasado. Quería contarle muchas cosas pero no podía. Ya ni siquiera se sentía a salvo en su aldea.

- Esta bien,- dijo Tsunade dándose por vencida- explícame lo que quieras y luego márchate si así lo deseas. No voy a intentar detenerte esta vez.

Los ojos de la chica se veían un poco humedecidos por las palabras de Tsunade. En su voz había resentimiento y algo de culpa. Pero comenzó a hablar aunque lo hizo con la voz quebrada.

- Cuando el equipo de Kakashi partió hacia Kumo les seguí. Sin intenciones ocultas. Quería verle un poco de cerca después de tanto tiempo… - comenzó bajando la cabeza al recordar a Kakashi- todo iba bien hasta que llegaron a las cercanías de Kumo. Alguien les atacó allí.

- ¿Ninjas?- preguntó la rubia mostrando interés.

- Uno en concreto.- dijo Ginko frunciendo el ceño al recordarlo- Tenshi.

-¡¿Qué?

- Les atacó sin mostrarse. Sus técnicas son nuevas, mucho más letales. Estuvieron cerca de morir pero por suerte pude anular el jutsu y llegaron a Kumo a salvo.

- Menos mal que estabas allí…

La chica bajó la mirada melancólica una vez más. No sabía cómo resolver el asunto y esperaba que Tsunade encontrara alguna solución.

- Después de eso Tenshi vino a hablar conmigo. Sus intenciones no son buenas Tsunade. Va a ir a por él y las dos sabemos lo que puede ocurrir.

Tsunade apoyó los codos en la mesa y hundió la cabeza entre sus manos intentando pensar algo. El asunto era muy grave.

- ¿Sabes si Kakashi sospecha algo de ti o de Tenshi?

- Creo que no. Yo pude reconocer su jutsu porque le conozco demasiado bien pero dudo que él pudiera. También dudo que reconociera el mío. Están bastante depurados.

- Así que has estado entrenando todo estos años… espero que también hayas aprendido a ser más paciente.

Ginko sonrió un poco por el comentario de la mujer. Conocía bastante bien sus defectos y al parecer no los había olvidado.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer después de hablar conmigo?

- Lo que me mandes. No me quedaré aquí y no quiero que nadie más sepa que he venido pero intentaré ayudar en todo lo que pueda.

Tsunade gruñó un poco. Mantener en secreto su visita iba a ser complicado. Pero más difícil iba a ser no poder advertir a Kakashi sobre el peligro que tenía a sus espaldas.

- De acuerdo… esto quedará entre tú y yo. Pero te asigno una misión: vas a ser la sombra de Kakashi. Hazlo como puedas pero no dejes que algo pase sin que tú te enteres.

La chica asintió con disciplina y seriedad. Era una misión bastante complicada pero era de su estilo. A lo mejor incluso le daba la oportunidad de rehacer un poco las cosas e ir arreglando paso a paso su vida.

-Quiero un informe completo cada tres días. Nos reuniremos entonces en el cerro al atardecer. Información detallada y completa. Quiero saber hasta que marca de calzoncillos usa ¿entendido?

Ginko rió abiertamente, seguro que sus calzoncillos seguían siendo de la misma marca. Sin duda alguna.

Después de aclarar algunos puntos de los informes la chica decidió marcharse. El jutsu que había usado con el personal del edificio no funcionaría durante mucho más tiempo y no quería arriesgarse a encontrarse a Kakashi por el camino. Tenía que ir a su "casa" a buscar lo necesario para la misión que Tsunade le había encomendado.

Se despidió con un sencillo gesto de la mano y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Se paró al llegar a ella. En realidad no quería marcharse pero… todos estarían más seguros sin ella.

- Ginko,- la llamó la Hokage desde su asiento- me alegro de volver a verte.

La chica sonrió más con los ojos que con el rostro y se marchó sin decir palabra. Salió de la aldea como una exhalación. Nadie notó siquiera su presencia. Solo Tsunade pensaba en la visita que acababa de tener y en las noticias que le había llevado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Varias horas más tarde del encuentro de las dos mujeres, el equipo Kakashi llegaba a Konoha. Estaban con muy mal aspecto los cuatro. Izumo y Kotetsu les preguntaron qué les había pasado pero sólo obtuvieron por respuesta una mirada asesina de parte de la chica del equipo.

Las trampas que la kunoichi les había puesto habían surtido su efecto y alargaron el viaje de los cuatro de Konoha. Una de las trampas dejó atrapada a Sakura durante un buen rato y otra casi le vuela la cabeza a Naruto por no mirar hacia delante. En definitiva, el viaje de vuelta había sido un suplicio y estaban todos demasiado cansados para hablar.

Kakashi mandó a los chicos a sus casas para descansar y se planteó seriamente si ir a informar a la Hokage o a descansar antes. El viaje había sido muy largo y realmente necesitaba reponer fuerzas. Pero el ataque que habían sufrido antes de llegar a Kumo no era cosa de chiste. La situación podría haber acabado muy mal y era algo que tenía que informar cuanto antes.

Unos minutos más tarde, al llegar al despacho de la Hokage la notó bastante extraña. Estaba muy pensativa revisando papeles de vez en cuando suspiraba un poco cerrando los ojos y volvía al papeleo. Parecía que algo importante la turbaba.

Él se quedó unos instantes observando en la puerta sin decir una palabra. Era extraño ver a Tsunade tan preocupada y concentrada y más aún a aquellas horas del día. Revisó con la mirada la sala buscando algo atípico que justificara ese comportamiento. Tal vez el conflicto entre Suna y Kiri había empeorado.

-¿Vas a contarme sobre la misión o te vas a quedar ahí mirando?- preguntó la mujer sin levantar la vista de su escritorio. Tenía el ceño fruncido y su expresión de preocupación no cambiaba.

- La misión ha ido bien. Entregamos los papeles en el plazo establecido y tuve la ocasión de charlar un poco con el Raikage.- comenzó a contar el jonin- pero sufrimos un ataque.

Entonces Tsunade sacó la cabeza de los papeles y le miró preocupada pero intentando disimular al mismo tiempo.

-Continúa.

- Poco antes de entrar en Kumo alguien nos atacó. No sabemos quien fue. No pudimos ver nada excepto la técnica que utilizó. Y nunca antes había visto una técnica así.

La Hokage le escuchaba muy atentamente sin mencionar palabra. Aunque ya conocía quien era el enemigo al que se enfrentaban tenía que saber que armas utilizaba y cómo había mejorado sus jutsus.

- Era un jutsu con… plumas. Algo muy extraño. En el sendero por el que caminábamos había muchas y, aunque era algo extraño, no lo vimos peligroso hasta que comenzó. Las plumas nos envolvieron como si fuera un remolino. Cambiaron su naturaleza. Dejaron de ser plumas.

- Kakashi, creo que es mejor que descanses. Parece que no habéis tenido un buen viaje. Mañana tráeme el informe detallando todo lo ocurrido. Desde que salisteis de Konoha hasta que habéis entrado de nuevo. Quiero saberlo todo.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza en silencio. Agradecía la propuesta de Tsunade, estaba derrotado y necesitaba dormir. Pero su cabeza no podía parar. Desde que habló con Sai no había dejado de pensar y analizar cada detalle para encontrarle sentido a la situación. No acababa de entender por qué les habían atacado y menos aún por qué otra persona les había sacado de allí.

- Lo que es seguro es que la persona que nos asaltó lo había planeado antes. Le dio tiempo a preparar esa técnica mucho antes de que llegáramos allí. Sabía que íbamos a pasar por allí.- explicó Kakashi enfatizando con las manos pero sin perder su postura tranquila.

Tsunade prácticamente tuvo que echarle para que se fuera a casa. Le recomendó que dejara la mente en blanco por esa noche. Al día siguiente se reunirían y analizarían todo detalladamente. Ella estaba mucho más preocupada que él pues sí sabía quién les había atacado. Era muy peligroso enfrentarse a alguien así sin estar preparado.

El jonin caminaba muy despacio hacia su casa. Sus ánimos estaban mejor así que sacó el libro de Jiraiya y comenzó a leer despejando la mente y olvidando todo. Por eso le encantaba leer. A parte de otras razones, claro está.

Estaba mucho más tranquilo cuando llegó a casa. Abandonó su parte shinobi y la dejó en la puerta. Necesitaba olvidar muchas cosas temporalmente. Pero esa noche no pudo dormir. Algo le impidió dormir en toda la noche.

Cuando entró en su apartamento había algo allí que no esperaba. Justo en la entrada encontró una nota doblada por la mitad. La nota iba acompañada de una larga pluma negra y brillante. Eso le inquietó y fue lo que le robó el sueño.

Le tembló un poco el pulso al abrirla pero cuando la leyó simplemente no comprendió nada. Pero le removió dentro de una forma siniestra.

"_¿Qué se siente al abrazar la felicidad y luego ver cómo se desvanece? Ahora lo sabes tan bien como yo… y morirás como lo hice yo."_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Buenas noches!¡ lo primero de todo quiero pedir disculpas por tardar tanto en subir este cap. El ordenador decidió que no vivía más y casi me quedo sin todo lo que tenía escrito del fic. Pero pude recuperarlo y ahora tengo un portátil nuevo y precioso ^^ **

**Ahora hablando del cap. Me ha costado horrores escribir este. no sabía como enfocarlo pero bueno, creo que al final no lo he estropeado demasiado. Espero opiniones como siempre. La faceta somprensiva de Tsunade me encanta pero sin dejar de ser autoritaria. Es un personaje fantástico! **

**Bueno, me gustaría mucho que me dierais alguna pista sobre cómo os gustaría que la historia se enfocara. Sólo un poco. Para tener una ligera idea de que os gusta más.**

**Como siempre, muchiisimas gracias por leer, dejen reviews opiniones, comentraios y lo de siempre!**

**1 abrazo fuerte a todos!**

**Aiko!¡**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7: La Voluntad de Fuego. La Fuerza de la Luz.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La luz del día se estaba desvaneciendo poco a poco. El destello naranja del sol se reflejaba en el agua formando un reflejo muy hermoso. Las últimas horas del día eran las mejores para disfrutar de la naturaleza. Las copas de los árboles filtraban la luz y sólo dejaban pasar unos tímidos rayos que iluminaban el paisaje que tenía ante sus ojos.

Se sentía libre cuando estaba allí. Se sentía una persona renovada. Su alma se quedaba en paz en aquel rincón.

El día que encontró ese lugar decidió que viviría allí.

Y así lo hizo. Construyó un refugio al que llamaba hogar desde hacía varios años. Una pequeña cabaña de madera sin agua corriente ni electricidad. No era lo más cómodo del mundo pero era lo que más le gustaba.

Su hogar estaba relativamente cerca de Konoha. Aproximadamente le llevaba 1 hora llegar hasta allí. No era fácil de encontrar pues los caminos y senderos estaban bastante alejados. Se encontraba en el corazón del bosque. Cuando llegó allí por primera vez se sorprendió de que existiera algún lugar así. El país del que ella provenía no tenía bosques tan frondosos ni pequeñas lagunas de agua dulce. No fue capaz de acostumbrarse al paisaje durante todos los años que estuvo en Konoha y aún le costaba darse cuenta que había perdido sus raíces y que ahora pertenecía allí. Al País del Fuego.

Se despojó de sus ropas sin ningún miedo o vergüenza. Allí sólo le acompañaba la naturaleza. Aunque la nostalgia y la melancolía estaban siempre presentes con ella. A eso sí se había acostumbrado y había aprendido a combatirlas un poco, a alejarlas de su cabeza. Lo hacía sonriendo. Si el panorama se presentaba oscuro ella dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro. Como se suele decir, al mal tiempo, buena cara.

Entró en la laguna completamente desnuda. El frío del agua la paralizó por unos instantes. Nadó hasta la otra orilla para desentumecer su cuerpo y su alma. Allí se purificaba. Era su ritual. Allí olvidaba todo lo malo.

Se sentó en el agua y tocó su cuello. Deslizó sus dedos por la fina cadena de plata que rodeaba su garganta. Allí estaba su regalo. Una pequeñísima piedra de forma redonda, totalmente pulida y brillante. Pero ahora no tenía un color definido, era una piedrecita oscura y opaca. Cuando él se la regaló era verde brillante.

Lavó su mente y su cuerpo en el agua fría y salió sintiéndose mejor persona. Sonrió mirando hacia el cielo mientras se secaba. El sol ya había desaparecido tras el horizonte y la luz se había disipado casi por completo.

Era hora de preparar todo lo que necesitaba y poner rumbo a Konoha para comenzar la misión que Tsunade le había encargado. Iba a ser divertido poner a prueba sus habilidades con alguien como Kakashi.

El sol había vuelto a salir en la aldea de la hoja y ya se notaba actividad en sus calles. Los aldeanos atendían sus negocios o se dedicaban a realizar sus tareas cotidianas. El ambiente de la villa en las primeras horas del día era muy animado tanto para aldeanos como para shinobis. Varios equipos se dirigían como de costumbre a cumplir sus misiones.

Kakashi no tenía misiones asignadas esa mañana pero a pesar de lo temprano que era ya estaba preparado y se dirigía hacia el edificio principal para entregar el informe a la Quinta y contarle lo ocurrido durante la misión… y también lo de la misteriosa nota. Estaba muy intranquilo por ese tema pero no tenía ningún miedo. Buscaría una solución y la encontraría.

Caminaba muy atento a su alrededor. Aunque no tenía miedo nunca estaba de más permanecer alerta aunque fuera dentro de Konoha. Si la persona que le buscaba pudo haber dejado la nota dentro de su casa eso significaba que podía estar en la aldea en esos instantes.

Pero a pesar de su estado de alerta no se dio cuenta de que alguien le seguía. Ginko no le perdía de vista. Había observado y vigilado su casa durante toda la noche pero, por suerte, no había ocurrido nada. Ahora sabía hacia dónde se dirigía y ella cambiaba de dirección continuamente para no ser descubierta. Estaba utilizando un Henge y su apariencia no era sospechosa, además había realizado su jutsu de "encubrimiento" que borraba cualquier rastro u olor corporal. Pero a pesar de eso Kakashi era un jonin y si notaba que le estaba siguiendo podía darse cuenta y descubrirla. No era aún el momento de eso.

Una vez que llegaron al edificio y el jonin entró en él, la joven dudó si seguirle. Era peligroso arriesgarse tanto. Decidió quedarse por los alrededores y observar un poco como había evolucionado la vida de la aldea. Estaba segura de que Kakashi se entretendría bastante tiempo explicándole a Tsunade todo y aunque tenía curiosidad por escuchar al hombre prefirió ser prudente. Tsunade se lo contaría en la reunión.

Rodeó el edificio buscando algún cambio pero todo estaba tal y como lo recordaba. Paseó cerca de allí hasta llegar a la biblioteca de Konoha. Tampoco había cambiado en nada. Años antes Ginko había pasado gran parte de su tiempo allí leyendo e investigado sobre técnicas y guerras ninja. La desaparición de su aldea era un tema que la había obsesionado.

Como tenía tiempo de sobra decidió dirigirse hacia el centro de la aldea. Recorrió la mayoría de las calles encontrándose personajes conocidos. Vio a varios jonin que recordaba de sus tiempos de shinobi de Konoha. Le traía muchos recuerdos estar allí. No había vuelto a entrar hasta ese momento desde que se marchó y lo cierto era que echaba de menos todo aquello.

Entró en algunas tiendas para comprar comestibles y otros objetos que le serían útiles. Además así no llamaba demasiado la atención de los transeúntes. No quería parecer sospechosa. Pasó toda la mañana deambulando por Konoha. Volviendo a sitios que le traían muy buenos recuerdos. De vez en cuando pasaba por el edificio central para comprobar si Kakashi seguía allí. Ya era mediodía y el jonin aún no salía.

No tenía intenciones de abandonar la aldea por unos días. Se quedaría allí unos días para poder controlar la situación y luego trazar un plan que le permitiera vigilar desde fuera de la aldea. Pero mientras tanto necesitaba encontrar un lugar donde poder dormir.

Encontró un pequeño hotel en una callejuela cercana a la academia y al apartamento del Hatake, eso le vendría bien a la hora de vigilar ya que podía hacerlo desde la ventana de su habitación. Allí se hospedó como Hitomi Natsuko y reservó una habitación para dos noches. Después cambiaría de apariencia y buscaría otro hotel.

Acomodó sus cosas y guardó lo que había comprado en el armario de la habitación. Un poco de comida y útiles de espionaje, además de armas. Estaba preparada para empezar en serio.

Decidió salir a comer algo fuera. Los alimentos que había comprado eran en mayoría conservados. Latas y bolsas. Le apetecía comer algo más consistente para coger fuerzas para la misión. Al salir del hotel recordó un puesto de ramen que le gustaba mucho y al que solía ir alguna vez con Kakashi. Pudo encontrarlo rápidamente y se alegró de ver que el Ichiraku Ramen tampoco había cambiado. Aunque al principio le costó bastante reconocer a la joven Ayame, había cambiado mucho después de tanto tiempo; aún la recordaba como a una niña de 9 años.

Pidió un ramen de cerdo y verduras hervidas y se perdió ente el vapor de los fideos… ¡qué sabor! Lo tomo despacio saboreándolo. Hacía años que no tenía la oportunidad de comer ramen.

Estaba a mitad de su comida cuando tres chicos jóvenes entraron en el establecimiento y se sentaron no muy lejos de ella. Una chica y dos chicos. Al parecer la integrante femenina del grupo discutía acaloradamente con el rubio por algún motivo desconocido. El otro chico moreno se limitaba a mirar la escena algo divertido. Cuando vio al moreno les reconoció al instante. Eran los alumnos de Kakashi. Por suerte había utilizado el jutsu para borrar su identidad. Estaba convencida de que el chico la reconocería de no ser así.

Decidió quedarse un rato para observarles y conocerles un poco más. Su edad no parecía pasar de los 18 aunque el moreno parecía un poco más mayor que los otros dos. Realmente eran un grupo curioso. La joven parecía un poco gritona aunque se veía en sus ojos que era buena persona. En cuanto al chico rubio… había algo en él que la desconcertaba. Le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

-¡Sakura chan! ¿Por qué eres tan dura conmigo?- preguntó el chico rubio apretando con las dos manos el punto en el que ella le había golpeado.

La chica del pelo rosa simplemente resopló apartando la vista de él y pidió comida para los tres.

En cuanto vio la comida al accidentado se le olvidó el dolor de cabeza y todo lo demás; se lanzó hacia el bol de ramen como quien no ha comido en dos semanas. Sus dos compañeros sonrieron levemente al verle. Debía de ser una costumbre suya al parecer.

La conversación que siguió no tenía nada de interesante para Ginko. Hablaban de compañeros suyos y recordaban alguna anécdota graciosa de misiones anteriores, pero no decían nada que pudiera interesarle a ella. Esperaba que hablaran de su sensei o de la misión que habían tenido en Kumo pero no fue así.

Al cabo de un rato de oír un montón de cosas sin sentido para ella decidió pagar la comida y se dispuso a marcharse. Cuando se levantó del asiento y puso rumbo al despacho de Tsunade oyó algo que le hizo quedarse parada. Oyó algo que activó el mecanismo de su memoria.

- ¡Deja de quejarte Naruto! Y date prisa que tenemos que ir a ver a Shikamaru…

Naruto… ella ya había oído ese nombre antes. Lo recordaba perfectamente. Era el niño del Kyuubi. El hijo de Minato y Kushina…

****FLASHBACK****

Llegaba un poco tarde. El Hokage la había llamado para realizar una misión al parecer y eso no le hacía mucha gracia. No estaba en su mejor momento.

Después de correr unos minutos llegó al edificio y subió a toda velocidad las escaleras. Por el camino se cruzó con Izumo cargado con una montaña de papeles y casi le atropella. Pidió disculpas sin dejar de correr y por fin llegó al despacho.

- Ginko, llegas un poco tarde.

- Lo siento Hokage-sama. He venido en cuanto he podido.- respondió intentando recuperar el aliento. Entonces vio allí a un niño pequeño. No tendría más de 5 o 6 años y estaba allí, jugando en el despacho del Hokage.

Ginko miró al hombre sin comprender y queriendo preguntar quién era el crio pero no se atrevió. Probablemente no era de su incumbencia.

- Este niño es Naruto,- le contestó como si hubiera leído su pensamiento- Naruto, ella se llama Ginko.- dijo dirigiéndose ahora al niño.

- Hola.- Dijo el crio sin apartar la vista de algún punto frente a él. Parecía muy concentrado.

Ella se quedó sorprendida. Al momento creyó comprender quién era el niño.

- ¿Es…?- comenzó a preguntar intentando escoger las palabras. No quería decir nada que pudiera herir al chaval.

- Si, es él.- sentenció el tercero afirmando con la cabeza.

Ginko miró al niño muy pensativa. Era el hijo del cuarto. No pudo evitar que la imagen del Kyuubi apareciera en su mente al verle. Todo el mundo sabía lo que el pobre chiquillo tenía dentro y a ella personalmente le daba pena ver a un niño tan pequeño y tan solo.

No quiso preguntar más al respecto y se interesó por la misión que tenía que realizar. El Hokage entonces bajó un poco la cabeza como si se sintiera algo avergonzado.

- Ginko, sé que no estás en tu mejor momento pero no hay más ninjas disponibles. Es una misión sencilla, no te presentará ninguna compli…

- Con todo el respeto Hokage-sama, no estoy enferma, puedo realizar las misiones habituales.- interrumpió la joven algo molesta pero calmadamente por la actitud del hombre.

- Sé que tu cuerpo está bien. Pero tu alma ha recibido un golpe muy fuerte.

La chica se quedó en silencio al escuchar las palabras del Hokage. Aunque tenía toda la razón no iba a dejar que eso influyera en su rendimiento como ninja. Pero no pudo evitar que una lágrima solitaria resbalara por su mejilla delatando su dolor.

- Ginko, la tristeza no es sinónimo de debilidad. Tienes todo el derecho de sentirte así pero no dejes que eso te hunda. Llevas en ti el espíritu de Akarigakure y no puedes perderlo nunca.- dijo el anciano con voz tranquila y sincera.

- Ahora mi sitio está aquí Hokage-sama. Hace siete años que llegué a Konoha.- explicó la chica creyendo que el tercero lo había olvidado.

- Eso también lo sé. Eres parte de Konoha y llevas en ti la voluntad del Fuego, pero no olvides que es tu interior tienes la fuerza de la Luz. No olvides nunca tus raíces. Son lo único que queda que tu aldea.

La chica sólo asintió con la cabeza un poco más animada por las palabras del hombre. Que poco se parecía a Minato… pero que buena persona era. Seguramente uno de los mejores Hokages que la aldea de la hoja vería en muchos años.

Tomó el pergamino de la misión y salió de allí pensando en lo ocurrido la noche anterior y en la conversación que acababa de mantener con el ninja más poderoso de Konoha y el más sabio a su parecer. "La Fuerza de la Luz"… le gustaba. No estaba dispuesta a perderla.

****FIN DEL FLASHBACK****

Naruto… se parecía mucho a su padre; no sabía cómo no se había dado cuenta antes. Miró un instante más a los tres chicos y desapareció hacia el edificio principal. Era hora de comprobar si Kakashi había terminado.

Se cruzó con Tsunade de camino hacia allí. Eso significaba que el jonin ya estaba fuera. Apresuró el paso para no perderle la pista, si lo hacía podría ser difícil encontrarle.

Pero no hizo falta. Fue enorme su sorpresa cuando vio a Kakashi en la puerta del edificio hablando con una mujer. Su cara se ruborizó un poco al verles charlar animadamente pero se tranquilizó a sí misma.

"_Es una kunoichi y tiene pinta de ser jonin, pueden estar hablando de asuntos de trabajo… no hay que sacar las cosas de quicio…" _

Se acercó más sin dejar de mirarles ni un segundo. No podía evitar pensar en lo peor. Pero no tenía derecho a estar celosa. Al fin y al cabo sólo estaban hablando y técnicamente ella le había abandonado años atrás…

Pero su preocupación pasó a ira cuando vio como ella se acercaba a él y posaba una mano en su pecho sin dejar de sonreírle. Claramente estaba coqueteando con él.

Se escondió en un callejón cercano para poder observar la escena. ¿Y si Kakashi había rehecho su vida? Ella no tenía ningún derecho de aparecer de la noche a la mañana después de siete años… pero deseaba que sólo fuera un juego de la maldita mujer. Tampoco parecía que Kakashi la correspondiera. Él mantenía su semblante medio serio medio apacible pero no daba demasiadas muestras de interés. Si pudiera escuchar lo que decían…

Cada minuto que pasaba ella parecía más interesada en Kakashi y se notaba a la legua que no estaban hablando de ninguna misión. Cada vez estaba más furiosa y tenía ganas de ir hasta ellos y decirle algo a la mujer. Pero no podía. Y esa impotencia era lo peor.

Pero al cabo de un rato Kakashi se separó de ella y la despidió con un gesto de la mano. Después cada uno siguió por su camino.

A pesar de eso seguía preocupada. No se le había ocurrido que después de tanto tiempo podía tener competencia. Era lo más lógico pero aún así dolía. Decidió que cuando terminara de vigilar a Kakashi investigaría a esa mujer. Quería saber más sobre ella.

Siguió al jonin utilizando la misma técnica que esa mañana. No se dirigió a su casa como ella esperaba si no que caminó hacia el Oeste de la villa. Iba muy tranquilo, con las manos en los bolsillos, ni siquiera había sacado su libro.

Después de unos minutos de seguimiento llegaron al lugar al que se dirigía el peliplateado. El monumento a los ninjas caídos. La roca negra. Ginko se sintió un poco mal. Sabía que cuando Kakashi iba allí, que era casi todos los días, era porque pensaba en Obito, en su padre, en Minato… en toda la gente que había perdido. La escena era bastante triste.

El jonin mantenía aún las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza un poco agachada, como si estuviera leyendo los innumerables nombres que había escritos allí. Aunque no podía verle la cara sabía que estaba sonriendo bajo su máscara. Siempre lo hacía.

La kunoichi sintió el impulso de correr hasta él y abrazarle. Decirle que no estaba solo. Pero no podía. Algo en su interior la retenía. Era una lucha eterna entre la cabeza y el corazón. Sonrió abiertamente para defenderse de la tristeza. Se identificó con el shinobi que tenía ante ella y recordó a todos los que había conocido en Konoha y que ya no estaban. Obito, Rin, Minato, Kushina, Sarutobi, Asuma, Jiraiya… volvió a sonreír al recordarles. Eran héroes y habían llevado la voluntad de Fuego hasta el final. No habían abandonado nunca ni se habían rendido.

Ahora los que estaban vivos tenían que continuar su historia. Tenían que conseguir que todas esas muertes no fuesen en vano. El Fuego estaba presente en ellos.

Pasó más de una hora y Kakashi permanecía allí inmóvil. Era casi un ritual en su vida. Visitar a todos sus seres queridos.

No tenía ninguna prisa. Podría pasarse todo el día observándole allí. Pero llegó el momento de irse. Kakashi levantó la cabeza y se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Ella siguió escondida hasta que el jonin desapareció de su vista pero no le persiguió. Hizo lo mismo que había hecho él, caminó hasta quedar frente al monumento y allí permaneció unos instantes como solía hacer años atrás. Acercó su mano a la roca y pasó la yema de sus dedos por todos esos nombres. Como si así pudiera absorber un poco del espíritu de cada uno de ellos. Así le daban fuerza para continuar.

Se alejó de allí con paso lento. Hora de encontrar a Kakashi. No había ningún rastro de él. No pudo encontrarle en su apartamento ni en el despacho de la Hokage, ni en el centro… no estaba en ningún sitio. ¡Había desaparecido¡

"_A menos que…"_ pensó para sí misma. Ese lugar era el último en el que buscaría pero… había una remota probabilidad de que estuviera allí.

Y allí estaba. Con su misma postura de siempre. Despreocupado y alegre. Pero aún así solo.

Esa fue la única prueba que necesitaba para saber que no la había olvidado. Seguía en su mente.

El joven jonin se había quedado de pie frente a un árbol. Estaban cerca de uno de los campos de entrenamiento. El árbol era muy grande y frondoso. Un árbol centenario. Y tenía una inscripción en su tronco. "G. K. A. S." la chica quiso soltar una carcajada de felicidad.

Kakashi pasó su mano por las marcas del árbol como ella lo había hecho minutos antes con los nombres de los shinobis. Le observó escondida, embelesada y perdida entre sus recuerdos.

Él se sentó al pie del árbol y sacó su libro. Pero no leyó. De una de las tapas sacó un sobre. Después dejó el libro a un lado de su cuerpo y abrió el sobre. Un papel y un anillo.

Ginko alzó su mano derecha y observó el anillo que llevaba en el dedo anular. Allí estaba la pareja del que llevaba el jonin. De plata muy brillante con una "K" grabada. La sonrisa no abandonó su rostro en todo el tiempo que estuvo allí. Kakashi leía y releía el papel que tenía entre sus manos. Su carta de despedida. Había querido olvidar todo lo que puso en ella. Quería borrar ese pasaje de su vida pero no era posible. Aún después de siete años recordaba a la perfección cada frase que rezaba la carta.

"_Aunque esté lejos de aquí mi alma siempre estará contigo Kakashi Hatake, Ai shiteru"_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Buenas tardes! Capítulo un poco sentimental entre los protagonistas ¿Que tal ha estado? Me parece que la historia avanza a un ritmo un poco lento pero bueno, dentro de poco se revelarán datos más importantes. He hecho cambios temporales en todos los capítulos porque no me cuadraban las fechas pero ya está todo arreglado.

Bueno, espero tener opiniones del cap y de la historia en general pero siendo sincera me estoy desanimando un poco de escribir la historia porque apenas tengo reviews! pero bueno, tengo que mandarle un abrazo enoorme a **Pichicoy** y darle las gracias por leerle y por sus reviews! Gracias tambien a los que leen y no dejan review de todas formas ^^

Bueno, es posible que pronto la historia de un giro algo brusco pero aún no sé como lo enfocaré. Otra cosa más. Estaba pensando en hacer otro fic que cuente la historia de Ginko y Kakashi antes de que ella se marchara. Como se conocieron y todo lo demás. ¿Que creeis que será mejor, escribirlo todo aqui o dividirlo en dos fics?

Con un fuerte abrazo de despido hasta el proximo capitulo!

**Aiko!**


	8. Capítulo 8

Antes de nada quiero dedicarle este capítulo a mi amiga y lectora **Pichicoy** y darle las gracias por animarme a seguir con la historia.

Ahora ya sin más rodeos comienza el capítulo 8.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Capítulo 8: Kuroi, Shiroi. **

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Es noche cerrada. Todo está cubierto de nubes que no dejan ni rastro de estrellas o luna. El cielo está oscuro, extremadamente oscuro. Tanto que parece que aún cuando el sol se alce la luz no podrá pasar a través de esas densas nubes.

En esa situación es aún más tenebroso el sonido del mar. Las olas rompen con agresividad contra la pared de roca del acantilado y su rugido se oye tan fuerte y cercano que da la sensación de que en cualquier momento las aguas van a arrastrar al incauto que se acerque al borde del acantilado. Como si alguna especie de divinidad marina estuviera furiosa y quisiera pagarlo con las inamovibles rocas que conforman la pétrea pared.

Pero alguien disfruta de ese sonido y de la "tranquilidad" de ese lugar. Un hombre está sentado en el suelo, con los brazos apoyados sobre sus rodillas y observa la infinita oscuridad. Parecería el fin del mundo ante los ojos de cualquier otra persona. Pero para él es música celestial el rugir de las olas y un paisaje admirable la negrura de la noche.

El hombre cierra los ojos y se concentra en el sonido.

"_Admirable"_ piensa para sí mismo. La soledad que le rodea es algo a lo que se ha acostumbrado en los últimos doce años. Ha aprendido a absorber esa oscuridad de su alrededor y utilizarla en su alma.

Pero antes no era así. El hombre sombrío y taciturno en que se ha convertido antes era un chico normal. Muchos años antes. Eso era agua pasada para él y había olvidado prácticamente todo de su anterior vida. Ahora estaba viviendo otra nueva. Una vida negra en todos los sentidos.

Se puso en pie lentamente y estiró sus articulaciones. Tenía el cuerpo un poco agarrotado y la ropa empapada en sudor por la humedad del ambiente. Aún de noche en aquella maldita isla el calor y la humedad eran casi insoportables.

Estaba en una pequeña isla muy cercana al País de las Olas pero que no entraba dentro de su territorio. Años atrás esa pequeña isla fue una nación importante en el mundo shinobi. En aquella isla se encontraba Akarigakure; la Aldea oculta de la Luz. El hombre sonrió sarcásticamente al recordar los años de la Tercera Guerra Ninja. La aldea fue arrasada. Pero eso poco le importaba a él. Necesitaba realizar una misión y había llegado el momento de comenzar. Lo primero eran las labores de espionaje y recogida de información así que llamó, o mejor dicho, invocó a los más indicados para ello.

-¡Kuchiyose no jutsu!- gritó mientras golpeaba con la palma de su mano manchada de sangre el suelo de piedra.

Ante él aparecieron dos majestuosos búhos reales. De más de un metro y medio de altura y casi tres metros de envergadura. El más grande tenía el plumaje totalmente negro excepto por unas pequeñas manchas de color pardo alrededor de los ojos dorados. Tenía un símbolo en el ala derecha.

El otro era un poco más pequeño, algo casi inapreciable. Parecía más una lechuza que un verdadero búho por su color blanco impoluto. Sus ojos eran anaranjados y tenía la misma marca que el otro pero en el ala izquierda. El símbolo de Akarigakure.

- Kuroi, Shiroi, cuánto tiempo sin honrarme con vuestra presencia.- dijo el hombre mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia a modo de burla.

El búho de color negro, Kuroi, clavó su mirada en él y le habló con cierto desprecio.

- En cambio tu presencia no honra a nadie, sólo contamina el ambiente Tenshi.

Él se rió a carcajadas, le divertían mucho esos búhos aunque eran bastante impertinentes con él.

- ¿Para qué nos has invocado?- preguntó Shiroi, la blanca pues era una hembra, por la forma en que lo dijo también mostró que el hombre no era de su agrado.

- Bueno, sois los más sabios de todas las invocaciones y necesito vuestra ayuda para una sencilla misión.

Kuroi resopló un poco indignado. Hacía años que le había perdido el respeto al joven y no se le veía muy dispuesto a realizar nada para él.

- Te lo advierto Tenshi, no nos utilizarás para fines oscuros. Hace tiempo que no estamos de tu parte.- dijo con tono amenazante la compañera de Kuroi.

El aludido pasó una mano por su cabeza esbozando una sonrisa. Parecía bastante divertido con la situación.

- Pues siento decirte, amiga, que me temo que sí. Lo haréis. Tenemos un contrato firmado con sangre. ¿Recordáis esa parte de la historia?

Ambas invocaciones le observaron desafiantes. Tenía razón pero al parecer no sabía que los animales ninja con contratos pueden traicionar a sus "dueños". Esa era una baza que tenían reservada.

Entre las muchas habilidades de Kuroi y Shiroi estaba la telepatía. Podían comunicarse entre ellos sólo con el pensamiento. Ni siquiera era necesario que mantuvieran contacto visual para "hablar" con el otro.

"_Shiroi, hagamos lo que dice"_

"_Yo no estoy dispuesta a colaborar con alguien como él"_

"_Es nuestra oportunidad, no creo que sea una misión de alto riesgo así que aprovecharemos para inclinar la balanza a nuestro favor"_

"_Está bien querido… pero tendremos que ir a ver a Ginko. Hace años que no veo a esa muchachita y me interesa saber cómo está"_

"_Es una buena idea, incluso es posible que ella pueda ayudarnos"_

El hombre les observaba con un poco de desconfianza. Sabía que se estaban comunicando entre ellos como siempre hacían. Malditos búhos…

-Está bien, ¿qué demonios quieres que hagamos?- esta vez habló Kuroi con voz seria y firme. Realmente sonaba autoritario.

- Bueno, es una sencilla misión de reconocimiento,- comenzó el ninja hablando pausadamente- id a Konoha. Averiguad todo sobre Hatake Kakashi.

Los búhos se miraron entre sí algo sorprendidos. Conocían a Hatake desde hacía varios años pero no sabían demasiado sobre él. El asunto olía mal desde luego y teniendo en cuenta la relación de Ginko con Kakashi, ahora tenían una razón más para ir a hablar con ella.

Shiroi examinó al hombre que tenían en frente como si sus ojos pudieran ver a través de él. Los dos se mostraban estoicos e inalterables pero en su interior se alegraban de la misión que les había mandado el hombre. Era su oportunidad de cambiar las cosas.

- ¿Qué estás planeando Tenshi?

- Todo a su debido momento, querida. Pronto lo sabréis.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A la mañana siguiente en Konoha Sai se dirigía hacia la biblioteca de la aldea. No había conseguido descolgarse de sus amigos los libros. Aún le quedaba mucho por aprender para poder relacionarse bien con la gente. Era bastante difícil para él y muchas veces obtenía respuestas inesperadas de sus compañeros.

Recordó el día que llamó a Sakura fea como si fuera un apodo cariñoso. Eso si lo había aprendido bien. La chica del pelo rosa podía ser muy peligrosa…

Estaba ya en las cercanías del edificio hacia el que caminaba cuando algo captó su atención. Encima del edificio principal, en la parte más alta del tejado se había posado un animal no muy usual de ver. Un búho.

Levantó una ceja mostrando su asombro. ¿Un búho a esas horas del día? No era algo normal.

Cambió su dirección hacia el lugar donde estaba el animal. Aunque era extraña la presencia del ave nunca había podido contemplar uno tan claramente y le pareció majestuoso. Su porte y su elegancia eran dignos de retratar. El plumaje brillaba con la luz del sol y parecía escrutar con sus ojos dorados cada rincón de la aldea.

No lo pensó ni un instante. Sacó pergamino y tinta y, tras sentarse en un lugar desde el que tenía buena vista, se puso a dibujarlo. Plasmó en su pergamino cada detalle, el relieve de cada pluma y el brillo del pequeño pico. El color del animal le fascinaba pues no eran muy comunes los búhos negros. Ése en concreto tenía algo de especial. No sabía qué era, pero algo en él era extraño. Había algún detalle que desencajaba.

Su mirada parecía demasiado inteligente y movía la cabeza como si estuviera buscando a alguien. Los búhos normales no se comportaban así. Pensó en la posibilidad de que fuera una invocación pero no llevaba ninguna bandana ni rasgo distintivo. Era un búho normal y corriente a simple vista… pero no… no podía ser. Tenía que haber algo más.

Lo observó varios minutos sin que pasara nada. El animal seguía con su actitud de vigilante. Escudriñando las calles de Konoha desde lo alto.

De pronto echó a volar como si hubiera encontrado lo que buscaba. Se lanzó hacia el aire y cambió su dirección dejando ver a Sai lo que había estado buscando… el chico se sorprendió, no podía ser una coincidencia. Añadió a su dibujo lo que había visto y después de guardarlo bien se dirigió corriendo a buscar a alguien.

Los que quedaban del antiguo equipo siete y Kakashi caminaban tranquilamente hacia el hospital de la aldea. Yamato había sido herido en una misión y los tres iban a visitarle. Sakura llevaba un pequeño ramo de flores y algo de fruta para el jonin. Tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo al igual que Naruto. Al parecer no estaban muy contentos con lo que les había dicho su sensei.

- Pero Kakashi sensei… ¡No es justo!- se quejó el rubio levantando un poco la voz. No podía creer lo que le había dicho.

-¿Hm?- preguntó el hombre mientras leía su habitual libro.

- Si tú no puedes realizar misiones nosotros tampoco podemos salir de la aldea solos… El capitán Yamato está herido y no pienso volver a bajar gatos de los árboles.- dijo bastante fastidiado. No le parecía justo que Tsunade no dejara salir de la villa a Kakashi. Era uno de los mejores ninjas de Konoha y sabía cuidarse bien solo.

- Yamato estará recuperado en unos día y volveréis a hacer misiones, ¿no es así Sakura?- preguntó a la chica levantando la vista del libro que tenía entre las manos.

- Si… Shizune san cree que en tres días podrá salir. No es nada grave.- respondió la chica aún algo apenada.

- Bueno,- comenzó a decir Kakashi guardando su libro- tomároslo como unas pequeñas vacaciones.- terminó sonriendo con su ojo visible.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del hospital el jonin pasó delante de ellos con una tranquila sonrisa dando a entender que era el final de aquella conversación.

Yamato tenía buen aspecto aunque estaba un poco deprimido por tener que dejar tirados a los chicos y preocupado también por Kakashi.

Tenía un vendaje que le cubría el torso y le costaba un poco moverse. Al parecer había sido una nota explosiva oculta por un sello. Una lluvia de kunais se aproximó a su equipo pero hubo uno que Yamato no pudo esquivar. Por suerte no tuvo daños en ninguno de sus órganos vitales y la misma Tsunade le había tratado.

Después de pasar un rato hablando con Yamato el enfermo se interesó por Sai. Era extraño que no les hubiera acompañado. Kakashi se rascó inocentemente la cabeza alegando que ni siquiera se había acordado. Pero como si Yamato pudiera ver el futuro el joven de la Raíz entró en la habitación, bastante fatigado y sin aliento. Parecía tener algo importante que decir.

-¿Qué demonios pasa, Sai?- preguntó Naruto muy sorprendido. La actitud de Sakura y Kakashi era muy similar a la del rubio.

- Hola Sai. Ya pensaba que no venías.- bromeó un nervioso Yamato para liberar tensión del ambiente.

El moreno recobró el aliento en unos instantes y antes de comenzar a hablar se aseguró de que nadie les escuchara y cerró puertas y ventanas. Los cuatro presentes en la habitación estaban muy extrañados con la actitud del chico y se preguntaban todos qué estaba pasando.

- Kakashi san, es importante que veas algo…- decía aún con la respiración entrecortada- He vuelto a ver el símbolo del que te hablé en Kumo.

El jonin recordó instantáneamente el comentario de Sai sobre la bandana con un símbolo desconocido. Ese tema podía ayudarles a resolver bastantes cosas…

- ¿Has visto otra vez a la mujer del bosque? – preguntó bastante preocupado. Si estaba en la aldea había que seguirla inmediatamente y averiguar quién era.

- No…- respondió dejando a Kakashi dudoso- Iba hacia la biblioteca y…

-¿Encontraste el símbolo en algún libro? ¿Cómo era?

- ¡No! El símbolo estaba en un animal. En un búho.

Los otros tres ajenos a la conversación observaban la escena sin comprender una palabra. No sabían de qué estaban hablando. Pero Yamato empezó a enlazar ideas a pesar de no estar al corriente de la historia completa.

- Kakashi senpai… ¿crees que es…?- preguntó el enfermo mirando a su compañero jonin con cara de preocupación.

Él simplemente le miró pero su mirada lo dijo todo. Él también había comprendido.

-¿Vais a contarnos de qué va todo esto?- dijo una enfadada Sakura. Ella también quería saber de qué se trataba aquel asunto.

El hombre de pelo blanco suspiró profundamente y se sentó en una silla pasando ambas manos por su cabeza. No podía asimilar la información de Sai. Era prácticamente imposible.

- ¿Cabe la posibilidad de que te equivocaras Sai? ¿Es posible que no fuera el mismo símbolo?

El moreno negó con la cabeza y sacó el dibujo que había hecho unos minutos atrás para entregárselo después a Kakashi.

Él abrió el pergamino despacio, como si temiera lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Yamato se incorporó en la cama y los otros tres observaban con expectación.

- Mierda…- fue lo único que dijo el jonin. Le pasó el papel a Yamato y se quedó en silencio.

- Este búho es…

- Es Kuroi. - se adelantó Kakashi.- ¿Recuerdas a quién pertenece?

- Es difícil de olvidar alguien así, Kakashi, hay que informar de esto a Tsunade.

- Lo sé. Pero… ¡esto es imposible!- dijo levantándose de golpe- no pueden aparecer los dos de la noche a la mañana.

- ¿Los dos? ¿Ella también?- preguntó Yamato muy interesado.

- No la hemos visto en persona pero… si la chica que vio Sai en Kumo llevaba el símbolo de Akarigakure… no puede ser otra persona.

El castaño asintió pensativamente. La situación era peligrosa además de extraña. Era cierto lo que decía Kakashi. No había más personas con ese símbolo. Nadie más de allí quedaba con vida.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿La vas a buscar?

- No lo sé… no sé que se supone que he de hacer ahora… si los dos están aquí es porque hay una razón pero… puede que esa razón no nos guste.- cavilaba el peliplateado sumido en sus pensamientos, intentando encontrarle algo de sentido.

- ¿Venganza?- preguntó Yamato frunciendo el ceño. Si esa era la respuesta, Kakashi estaba en un buen aprieto. Los chicos cada vez comprendían menos la conversación pero no decían una palabra.

- Si.- fue su única respuesta. Recordó la nota que encontró en su apartamento y entonces cobró sentido.

La habitación cayó en un profundo silencio. Kakashi tenía la vista perdida en algún punto de la pared y la mente en algún rincón.

-Sabes lo que esto significa ¿no?

Yamato asintió con la cabeza y enrolló el pergamino. Ambos quedaron pensativos por unos instantes ignorando a los chicos. Después habló el ex ANBU.

- Chicos, creo que es hora de que os cuente algunas cosas…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Fin del capítulo! Este me ha costado en especial. La inspiración se me va. Tengo muchas ideas sueltas pero me cuesta enlazarlas a veces. Me gustaría tardar menos en actualizar pero con la vuelta al curso tan cercana se me hace difícil. Intentaré ser lo más rápida posible!

Bueno, quiero opiniones y dudas. ¿No os hacéis ninguna pregunta sobre la historia? Necesito ánimos para seguir.

Bueno, al menos esto ya toma rumbo. Sólo me falta encontrar esos enlaces entre ideas.

Espero no estar bajando la calidad del fic, a veces me da esa sensación. Pero lo importante es que os guste y que sigáis leyendo, tanto si dejáis RW como si no, pero os animo a que lo hagáis!

Nada más por hoy. Disfrutadlo y os prometo que en poco tiempo estará el capítulo 9!

1 abrazo

Aiko!


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9: La historia jamás contada**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La habitación del hospital quedó en un silencio sepulcral. Kakashi no quería contar la historia. No quería contar su historia… pero tenía que hacerlo. Tal vez de esa forma se libraría de los viejos fantasmas que le atosigaban. Y ahora que sabía que ella estaba viva y que había vuelto… la esperanza renacía.

- ¿Qué vas a contarnos?- preguntó Naruto. Sakura observaba a su sensei preocupada y Sai se limitaba a escuchar.

El jonin suspiró por enésima vez y miró a Yamato. El conocía la historia pero no estaba al corriente de todo. También le interesaba escuchar. Yamato le hizo una seña desde la cama para que comenzara a hablar, le animó a que abriera su alma.

- Está bien. Nunca he contado esta historia a nadie,-dijo el hombre pensando por dónde comenzar- por decirlo de alguna manera, comenzó hace 17 años. Vosotros ni siquiera habíais nacido o eráis demasiado pequeños para recordarlo.

Todos le miraban expectantes, esperando una historia emocionante. Kakashi nunca contaba nada de su pasado así que era un hecho inusual que había que aprovechar.

- Yo acababa de convertirme en jonin, tenía 13 años. Y Obito había muerto poco antes…-relató con voz triste, y un poco cabizbajo al recordar a su amigo.

-¿Quién es Obito?-quiso saber Sakura.

- Os contaré eso en otra ocasión- contestó sonriendo parcialmente- el caso es que El Cuarto nos llamó a todos los de nuestra generación para encargarnos que hiciéramos algo. ¿Recuerdas ese día Yamato?

El otro hombre sonrió afirmando con la cabeza.

- Allí estábamos todos reunidos. Unos eran genin, chunin… yo era el único jonin por aquél entonces, aunque Guy no tardó mucho en alcanzarme.- todos rieron con el último comentario al recordar al "eterno rival"- Nos llamó porque decía que alguien iba a llegar a la aldea y que nosotros debíamos recibirles.

-Pero… ¿por qué no se encargó de eso el propio Hokage? Se supone que esa es una de sus tareas.- dijo Sai.

- Porque las personas que llegaron eran dos niños. Se suponía que nosotros teníamos que ayudarles a adaptarse. Sólo tenían doce años cuando vinieron a Konoha.

*****FLASHBACK*****

Una de las puertas principales de la aldea de Konoha estaba prácticamente colapsada por el volumen de gente que se concentraba allí. Todos los chicos y chicas que tenían entre 10 y 16 años habían sido mandados allí por el Yondaime Hokage para recibir a alguien.

Un joven Guy estaba muy emocionado por la visita que les esperaba y hablaba muy ruidosamente con Kurenai. Esto provocaba celos en Asuma. El chico, que por aquél entonces tenía unos 14 años les observaba con un cigarrillo en la boca y lo comentaba en voz baja con Kotetsu e Izumo.

Durante un momento de la espera todos dirigieron la mirada hacia Ibiki Morino. Anko estaba riéndose de un Ibiki de 14 años. Al parecer la kunoichi le había contado a Hayate y a Genma algo sobre el futuro interrogador y los tres se reían a carcajadas mientras el pobre Ibiki estaba tan rojo que parecía que iba a explotar.

Shizune también estaba allí y observaba la escena de Ibiki algo avergonzada. Si Tsunade estuviera allí…

Todos estaban atentos al incidente del chico menos dos personas. Una de ellas era un niño. Parecía mucho más pequeño que el resto y estaba sentado en un rincón con la mirada clavada en el camino que llegaba a la aldea. No conocía bien a ninguno de los otros chicos que había allí y se sentía un poco desplazado por su edad. Sólo tenía 9 años pero el Hokage le había permitido ir porque su cabeza parecía tener muchos años más. Era un chico muy inteligente y además estaba a punto de cumplir los diez años. Su nombre era Tenzo.

La otra persona ajena al alboroto era un chico más mayor. Tendría trece años por aquél entonces y llevaba una máscara cubriéndole el rostro. Kakashi Hatake.

El chico había ido sólo por petición expresa del Yondaime. Si por él hubiera sido se habría quedado en su casa o se habría ido a entrenar. Le parecía una pérdida de tiempo todo aquello aunque tenía curiosidad por ver quién llegaba.

Esperaron y esperaron hasta que llegó Minato Namikaze, el Cuarto Hokage. Les reunió a todos una vez más y les dio instrucciones para recibir a los invitados. Por lo que dijo eran una chica y un chico de de 12 y 14 años. Se trataba de refugiados de la Guerra y se dirigían a Konoha porque su aldea había sido destruida unos días antes y no tenían otro sitio a dónde ir.

El Hokage les mandó que se presentaran y fueran amables con ellos y que les enseñaran un poco la aldea. Dejó a cargo de todo a Kakashi por ser el único jonin del grupo.

- Cuando terminéis de enseñarles todo y les hayáis conocido un poco Kakashi les traerá a mi despacho y yo hablaré con ellos ¿De acuerdo chicos?- dijo el Rayo Amarillo de Konoha sonriendo abiertamente. En cierto modo le emocionaba que llegara gente nueva a la aldea, aunque fuera por una causa tan trágica…

-¿Por qué él?- preguntó la "Bestia Verde" - Hokage sama, déjeme hacerlo a mí. ¡El espíritu de la juventud está en mi interior!

Kakashi le miró con desgana, a él le daba igual hacerlo o no. No tenía ningún interés especial en ser el guía de nadie. No estaba en sus mejores momentos precisamente.

El Hokage volvió a explicarle que el único jonin era Kakashi y se despidió de ellos deseándoles suerte y recordándoles que se debían comportar como adultos.

Todos se quedaron esperando allí durante mucho rato. No parecía que nadie fuera a llegar y algunos empezaban a cansarse. Asuma fumaba un cigarrillo tras otro sin dejar de quejarse. Shizune le dijo algo sobre sus pulmones pero el moreno simplemente la ignoró. Kakashi también estaba cansado de esperar pero era una misión que le había mandado su sensei y además Hokage.

Después de más de una hora dos puntos aparecieron a lo lejos en el camino. El primero en verlos fue el pequeño Tenzo que no había apartado la vista de allí y avisó a los demás de un grito.

Automáticamente todos olvidaron lo que estaban haciendo y se agolparon en la puerta. Kakashi observaba en primera fila viendo como esos dos puntos iban creciendo a medida que se acercaban hasta transformarse en dos personas. Un chico y una chica tal y como lo había dicho Minato.

Los chicos de Konoha empezaron a gritarles cuando aún estaban muy alejados. Guy no dejaba de vociferar "Bienvenidos" y cosas del estilo.

Los dos visitantes debieron de asustarse un poco ante tanto jaleo pero no se detuvieron y siguieron caminando hasta llegar a las puertas de la aldea. Allí, entre gritos y cantos de bienvenida les esperaba un Kakashi muy serio y formal pero con una sonrisa debajo de su máscara.

Lo cierto es que la llegada de los dos fue un tanto extraña. Venían juntos, él casi la arrastraba sobre los hombros debido al cansancio del largo viaje. Al fin y al cabo, sólo eran niños.

Todos los examinaron rápidamente con la mirada. Observaron cada detalle de esas dos personas que iban a entrar en Konoha y que lo habían perdido todo.

Él era un chico moreno y parecía mayor para la edad que tenía. A sus catorce años ya apuntaba algo de barba en su rostro. Su mirada era firme y serena, tenía los ojos marrones. Su ropa era oscura, y su bandana tenía un símbolo desconocido para ellos, al igual que la de su compañera. Ésta iba enganchada a su espalda y se aferraba a él como si fuera lo más importante, lo único que le quedaba.

Cuando llegaron a la altura de la puerta la chica se descolgó de él y todos pudieron verla mejor.

También parecía más mayor de lo normal. Nadie habría dicho que tenía 12 años. Su piel era muy blanca y contrastaba mucho con el brillo de sus ojos que eran de color dorado. El pelo era rubio y largo; lo llevaba recogido en la nuca. Su cara mostraba cansancio pero dejaba ver agradecimiento en su sonrisa. Al parecer les había gustado el recibimiento.

Todos les recibieron abiertamente pero el primero en hablar fue Kakashi.

- Bienvenidos a Konoha chicos.- dijo con una sonrisa tendiéndoles la mano.- Yo soy Kakashi Hatake y ellos… mejor que se presente cada uno.- termino cerrando su ojo derecho a modo de sonrisa.

- Yo soy Tenshi y ella es…

- Soy Ginko.- se adelantó la chica a su compañero dejándole con la palabra en la boca. Los dos parecían contentos de haber llegado así que comenzaron las presentaciones y luego les llevaron a comer algo.

Como no, Guy se ofreció para enseñarles la aldea y Kotetsu e Izumo bromeaban acerca de la chica. Las chicas también hablaban del supuesto Tenshi. Era un chico muy apuesto.

Todos cenaron en el Ichiraku Ramen y estuvieron charlando con los "nuevos". Hayate parecía muy interesado en la chica hasta que Tenshi le miró. Y no le gustó nada esa mirada así que se alejó de ella.

Después de la cena y de dar un paseo el joven forastero se acercó a Kakashi que iba caminando solo.

- Hola Kakashi- dijo amistosamente.

-Hola.

- Como parece que tú eres el líder del grupo quería preguntarte por el Hokage… se supone que nosotros…

- No te preocupes Tenshi.- le tranquilizó el peliplateado- ahora os llevaré a los dos con él. Os está esperando en su despacho.

- No hay mucha prisa pero gracias Kakashi. Ginko está un poco cansada del viaje y le conviene reposar un poco.- explicó el chico mirando hacia atrás y observando a su compañera.

La joven estaba hablando con el pequeño Tenzo mientras caminaba. El chico parecía contento de que al fin alguien le hablara.

Kakashi también observaba la escena y le pareció encontrar un punto de ternura en ella. La chica arrugaba la nariz un poco cuando sonreía y eso le gustaba.

Era ya tarde así que los demás se despidieron y dejaron a Kakashi y los otros dos para que fueran a ver al Hokage. Él les guió allí casi sin hablar. Iba pensando que no podía autocompadecerse. Había gente en peor situación que él y ellos lo demostraban. Al menos a él aún le quedaba Konoha…

*****FIN DEL FLASHBACK*****

Cuando terminó de relatar esa parte de la historia todos le observaban y en la cara de Yamato se adivinaba algo de nostalgia. Ginko fue una amiga para él y su marcha le resultó muy dura, aunque no tanto como a Kakashi.

-Entonces esa chica… Ginko ¿Es la que vi en Kumo?- Sai rompió el silencio.

- Es casi seguro que sí.- respondió Kakashi muy tranquilo.

-Cuéntanos más Kakashi sensei- le pidió la chica del grupo. La historia prometía ser interesante.

El jonin apoyó su cara en sus manos como recordando y prosiguió.

- Cuando llegamos al despacho del Hokage ellos contaron su historia. Eran dos jóvenes de la aldea de la Luz. Akarigakure. -comenzó Kakashi- durante la Tercera Guerra Ninja su aldea había sido destruida y ellos dos fueron los únicos supervivientes. Se encontraban en una misión de reconocimiento cuando la aldea fue asediada. Todos murieron y sólo quedaron ruinas.

El hombre lo contaba con un punto de tristeza en su voz. Recordó muchas cosas de todos esos años y seleccionó recuerdos que relatar.

- Luego ocurrió. Llegó el Kyuubi sólo dos años después que ellos. Cómo todos sabéis lo que pasó me ahorraré decirlo.

- Si…- le apoyó Yamato- no es algo agradable de recordar.

- La muerte del Cuarto nos marcó a todos los de Konoha y también a ellos. Minato se portó muy bien y los acogió en la aldea. Les trató como dos más de Konoha.

Todos le miraban extrañados. Se preguntaban cómo dos "extraños" llegaron a ser parte de la aldea. Y Sakura fue la primera en preguntarlo.

- Aunque no eran de la aldea el Hokage les admitió ya que no podían ir a ningún otro sitio y además, Akarigakure y Konoha fueron aliados en otros tiempos…- respondió el jonin aclarando las dudas de sus alumnos.- De hecho los dos tenían mucho talento. Llegaron a Konoha siendo chunins de alto nivel y a los 16 años los dos eran jonins. Trabajamos juntos en muchas misiones. Pasaron varios años aquí en la aldea viviendo como los demás pero… el incidente de su aldea les marcó demasiado.

-Pero Kakashi sensei, ¿Qué relación tenían ellos?- preguntó Naruto.

- Eran pareja. Lo fueron siempre. Cuando llegaron a la aldea estaban muy unidos y se cuidaban mutuamente. Con el paso de los años las cosas fueron cambiando.

- ¿Qué ocurrió para que cambiaran?- se interesaron todos.

-Los dos eran muy queridos aquí pero Ginko tenía un vínculo especial con la gente. Era muy sociable y todo el mundo la quería mucho. Éramos muy amigos ella y yo. Y a Yamato casi le consideraba un hermano.- el aludido sonrió al recordarlo- Pero pronto tuvieron una mala racha. Tenshi había empezado a cambiar y se volvió muy celoso y no la trataba demasiado bien.

-Eran una buena pareja la verdad- comentó Yamato recordándoles.- pero es cierto que él cambió.

-Si…-dijo Kakashi- terminaron poniendo fin a su relación y ella estaba muy afectada. Pasé mucho tiempo con ella, intentando animarla pero Tenshi nos espiaba a todas horas. Estaba obsesionado con ella y terminó buscándose problemas en Konoha.

Los chicos estaban muy serios escuchando la historia. Todos se imaginaban lo que pasó después de eso pero nadie comentó nada. Estaba muy claro cómo acabó la relación entre Kakashi y Ginko.

- Después de eso Ginko y yo pasamos a ser algo más que amigos… ya me entendéis- dijo sonriente confirmando las sospechas de sus alumnos- Tal vez ocurrió porque ambos necesitábamos a alguien. O fue cosa del destino… no lo sé.

*****FLASHBACK*****

De nuevo otro amanecer en los tejados. Desde allí se veía perfectamente el amanecer y los dos se sentían realmente bien bañados por la luz del día. El rojo del amanecer se reflejaba en los ojos de ambos.

Habían pasado toda la noche en aquel tejado hablando, riéndose y mirándose. Ambos sabían que había una razón para que estuvieran allí pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a reconocerlo.

Habían estado juntos muchas noches. Él llegaba a casa de Ginko de madrugada sólo para verla y saber que tal estaba. La encontraba despierta en la cama y se quedaba allí toda la noche. Hablaban de cualquier cosa y las horas volaban. Más de una noche durmió allí sin que nada pasara. Sólo soñaban el uno junto al otro. Y eso les gustaba. Según él la razón para ir allí casi cada día era porque se preocupaba por ella y no quería que estuviese sola. Pero después de un tiempo los dos se daban cuenta de que no era así. Había algo más profundo.

Esa noche en concreto ninguno de los dos podía dormir y decidieron salir a pasear, a que la brisa nocturna les despejara. Y pasó toda la noche y ellos seguían en aquel tejado. Tumbados el uno junto al otro observando como el cielo cambiaba de color

Ginko se incorporó y sentada miró al hombre que tenía junto a ella.

- Kakashi, ¿por qué estamos aquí?-preguntó desviando su mirada hacia el horizonte.

Él se sentó también y le contestó con tono despreocupado y divertido.

- Porque no podíamos dormir ¿no?

- No. Quiero saber por qué estamos aquí realmente.- dijo con tono calmado. Hacía mucho tiempo que quería respuesta para esa pregunta.

Kakashi se acercó a ella y permaneció a su lado observándola unos instantes antes de hablar.

- Ginko, mírame a los ojos y dime que de verdad no sabes por qué estoy aquí.

Ella le miró al único ojo que tenía al descubierto y se quedó en silencio. No sabía qué decir exactamente. Le intimidaba un poco tenerle tan cerca a pesar de las noches que habían dormido juntos.

- Yo… sí lo sé pero… ¿lo sabes tú?- dijo al final mirándole profundamente.

Él sonrió levemente antes de contestar. Apoyó las manos a los lados de su cuerpo y contestó tranquilamente.

-¿Que por qué estoy aquí?- preguntó de forma retórica- claro que lo sé. Estoy aquí porque eres mi tranquilidad. Has traído algo aquí que yo no conocía y en tus ojos me veo de otra forma. Yo era un árbol seco y tú has sido el agua y la luz que me han hecho crecer.

La chica se sorprendió por la respuesta. No esperaba algo así pero en el fondo deseaba escuchar esas palabras. Era ese sentimiento que renacía.

- ¿Por qué estás tú aquí Ginko?

Ella suspiró un instante y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Le miró mientras hablaba de una manera que les conectó totalmente.

- Estoy aquí porque eres la única persona con la que quiero ver un amanecer desde un tejado.

Los dos comprendieron las palabras del otro. Sobraban el resto de lo que pudieran decir porque todo estaba muy claro ya.

Sus labios se llamaban y no les hicieron esperar.

*****FIN DEL FLASHBACK*****

Ninguno de los presentes en la habitación conocía esa parte de la historia. Yamato estaba emocionado al recordar a su amiga desaparecida y los chicos estaban tan entusiasmados que ni siquiera hicieron preguntas.

- Pasamos un año conociéndonos de otra manera pero… fue un poco agobiante para los dos.

-¿Agobiante por qué?- preguntó Sakura.

-Tenshi…- susurró Yamato que si sabía aquello.

- Exacto, Tenshi.- confirmó el peliplateado- no era muy agradable estar en casa de Ginko y notarle en la ventana. Todas las noches que pasábamos juntos él estaba allí.

-¿Siempre os espiaba?- preguntó esta vez Sai. No comprendía porque hacía eso.

- Si… incluso estuvo a punto de arruinar el día que…- comenzó a decir pero se quedó callado a mitad de frase.

Todos estaban expectantes porque continuara y observaron como el jonin sacaba de algún lado el libro que siempre le acompañaba.

- ¡Kakashi sensei!, ¡no puedes leer ahora!- gritó Naruto un poco enfadado.

El hombre negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que se reía. Entonces abrió el libro por el final y de la tapa sacó un sobre.

- Quiero enseñaros algo- dijo mientras abría el sobre y le daba la vuelta hasta que algo cayó en la palma de su mano.

Un anillo.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos.

-Kakashi sensei… ¿¡estás casado!- gritó Sakura.

-No Sakura,- dijo soltando una carcajada ante la idea de su alumna- no es ese tipo de anillo.

- ¿Ese es el anillo que te regaló?- preguntó Yamato.

-Eso es, no se trata de un anillo de boda. Era una especie de promesa que nos hicimos. Ella misma hizo los anillos y los grabó.

- ¿Y por qué no lo llevas puesto?- preguntó Sakura de nuevo.

- Digamos que… la promesa no ha llegado a cumplirse del todo- respondió sonriendo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Era bastante triste saber algo así.

-El caso es que Tenshi estuvo a punto de arruinar el día que nos hicimos esa promesa pero al final no pudo. Luego nos dejó en paz.

- Y tanto…- comentó Yamato en voz baja haciendo que los chicos le miraran.

- Si, luego se marchó y quedó como un simple recuerdo de Konoha.

- ¿Se marchó de Konoha?- preguntó Sai.

- Si… respondió mientras notaba como los recuerdos afluían a su mente.

*****FLASHBACK*****

Kakashi dormía plácidamente en una cama que no era la suya pero que en el último año había frecuentado casi todas las noches. Ginko dormía a su lado y él la observaba. Su pecho se movía rítmicamente acompañado con la respiración. Estaba bocarriba con la cabeza ladeada hacia él y una mano junto a los ojos. La visión era hermosa.

Extendió su mano y acarició su cuello sólo con dos dedos. Recorrió su rostro suavemente notando cada detalle.

Esa personita le había hecho olvidar la desgracia de su vida. Todo empezó al revés pero el resultado era el mismo. Lo más importante que le había enseñado era que la mejor arma de una persona contra la tristeza era una buena sonrisa.

Pero su sonrisa en esos momentos no era de ese tipo. Sonreía repleto de felicidad. Al final el camino les había juntado y se sentía lleno de energía.

Ella se despertó en un instante y le miró a los ojos. Él se vio reflejado en el color de los ojos que le observaban. Eran perfectos.

- ¿Tu nuevo pasatiempo es mirarme mientras duermo?- bromeó la chica sonriendo.

- Puede que sí- respondió Kakashi acercándose a ella y sellando sus labios con un beso.

- Creía que la lectura erótica era tu hobby.- dijo ella dejando ver la picardía en su cara.

- Te equivocas,- dijo acercándose más a ella- si quiero erotismo te tengo a ti- corrigió colocando su cuerpo encima del de Ginko.

A ella le encantaba esa faceta del jonin. A veces parecía que la ignoraba pero a la hora de la verdad…

El sonido de algo golpeando la ventana les interrumpió. Fue un ruido sordo y seco. Habían lanzado algo. Ella se quitó a Kakashi de encima con mucho esfuerzo y fue hacia la ventana alegando que tal vez fuese algo importante.

Él la observaba desde la cama, divertido. Estaba semidesnuda y abrió un poco la cortina para comprobar que no hubiera nadie. Era muy gracioso verla. Parecía muy inocente en algunas ocasiones.

Ella abrió la ventana y miró hacia el suelo, parecía sorprendida. Cogió una camiseta del jonin, se la puso y salió a la calle a buscar lo que había golpeado la ventana.

Cuando regresó tenía un papel en la mano. Lo leyó en la puerta de la habitación y su rostro cambió. Se vistió a toda prisa sin hacer caso de los intentos de Kakashi por saber qué ocurría.

El hombre que estaba en la cama no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando pero por más que lo intentó no pudo detenerla. Se marchó a toda prisa dejando caer el papel sobre el suelo de la habitación. Kakashi se levantó y lo cogió. Al leerlo su expresión también cambió.

_Ginko:_

_Lo siento, es el último adiós. Perdí mis alas y dejé de volar. No puedo seguir aquí y tú no puedes ayudarme. Perdóname si te hice daño. Ahora sé con total certeza que nunca volveré._

_Tenshi._

Kakashi se quedó de piedra. Tenía que ir a buscarla.

Y así lo hizo. La buscó por toda la aldea y no fue capaz de encontrarla en ningún sitio. En algún momento llegó a temer que se hubiera marchado con él pero, en el fondo, sabía que ella nunca se iría de su lado.

Después de darse por vencido se disponía a volver a casa y esperarla. Seguramente querría estar sola pero… no podía dejar que pasara por eso ella sola. Ya estaba amaneciendo. Pero un último impulso le dijo que fuera a un lugar que le quedaba por registrar.

El cerro de los Hokages. Aquél lugar donde los rostros de piedra observaban la vida de los aldeanos. Parecía que estaban velando por su seguridad desde lo alto. Era un buen lugar para pensar.

Y su instinto no se equivocaba en esa ocasión. Allí estaba Ginko sentada en el suelo. Su mirada se perdía en el horizonte. El cuerpo de Ginko estaba allí pero su mente se encontraba muy lejos. No articuló ninguna palabra cuando Kakashi se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

La miraba buscando algo. No sabía qué era pero necesitaba encontrar algo en su rostro que le dijese que podía abrazarla. Necesitaba saber que le necesitaba aunque ese era un pensamiento muy egoísta. Pero ella no dio señales de nada. Sólo permaneció allí en la misma posición. Y Kakashi hizo lo mismo. No dijo ni una simple palabra pero la acompañó. Estuvo con ella todo el tiempo. Ellos dos y el silencio. No necesitaban nada más en un momento así.

Pasaron bastantes horas. El sol estaba ya muy alto en el cielo y la gente en la aldea seguía con sus vidas ajenas a lo que había pasado. Nadie se daba cuenta de que una persona estaba sufriendo. Nadie era capaz de percibirlo. Nadie excepto él.

Después de mucho tiempo ella giró la cabeza y miró a Kakashi. Él había adoptado la misma postura que Ginko así que también giró la cabeza y se perdió en sus ojos. Pero siguió sin decir nada. No necesitaban las palabras para comunicarse. Cada mirada era un mundo entre ellos.

- Kakashi… lo sien…

Él puso su dedo índice en los labios de Ginko para que no dijera nada. No era momento para hablar sobre nada. Sólo había una cosa que decir. Un leve susurro al oído.

- Te quiero…

*****FIN DEL FLSHBACK*****

Sakura parecía la más afectada por la historia. Pensaba en lo triste que debió sentirse Kakashi al ver así a Ginko. Y en lo mal que tuvo que pasarlo ella. Siempre es un golpe duro perder a un ser querido, aunque fuera en esas circunstancias.

- ¿Supisteis algo más de Tenshi?- preguntó Naruto.

- No… Ginko no me dijo nunca si le vio antes de que se fuera. Yo tampoco quise preguntarle. Nosotros seguimos con nuestra vida normal pero lo cierto es que fue un duro golpe para ella y para todos. Desde ese momento se enfrascó en investigar lo que pasó en su aldea.

- ¿Por qué hizo eso?

- No lo sé muy bien. Sólo sé que necesitaba respuestas. La destrucción de Akarigakure siempre fue una incógnita. Nunca se supo qué pasó en realidad. Seguramente ella quería averiguarlo.

- ¿Qué pasó después Kakashi senpai?- le dijo Yamato. Después de la marcha de Tenshi Ginko se volvió más solitaria y casi no supo de ella hasta que se marchó.

Él peliplateado se quedó en silencio. Se levantó de la silla y se acercó a la ventana. Contempló las calles de Konoha. Los tejados.

- Pasaron cinco años. Cinco felices años para los dos. Parecía que se había olvidado un poco del tema; ya no estaba tan obsesionada pero yo sabía que algo en su interior había cambiado. Algo no la dejaba dormir tranquila. Y terminó por vencerla.

Todos le miraron esperando a que continuara. Aunque ya todos sabían que ocurrió al final.

- Después de esos cinco años se fue sin más.- contó con voz firme. Estaba luchando por mantenerse tranquilo pero le costaba mucho más de lo que creía.- no me dijo porqué se iba, ni siquiera se despidió de mi.

Los chicos bajaron la cabeza pensando en cómo debía sentirse su sensei y comprendiendo porque tenía la cabeza siempre en las nubes.

- Una carta y un anillo es lo único que me queda de ella- dijo sonriendo. Se estaba defendiendo de la soledad.- pero, ahora que ha vuelto debe de tener una buena razón.

Sai se sorprendió mucho. No entendía como podía pensar eso. Lo más lógico sería que sintiera resentimiento hacia ella por marcharse pero parecía que en vez de eso sólo tenía esperanza. No alcanzaba a comprenderlo pero no preguntó nada al respecto. No era un buen momento.

Kakashi no habló más sobre sus recuerdos. Ya había sido bastante por un día. Pero en el fondo, aunque sentía tristeza, sabía que contarlo había hecho que sacara algo de su interior que necesitaba. Se había deshecho de una carga innecesaria que sólo hacía que le dolieran más aquellos siete años.

Sonrió a todos y propuso a los chicos ir a comer algo antes de informar a Tsunade de lo ocurrido. Les vendría bien para animarse un poco. Al fin y al cabo había sido una historia bastante trágica.

Yamato se entristeció un poco por no poder acompañarles pero enseguida llegó Shizune para hacerle compañía y revisarle. Los cuatro se despidieron de él y se marcharon.

Antes de llegar al Ichiraku Ramen Kakashi se disculpó un momento y desapareció dejando a sus alumnos solos caminando hacia allí. Tenía que hacer algo importante.

Su figura se dibujó contra el cielo cuando apareció en uno de los tejados de la aldea. Era uno de sus lugares especiales. Era el tejado del primer día. Se quedó allí de pie mirando al bosque. Ella estaba en algún lugar cerca de allí y tenía que encontrarla. Más que nunca deseaba verla.

Apretó en su puño en anillo que aún no había guardado y susurró para el viento.

-¿Dónde estás Ginko?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hola a todos!

Bueno, capítulo especial Kakashi&Ginko ¿Qué tal ha estado? No sé si he reflejado bien todo lo que quería pero bueno, estoy más o menos satisfecha con el resultado final. El siguiente capítulo no será tan largo como este (o quizás si) pero será bastante interesante.

Quiero dar las gracias a todos los que leen este fic y en especial, como no, a mi amiga **Pichicoy ** y a **ANBU**-**INU** por darme ánimos! Muchas gracias!

Reviews reviews quiero reviews y opiniones!

El próximo capítulo: **Alianza**

1 abrazo enorme a todos!

Aiko!¡


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10: Alianza**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Aún no había oscurecido pero el sol ya amenazaba con esconderse tras las copas de los árboles. Tenía que darse prisa si quería llegar a su refugio antes del anochecer.

Su informe para Tsunade estaba casi preparado. El día del jonin al que vigilaba no había salido demasiado de lo habitual. Aprovechó el tiempo que Kakashi estuvo en el hospital viendo a Yamato para volver a su casa a descansar un poco. No le gustaba alejarse demasiado tiempo de allí por algún motivo.

Después de unos minutos llegó a su cabaña casi al mismo tiempo que la noche. Quería revisar que todo estaba bien y bañarse, descansar un poco de la tensión del día. Luego volvería a Konoha para continuar su misión. La noche era un momento demasiado oportuno para que Tenshi atacara, aunque Tsunade había extremado las medidas de seguridad después de su conversación.

Nada más entrar en su hogar se dejó caer en la cama derrotada. El cansancio era casi mayor que la voluntad. Llevaba dos noches sin parar de trabajar y su cuerpo se quejaba demasiado.

Estando allí tumbada alzó su mano hasta que la tuvo frente a los ojos y observó una vez más el anillo que adornaba su dedo. Era tan brillante que parecía que absorbía toda la luz del ambiente.

Recordaba a la perfección cómo había hecho la pareja de anillos. Con que cuidado y delicadeza les dio forma y los grabó. Ella misma construyó la promesa. Pesaba en su conciencia el hecho de no haberla cumplido aún, pero no todo estaba perdido. No había llegado a romperla y nunca era tarde para completarla. Se consolaba un poco pensando eso.

Por alguna razón que no comprendía su cabeza abandonó los anillos, la cabaña, el bosque y se fue lejos de allí. Sus pensamientos la transportaron a sus orígenes sin saber por qué. Cerró los ojos pensando en su antigua aldea. Recordaba cada detalle de Akarigakure tan bien como los trazos de las inscripciones del anillo que llevaba puesto.

Los rincones en los que había pasado su infancia se sucedían uno tras otro en su mente. Fue una ciudad realmente hermosa. O tal vez aún lo era… eso lo averiguaría más tarde. Ahora sus prioridades estaban más que claras. No iba a olvidar lo que aún tenía por aquello que dudosamente existía…

Aunque ya lo había hecho antes.

Sonrió irónicamente pensando en todo lo que estaba haciendo. Si tan sólo pudiera acercarse a él y decirle que no le había abandonado, que cada noche se subía al tejado de su cabaña y observaba las estrellas. Quería decirle que la esperanza no había terminado para ellos dos. Pero no podía.

Hubo un tiempo en que su cabeza y su corazón se debatían. Por un lado no podía olvidar lo que había ocurrido en su aldea. Algo no estaba bien y ella tenía que saber que demonios era. Tenía que quitarse ese peso de encima para poder ser libre.

Pero en el otro lado estaba Konoha. Estaban todos sus habitantes y sus amigos. En el otro lado estaba Kakashi. En esos momentos se sentía en la misma situación. Al final sus orígenes pudieron más que los lazos que la unían al País del Fuego. Pero ahora en cierto modo se arrepentía.

Divagando entre sus inicios y sus sentimientos no pudo aguantar más y allí tendida cayó en brazos de Morfeo. La luz de su consciencia se apagó poco a poco y se sumió en un profundo sueño sin poder evitarlo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El despacho de Tsunade estaba inundado de papeles. El aumento de la seguridad de la aldea le estaba trayendo más de un problema y para colmo de males tenía allí a dos enfadados Izumo y Kotetsu que le pedían explicaciones sobre porqué tenían que doblar el turno de vigilancia. Estaba demasiado preocupada como para prestarles mucha atención, si supiera lo que se le venía encima…

Intentó despacharlos rápidamente pero no tuvo suerte. Esos dos estaban muy indignados… primero intentó razonar con ellos dándoles excusas y hablándoles de Suna y Kiri pero eso tampoco funcionó. El resultado final fue que Tsunade terminó casi echándoles a patadas entre grito y grito.

Cuando se deshizo por fin de ellos se dejó caer en su sillón suspirando. La situación la sobrepasaba y tener que mentir a todo el mundo no era de ninguna ayuda.

Pero lo que vino a continuación la ayudó menos aún, mejor dicho, los que vinieron a continuación.

Kakashi y sus chicos entraron en el despacho y eso no le pareció una buena señal. El hombre a cargo del grupo tenía el semblante serio, o eso le pareció que reflejaba la parte visible de su rostro.

Antes de que pudiera decir o preguntar nada Kakashi se acercó a su mesa y le extendió un trozo de pergamino. Era el dibujo de Sai.

Tsunade vaciló un poco antes de cogerlo. Tenía el presentimiento de que no le iba a gustar nada lo que había en él. Cuando lo tuvo en sus manos miró a todos los presentes en la sala y después lo abrió.

- Kakashi… si no me equivoco éste es Kuroi, el búho de…- dijo sin dejar de observar cada detalle del pergamino pero no pronunció el nombre del dueño.

- Si. Es uno de los búhos de Tenshi.

Ella levantó la cabeza y le miró esperando una explicación. Estaba claro que el dibujo era de Sai por la forma de los trazos pero no entendía por qué lo había dibujado.

Kakashi a su vez dirigió la mirada hacia Sai indicándole que comenzara a hablar. Al fin y al cabo él era el que mejor podía explicarlo.

El moreno habló dirigiendo la vista hacia el techo, como si quisiera describirlo todo al mínimo detalle.

- Iba hacia la biblioteca para consultar unos libros.- dijo mientras sus compañeros de equipo suspiraban- Cuando estaba de camino vi al búho encima del edificio y me pareció demasiado raro.

- ¿Encima del edificio? ¿Qué edificio?- preguntó Tsunade.

- De este edificio.- aclaró el chico antes de proseguir.- estuve observándolo un tiempo y su actitud era más extraña aún. Parecía demasiado inteligente. Miraba a su alrededor como si estuviera buscando a alguien; como si tuviera un objetivo marcado. Pensé que podría ser una invocación pero no vi ningún rasgo ni bandana ni nada.

- Pero en el dibujo sí lo tiene.- apuntó la Hokage.

- Lo vi después y lo reconocí. Era el mismo que el de la chica que nos seguía en Kumo así que creí que debía avisar a Kakashi.

Tsunade se quedó pensando unos instantes. Reflexionó sobre lo que Sai acababa de contar. Para ella la historia tenía más sentido. Sabía que era Tenshi el que buscaba a Kakashi y también sabía que Ginko rondaba por allí. Lo sabía todo. Pero tenía que hacerse la sorprendida. No podía delatar a Ginko a pesar de todo.

- Kakashi, creo que esto puede confirmar nuestras sospechas.- sentenció mirando al jonin- Tenshi ha vuelto.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos. Poco les había contado Kakashi sobre Tenshi pero deducían que eso no era para nada una buena señal.

Sai observaba muy atentamente la escena. En su cabeza las ideas se movían a gran velocidad intentando encontrar algo que les pudiera ayudar. Si la chica del bosque era Ginko, Kakashi querría encontrarla. Pero era una idea muy arriesgada teniendo en cuenta que alguien quería verle muerto…

- Tsunade sama, no voy a quedarme en Konoha.- dijo Kakashi ante la mirada de una sorprendida Hokage- Voy a ir a buscarla.

- Kakashi, es una locura. Ni siquiera puedes estar seguro de que sea ella. Deberías quedarte en la aldea. Tenshi puede ser muy peligroso.

- Lo siento, pero no lo voy a hacer.- respondió negando levemente con la cabeza pero sin cambiar su expresión lo más mínimo- Sabes de sobra que sólo puede ser ella. Y tengo que encontrarla.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer si Tenshi te encuentra?- preguntó Tsunade intentando eludir lo inevitable. Sabía que no podría convencerle.

- Los dos sabemos que si él quiere encontrarme lo hará dentro o fuera de Konoha. No voy a esconderme.

Tsunade suspiró dándose por vencida. En el fondo le comprendía y era lógico que quisiera buscarla. Sabía que lo necesitaba más que nada… y si conseguía traerla de vuelta a Konoha…

- Está bien. Podrás ir a buscarla. Pero no vas a ir sólo.- dijo la rubia con tono autoritario- esperaréis hasta que Yamato se recupere y luego los cinco podréis marcharos.

- ¿Nosotros también vamos?- preguntó Sakura emocionada pero también un poco asustada.

- Si. Sois un equipo y trabajáis muy bien juntos. Si las cosas se complican podréis pedir refuerzos y enviaré a los jonin que tenga disponibles.

Los cuatro asintieron y se prepararon mentalmente para lo que les esperaba. No tenía porqué encontrarse con él pero si lo hacían… debían saber a qué se enfrentaban.

- Tsunade sama,- comenzó Sai- necesitamos información sobre los dos sujetos para poder preparar un plan al menos. No podemos ir a ciegas.

Ella asintió y se levantó del sillón en el que había permanecido sentada. Caminó lentamente hasta los archivadores metálicos que había a un lado de la sala y los abrió realizando unos sellos con sus manos.

Los presentes en la sala observaban el proceso que Tsunade estaba realizando. Una vez que abrió los cajones volvió a formar otros sellos y aparecieron papeles que antes no había.

Cogió dos específicos y los llevó hasta su mesa. Eran dos carpetas normales. Una parecía contener más información porque su grosor era mayor pero lo que compartían las dos es que… solo tenían papeles en blanco.

Naruto, que no sabía nada sobre sellos estaba bastante sorprendido, pero Sakura, Sai y sobretodo Kakashi sabían perfectamente que la información estaba protegida y por ello no se podía leer a simple vista. Era necesario un proceso de sellado para poder ver las letras impresas. Y no podría hacerlo cualquiera.

Después de ese elaborado proceso las letras aparecieron como si alguien las estuviera escribiendo a toda velocidad. Había fotos, gráficas y mucho, mucho texto. Todos, excepto Kakashi que ya conocía bien esos expedientes, estaban esperando a que Tsunade lo leyera, pero en vez de eso se los tendió para que pudieran verlo ellos mismos.

En el primer informe había una foto de una chica rubia, presumiblemente Ginko. Tenía los ojos dorados, muy expresivos. En aquella foto parecía muy joven, más o menos de la edad de Naruto y sus compañeros. Había bastantes más; tanto sola como acompañada. En una de ellas se veía a una feliz pareja que sonreía a la cámara: Kakashi y Ginko poco años antes de que ella se marchara.

Los dossiers contenían mucha información pero no era el momento de detenerse a revisarla. Se dirigieron a lo más importante. Ficha personal, conocimientos de Ninjutsu, técnicas de línea sucesoria si existían, nivel de Taijutsu…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

NOMBRE: GINKO AKARUI

EDAD: 28 AÑOS

FECHA DE NACIMIENTO: 26 DE JUNIO

LUGAR DE NACIMIENTO: AKARIGAKURE

LUGAR DE RESIDENCIA: KONOHA? / DESCONOCIDO

RANGO: JONIN / NINJA RENEGADA?

-Informe sobre conocimientos generales de Ninjutsu/ Taijutsu.

-Realizado por Kakashi Hatake.

Según el seguimiento al que ha estado sometida Ginko he de decir que su avance ha sido bastante notable. En las fechas en que llegó a la aldea tenía mucho potencial pero debido a su corta edad no había podido aprovecharlo mucho en una época de guerra donde incluso los más pequeños tenían que proteger su aldea como pudieran.

Su nivel de Taijutsu ha mejorado de forma muy importante. Al llegar a Konoha no era un Taijutsu deficiente pero desde luego, nada demasiado útil en un enfrentamiento.

Durante los años que lleva aquí, gracias a las sesiones intensivas de entrenamiento se puede decir que su nivel en pelea cuerpo a cuerpo es bastante alto. Se ha familiarizado con un estilo rápido y eficiente, ni demasiado ofensivo ni defensivo en exceso. Utiliza la cabeza a la vez que el cuerpo y sabe encontrar los puntos débiles del contrario con bastante facilidad. Sabe aprovechar la fuerza del contrario en su beneficio al no tener demasiada potencia física.

Dudo que haya alcanzado aún su límite. Todavía puede aprender más.

Un dato importante sobre su Ninjutsu es que su chakra es algo atípico. El color y la forma de su chakra no es la común. No se parece a ningún otro que haya visto nunca. Supongo que sería algo común de su clan, pero no puedo confirmarlo con exactitud al no poder compararlo con ningún otro.

Hablando de las técnicas de Ninjutsu cabe destacar que no domina ninguno de los cinco elementos. No es afín a ninguno de ellos.

La explicación a esto es que Ginko posee una poderosa técnica de línea sucesoria que sólo tenía una de las familias de Akarigakure. Domina el Ginton, es decir, utiliza plata en sus técnicas.

Este tipo de técnicas es suyo exclusivamente al ser la única superviviente de su clan. Puede manipular la plata dándole la forma que ella desea. Tanto en estado líquido como sólido.

Esto recuerda bastante al estilo de Ninjutsu que tenía Guren, la ex subordinada de Orochimaru. Ella podía manejar el cristal casi con la misma facilidad que Ginko la plata. No puedo saber con exactitud los límites de Ginko en este aspecto. Tiene mucho poder interior y gran cantidad de chakra.

La efectividad de esas técnicas es bastante alta ya que puede utilizarlas a casi cualquier distancia. Pero contra técnicas de Raiton la eficacia disminuye notablemente.

De cualquier forma, al no ser técnicas comunes cuenta siempre con el factor sorpresa de quién no sabe acerca de su clan. Eso le da bastante ventaja en los enfrentamientos.

Por último debo mencionar que Ginko posee un contrato firmado con la familia de los tigres. Se desconoce cuando firmó ese contrato aunque probablemente fuera una herencia familiar. Generalmente puede invocar a dos tigres; un macho y una hembra. Aunque cabe suponer que en situaciones de peligro pueda contar con invocaciones más poderosas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Todos se quedaron bastante sorprendidos al leer la información, menos Kakashi, claro. Parecía que tenía bastante poder en su interior, aunque no estaba claro hasta qué punto podía utilizarlo.

Pero aún había algo más. Al parecer el asunto no quedaba ahí. Fue Sai quien encontró lo que a continuación leyó en voz alta. Algo que le interesaba bastante.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Informe extraordinario sobre habilidades.

- Realizado por Minato Namikaze.

Como Cuarto Hokage sometí a Ginko a pruebas especiales de personalidad. Es un proceso rutinario que hay que realizar cuando algún shinobi se une a la comunidad de la aldea. Pude comprobar que Ginko tiene unas habilidades muy especiales que ella llama técnicas de personalidad.

Es algo totalmente nuevo incluso para el Tercer Hokage. Nadie en la aldea había escuchado algo así. Pero no es demasiado extraño, ya que Akarigakure siempre intentó mantener en secreto sus técnicas especiales. Al parecer estas "técnicas de personalidad" se enseñaban a algunas personas muy selectas que nacían con aptitudes especiales para aprenderlas. Ginko era una de esas personas.

Es algo novedoso porque no requiere de utilización de chakra. Simplemente utiliza su cabeza. Se podría decir que casi cualquier persona podría manejar estas técnicas, pero eso supondría mucho tiempo y esfuerzo y hay usuarios que no serían capaces de manejarlo tan fácilmente.

Estas técnicas consisten en la manipulación de la mente del contrario; no son recomendables para utilizar en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo pero pueden ser muy útiles en algunos casos.

Ginko parece haber almacenado muchos conocimientos sobre personalidad y comportamiento humano y es capaz de analizar y manipular las ideas de su enemigo sólo con palabras.

Al igual que la mayoría de los aspectos de su expediente no se puede saber hasta qué punto puede utilizar estas técnicas, pero el "incidente" con Ibiki Morino demuestra la eficacia de sus técnicas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿El incidente con Ibiki Morino?- preguntó Sakura levantando una ceja.

Kakashi sonrió un poco al recordar el "incidente." Fue algo bastante divertido para los que pudieron presenciarlo.

- El Cuarto quería comprobar hasta qué nivel podía manipular a la gente así que le propuso que lo intentara con Ibiki.

Los chicos pusieron una mueca bastante agria en sus rostros. Manipular a Ibiki podía considerarse un suicidio.

- ¿Qué pasó?- dijo Naruto esta vez.

- Ginko consiguió convencerle de que tenía que ir a comprarse unos calzoncillos de florecitas.- contó Kakashi al borde de la risa.

Los demás estallaron en carcajadas. Debía de ser algo muy cómico. No entendían como había sido capaz de hacer tal cosa.

- Al parecer eso fue sólo una demostración pero Ibiki estaba totalmente convencido de que eso era lo más importante que tenía que hacer.- prosiguió el jonin- no sabemos cómo pero manipuló su mente de una forma extraordinaria.

Sai estaba muy interesado en el tema. El informe del Cuarto decía que casi cualquier persona podría aprender esas técnicas. Si conseguían que Ginko volviera a Konoha él también podría aprender un poco, aunque sólo fuera para poder relacionarse mejor con las personas. ¿Quién mejor para enseñarle que alguien que lo conocía a la perfección?

Ahora dos integrantes del equipo tenían una sólida razón para buscar a Ginko. Seguramente Yamato también estuviera muy interesado en encontrarla, al fin y al cabo Kakashi había dicho que eran casi como hermanos.

Todos pensaban en lo que habían leído en el expediente. Con razón era información confidencial. Sorprendente era la palabra que mejor describía las habilidades de Ginko.

Tsunade "borró" de nuevo el expediente y lo dejó a un lado. Después cogió el otro y lo abrió lentamente. Lo leyó por encima para recordar un poco cosas que casi había olvidado y esperó unos minutos antes de dárselo a los que esperaban a leerlo.

- Aquí tenéis.- dijo extendiendo el expediente hacia ellos- Tenshi Abataku.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Un fuerte ruido sobre su cabeza la obligó a despertarse. El ambiente estaba muy oscuro. Debía ser ya noche cerrada, pero no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo.

No había nadie en la habitación pero el ruido se había escuchado claramente. Se levantó en silencio y escudriñó la estancia. Ni rastro de una presencia extraña.

Lo había oído sobre su cabeza así que probablemente hubiera sido en el tejado. Se preparó y decidió salir a comprobar qué era.

Abrió la puerta exterior en silencio y observó a su alrededor buscando lo que había emitido el sonido. No podía ver nada atípico.

Caminó en silencio hacia fuera haciendo el menos ruido posible, una persona normal o un ninja de poco rango no sería capaz de escucharla.

Cuando tuvo un ángulo adecuado levantó la cabeza hacia el tejado. Allí estaba el motivo de su despertar…

- ¿Shiroi? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó bastante emocionada. Había echado de menos la presencia de la pareja de búhos. Aunque debería de sentir desconfianza al ser los búhos de Tenshi, ella les conocía bien y sabía que no aceptarían los planes del hombre tan fácilmente.

- Por fin te despiertas…- dijo ella de forma un poco arrogante, aunque sin llegar a ser ofensiva- ¿Cómo va todo muchachita?

Ginko sonrió y se sentó en una roca haciéndole señas para que se acercara a ella.

- Podría ir mejor pero no me quejo. Al menos tengo un techo bajo el que dormir ¿no?

El animal desplegó las alas y se acercó a la mujer. Allí se posó delante de ella con una expresión parecida a una sonrisa. Parecía demasiado humana.

- Si, por lo visto no te va mal. ¿Cómo está Kakashi?- preguntó la hembra con una sonrisa burlona. No quería herir a Ginko pero esa era su forma de ser.

La mujer bajó un poco la cabeza pero no dejó de sonreír. Miró a Shiroi a los ojos y evitó la pregunta.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Shiroi? ¿Qué quieres de mí?

- No tengo mucho tiempo así que iré directa al grano antes de que Kuroi aparezca,- contestó ella muy calmada- Tenshi está moviendo sus piezas y venimos a advertirte y a pedirte ayuda.

La chica se quedó bastante confundida. No le extrañaba en absoluto el "complot" que los búhos preparaban contra su dueño pero sí que le pidieran ayuda a ella. No sabía que podía hacer contra Tenshi.

Quiso decir algo pero no le dio tiempo. Un fuerte sonido de batir de alas cubrió el lugar y las rodeó. Kuroi.

El macho de la pareja se colocó junto a su hembra y saludó a Ginko con la cabeza. Sus ojos se mostraban mucho más amistosos que los de Shiroi pero simplemente era porque tenían personalidades distintas.

Ginko le devolvió el saludo sonriendo y se dispuso a escuchar. Sabía que el búho diría algo importante y siempre era un privilegio escucharle.

- Ginko, voy a ser breve y conciso. Tenshi nos ha encomendado una misión. Vigilar a Hatake Kakashi.

La chica no se sorprendió mucho, al fin y al cabo se imaginaba algo de ese estilo. El moreno no actuaría hasta estar seguro de que podría ganar.

- ¿Y por qué habéis acudido a mí?

- Todos sabemos cómo ha cambiado Tenshi… no me agrada traicionarle pero no nos queda otra opción. Tenemos que unirnos si queremos que Hatake viva.

Ginko permaneció callada esperando a que el búho continuara.

- Tiene un plan, no sabemos en qué consiste pero con seguridad no será nada bueno. Nos mandó que le vigiláramos y eso he hecho.

Ginko arqueó una ceja y le miró sin comprender a qué punto quería llegar.

- No vamos a contarle nada que sea totalmente cierto pero su inteligencia supera la media. Sabrá si le mentimos. Por eso debemos tener cuidado. Les vamos a necesitar.

- ¿Y cuál es tu plan?

- Cada cosa a su tiempo Ginko. Tenemos que reunirnos los cinco y después explicaremos todo.

- ¿Los cinco? ¿También necesitáis a Neko y Tora?

Ambos búhos asintieron y esperaron a que la chica se levantara. Luego se alejaron un poco subiéndose a una de las ramas más bajas de un árbol cercano. Neko tenía un carácter un poco irascible cuando le despertaban…

Ginko se mordió el lateral de uno de los dedos provocando que afluyera a la superficie de su piel una pequeña cantidad de sangre, suficiente para realizar una invocación.

Golpeó con fuerza el suelo con la palma de su mano al tiempo que decía la técnica de invocación y las inscripciones de costumbre se formaron en el suelo. Después, tras una breve nubecilla de humo aparecieron aquellos a los que estaban esperando.

Dos imponentes tigres. Al igual que Kuroi y Shiroi eran un macho y una hembra y también tenían la misma coloración, sólo que éstos iban al contrario que las aves.

El macho era un tigre de pelaje blanco con rayas grises. La trufa de su nariz era de color rosado y sus ojos azules; de un color frío como el hielo. Pero en contraste con la frialdad de ese color, la expresión de sus ojos era muy amistosa y daba la sensación de que sonreía con la mirada permanentemente.

La hembra en cambio era muy atípica. Era una tigresa de color negro, única en su especie, con las rayas del pelaje de un color muy luminoso. Pero no quedaba muy claro a simple vista si eran blancas, grises o plateadas. Los ojos eran iguales a los de Ginko. Dorado intenso. Tenía también una mancha en la frente con una forma abstracta que recordaba a veces a un colmillo.

Ambos animales, al igual que sus compañeros alados, no llevaban bandana sino que el símbolo de Akarigakure lo llevaban inscrito en el pelaje, como si lo tuvieran desde su nacimiento.

Ellos eran Neko y Tora. Las invocaciones de Ginko.

Los felinos se estiraron perezosamente y enseguida advirtieron la presencia de los búhos.

- ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?- preguntó Neko dando a entender que la confianza hacia las aves era prácticamente nula.

- Necesitan nuestra ayuda Neko, así que compórtate por favor…- le dijo Ginko sabiendo que pedían un imposible.

Kuroi fue el primero en acercarse. No le gustaban demasiado esos tigres. Le parecían animales peligrosos en exceso aunque fueran aliados. Se posó a un lado de la única humana y miró a los felinos de forma demasiado arrogante.

- Mira Tora, un periquito con complejo de superioridad…- dijo Neko a su compañera de forma burlona. Siempre le había gustado molestar a los búhos aunque casi nunca le seguían el juego.

Kuroi simplemente le ignoró pero Shiroi quiso seguir con la burla.

- Al menos nosotros tenemos un cerebro mayor que una nuez…- dejó caer la hembra posándose al lado de su compañero.

Neko iba a decir algo pero Tora pasó a su lado y golpeó suavemente el lomo del tigre macho con su cola. Era su señal para decirle que se callara.

Tora siguió avanzando hasta colocarse frente a Ginko, que observaba la escena un poco divertida. La mujer acarició la cabeza de su invocación como muestra de afecto y llamó a Neko para que también se acercase.

El felino fue hasta ella a regañadientes y se tumbó a sus pies sin dejar de mirar a los dos búhos que no habían dejado de observarle.

El animal tenía la cabeza apoyada en el suelo pero sus ojos se dirigían a Kuroi y Shiroi. No les consideraba enemigos ni mucho menos pero… algo en ellos no le gustaba. Tal vez fuera por Tenshi. Ese chico había sido un buen amigo para él hasta que se fue y además Ginko les había contado sobre su encuentro con él. La idea de que quisiera matar al ninja copia tampoco le gustaba. Kakashi le había visto crecer más aún que Tenshi y le había enseñado muchas cosas. Si tuviera que ponerles en una balanza y elegir a uno de ellos sin duda se decantaría por el ninja de Konoha.

Kuroi se colocó delante de todos ellos para hablarles de la situación y explicarles su plan.

- Ahora que estamos todos podemos empezar.

- ¿Empezar con qué?- preguntó Tora con tono tranquilo.

- Hemos venido hasta aquí para pediros ayuda.- comenzó el búho- Tenshi no trama nada bueno y nosotros no queremos formar parte de sus planes. No somos ese tipo de invocaciones.

Ginko tenía una duda que le rondaba la cabeza desde que había hablado con Shiroi así que interrumpió al búho para preguntarla.

- Ahora dime, ¿Habéis venido hasta aquí para evitar que maten a Kakashi ó para no mancharos las manos?

- No tienen manos- se burló Neko, que había permanecido callado, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria por parte de Ginko.

Kuroi pensó un poco antes de contestar. Parecía no estar muy seguro de qué responder.

- Por ambas razones Ginko. No apruebo la forma de actuar de Tenshi. Eso significa que no vamos a tomar parte de sus acciones porque no me parecen correctas. Todos sabemos cómo ha cambiado aquél chico tranquilo de la aldea de la luz. Ya no hay luz en él, Ginko. Sólo tiene oscuridad en su interior.- explicó Kuroi muy seriamente- Dejando a un lado eso, Kakashi Hatake en una persona muy valiosa dentro de la comunidad ninja y también para algunos de los presentes. No podemos dejar que muera por algo que ocurrió hace tanto tiempo.

Ginko se quedó pensativa. No le habían quedado muy claras sus intenciones pero tenía razón en todo lo que había dicho. Observó su anillo una vez más.

- De acuerdo.- dijo Tora- Tenemos que detenerle, hasta ahí las cosas están muy claras. ¿Cómo vamos a hacerlo Kuroi?

- Ya he dicho que es necesario que nos unamos. Todos los que estamos aquí pertenecemos a Akarigakure. Nuestros orígenes son lo que tenemos en común. Ése es nuestro vínculo. Y utilizaremos ese vínculo en su contra.

- No lo entiendo.- dijo Ginko- Explícate mejor.

Kuroi suspiró un poco y cerró los ojos buscando la manera de hacer la explicación más sencilla.

Pero fue su compañera Shiroi, que hasta entonces había permanecido en silencio, quien se adelantó y decidió explicarlo.

- Vale Ginko. Imagínate una molécula.- dijo ella- todos los átomos que la forman están unidos, enlazados y trabajan a la perfección manteniendo la molécula unida. ¿De acuerdo?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

- Bien, todos los átomos están unidos, es decir, hay un vínculo entre ellos. Ahora imagina que todos los átomos de esa molécula se unieran contra otro. Sería un todos contra uno. ¿Qué crees que ocurriría?

- No tengo ni idea de esas cosas pero supongo que si destruyeran ese átomo la molécula cambiaría, dejaría de existir.

- Buena observación. Pero la función no es destruir al átomo. Lo que queremos es inutilizarlo.

Los felinos y Ginko iban comprendiendo el asunto pero no del todo y lo reflejaban en sus rostros.

- No vamos a matar a Tenshi. Podríamos hacerlo pero no es nuestra función. ¿Entiendes?

- Si. Hay que inutilizarlo, hasta ahí he llegado. ¿Pero como pretendéis "inutilizar" a Tenshi?

Los búhos se miraron entre ellos y el siguiente en hablar fue Kuroi.

- Esta información es desconocida para todo el mundo así que prestad atención porque sólo lo diré una vez.- advirtió el búho mirando a los presentes- Existe una manera de neutralizar los poderes de Tenshi. Se puede hacer por medio de un ritual muy antiguo que requiere mucho esfuerzo y concentración.

- ¿Y cómo conoces tú ese ritual?- preguntó Tora.

- Tengo muchos más años de los que os pensáis. Lo que tenemos que hacer era una de las técnicas secretas de Akarigakure y prácticamente nadie en la aldea la conocía. Sólo se revelaba a personas muy preparadas que eran elegidas desde que nacían.

- Cuéntanos más.

- Bien. La técnica, como he dicho, anulaba de forma indefinida los poderes de la persona elegida. Con eso quiero decir que se suprimía su chakra y todos los conocimientos que tenía sobre el mundo shinobi se borraban de su cabeza automáticamente.- explicó el búho cerrando un poco los ojos- Y sólo podían realizarla aquellas personas que tuvieran conocimiento directo del ritual. Para que me entendáis; sólo podías realizar la técnica si alguien que la hubiera participado en ella te lo contaba.

- Quieres decir que alguien te lo contó y ahora tú nos lo cuentas a nosotros. ¿Por eso podemos hacerla?- dijo esta vez un interesado Neko.

- Si. El secreto de la técnica me fue revelado y pude participar una vez en ella. Ahora os he pasado ese testimonio, ese poder a vosotros. Pero aún no estamos preparados para ello. Como he dicho esto requiere unas habilidades muy especiales y es muy costoso. No va a ser un camino de rosas.

- Entonces dinos qué necesitamos.- pidió Ginko, que tenía el ceño fruncido desde un rato antes.

El búho suspiró brevemente y le dio paso a su compañera con un gesto de cabeza pidiéndole que hablara ella.

- Para empezar tenemos suerte de que sobrevivieras al ataque de Akarigakure, Ginko. Los miembros de tu clan son fundamentales para realizarla.- dijo provocando en la mencionada un asombro considerable- Tu chakra es la energía que da poder a esta técnica. ¿No te has preguntado nunca por qué podías contrarrestar los jutsus de Tenshi?

- Si… pero nunca pensé algo así. Es… demasiado extraño.

- Bueno… el problema que tenemos es que somos cuatro invocaciones y tan sólo un shinobi. Va a ser muy complicado de esta forma. Las invocaciones tenemos menos potencial que vosotros, por muy poderosas que seamos. Necesitaremos entrenamiento de resistencia física y también sobre sellos. Es un proceso muy elaborado y complejo y no puede haber fallos. Todo debe ser correcto cundo nos dispongamos a hacerlo.

Todos asintieron menos Ginko que le nadaba dando vueltas a una idea en su cabeza.

- Por lo tanto vosotros tres deberéis entrenar todo lo que podáis. Cada minuto cuenta. Por muy fuertes que os veáis no será suficiente. Os daréis cuenta cuando llegue el momento de hacer la técnica.

- Pero, Shiroi, ¿Por qué no pedimos ayuda a alguien más?

La hembra la observó atentamente y miró después a Kuroi preguntándole mentalmente qué debían decir.

- Ginko, sé en quién estás pensando, pero no creo que sea posible. Recuerda que compartimos un vínculo. Él no es un eslabón de nuestra cadena.

- Si lo es.- intervino Tora, que también sabía de quién estaban hablando- Por lo que yo sé, si él tiene un enlace con uno de los "eslabones" como tú dices, es suficiente para poder realizar la técnica. ¿O me equivoco?

Kuroi la observó muy extrañado. No sabía de dónde había sacado esa información pero era correcta.

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso Tora?

- Porque yo también formaba parte del Consejo y también he participado en esas técnicas. Aunque no lo creas, soy más antigua que tú.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos pero más aún la pareja de búhos que no sabían nada al respecto.

- Si Tora, es cierto lo que dices. Pero no es válido un vínculo de amistad o de amor. Se necesita algo material que una a esas personas. Un pacto de sangre que ambos compartan.

Ginko miró su anillo pensando en lo que acababan de decir. Un pacto de sangre…

- Existe ese pacto.- dijo mostrando la joya en su mano- Estos anillos los fabriqué yo y contienen nuestra sangre.

Eso sorprendió aún más, si cabe, a Kuroi. No era posible que todo fueran coincidencias. Puede que esos dos estuvieran destinados a hacerlo juntos.

- Entonces eso es suficiente. Pensándolo bien, no nos vendría mal tenerle con nosotros. Tiene un gran conocimiento sobre sellos si no me equivoco.

Ginko asintió mientras rozaba con las puntas de sus dedos la superficie del anillo. Su pacto y promesa.

- Bien. Para empezar debemos comprometernos entre nosotros. Formaremos parte de una alianza.

- ¿Una alianza?- preguntó Neko.

- Una alianza de invocaciones y humanos. Es un pacto inquebrantable que nos obliga a cumplir lo que hemos prometido. Será la alianza definitiva para nosotros. ¿Estáis de acuerdo?

Todos afirmaron menos Ginko.

- ¿Y Kakashi? El también debería de formar parte de la alianza pero no está aquí.

- Con el anillo será más que suficiente. Contiene su sangre así que es parte de él.

- Pero no podemos hacerlo sin su consentimiento, sería obligarle. No me parece justo.

Kuroi suspiró de nuevo, esta vez exasperado. Quería terminar con esa conversación y poner el plan en marcha.

- No hay otra opción. Si quieres que continúe vivo tendremos que hacerlo así porque no podemos esperar más.

Ella se quedó pensativa unos instantes. Le estaban obligando a hacer algo que ni siquiera conocía. No quería sentirse más culpable. Con todo lo que llevaba a sus espaldas era más que suficiente.

Debían hacerlo así que no esperaron más.

Shiroi les indicó como debían colocarse y así lo hicieron. Formaron todos un hexágono. Uno en cada vértice más el anillo que estaba sobre el suelo en el punto exacto.

Le pidieron a Ginko que expulsara chakra por su piel con toda la intensidad que pudiera. Luego todos cerraron los ojos y se concentraron al máximo en lo que estaban haciendo.

De pronto una luz inundó el claro en que se encontraban y todo a su alrededor desapareció. La cabaña, el lago, los árboles. Todo era una luz blanca…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kakashi se encontraba en el despacho de Tsunade. Los chicos iban a leer el informe de Tenshi así que él se dispuso a leer su libro tranquilamente.

Llevaba unos minutos concentrado en su tarea cuando notó que del libro que tenía entre sus manos comenzó a salir humo. Todos se alarmaron al ver la nubecilla de humo en la habitación, pero luego la tapa del libro comenzó a arder, como si fuese una incineración espontánea. Kakashi dio la vuelta al libro y dejó caer sobre el suelo el sobre que guardaba allí. Era la causa del fuego.

Todos los presentes observaron como el sobre ardía sobre las baldosas y Kakashi se sentía impotente por no poder hacer nada. La carta de Ginko estaba ardiendo y ya no había remedio para ello.

Al cabo de unos minutos el jonin seguía observando las ascuas del fuego que ya casi eran cenizas. Sólo le quedaba eso. Entonces pensó en el anillo que guardaba en el sobre y se preocupó.

No sabía por qué había empezado a arder de esa manera pero lo que pudiera pasarle al anillo le inquietaba más aún. No le importaba nada más que eso.

Cuando el fuego se hubo apagado, rebuscó entre las cenizas y allí estaba el anillo. No tenía ninguna marca ni quemadura. Estaba igual que siempre.

O casi igual.

Había algo distinto en él. Lo veía más brillante de lo normal y la inscripción que tenía en el interior era ahora de color rojo intenso.

- Ginko…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11: Consecuencias y dudas.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El despacho de Tsunade estaba inundado de humo. Los cuatro presentes allí observaban las cenizas que antes habían sido la carta de despedida de Ginko.

Kakashi se sentía nostálgico y un poco triste por haber perdido algo tan valioso para él. y además estaba lo del anillo. ¿Por qué ese cambio tan repentino? Estaba comenzando a pensar que el anillo había sido la causa de que el sobre ardiera.

Cogió el anillo que ya había perdido la mayor parte del calor. Aún se notaba que estaba a más temperatura de la normal pero no le quemaba la piel. Tras pensarlo unos instantes terminó poniéndoselo en la mano izquierda. No quería perderlo. Con la carta era más que suficiente.

Tsunade, que sabía qué era lo que había ardido miraba a Kakashi con un poco de pena. Pero ella en el fondo sabía que Ginko estaba detrás de él aunque no se dejase mostrar. Ahora que le había encontrado no se iba a separar de él.

- Kakashi, ¿estás bien?- preguntó acercándose a él.

El jonin la miró y sonrió para ahuyentar la tristeza.

- Si, no pasa nada. La tengo aquí.- dijo dándose unos golpecitos en la sien con los dedos.

Los chicos le observaban sin saber qué decirle. Al final Sakura le preguntó si sabía qué demonios había pasado.

- No. No tengo la menor idea de por qué ha ocurrido esto. Más tarde nos ocuparemos de ello. Ahora tenemos otras prioridades.- explicó sin abandonar su sonrisa de defensa.

Los chicos asintieron y después Naruto le entregó a Tsunade el informe de Tenshi.

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó Kakashi sin levantarse aún.

- Por lo que dice aquí no tiene un chakra anormal pero sus aptitudes son bastante extrañas. No especifica nada sobre sus técnicas ni si controla alguno de los elementos. Sólo información sobre Taijutsu, pasado, actitud general… ¿no utiliza ninjutsus?- preguntó Sai.

- Si los utiliza pero no está documentado porque aprendió después de marcharse de Konoha. Cuando estuvo aquí dominaba los más básicos. Clones de sombra, Henge, kawarimi… pero nada muy específico como habéis dicho.- respondió la Hokage.

- ¿Entonces cómo sabéis que ahora sí los utiliza? ¿Cómo sabéis que aprendió?

Kakashi se levantó y quedó de pie frente a ellos.

- Porque lo hemos visto. Vosotros y yo lo vimos en Kumo.

Entonces los tres comprendieron el extraño ataque durante su misión y cuál era el objetivo de dicho ataque. Ahora todo empezaba a encajar poco a poco.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer Kakashi sensei?- le preguntó el rubio.

- Seguiremos a Ginko. Utilizaré a mis perros para intentar seguir su rastro. Si damos con ella seguramente tendremos más respuestas…

Todos entendieron lo que eso significaba y en qué respuestas estaba pensando el peliplateado. Ante todo él ansiaba encontrarla para saber qué fue lo que hizo que se marchara. Además de para volver a verla… era el motor de su vida.

Después de un rato de charla sobre el plan que deberían seguir Tsunade les mandó a descansar, pues pocos días después tendrían que marcharse. Yamato se recuperaba por momentos y en cuanto hubiera salido del hospital sería hora de comenzar con la misión.

En el equipo la mezcla de sensaciones era muy variada. Los jóvenes estaban emocionados por la misión que debían realizar. El riesgo implícito era muy alto pero no les preocupaba demasiado, al menos a algunos.

Sakura se sentía un poco insegura. Todo aquello le quedaba grande en su opinión. No se veía demasiado preparada y le asustaba un poco la idea.

Pero al ver a los chicos de su equipo tan motivados las fuerzas se le renovaban. Estaban los cuatro unidos en aquello y al menos lo intentarían. Era una oportunidad para demostrar que también podía ser útil.

Cada uno se marchó a su casa para descansar. Tanta información en un solo día les había dejado la cabeza llena de pájaros. La preparación mental era algo fundamental para aquella misión.

Pero Kakashi no pudo ir a casa. No podía hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Ginko estaba allí, en algún lugar y las ganas que tenía de ir por ella le hacían plantearse el ir por libre. Pero no lo hizo. Era lo suficientemente responsable para saber que sería un suicidio. Si Tenshi le estaba buscando aprovecharía la primera oportunidad que tuviera y no le iba a dar esa satisfacción. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer antes de morir.

El jonin subió al tejado de los recuerdos como le gustaba llamarlo. Allí se sentó y esperó a la puesta de sol casi son moverse; pensando en lo ocurrido ese día, en todo lo que había pasado. Sacó su preciado libro pero no para leer. Observó la tapa chamuscada. Por suerte no había perdido el libro por completo, eso era un alivio. Aunque habría preferido que el libro ardiera antes de perder la carta de Ginko.

Se sonrió a sí mismo pensando que no se había preocupado lo más mínimo por su Icha Icha Paradise cuando el fuego comenzó. Eso demostraba qué era lo realmente importante en su vida. ¿Si eso no era amor, qué lo era?

Tras guardar el libro cerró los ojos y pensó en la chica que conoció tantos años atrás. Aunque su cabeza quería sacar el resentimiento a la luz su corazón no le dejaba. Había algo superior por lo que no podía culparla.

Ese era el poder del vínculo. Lo que ella había intentado reflejar en los anillos. Que lo que les unía era una cadena irrompible que no tambaleaba ni en los peores momentos. Que estarían juntos hasta el final. Y lo había conseguido con buena nota.

Volvió a observar el anillo que lucía en su mano. No era normal ese cambio repentino. Y eso también le preocupaba. Si ese anillo estaba así tal vez le hubiera ocurrido algo a Ginko. Tenía que encontrarla y comprobar que estaba allí, que todo aquello no era un sueño.

Tenía que volver a sentir su calor entre sus brazos…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En las cercanías de la cabaña de Ginko yacían dormidos un tigre, un búho y ella misma. El sol ya empezaba a iluminar el claro pero ellos seguían sin despertarse.

Al cabo de un tiempo Ginko fue la primera en recobrar la consciencia. Despertó poco a poco. Veía un poco borroso y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Se incorporó y vio que Shiroi y Neko estaban en el mismo punto en el que había estado antes de realizar esa extraña "alianza". El anillo también estaba en su sitio. Sólo faltaban Tora y Kuroi.

Intentó despertar a su invocación pero no hubo manera. No estaba muy preocupada porque ella había podido despertarse. Los demás también lo harían. Así que cogió su anillo, se lo puso y entró en su cabaña para preparar algo de comida para ella y también para los animales cuando despertaran.

Lo que realmente le extrañaba era el paradero de Tora y Kuroi. ¿Por qué no estaban allí ellos? Decidió no pensar demasiado en ello y se dio un baño después de recobrar fuerzas.

Un tiempo después consiguió despertar a Neko. El tigre estaba muy desorientado y no dejaba de preguntarle qué había ocurrido, pero ella no podía darle ninguna respuesta.

Shiroi despertó sola poco después. Su estado era mejor que el del tigre pero no se encontraba perfectamente. Ginko les dio algo de comida y los tres se sentaron a esperar la vuelta de las invocaciones desaparecidas.

La mujer no podía dejar de sentirse impotente. Le molestaba no poder hacer nada al respecto y odiaba esperar. Quería que volvieran y les explicaran cuál era el siguiente paso.

Y su deseo se cumplió al poco tiempo. Tora y Kuroi volvieron; salieron del bosque tranquilamente y se acercaron a ellos como si nada hubiera pasado.

- ¿Dónde demonios os habíais metido?- preguntó Ginko. Shiroi estaba pensativa mirando el cielo y Neko vagueaba en el suelo con cara de aburrimiento.

- Deberíais estar entrenando.- replicó Kuroi esquivando la pregunta de la mujer.

- Dime qué habéis estado haciendo. Y explícanos qué nos ha pasado.- dijo ella en tono autoritario. Quería una respuesta y en ese mismo momento.

- Fuimos a Konoha.- contestó Tora. Ella estaba en contra del secretismo y creía conveniente compartir con todo el grupo lo que habían hecho. No había ningún motivo para mentir- Hemos estado recogiendo información sobre Kakashi.

-¿No es eso lo que os mandó el capullo de Tenshi?- preguntó Neko sin mostrar demasiado interés.

- Si, pero ése no era el objetivo. Necesitamos saber qué van a hacer los de Konoha para poder trazar un plan.- explicó la tigresa jugueteando con su cola.-

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó Shiroi entonces.

- Al parecer van a salir a buscarte.- dijo dirigiéndose a Ginko- Ya sabemos lo que vamos a hacer, pero no entraremos todos en acción aún.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- dijo Ginko.

- Vosotros tres entrenad. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de esto.- respondió Kuroi desviando la mirada hacia Tora.- Ella y yo interceptaremos a Kakashi y le informaremos sobre lo que debe saber.

Ginko estaba ansiosa de ir y ver a Kakashi pero en el fondo sabía que no sería adecuado. Tora y Kuroi tenían capacidades suficientes para realizar la técnica pero ellos aún no estaban preparados. Su tarea ahora era alcanzar el nivel suficiente para estar a la altura. Las dos invocaciones lo harían bien.

Al parecer Kakashi y su equipo se demoraría unos días antes de salir. Uno de los integrantes del grupo estaba en el hospital y hasta que no se recuperara no partirían.

Durante esos días Kuroi iría hasta el punto de encuentro con Tenshi para darle información sobre Kakashi. Pero no toda iba a ser real. Le diría al hombre que Shiroi se había quedado en Konoha para vigilarle y no perderle de vista.

Mientras tanto Tora seguiría los movimientos de Konoha para saber cuándo actuar y enterarse de toda la información posible.

Ginko recordó que esa misma noche tenía una cita con Tsunade. Aunque tenía que entrenar no podía faltar. Tal vez pudiera explicarle a grandes rasgos el plan que tenían en marcha.

En seguida los tres, Neko, Shiroi y Ginko se dispusieron a entrenar bajo la supervisión de los otros dos. Les dijeron qué debían hacer para comenzar a preparase. Sería un arduo entrenamiento pero todo deseo requiere sacrificios…

Hacia el mediodía pararon a descansar y Tora puso rumbo a Konoha para seguir con sus labores de espionaje. Era muy importante que todo saliera tal y como estaba planeado.

Los demás intentaron olvidarse un poco del tema aunque resultaba difícil con tanta presión.

Ginko no podía dejar de observar su anillo. También había cambiado al igual que el de Kakashi y a la chica no le gustaba el brillo y el color de las inscripciones así que decidió preguntarle a Kuroi sobre ello.

- Es algo normal lo que ha ocurrido,-respondió el búho- ahora es el anillo el que porta la alianza. Kakashi aún no es consciente de lo ocurrido aunque en el fondo lo sabe. El anillo llevaba su sangre así que es como si él tuviera la información grabada en su sangre.

- ¿Y su anillo? El que contiene mi sangre…

- Estará igual que éste. Los dos están conectados así que una vez que sepa la historia completa ambos anillos volverán a la normalidad. No te preocupes por eso.

La rubia no estaba muy convencida pero dio por válida la respuesta. Al fin y al cabo no le quedaba otra opción que creer al búho. Sólo quería que el tiempo pasase rápido para terminar con todo aquello e intentar rehacer todo lo que rompió en el pasado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Anochecía en Konoha después de un día intenso. Las circunstancias no parecían estabilizarse demasiado y Tsunade pasaba casi todo su tiempo organizando equipos e intentando manejar todo. Suna seguía en estado de alerta y a la Hokage no le quedaba más remedio que mandar refuerzos. De cualquier modo intentaba reservar grupos de jonins competentes por si la misión de Kakashi y sus chicos se complicaba.

Pero no resultaba nada sencillo porque al ser información confidencial y clasificada no podía hablar de ello a cualquiera. Incluso le resultaba complicado informar a Shizune de ello. La situación se le escapaba de las manos como arena seca.

Después de hablar con el equipo Kakashi y del incidente del anillo comprendió que algo raro pasaba. Algo más grave de lo que todos pensaban. Para que algo así ocurriera era necesario haber realizado alguna técnica de alto nivel. Y la Ginko que ella recordaba de años atrás no podría hacerla, al menos sola.

Estaba claro que no sólo Tenshi y Ginko estaban involucrado en el asunto. Alguien más estaba ayudando a la chica y era necesario que lo supiera.

Tsunade se dirigía hacia el cerro de los Hokages. Llegaba el momento de su cita con la Ginko y esperaba que apareciese. Había mantenido ese dato encubierto por no preocupar más a Kakashi y porque sabía que el jonin aparecería por allí si lo supiera y eso complicarían bastante las cosas. No podía permitirse que saliera aún a la luz. Seguro que el peliplateado sabría entenderlo en su momento.

La mujer esperó bastante tiempo en el punto de encuentro. Ginko no aparecía y ya era noche cerrada. Empezaba a dudar si la chica se presentaría o no. Pero decidió esperar un poco más.

Por fin media hora después vio una sombra acercarse a ella. Cuando se cercioró de que era quién esperaba se aproximó también a ella.

- Parece que se te han pegado las costumbres de Kakashi…- dijo la mujer mayor recalcando el hecho de que se había retrasado.

Por fin Ginko apareció en escena. Estaba sonriendo a causa del comentario hecho por Tsunade pero decidió no decir nada. Al fin y al cabo nadie podría superar a Kakashi en ese aspecto.

Las dos mujeres se apartaron un poco de allí para que nadie las viese. Era arriesgado que Ginko entrase en Konoha pero si Tsunade salía de la aldea en medio de la noche sería muy sospechoso.

Una vez que estuvieron a salvo de miradas indeseadas Tsunade comenzó a hablar para poner a la chica en situación.

- Las cosas han cambiado un poco desde la última vez que nos vimos. Kakashi sabe que has vuelto y va a salir a buscarte. Sería muy largo explicarte como se entero pero debes saber que…

- Lo sé todo.- la interrumpió Ginko- Estoy al tanto de todo lo que ha ocurrido.

La expresión de la Quinta cambió a una muy sorprendida. ¿Cómo podía saberlo?

- Ginko, ¿Qué tienes que contarme?

- Como dices tú, es complicado de explicar y no tengo mucho tiempo. Kuroi estuvo aquí pero no está al servicio de Tenshi. Van a traicionarle y hemos hecho una alianza.

-¡¿Qué!- preguntó una más sorprendida Tsunade. Desde luego todo se le iba de las manos. Le pidió una explicación más detallada a Ginko.

- Kuroi y Shiroi fueron a verme. Me dijeron que Tenshi tramaba algo pero que no iban a ayudarle. Tienen un plan para acabar con él. Es algo difícil de explicar…

- Pues más vale que sepas explicarte bien y rápido porque imagino que no saben que estás aquí…

La más joven bajó un poco la cabeza dando a entender que no se equivocaba. Aprovechó que Kuroi se había marchado para salir de allí e ir a Konoha. Probablemente Tora lo supiera si estaba rondando por allí pero eso no le suponía un problema. Ella sabía todo lo que necesitaba saber.

- Resumiendo; hemos hecho una alianza. Kuroi, Shiroi, Tora, Neko y yo. Bueno, Kakashi también está involucrado pero él aún no lo sabe.

Tsunade se llevó las manos a la cabeza suspirando. Miró el anillo de la chica y comprobó que su estado era igual al de Kakashi. De ahí venían los cambios en los anillos…

- ¿Qué pretendéis hacer? ¿De qué se trata todo esto de la alianza?- preguntó Tsunade bastante preocupada. Podía que la chica se hubiera metido en un lío.

- Es la única manera de frenar a Tenshi. No vamos a matarle.- aclaró la kunoichi- Se trata de una técnica secreta de Akarigakure que puede neutralizar los poderes de una persona. Es como si le borrara por completo las capacidades y la hiciera inofensiva. Eso pretendemos hacer con él. La alianza es una especie de contrato para poder realizarla. Necesitaremos entrenamiento pero en no mucho tiempo esperamos poder hacerla.

-¿Y qué pinta Kakashi en todo esto?

- Le necesitamos. Cuatro invocaciones y una persona no son suficientes y Kakashi es el único que comparte ese vínculo necesario para la técnica.

Tsunade meditaba sobre lo que estaba escuchando. Los fundamentos del plan eran buenos sin duda y no le extrañaba que esa idea hubiera surgido de las invocaciones de propio Tenshi. Pero ella aún no lo veía demasiado claro.

- ¿Cuál es vuestro plan?

- De momento Kuroi y Tora se están encargando de ello. Los demás necesitamos entrenamiento. Al parecer Tora necesita hablar con Kakashi y contarle la historia ella misma. No sé exactamente qué tienen planeado pero sabemos que van a salir a buscarme y entonces les interceptarán e informaran a Kakashi de la situación con más detalle.

Desde luego las cosas habían cambiado más de lo que pensaba. El plan maestro de Kuroi podía dar resultado. Había muchas probabilidades de que saliera bien pero era necesaria una buena organización, algo de lo que carecían sin duda.

- Está bien.- cedió la Hokage- Está bien. Pero no va a ser fácil. Kakashi está decidido a encontrarte y tarde o temprano deberás aparecer.

Ginko pensó en ello. No había nada que deseara más. Pero no sabía si sería posible aún. Aunque si Kakashi necesitara entrenamiento tendría que unirse a ellos. Todo se había complicado más de lo que había pensado en un principio.

- Tsunade…- masculló la chica- No sé si podré.

- Olvídate de la cobardía de una vez por todas Ginko.- replicó Tsunade visiblemente molesta- Por razones que desconozco te fuiste hace años, sin dar explicaciones y sin hacer caso a nadie. Y de la noche a la mañana apareces queriendo cambiar las cosas. ¿No quieres que todo vuelva a ser como antes?

La joven suspiró sin dejar de observar los ojos de color avellana de la mujer que la acompañaba. Sabía que tenía toda la razón, que sólo era una cobarde…

- No es tan sencillo ¿sabes? Tenía mis razones para marcharme. Un cometido importante y aún no he podido terminarlo. Las decisiones que tomamos a veces nos llevan por caminos que no habíamos planeado.

- Pues cambia esos caminos. El destino es el que decide tu futuro, pero las dos sabemos cuál debe ser ese futuro. No debiste marcharte Ginko. ¿No se te ocurrió pedir ayuda?

Claro que se había planteado esa opción. Todo habría sido mucho más fácil de haber sido así. Pero era su tarea, su deber y creía que debía realizarla sola. A lo mejor se había equivocado. Empezaba a cuestionar la mayoría de las decisiones que había tomado. ¿Y si todo hubiese sido un error? Todo era un caos en su cabeza.

- Es tarde para cambiar eso. Además ahora tenemos cosas más importantes en las que pensar.- dijo Ginko recobrando un tono tranquilo. Aunque en su interior estaba muy angustiada.

- De acuerdo. Intuyo que no ha ocurrido nada extraño con Kakashi. ¿Algo más que contar?- preguntó la Quinta.

Ginko negó con la cabeza mientras repasaba mentalmente. Aunque intentaba concentrarse en la conversación no podía controlar su cabeza. Sus pensamientos se iban a otra parte y comenzaba a hacerse preguntas sin mucho sentido. Sólo tenía clara una cosa. El plan tenía que salir a la perfección, eso era lo único que le preocupaba en esos instantes.

- Por cierto Ginko. No sé qué fue lo que hicisteis con los anillos pero, tu carta de despedida se quemó. De repente ardió y creo que fue a causa del anillo.

La chica levantó la mirada mientras pasaba sus dedos inconscientemente por la superficie del aro de plata que rodeaba su dedo. Sería una reacción normal provocada por la alianza pero el hecho de que su carta hubiera desaparecido le causaba tristeza. Era su único testimonio.

Al ver como su expresión cambiaba bruscamente Tsunade comprendió lo importante que Kakashi había sido para ella y todo lo que aún significaba. El verla acariciar el anillo, la preocupación por la carta, su inquietud por Kakashi… todo indicaba que nunca debió haberse marchado. Pero como ella misma dijo, el destino lo decidía todo. Tal vez ese fue su destino.

- No te preocupes, estoy segura de que podría escribirla con puntos y comas. No hacía más que leerla cuando estaba solo.- intentó animarla Tsunade- Él no te ha olvidado y creo que se merece una explicación después de tanto tiempo.

- Si… se la merece desde luego- respondió Ginko alzando la vista y observando la cúpula celeste- Puede que pronto vuelva a entrar en escena. Creo que lo necesito tanto como él.

Tsunade quedó satisfecha con la respuesta. Siempre le había agradado esa chica. Había algo en ella que no te dejaba sentirte herido por mucho daño que te hubiera hecho. Algo especial que no se podía percibir a simple vista. Como si llevara la simpatía en la sangre.

- Espero que lo hagas, sinceramente. Y que sea pronto.

Ella sólo sonrío como respuesta y comenzó a despedirse. Debía marcharse antes de que notaran que había desaparecido más tiempo del normal. No quería tener conflictos con sus aliados tan pronto y debía pensar como reencontrarse con Kakashi. La conversación con la Hokage había dado un giro completo a sus ideas. Se dio cuenta del buen papel que llevaba a cabo como Hokage. Le había ayudado en cierto modo a encontrar su camino y eso era lo que debía hacer según su puesto. No tenía nada que envidiar al Tercero o incluso al Cuarto.

Cuando se dispuso a marcharse, Tsunade se quedó allí sentada pensando en la situación y creía ver algo de luz al final del túnel. Era posible que la situación mejorase si todo salía según el plan.

Vio como la chica se alejaba tranquilamente, caminaba como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima. La sonrisa de la Hokage se reflejó nuevamente en su rostro.

- Una última cosa Ginko.- dijo elevando el tono de voz para que la escuchara- Cuida de Kakashi. No quiero que pierdas a la única persona importante que te queda.

Ella levantó dos dedos por encima de su cabeza como respuesta afirmativa y se perdió entre las sombras que rodeaban Konoha.

Ese gesto le recordó mucho a la última vez que vio a Jiraiya. Él hizo lo mismo cuando le pidió que volviera con vida.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Esa noche el cielo tenía el mismo tono oscuro que acostumbraba a acompañar su presencia pero esta vez una leve impresión de melancolía lo adornaba y un par de tímidas estrellas se dejaban reflejar haciendo el lugar un poco más humano.

Ya no escuchaba el rugir de las olas. Se había trasladado a un punto indeterminado del continente donde nadie podría encontrarle si él no lo quería así. Eso para él era una ventaja pero algunas veces, muy pocas veces sentía en sus entrañas un resquicio de soledad que eliminaba automáticamente como si no perteneciera a él. Ya no podía sentir cosas así. O al menos eso creía.

Pasaba las horas muertas sin ninguna ocupación. Sólo esperaba y esperaba y el tiempo parecía eterno. No necesitaba hacer nada porque no sentía aburrimiento. No sentía el calor ni el frío. No sentía prácticamente nada porque había bloqueado voluntariamente esa parte de su mente. Se había vuelto tan inhumano que costaba creer que fuera una persona. Lo único que le impulsaba a moverse y a seguir era ese odio irracional que había desarrollado tanto tiempo atrás. El odio por aquél que le arrebató lo que le quedaba de humanidad.

*****FLASHBACK*****

Un joven Tenshi paseaba por las cercanías de Konoha. Había estado hablando con Ginko después de una discusión demasiado fuerte para su gusto. Las cosas se le habían ido de las manos y tenía la agresividad a flor de piel. No pudo evitar levantarle la mano, cosa que a la rubia no le había gustado nada. Incluso él mismo notaba que era distinto. No entendía de donde salía toda esa rabia que desataba cuando estaba cerca de ella.

El chico miraba tranquilamente a su alrededor analizando todo lo que veía. Su cabeza iba demasiado rápido y a veces se mareaba de tanto pensar.

Llevaba cuatro años en la aldea y no le había servido para nada. Él seguía sintiéndose como el niño desorientado que salió de Akarigakure después de verla en ruinas. Era cierto que su nivel como shinobi había aumentado de forma considerable. Ahora era jonin nada menos, pero no se sentía como tal. No era capaz de encontrar su elemento para realizar ninjutsus y eso le frustraba hasta tal punto que a veces llegaba a odiarse a sí mismo.

Desde su "ruptura" con Ginko las cosas habían ido de mal en peor. Ella se estaba refugiando en Kakashi y eso a él le producía unos celos irracionales, no alcanzaba a entenderlo pero era así. Cada vez que les veía juntos no podía pensar en el Hatake como nada más que una amenaza. Eso era para él. Aunque si lo pensaba fríamente daba igual porque realmente no tenía ninguna oportunidad de retomar la relación con Ginko. Se había equivocado demasiadas veces.

Decidió terminar su paseo donde el bosque se hizo menos frondoso y se adivinaba entre los árboles una llanura bastante extensa. Su sentido de orientación le indicaba que se encontraba en algún punto no muy lejano al oeste de Konoha. La luz de media tarde casi quemaba la piel y el sol ya se desviaba notoriamente hacia el horizonte desde donde él veía. Era un lugar y un momento perfectos para pararse a descansar y pensar. Lo necesitaba más de lo que creía.

Llevaba allí apenas unos minutos cuando vio algo extraño entre la maleza que tenía frente a él. Si algo había mejorado en Konoha era su percepción. Sus sentidos se agudizaban ante cualquier hecho anormal casi automáticamente. Eso debía reconocerlo.

No se había movido ni una sola hoja del arbusto que había ante sus ojos pero él había sido capaz de ver algo. Tal vez hubiese sido sólo por una milésima de segundo, pero estaba seguro de que una sombra se había movido. Se acercó con cautela e inspeccionó el lugar. Nada extraño a primera vista. Pero por el rabillo del ojo vio la misma sombra de nuevo donde se había sentado segundos antes.

Sacó un kunai y se preparó para un ataque. Si aquella sombra no daba el primer paso él lo haría.

Pasaron varios minutos y la sombra seguía moviéndose de un lado para otro pero no se acercaba a él. No sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones pero le daba igual.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos lanzó su kunai hacia un punto a gran velocidad y éste se clavó en un árbol. Ni rastro de la sombra. Pero pudo ver que el kunai había clavado algo en el tronco. Se acercó y comprobó que era un trozo de tela negra. Una parte mínima pero perceptible. Fuera lo que fuese le había dado aunque fuera en la ropa.

Cuando estaba recogiendo su kunai una voz a su espalda le alarmó y le hizo ponerse en guardia.

- Eres bastante bueno chico…

Se dio la vuelta y vio allí a un hombre. Era moreno y tenía una cabellera larga y negra. Su vestimenta le resultaba bastante extraña. Llevaba una especie de armadura de color rojo. No parecía un shinobi normal y más aún teniendo en cuenta la velocidad a la que podía moverse. Algo en su expresión no le gustaba. No podía describirlo pero le daba mala espina. Aunque por otra parte… tenía un magnetismo especial que le hacía interesarse por él.

- ¿Quién eres?- preguntó Tenshi a la defensiva. Sujetaba el kunai frente a su rostro dando a entender que no vacilaría a la hora de atacarle si fuera necesario.

- Eso no importa ahora.- respondió el hombre acercándose lentamente- Baja el kunai Tenshi, sólo he venido a hablar de momento.

El chico quedó muy sorprendido ¿Cómo sabía su nombre?

- No te acerques- insistió- Y dime cómo sabes mi nombre.

En la cara del hombre se dibujó una sonrisa que le puso los pelos de punta.

- Yo sé muchas cosas. Baja el arma y charlemos tranquilamente.- dijo haciendo un movimiento con su mano hacia él.

Sin poder evitarlo Tenshi dejó caer su brazo y el kunai golpeó el suelo sonoramente. Era como un títere en manos de aquel hombre. No era dueño de su propio cuerpo.

Entonces el hombre de pelo azabache se acercó hasta posicionarse a apenas diez centímetros de distancia. Le observó con cara de curiosidad y luego mágicamente las ataduras invisibles que le habían hecho tirar el kunai se soltaron. Pero no le atacó ni hizo nada. Sólo se quedó frente a él sin poder dejar de mirarle.

-Mi nombre es Madara. Sólo necesitas saber eso por ahora.- dijo con un tono que quería asemejarse al amistoso pero que no llegaba a serlo. Su aura era demasiado oscura para ello.

- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Tenshi que no sabía cómo sentirse. Por un lado estaba un poco asustado pero ese hombre parecía muy poderoso y no mostraba tener malas intenciones. Tal vez no fuese un enemigo. Estaba muy confuso.

- Ayudarte. Sé por lo que estás pasando y no es justo que te hagan eso. Yo me dedico a reparar las injusticias del mundo shinobi. Ése es mi trabajo- contestó un sonriente Madara.

- ¿Injusticias? Te refieres a…- balbuceó el moreno sin saber por qué se comportaba así. Su inconsciente quería golpear a ese hombre y alejarse de allí pero había algo que se lo impedía. Se sentía como un niño pequeño frente a ese hombre.

- Si Tenshi… lo que te están haciendo Ginko y Kakashi es una injusticia.- argumentó el poseedor del sharingan al mismo tiempo que posaba su mano sobre el hombro de Tenshi.

El joven no lo percibió abiertamente pero Madara estaba introduciendo en su cuerpo una ínfima cantidad de chakra. Un chakra oscuro y frío que empezaba a diluirse por su sistema.

El Uchiha apartó su mano del chico y se alejó ligeramente de él. Ya había hecho su trabajo. Ahora sólo le quedaba esperar y observar qué ocurría. Si todo iba según lo planeado en poco tiempo tendría un excelente discípulo al que enseñar y utilizar en su beneficio.

- Regresa a Konoha Tenshi,- le dijo tranquilamente- En poco tiempo volveremos a vernos. De eso estoy seguro.

Después desapareció de la misma forma en que se había materializado allí, dejando al chico confuso en medio del bosque.

"_Una injusticia…"- _pensaba el moreno mientras caminaba de vuelta a la aldea.

La impresión que se había llevado del tal Madara era un contraste de desconcierto y simpatía. Se sentía diferente después de hablar con él. Sentía que su cuerpo tenía más fortaleza y que su mente estaba más clara y despejada. Ahora podía pensar con claridad y se daba cuenta de la traición de Ginko…

Las cosas no iban a quedar así…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Los días habían pasado en Konoha rápido para todos. La aldea entera se encontraba en tensión por la incertidumbre en la que vivían. Cada día esperaban un ataque enemigo que nunca llegaba. Estaban de nuevo a las puertas de una guerra. Pero un grupo de personas se había reunido a las puertas de la aldea y, aunque tenían esa idea presente en todo momento, otras cosas ocupaban sus mentes.

Yamato y Kakashi estaban allí esperando a los chicos cuando llegó Tsunade a despedirles. La mujer estaba aún más preocupada que ellos. El saber con detalle lo que iba a ocurrir la estaba volviendo loca. Les advirtió que tuvieran mucho cuidado y que como jonins del grupo cuidaran de los demás. Era una misión demasiado peligrosa.

Al poco rato llegaron los jóvenes del grupo. En sus caras se notaba también esa tensión característica de quién debe hacer algo que no sabe si podrá cumplir. La presión recaía sobre sus espaldas y ése era un peso que agobiaba a todos.

- ¿Preparados?- Dijo Kakashi en tono jovial. Aunque también estaba nervioso su mirada tenía un brillo especial. Algo que le hacía parecer emocionado y a la vez esperanzado.

- Hai!- contestaron a coro los chicos.

Tsunade estaba satisfecha con el equipo. Sabía que lo harían bien aunque en el fondo no creía que encontraran a Ginko en esa ocasión. Al parecer los planes del grupo de la alianza no iban por ese camino. Pero en el fondo también sabía que su conversación con Ginko unos días antes había conseguido que la chica se replanteara cosas importantes en su vida y era posible que pronto apareciera en escena.

- Si algo ocurre manda a alguno de tus perros a avisarme y enviaré refuerzos lo más rápido posible- dijo la Hokage bastante más seria de lo normal.

- ¡Tranquila Abuela!- exclamó Naruto- Nosotros nos ocupamos de esto- dijo juntando las manos tras el cuello y sonriendo abiertamente. A pesar de todo estaba muy emocionado.

Tsunade suspiró una vez más pero no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se le escapara. Ese Naruto…

Los dos jonins del grupo se adelantaron unos pasos para dar a entender que era hora de marcharse. Los chicos se despidieron de la Hokage y ella les pidió con la mirada que volvieran.

Les vio alejarse mientras aumentaban la velocidad. Sintiéndose algo impotente y resignada volvió a entrar en la aldea para continuar con sus tareas. El tener que quedarse sentada a esperar para ver qué ocurría era lo que más odiaba de su puesto como Hokage.

El equipo Kakashi intentaba seguir un rastro que realmente no eran capaces de encontrar. Llevaban varias horas desplazándose en círculos para buscar algún indicio que pudieran seguir pero no era fácil.

Finalmente Kakashi optó por la opción que debería haber escogido desde un principio. Invocó a los Ninken para que les ayudaran a encontrar el rastro.

De una nubecilla de humo salieron los ocho perros dispuestos y preparados. Pakkun bostezó y se dirigió a Kakashi con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Necesito que nos ayudéis a encontrar un rastro.- pidió el hombre agachándose para informar al can de lo que debía hacer.

- Pues tienes que darme algo para poder identificarlo. Después de eso trabajo hecho.- dijo el perro estirando las patas.

- No hará falta. Conocéis de sobra ese olor.- contradijo el jonin sonriendo.

Los ocho perros levantaron sus cabezas par mirarle y tuvieron el presentimiento de que ya sabían a quién se refería.

Sin que Kakashi tuviera que añadir nada más los Ninken se dividieron y comenzaron a buscar. Al cabo de pocos minutos Bisuke, uno de ellos comenzó a ladrar para informar a los demás de que había encontrado el rastro.

Kakashi les dio las gracias y desinvocó a seis de ellos dejando presentes sólo a Pakkun y Bisuke. Ellos les acompañarían el resto del camino.

Según los canes el olor se desviaba hacia el norte. Siguieron el rastro durante horas y horas. Hicieron alguna parada para descansar y reagruparse, evitando así posibles ataques.

Estaban totalmente al norte de Konoha. A varios kilómetros. Los perros no tenían ningún problema para seguir el rastro. Era continuo, casi como si lo hubieran dejado allí a propósito.

A Kakashi no le olía bien todo aquello. Era muy extraño que estuviera resultando tan fácil pero… tal vez ella quisiera ser encontrada… había demasiadas incógnitas.

Pero lo que menos les gustaba, tanto a Kakashi, Yamato y los perros, era el sitio al que se estaban aproximando.

Estaban demasiado cerca del Valle del Fin. Y ese no era un buen sitio para un reencuentro.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Buenas noches a todos!¡ Aquí tenemos el capítulo 11. Al final le cambié el nombre porque se me cruzaron las ideas y tuve que añadir cosas nuevas.

¿Que tal? Este capitulo personalmente no me llama mucho la atencion, aunque he de reconocer que es de los más largos. Cada vez me salen más largos porqu etengo más cosas que contar asi que disfrutadlos que para eso estan!

Espero que os guste y que me dejeis reviews y opiniones porfavor!

Dentro de poco el reencuentro... o tal vez no! ¿que opinais?

El próximo capítulo:** ¡Choque! **(esta vez sí)

Nos vemos pronto!

Aiko!


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12: ¡Choque!**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El Valle del Fin. Sus pasos les habían llevado hasta allí tal y como habían temido y se encontraban al borde del mismo valle contemplando la vasta extensión que se presentaba ante sus ojos. Aquél era un lugar que a todos les traía malos recuerdos; desde tiempos inmemoriales nadie de la aldea de la hoja había obtenido una victoria allí.

El agua del lago relucía con un brillo especial, algo nostálgico. Cada uno de los presentes miraba a su alrededor sintiendo algo extraño. Ese lugar tenía la capacidad de sacar a la superficie los sentimientos más escondidos y ocultos del alma humana. Tal vez fuese por los recuerdos que todos guardaban de aquél rincón.

Sin duda el más pensativo en aquellos momentos era Naruto. La presencia de Sasuke afluía a su mente sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Ese fue el último lugar en el que le vio. El lugar donde tuvo que despedirse de él a la fuerza. No le agradaba aquel lugar. No era agradable para nadie en realidad.

Los canes dieron un par de vueltas sin alejarse del grupo pero parecían desorientados. A Kakashi aquello no le gustaba lo más mínimo. Si el rastro se acababa allí era porque Ginko se encontraba en algún lugar cercano. Pero no había indicios de ella por ninguna parte. Además le extrañaba mucho que la rubia viajara largas distancias sin sus invocaciones. Deberían percibir también el olor de los felinos.

Yamato miró a Kakashi frunciendo el ceño. Ambos pensaban lo mismo pero no dijeron nada. Todo aquello cada vez parecía más una emboscada. Ninguno de los dos se sentía seguro pero sólo podían prepararse por si algo ocurría. Marcharse a esas alturas no era una opción a considerar.

Yamato agrupó a los chicos en uno de los límites del bosque y les aconsejó que estuvieran alerta. El sitio parecía muy tranquilo y eso no auguraba nada bueno para ellos. Parecía la calma que precede a la tempestad.

Mientras tanto Kakashi fue en busca de Pakkun y Bisuke. Los dos buscaban sin ningún resultado y estaban más perdidos que nunca. Eso no era bueno.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó el jonin agachándose.

- No hay ni rastro de Ginko.- aclaró el más pequeño de los perros- ha desaparecido por completo cuando hemos llegado aquí. Estamos intentando volver sobre nuestros pasos para reencontrarlo pero no hay forma.

- Volved con nosotros.- dijo Kakashi- esto no tiene buena pinta y debemos estar juntos.- explicó mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia el resto del grupo- si percibís alguna presencia extraña es mejor que lo sepamos cuanto antes.

Una vez que todos estuvieron juntos y agrupados el jonin del pelo plateado les explicó la formación que debían seguir.

Se separarían en dos grupos que se posicionarían uno a cada lado del lago. Naruto y Yamato en la parte oeste mientras que Sakura y Kakashi lo harían en la zona oriental. Sai era el encargado de sobrevolar la zona para poder buscar de forma más amplia. Si al caer la noche no tenían éxito volverían a Konoha para evitar riesgos innecesarios.

El jonin había pensado detenidamente la formación de los grupos. No podían permanecer todos juntos después del ataque que recibieron de parte de Tenshi. Si les envolvía en una de sus técnicas no tendrían escapatoria. Aunque por separado tampoco tenían muchas opciones de contraatacar si Tenshi no se dejaba ver.

Yamato debía acompañar a Naruto. Era lo más seguro teniendo en cuenta que el usuario de Mokuton era el único que podría controlar al chico en caso de que el poder del Kyuubi se desatara. No era demasiado probable pero era mejor prevenir que curar.

Por otra parte Sakura era la más débil del grupo en aquella situación. Si bien su fuerza física era impresionante, sus ataques a largas distancias eran prácticamente nulos.

Todos en sus posiciones esperaban a que ocurriera algo, pero nada pasaba. Sólo el sol se movía hacia el horizonte alargando las sombras y haciendo que la luz se desvaneciera. Cada uno mantenía el cuerpo y la mente en tensión, preparados para algo imprevisible.

Mientras tanto Sai llevaba un rato escudriñando el lugar desde las alturas sin ningún resultado satisfactorio. La luz estaba despareciendo y en pocas horas no sería seguro permanecer allí. El moreno tenía un mal presentimiento y a pesar de que sabía que Kakashi necesitaba encontrar a la chica, también sabía que no estaban siendo lo suficientemente prudentes dada la situación de peligro en la que se encontraban.

Después de unos minutos decidió bajar de nuevo a tierra y hablar con Kakashi. Tal vez no fuera el mejor momento y lugar para pasar la noche. Eso tenía que entenderlo.

El chico se aproximaba al suelo reduciendo cada vez más la velocidad cuando un destello brillante le cegó y le hizo perder la concentración por unos instantes. A continuación comenzó a recibir una serie de golpes que no sabía de donde provenían. No era capaz de ver absolutamente nada.

Su cuerpo estaba siendo zarandeado por unas garras que le sujetaban más fuerte de lo que su piel podía soportar. Se maldijo a sí mismo por no haber podido prever el ataque. Ya era tarde para lamentaciones. Intentó juntar sus manos para realizar sellos pero sus brazos estaban apresados. No podía hacer nada.

Cuando por fin pudo comenzar a distinguir su entorno se dio cuenta de que lo que les estaba atacando era un enorme búho. Inmediatamente pensó en el que había observado en Konoha pero no era el mismo. Este era blanco en vez de negro y parecía un poco más pequeño. Se alarmó al verlo. Era una de las invocaciones del enemigo, de eso estaba seguro y no estaba mostrando buenas intenciones.

Abajo en el suelo todos habían visto también aquella luz y tampoco habían sido capaces de ver nada durante un tiempo. Cuando por fin recuperaron la visión pudieron observar el ataque a Sai.

El primero en reaccionar fue Yamato que haciendo sellos a una velocidad vertiginosa elevó un enorme árbol intentando golpear al ave. La madera subía muy rápidamente pero el búho supo esquivarlo y siguió agitando al chico sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada al respecto. Los intentos del equipo por liberar al miembro de la Raíz no cesaron y finalmente el ave rapaz pareció cansarse y soltó al chico, que se dirigía hacia el lago inconsciente.

Kakashi echó a correr hacia él para frenar la caída pero no hubo dado un par de pasos cuando una sombra le interceptó. Le golpeó en el costado haciéndole caer hacia un lado.

Al ver aquello el jonin restante corrió hacia el centro del lago todo lo deprisa que pudo y logró coger en el aire al moreno. Una vez lo tuvo en sus brazos se volvió para buscar a Kakashi pero no le encontró en ninguna parte. El usuario del sharingan había desaparecido y tanto Naruto como Sakura yacían inconscientes al borde del agua.

Con el chico aún entre sus brazos el ANBU se dirigió hacia los chicos. Dejó a Sai apoyado en el suelo e intentó reanimar a los jóvenes. Pero fue incapaz de hacerlo. No presentaban heridas ni signos de lucha, sólo estaban inconscientes allí en medio. Y para colmo Kakashi había desaparecido. No podía marcharse a buscarle y dejar a los chicos allí. Tampoco los perros aparecían por ninguna parte.

Cargó a los tres como pudo y se internó en el bosque en busca en un refugio seguro. Lo primero eran los chicos. Kakashi sabría cuidarse bien.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**(DÍAS ANTES)**

La figura de la luna creciente se vio momentáneamente interrumpida por una sombra oscura que surcaba el cielo. Como una mota de polvo que desparece al soplar sobre ella, la silueta se evaporó fugazmente en la oscuridad del cielo.

El hombre que estaba esperando levantó la cabeza al sentir la presencia de su invocación. Llegaba puntual como siempre. Se levantó y caminó lentamente hasta el borde del precipicio en el que se encontraba. La altura era bastante considerable y a casi cualquier persona le habría provocado vértigo dirigir la vista hacia el lejano suelo. Pero para él aquello era una distancia mínima.

Observó como el ave planeó en lo alto hasta dirigirse al punto donde se encontraba. El sonido de las alas golpeando el aire nocturno le agradaba bastante.

- Hola Tenshi.- Dijo el búho nada más posarse sobre la tierra. Su voz no era para nada amistosa, más bien todo lo contrario.

- ¿Dónde está Shiroi?- preguntó él receloso.

- ¿No querías una vigilancia exhaustiva?- respondió el ave sin esperar respuesta alguna- Se ha quedado en las cercanías de Konoha para no perder de vista a Hatake.

El hombre no contestó. Simplemente se dirigió hacia el interior del peñasco y tomó asiento junto a una gran roca que le servía de respaldo. Miró a Kuroi indicándole que se acercara.

- ¿Qué tienes para mí?

El búho se acercó lentamente, como si estuviera intentando retrasar algo. Ésa era la sensación que daba al verle. Y eso era lo que él quería ante todo.

- Habla.- insistió el hombre un poco más enfadado.

- No hay mucho que contar. No ha salido de Konoha en todo este tiempo. Sus citas con la Hokage son muy frecuentes y al parecer tiene prohibido salir de la aldea, ni siquiera para cumplir misiones.

El moreno sonrió satisfecho. La nota que había dejado había causado el efecto que deseaba. Así le estaba arrinconando sin que él lo supiera. Si el jonin no podía salir de la aldea él aprovecharía para darle el golpe de gracia donde menos se lo esperaba; en su propio hogar.

- Pero hay algo que debes saber.- dijo el búho interrumpiendo las cavilaciones del hombre- Va a salir en busca de Ginko.

- ¿Qué?

Eso le había pillado por sorpresa. No podía dejar que esos dos se juntaran de nuevo. Ella era la única que podía arruinar sus planes de venganza. Y además… no quería verles juntos. Aunque había superado aquello temía que si les veía juntos su mente volviera al estado en que estaba cuando se marchó.

- Vaya… parece que tus planes no son tan perfectos.- dijo el búho burlándose de Tenshi.

- Yo mismo me encargaré de que no se vuelvan a ver. Dame datos concretos.

El búho suspiró un poco y no tuvo más remedio que hablar. Todo estaba saliendo acorde con su plan. Sólo necesitaba manipular un poco al hombre y ya habría cumplido la parte más difícil.

- Saldrá dentro de tres días con un equipo, seguramente al amanecer. Podemos interceptarles por el camino o simplemente observar.

- Voy a matarle directamente cuando le vea. Esta vez no podrá escapar.- afirmó un furioso Tenshi.

Kuroi le observó de medio lado mientras levantaba una de sus cejas a modo de desaprobación. Aunque no dijo nada el gesto no pasó desapercibido para el hombre que le observaba.

- Habla.- ordenó el moreno presionando al animal.

- No tengo nada que decir. Si eres tan importante e inteligente y tienes listo tu plan infalible, entonces hazlo. A mí me importa muy poco, Tenshi.

- He dicho que hables. Hay algo que no me estás diciendo.- insistió.

- Está bien.- cedió el animal- Simplemente creía que serías más sutil… no sé si me entiendes.

El hombre permaneció en silencio presionando a Kuroi con la mirada para que continuara.

- Creo que te estás dejando llevar por la ira. Matar a Hatake ahora te va a resultar mucho más complicado. Va a salir con un equipo y no creo que sea algo para tomarse a broma.

- Pero si encuentra a Ginko no podré hacer nada. Ella es superior a mí y no dejará que lleve a cabo mis planes. Tengo que acabar con él antes de que eso pase.

- Tenshi, ¿de verdad crees que Ginko va a volver después de tanto tiempo? No creo que sea bien recibida en la aldea.- dijo el búho haciendo que el moreno recapacitara. Su plan estaba resultando por el momento.

El hombre se levantó del suelo y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro. Ya no tenía tan claro lo que debía hacer. Llevaba mucho tiempo soñando con burlar la seguridad de Konoha y poner fin a su venganza allí mismo. Eso les demostraría a todos que el ninja copia de Konoha no era tan poderoso como todos había creído. Él sí era especial. Era importante. El heredero de los Uchiha le había elegido a él al fin y al cabo.

Necesitaba dejar de ser el segundo. Ningún ninja volvería a estar a la sombra de Kakashi. Él mismo se encargaría de ello.

- Puede que tengas razón Kuroi…- meditó en voz alta el moreno.

- Como siempre.- bromeó el búho.

- Si. Tienes razón.- afirmó parándose en seco- No hay porqué apresurarse… pero vamos a darle un pequeño susto.

El búho permaneció impasible. En el fondo estaba sonriendo satisfecho- había logrado lo que se proponía. Eso les daba tiempo para actuar. Sólo necesitaban retrasar más el ataque de Tenshi, sólo hasta que la pareja se juntara de nuevo. Entonces se acabaría todo.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Kuroi. Era necesario que supiera todos los detalles del plan para poder idear una estrategia distinta que seguirían Ginko y el resto de las invocaciones. Tenshi no podía darse cuenta del complot que estaban armando contra él.

- Tú de momento vuelve con Shiroi. Os haré llegar las instrucciones mañana.- sentenció el moreno acercándose al borde del precipicio.

- ¿Estarás con nosotros?- se interesó el búho.

-Sí. Lo haremos los tres juntos.

Esa fue la última frase que dijo. Sin previo aviso nacieron de su espalda dos imponentes alas que sorprendieron a Kuroi. Eran de un plumaje negro brillante que relucía incluso en la oscuridad. No tenía ni idea de cómo las había conseguido pero desde luego eran impresionantes.

El búho observó como la figura alada se perdía en la inmensidad del cielo. Era una visión hermosa y triste al mismo tiempo. Algo en su interior le decía que aquello no era real. Que la persona con la que había hablado no era más que un títere sin voluntad. No podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Se tomó su tiempo antes de marchar. Era prioritario informar a los demás de la situación aunque todavía no supieran lo que debía hacer pero… necesitaba descansar y meditar sobre todo aquello.

Y allí se quedó mirando la esfera estrellada que cubría el mundo. Quiso preguntar a los astros por qué estaba pasando todo aquello. Quiso saber cuál era la razón del odio de las personas. Pero no iba a obtener respuesta alguna.

En sus años de vida había aprendido muchas cosas, había conocido a muchísima gente y había visitado innumerables lugares. Pero no podía descifrar los misterios de los sentimientos humanos. De nada le había servido toda esa experiencia vital; ahora se daba cuenta de que uno nunca deja de aprender a lo largo de su existencia.

Recordaba nostálgicamente al Tenshi de antaño. Un chico valiente, temerario en ocasiones. El día que le conoció vio un gran potencial en su interior y una fuerza de voluntad sobrehumana. Pero todo eso se había perdido ya. Sólo quedaba en él rencor y soledad. No llegaba a comprenderlo.

Sumido en sus cavilaciones extendió también sus alas y puso rumbo al hogar de Ginko. Era hora de olvidar las viejas convicciones. Tenían que hacer lo que habían planeado; ya no había otra salida.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- ¡SAI!

Esa era la clave para actuar. Shiroi ya había soltado al chico.

Ginko salió de su escondite y corrió todo lo rápido que pudo sin salir del bosque. Las ramas le magullaban el cuerpo pero eso era lo que menos le importaba en esos momentos.

Desde allí podía ver lo que ocurría en el lago. El chico caía al vacio inconsciente a gran velocidad y Tenzo se dirigía a cogerle.

La chica sonrió al ver a su amigo. También le echaba de menos.

Volvió la vista atrás y vio que los chicos yacían inconscientes a escasos metros de dónde ella se había escondido. La primera fase del plan estaba completa.

No veía a Kakashi por ningún lado. Eso significaba que Tora también había cumplido su parte con éxito.

Cuando llegó a un punto indeterminado del bosque observó que uno de los árboles estaba marcado. Tenía grabada la forma de las garras de la tigresa. Ése era el camino. Se desvió hacia allí y siguió el sendero que su invocación había marcado.

A pesar de que ya había oscurecido totalmente pudo reconocer cada árbol y después de unos minutos llegó a un claro. Se quedó observando entre los árboles con los sentidos agudizados.

Allí estaban. Kakashi se encontraba sentado en el suelo de espaldas a ella. No pudo percatarse de su presencia porque estaba usando su jutsu de encubrimiento. Parecía desorientado y se palpaba las sienes con los dedos. No podía verle el rostro pero estaba segura de que estaría muy sorprendido.

La tigresa en cambio estaba sentada sobre sus patas traseras y estaba muy tranquila. De vez en cuando observaba alrededor para comprobar que no hubiera nadie por los alrededores.

Ginko no pudo evitar que su corazón comenzara a latir más fuerte de lo habitual; llegó a tal punto que temía que lo escucharan desde fuera. Estaba desbocado y ansioso.

Cuando Tora miró en dirección a Ginko la vio y sonrió levemente. Le hizo una seña casi imperceptible con la cabeza indicándole que procediera con el siguiente paso. La chica asintió con la cabeza y se preparó.

Comenzó a moverse hacia ellos en total silencio. Se desplazaba por el borde del claro utilizando los árboles para cubrirse. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca miró a Kakashi. El hombre no podía creer lo que veía. Desde luego hacía tiempo que no se sorprendía tanto. Intentó levantarse pero las piernas no le respondían del todo bien. Miró a la tigresa pero fue incapaz de articular palabra. Tenía la sensación de que sus ojos le estaban engañando.

- Hola Hatake.- dijo Tora sonriendo- No te preocupes por tu estado. En unos minutos podrás moverte con normalidad.

El jonin miraba al animal estupefacto. Las ideas se revolvían en su cabeza formando una red que no podía descifrar. Se movió con mucho esfuerzo y pudo estirar las piernas. Miró una vez más al felino que tenía ante él y sonrió.

- Tora. Cuanto tiempo sin verte.

La tigresa rió por la respuesta del jonin. No era el tipo de persona que haría una avalancha de preguntas. Seguía siendo tan tranquilo como le recordaba.

- Veo que no has cambiado nada. Me alegra que sigas siendo el mismo.

- Bueno, estoy un poco más entumecido que de costumbre pero sí, soy el mismo.- respondió con una sonrisa mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

- Bueno, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Tus compañeros te estarán buscando así que te recomiendo que llames a Pakkun y le pidas que vayan a avisarles.

- ¿Avisarles de qué?

La tigresa se puso cómoda y comenzó a jugar con su cola. Si el equipo de Kakashi se alejaba de la zona eso les daría tiempo para conversar.

- Diles que se marchen. Este no es un lugar seguro ahora mismo y si continúan buscándote se encontrarán con alguien que no desean. Ya me entiendes.

Kakashi frunció un poco el ceño. La situación era demasiado extraña y él quería una explicación pero conocía a Tora y sabía que no se la daría por las buenas sólo con preguntar. Con bastante esfuerzo reunió en chakra necesario e invocó a Pakkun.

El perro apareció allí frente a ellos. También parecía desorientado pero su estado era mejor que el del jonin.

Cuando vio a Tora allí dio un salto de sorpresa hacia atrás. Pero su sorpresa fue menor que la de su dueño.

- Hombre… un lindo gatito.- dijo el perro sarcásticamente intentando disimular su asombro.

- Hola Pakkun. Creo que tienes algo que hacer.- contestó la aludida señalando a Kakashi con la cabeza.

El jonin afirmó y le dijo lo que debía hacer pero al perro no le gustó mucho.

- Prefiero quedarme charlando con vosotros.- dijo rascándose tras la oreja- ¿Dónde has dejado al otro minino?

- Eso no importa ahora cachorrito.- se burló la tigresa- No te preocupes que nos veremos pronto y charlaremos todos juntos.- dijo sonriendo al perro de forma burlona.

- Kakashi no me digas que va a volver Ginko.- dijo el can sobreactuando- no soporto las bolas de pelo que dejan esos dos en tu casa.

Tora y Kakashi miraron al perro sin decir ni una palabra dando a entender que era hora de que se marchara.

Pakkun suspiró y aceptó ir a buscar a los demás. Pero antes de marcharse dijo una última cosa que tal vez debería haberse callado.

- Bueno, me voy. Dadle recuerdos a Ginko cuando salga de ahí.- dijo señalando a los árboles dónde se escondía la chica.- Hasta luego.

El perro desapareció y Tora puso los ojos en blanco maldiciendo a la invocación por haberse ido de la lengua.

Kakashi la miró esperando que confirmara o desmintiera lo que había dicho Pakkun pero al ver que la tigresa no decía nada el jonin intentó levantarse de nuevo para dirigirse hacia los árboles.

Y esta vez lo consiguió. Con mucha dificultad se acercó allí todo lo rápido que pudo pero no fue capaz de llegar.

Chocó con una especie de pared que le cerró el paso. No podía verlo pero Ginko les había encerrado en una especie de esfera de chakra de la que no podrían salir hasta que ella cortara el flujo de chakra.

El jonin golpeó esa barrera con todas sus fuerzas, esperando a que se rompiera pero eso no iba a pasar. Era consciente de lo que había ocurrido y sabía de sobra quien era el artífice de aquel sellado.

Se tranquilizó y miró a la tigresa. Estaba furioso y confuso al mismo tiempo. Necesitaba una explicación para todo aquello.

- Kakashi, tranquilo.- dijo Tora sintiéndose un poco culpable- Siéntate y te lo explicaré todo.

El jonin así lo hizo. Su cuerpo comenzaba a responder a las órdenes cerebrales pero aún temblaba de rabia y confusión. No dijo ni una palabra. Sólo miraba al animal exigiendo una explicación con la mirada.

- Kakashi, te necesitamos.- pidió la tigresa- la situación es muy complicada y difícil de explicar pero te prometo que no me iré sin habértelo contado todo.

- Bien. Comienza.- respondió el hombre.

Tora se estiró un poco y pensó por dónde comenzar.

- Creo que ya conoces de sobra las intenciones de Tenshi.- al ver que el jonin asentía prosiguió- Debes saber que sólo intentamos evitar que consiga lo que se propone.- explicó la invocación- Ahora es el momento de que conozcas una historia casi mítica que muy poca gente sabe.

Kakashi la observaba interesado. Le gustaban las buenas historias y además la tigresa era una buena oradora. Pero no podía evitar sentirse nervioso y desesperado. Aunque trataba de disimularlo el saber que Ginko estaba en algún lugar cercano y que no podía acercarse a ella le destrozaba los nervios. Quería que acabara la historia para intentar encontrarla.

- Mucho tiempo atrás existió un hombre. Un hombre con un poder inigualable que poseía los tres dojutsus actuales. Este personaje fue el creador del Ninjutsu que hoy en día conocemos y fue él quien difundió las enseñanzas y fundó los comienzos del mundo ninja. Este hombre era el sabio de los seis caminos; Rikudou Sennin.

- Esa leyenda está muy difundida Tora. Todo el mundo la conoce pero nadie sabe con exactitud si ese hombre existió en realidad.

- Pues sí. Existió. Yo viví en aquellos tiempos Kakashi y te puedo asegurar que todo lo que te voy a contar esta noche es cierto.

El hombre se sorprendió bastante. No podía haberse imaginado que la tigresa fuera tan antigua; probablemente fue una de las primeras invocaciones.

- El sabio de los seis caminos tuvo dos hijos; o eso cree la mayoría de la gente. Esos dos chicos formaron sus clanes y aldeas y nacieron para estar enfrentados. Uno de ellos fue el inicio del clan Uchiha. El otro la raíz de los Senju. Como sabrás los dos clanes terminaron enfrentándose en tiempos de la fundación de Konoha. Uchiha Madara y Senju Hashirama.

- Dices que la gente cree que tuvo dos hijos. Deduzco por tus palabras que hubo un tercero.

- En efecto. Tuvo un tercer hijo desconocido para el mundo y éste es el que a nosotros nos interesa. Éste era el más débil de los tres y prácticamente nadie supo sobre él. El sabio de los seis caminos no le legó el poder del sharingan como a los Uchiha pero le dejo una herencia genética tan poderosa que puede llegar a niveles insospechados. Y sí, tú conoces esa herencia y me atrevería a decir que bastante bien. Este último hermano se exilió de los demás y fundó en secreto uno de los clanes más desconocidos del mundo shinobi; el clan Akarui.

La expresión de Kakashi se desencajó. El clan Akarui… ¡Era el clan de Ginko! No podía llegar a creerse esa historia aunque no carecía totalmente de sentido. Pensando con la cabeza fría incluso era lógico suponer que una técnica como la de ese clan hubiera tenido unos orígenes casi divinos.

- Esa herencia es el Ginton ¿no?

- Si, eso es.- afirmó Tora satisfecha por la atención que estaba prestando el hombre a la explicación. Se imaginó a Ginko por un momento al otro lado de la barrera. Debía estar estupefacta. Ella no sabía absolutamente nada sobre aquello y darse cuenta de cuáles eran sus verdaderos orígenes… bueno, no eran unos orígenes normales.

- ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto? ¿Qué relación tiene con que tú y yo estemos aquí?

- Bien, el clan Akarui siguió su rumbo y aún pervive hoy día.- dijo la tigresa refiriéndose, claramente, a Ginko- Y durante el paso de todo este tiempo los descendientes del sabio de los seis caminos han creado numerosas técnicas secretas que serían extremadamente peligrosas en manos equivocadas. Debes saber que la plata puede ser un elemento muy inestable y es complicado de manejar. Pero esa dificultad se ve recompensada con las facultades que puede ofrecer. Te sorprendería saber todo lo que es capaz de hacer.

El hombre permanecía en silencio escuchando y meditando sobre todo lo que Tora contaba. Parecía que ya sabía un poco por dónde iban los tiros.

- En Akarigakure era costumbre utilizar a invocaciones par realizar estas técnicas. Los más antiguos fuimos obsequiados con poderes inusuales. Por ello yo conozco un gran número de esas técnicas y una en concreto, muy peligrosa pero efectiva.

- Y deduzco que quieres utilizarla contra Tenshi.- dijo Kakashi.

- Si. Pero no puedo hacerlo sola. Únicamente soy una parte. Se necesitan numerosas habilidades para realizarla y entre todos las reunimos. Por eso te necesitamos Kakashi.

- Explícamelo mejor. ¿Quiénes están implicados en esto?

- Para empezar esta técnica sólo puede ser transmitida oralmente desde alguien que la haya realizado alguna vez. Esa es la parte de la experiencia. Yo soy esa experiencia.- explicó tranquilamente- También se necesita, claro, el legado del sabio de los seis caminos; el Ginton.

- Ginko…- susurró Kakashi.

- Exacto, ésa es su parte. Otra, muy importante y necesaria son las habilidades mentales. El poder penetrar en la mente de otro ser y utilizar eso a su antojo. Es el trabajo de Kuroi y Shiroi.

- ¿Los búhos? Han atacado a uno de mis compañeros hace poco tiempo. ¿Están de vuestra parte?

- Si, son parte del plan. Es complicado de explicar. Luego te contaré el porqué del ataque.- Se excusó Tora sintiéndose un poco culpable- La penúltima parte necesaria es el desvanecimiento. La capacidad de sacar el alma del cuerpo y llevarla a cualquier parte del mundo. De ello se encarga Neko. Es una de sus habilidades ocultas.- añadió su pareja sonriendo.

- Bien, esas son las partes: experiencia, Ginton, habilidades mentales y desvanecimiento. Y vosotros los componentes: Tú, Ginko, Kuroi, Shiroi y Neko. ¿Dónde encajo yo? Aún no comprendo que hago metido en este lío.

- Bueno, las partes fundamentales están cubiertas pero debes entender que cuatro invocaciones y una persona no tenemos poder suficiente para realizar algo así. Ahí es dónde entras tú. El poder. Esa parte te corresponde a ti. Además tu conocimiento sobre sellos es muy superior al nuestro y ésta es una técnica de sellado.

- Aún no me has dicho en qué consiste la famosa técnica legendaria- bromeó el jonin.

- Bueno, básicamente tenemos que sellar los poderes de Tenshi. Despojarle de todos sus conocimientos y hacerle inofensivo. Es posible hacerlo pero se necesita tiempo y esfuerzo. Y por supuesto compromiso y voluntad. ¿Estás dispuesto a ayudarnos?

Kakashi meditó unos segundos antes de contestar. Todo aquello era muy nuevo para él. Dudaba de que ni siquiera Ginko conociera todo aquello. Pero era un buen plan. Una medida drástica y contundente que solucionaría el problema de raíz.

- Sí. Os ayudaré- afirmó con semblante serio.

- Bueno, me alegro de que hayas dado tu consentimiento pero debes saber que estarías obligado a hacerlo de cualquier forma.- explicó Tora- No te enfades con nosotros pero nos vimos obligados a incluirte en nuestra alianza particular. Por eso tu anillo tiene ese aspecto tan atípico.

Kakashi la miró sin comprender pero al momento entendió porque su anillo estaba así. Recordó que llevaban sangre y debieron utilizarla como parte del pacto.

- No estoy enfadado pero… me gustaría que el anillo volviera a su forma original si es posible.

La tigresa rió. Le resultaba increíble ver cómo dos personas se aferraban tanto a un objeto. Pero en parte era comprensible; ése era el vínculo que les había unido durante años de separación.

- No te preocupes; el anillo estará normal muy pronto.- dijo ella sonriendo. Le resultaba bastante tierno todo aquello.- Ahora creo que deberías volver con tus compañeros. Ginko tuvo que dejarles inconscientes.

El rostro de Kakashi se ensombreció un poco. Sólo quería verla. Verla y decirle tantas cosas…

No era justo tenerla a tan pocos metros y no poder tocarla ni abrazarla. Necesitaba estar con ella aunque fueran dos segundos. Eso sería suficiente.

Tora vio todo eso en la cara del jonin y meditó sobre lo que debían hacer. Era muy triste que no pudieran estar juntos. Kuroi había especificado que no debían verse todavía pero… ¿quién era él para dar órdenes? Los dos se necesitaban y sabía que no podían más. Cinco minutos no harían mal a nadie.

- Kakashi, sé lo que necesitas. Ahora todos debemos concentrarnos en esta misión y olvidar todo lo demás. Pero sé que tu cabeza va a explotar si continúa esta situación. Creo que es hora de que tengáis un tiempo solos.

Su rostro se iluminó como el de un niño pequeño, era gracioso y tierno verle así. Se acercó a la tigresa y abrazó su lomo en señal de agradecimiento. Llevaba muchos años esperando ese reencuentro y por fin iba a llevarlo a cabo.

- Te enviaré las instrucciones a Konoha. Últimamente paso bastante por allí así que nos veremos pronto. Y ten mucho cuidado Kakashi.- dijo la invocación a modo de despedida.

- Gracias Tora.- fue lo único que pudo decir Kakashi.

La tigresa le sonrió mientras se alejaba. Caminó hacia el punto donde estaba Ginko y al llegar a la altura de la invisible barrera, ésta desapareció. Tora se marchó tranquilamente acompañada de la brisa que mecía las hojas de los árboles.

Y allí en ese mismo punto apareció ella.

La mezcla de sentimientos era tan compleja que se quedó paralizado. Había deseado tanto ese momento y ahora no era capaz ni de moverse. Se lo había imaginado tantas veces que ahora parecía irreal.

Ginko estaba allí frente a él. Había cambiado su largo pelo rizado por una melena muy corta que resaltaba la forma felina de sus ojos. Era tan hermosa como la recordaba. Estaba exactamente igual que todas las noches en sus sueños.

Ella tampoco podía moverse ni decir nada. No sabía que debía hacer después de tanto tiempo. Lo único que tenía claro en ese momento es que estaba tremendamente feliz.

Un impulso, como si una cuerda invisible hubiera tirado de ellos, les empujó el uno hacia el otro y sin decir absolutamente nada se hundieron en un cálido y añorado abrazo.

Él la sentía temblar contra su cuerpo. La estrechaba entre sus brazos notando cómo se aferraba a él. Cómo le apretaba contra su pecho en un intento de retenerle cerca.

El calor les invadió a ambos y así permanecieron un tiempo. Sumergidos en el abrigo que acababan de encontrar de nuevo. El mundo volaba alrededor de ellos y el tiempo parecía no pasar en aquél rincón.

Una lágrima solitaria surcó la mejilla de Ginko. Entre sollozos abrazó más fuerte a Kakashi y hundió el rostro en su hombro.

Él sintió tristeza al verla así. No era capaz de decir nada. No eran necesarias las palabras, sólo tenían que permanecer allí juntos hasta que tuvieran que marcharse y separarse una vez más el uno del otro.

Kakashi se apartó un poco para poder observar esos ojos dorados con los que soñaba a todas horas. Se miraron y se vieron reflejados en las pupilas del otro y el tiempo no había pasado por aquellos ojos que se miraban con los mismos sentimientos que siete años antes.

El iris de Ginko brillaba intensamente debido a las lágrimas que no dejaba de derramar. Su labio inferior temblaba de una forma tan encantadora que hizo que los labios se juntaran en un suave beso. Un simple roce de labios, una caricia que expresaba todo lo que no hacía falta decir, esa nostalgia que desahogaban los dos en esos momentos.

Cuando sus bocas se separaron Ginko apoyó su frente en el mentón de Kakashi y mantuvo la cabeza agachada mientras acariciaba el pecho del hombre con sus finos dedos. No pudo reprimir ese llanto de culpabilidad que llegó sin previo aviso. No era capaz de estar totalmente feliz porque se sentía realmente mal. Ahora que por fin había recuperado lo que perdió se sentía tan afortunada que en cierto modo creía no merecerlo.

Él levantó su cabeza suavemente y volvió a mirarse en esos ojos que le perdía. Volvió a encontrar su alma en el fondo de aquellas luces. Sostuvieron la mirada durante mucho tiempo, deleitándose con el otro y empapándose de los olores que tanto habían extrañado. Y así podrían haber seguido eternamente si el tiempo les hubiera dejado.

Él sonreía desde el corazón pero ella no podía. Sólo lloraba en un arrebato de arrepentimiento.

- Lo siento…- susurraron sus labios húmedos diciendo por fin aquello que la libraba de tanto peso. Se quitaba por fin ese pesado lastre que le había atormentado durante tanto tiempo; la culpa.

Kakashi puso un dedo entre sus labios y besó su frente mientras acariciaba el níveo rostro con los dedos.

No querían decir nada. De pie permanecieron fundidos en uno solo hasta que el sol dio paso a un nuevo día. La luz del amanecer bañó su abrazo y les anunció que era hora de partir. Les costó mucho soltarse el uno del otro pero sabían que no tenía remedio. Era su deber. Pero también sabían que pronto volverían a verse, estarían juntos de nuevo. Sus corazones albergaban esperanza una vez más.

- Ahora que sé que existes fuera de mis sueños no me importa verte marchar.- dijo Kakashi sin soltarla aún.

- Esto no es un adiós, sólo es un hasta luego.- respondió ella sonriendo, ahora sí, sinceramente.

- Parece que aún tenemos tiempo de cumplir la promesa.

- Cuando todo esto haya acabado volveré a Konoha y cumpliré lo prometido.

Los dos juntaron sus frentes y se abrazaron por última vez. Entonces ella se separó con una gran sonrisa y le besó en la mejilla, muy cerca de los labios. Ése era el beso de despedida.

Y Ginko se alejó hacia la maleza, dispuesta a seguir con su exhaustivo entrenamiento para poder cumplir su promesa. Nada más ocupaba su cabeza.

Pero antes de desaparecer en el bosque se giró y miró a Kakashi.

- El día que vuelva a Konoha me encontrarás en aquel tejado dónde fuimos más que amigos.

Y se fue.

Pero en Kakashi quedó grabada su sonrisa y su aroma. Teniendo aquello no le importaba lo que pudiera ocurrir. Levantó la mano y comprobó que su anillo estaba tan hermoso como el primer día. Había vuelto al inicio, como ellos dos.

Con las manos en los bolsillos caminó sin rumbo fijo, ensimismado y pensando en el abrazo. Con un abrazo como ése se consumaría la promesa que hicieron tanto tiempo atrás

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Reencuentro! =) tenía ganas de que por fin se vieran esos dos! que os ha parecido? se refleja bien?

Bueno, capítulo largo como acostumbro últimamente. me ha llevado un tiempo escribirlo pero he estado unos días enferma y he tenido muuucho tiempo para escribir ^^

Lo de la historia del sabio de los 6 caminos es cierta en parte segun el manga. Lo del tercer hijo ha salido de mi cabeza obviamente ^^ Pero bueno, intento utilizar datos del manga para hacer más coherente la historia. Aunque por suerte no tiene nada que ver con el manga porque Kishi lo está destrozando últimamente.

Quiero mis reviews y opiniones! Cuanto más opineis menos tardare en subir el proximo capitulo! (eso espero ^^)

El proximo capitulo no tengo ni idea de como se llamara asiq será una sorpresa ^^ intentare no tardar mucho, aunque esta semana empiezo ya con examenes asiq no os desespereis si tardo un poco. =)

1 abrazo a todos y nos leemos en el capítulo 13!

**Aiko!¡**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13: Ruinas y cenizas.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Por fin a lo lejos vislumbraba su cabaña. Salió del Valle del Fin con el amanecer y se había demorado varias horas en llegar. Las piernas no aguantaban el peso de su cuerpo y aún temblaban por la emoción del reencuentro.

Se sentía libre como los pájaros en aquel momento. No había ninguna cadena lo suficientemente fuerte para atarla, ni siquiera su propio pasado. Ahora había comprendido el valor del futuro y del presente; eso era lo que de verdad importaba ya que el pasado conformaba su personalidad pero no podía hacerla feliz. En cambio imaginarse un futuro con él… le hacía inmensamente feliz

Había recorrido todo el trayecto sin pararse a descansar. La energía fluía por cada poro de su piel; una energía nueva y limpia, como la luz del sol. Ahora podía afirmar con toda seguridad que poseía el espíritu de su aldea. Luz era la mejor palabra para definirla en aquellos instantes.

Pero esa felicidad se vio un poco empañada al llegar a su hogar. Las invocaciones la esperaban allí y Kuroi no parecía muy contento… pero Tora lucía una espléndida sonrisa en su hocico. Estaba más que satisfecha.

La reprimenda que soltó el búho de color oscuro fue memorable sin duda. Acusó a Ginko de poner en peligro la misión y añadió que a la mujer no le importaba más que su propio beneficio. Todo esto acompañado de pomposas palabras y gritos que no dejaron indiferente a ninguno de los que allí se encontraban. A ninguno menos a Ginko, que apenas escuchaba al ave.

No le importaba lo que tuviera que decirle porque ya había encontrado esa motivación que necesitaba. Pudo dar ese paso que tanto temía por miedo al rechazo. Ahora estaba dispuesta a entrenar como nunca.

- Kuroi, no seas tan duro con ella.- intentó defenderla la tigresa.

- Tú…- le respondió el búho acusadoramente- tú eres la menos indicada para hablar. Tú dejaste que ella se quedara y eso podría haber arruinado todos los planes. ¿En qué demonios pensabas?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y se acercó a Ginko.

- Pues pensaba en ella. No te das cuenta de lo que significan las relaciones entre las personas y ese es tu error. Ver el mundo sólo desde tu punto de vista no siempre es la mejor opción Kuroi.

- ¡¿Quién te has creído que eres?- gritó él visiblemente enfadado- El hecho de que seas una antigua no te da derecho a hacer lo que se te antoje. Hay que cumplir una serie de normas si queremos que todo salga bien. ¿Eres capaz de entender eso?

- Mira pajarito, me he cansado de ser respetuosa contigo.- le espetó la tigresa- No eres nadie para dar órdenes a los demás. Aquí todos estamos en igualdad de condiciones y tenemos los mismos derechos para hacer lo que creamos conveniente. Deja de quejarte de una maldita vez y preocúpate por lo realmente importante; ni siquiera puedes ver más allá de tu pico…

- ¡Maldita sea!- bramó el aludido- ¡No consiento que…

- ¡BASTA YA!

Ginko se puso en medio de las dos invocaciones y les miraba con reproche a ambos. No era un momento para discutir.

- Parecéis dos críos.- les recriminó- No es momento de discutir. Si no podéis pasar por alto vuestras diferencias las tendréis que discutir después. Ahora todos tenemos que trabajar en equipo así que haced el favor de respetaros.

Neko asentía con la cabeza dando a entender que apoyaba las palabras de Ginko. Shiroi se mantenía al margen sin decir nada.

Tora bajó un poco la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento, no era típico en ella que se mostrara así. Pero Kuroi mantenía su pose altiva y orgullosa.

- Tienes razón Ginko, lo siento.- se disculpó la felina- Me he dejado llevar.

Ella sonrió satisfecha y volvió la cabeza hacia el búho esperando a que dijera algo.

- Yo no me retractaré de mis palabras. Los aires de grandeza aquí no son bien recibidos.- sentenció el búho mirando fijamente a la tigresa.

Ginko suspiró. Estaba cansada de todo aquello.

- Mira Kuroi, yo no quiero meter cizaña pero tal vez el que necesite una cura de humildad seas tú.- argumentó la chica tranquilamente- No debes imponer normas a los demás. Si lo dices de buenas maneras todo se puede hablar pero aquí nadie es el líder ¿de acuerdo?

Él sólo giró la cabeza indignado y dio por terminada la conversación. Era demasiado orgulloso para reconocer sus errores. Al fin y al cabo era un búho real, era su propia naturaleza.

Una vez finalizada la disputa Neko, Shiroi y Ginko comenzaron su entrenamiento. Tora se fue en dirección a Konoha para informarse sobre la llegada del equipo de Kakashi y Kuroi por su parte se marchó sin decir nada. Probablemente tendría cosas que pensar.

La tigresa les había dejado instrucciones de lo que debían mejorar. Ginko tendría que tener un control casi perfecto de sus técnicas de Ginton. Entrenaba dándole distintas formas que lanzaba contra sus compañeros de entrenamiento. También intentaba dividir la plata hasta convertirla en diminutas partículas que esparcía por el aire llenando cada espacio de aire igual que se expande un gas.

Shiroi mejoraba el uso de sus técnicas mentales intentando entrar en la cabeza de Ginko pero no era fácil. Ella había sido instruida en personalidad y manejaba cada recoveco de su cerebro con la misma facilidad que un kunai. Pero los avances eran bastante rápidos. Si podía manejar a Ginko podría hacerlo con casi cualquier persona.

Neko entrenaba sólo y visitaba lugares lejanos con su mente. Era un don natural que tenía pero no había terminado de desarrollarlo. Necesitaba ser capaz de encontrar personas concretas mientras salía de su cuerpo; esa era la parte vital de la técnica. Si no podía hacer eso el entrenamiento no valdría de nada.

También debían de mejorar los tres su resistencia física y mental. Las sesiones físicas eran tan agotadoras que al terminar eran incapaces de mover un solo músculo. Shiroi era la que más dificultades tenía. No acostumbraba a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo ni a atacar directamente. Le estaba costando mucho moverse con soltura. Ginko se encargaba de este tipo de entrenamiento. En Konoha aprendió bastante y ahora ponía en práctica todo aquello para enseñárselo a los demás.

Cuando por fin descansaron Ginko no pudo evitar acordarse de lo que oyó contar a Tora la noche anterior. El sabio de los seis caminos.

Jamás había oído algo semejante y en cierto modo le molestaba que la invocación no se lo hubiera contado antes. Pero también se sentía orgullosa de sus orígenes. Ahora más que nunca.

Los tres se encontraban sentados de espaldas al sol. Ella se fijó en las sombras que tenían las dos invocaciones. Ver cómo las figuras proyectadas en el suelo se movían le hacía sentirse hipnotizada. Era como un baile eterno que mantenían las sombras con sus dueños. Siempre en perfecta armonía.

Pero ella no tenía sombra. Por más que la buscara no había ni un ápice de ella. Sentía que le faltaba una parte. Estaba incompleta sin su sombra. Era algo que siempre le había preocupado; años antes tenía miedo de desmaterializarse en cualquier momento por ello. Pero nunca había ocurrido nada. Nunca había sido un problema y si lo pensaba en positivo, al menos era inmune a las técnicas del clan Naara.

Tocó el punto del suelo dónde debería de haber estado su sombra y recordó en secreto el día que la perdió…

*****FLASHBACK*****

Bajo la luz del crepúsculo dos niños corrían a través de una llanura enorme y despoblada. Ella estaba herida y le costaba andar pero no había parado de correr desde que llegaron a la isla.

Volvían a su aldea después de realizar una misión de infiltración en una isla cercana dónde los shinobis del país del rayo habían instalado una base para preparar los ataques al país del fuego. Akarigakure, como aliada de Konoha, estaba recogiendo información sobre posibles ataques. Los niños no pasaban de los 14 años pero eran expertos en infiltración y sus invocaciones eran muy útiles para ello. Los dirigentes de la aldea les habían enviado a una misión de rango S, algo impensable para dos chunins, pero sabían que lo harían bien.

Una gruta submarina secreta unía las dos islas y los chicos la habían atravesado de vuelta a su país para regresar con buenas noticias. Se habían enterado de los planes de Kumo y llevaban consigo información privilegiada. Pero en cuanto llegaron a tierra firme vieron una gruesa nube de humo negro que provenía del lugar donde se situaba la aldea.

Los dos sintieron miedo. Un miedo que les desgarraba el alma y las entrañas. En la aldea estaban sus familias, sus amigos, todo el mundo que conocían. Si algo malo había ocurrido… era evidente que el humo provenía de allí y eso no era una buena señal.

Ambos corrían con todas sus fuerzas mientras se acercaban a la aldea. Y cuánto más cerca estaban, peor veían el panorama. A escasos kilómetros de distancia pudieron observar y darse cuenta de que la cuidad ya no era ciudad. Sólo quedaban ruinas y cenizas.

La chica cayó de rodillas al suelo, derrotada y hundida. Las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro en absoluto silencio. Un silencio de muerte y destrucción.

Él permaneció de pie pero podía notar como sus rodillas temblaban peligrosamente, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. La visión que tenía ante sus ojos era tan desoladora que su cuerpo había quedado totalmente paralizado por el miedo.

Estaban solos. Era imposible que alguien hubiera sobrevivido. Todo era polvo; apenas quedaban restos de los edificios de Akarigakure. Sólo existían en la memoria de los dos niños que contemplaban su antigua aldea.

En un arrebato de furia e impotencia la chica sacó fuerza de su interior y echó a correr hacia allí sin volver la vista atrás. La pierna herida le estaba torturando pero apenas sentía el dolor. No ese tipo de dolor al menos.

Con la cabeza agachada y los ojos inundados de lágrimas ella corría y corría deseando que todo aquello fuese una pesadilla. Tenía la esperanza de que al llegar allí, abriría los ojos y vería su aldea como siempre.

Pero no fue así.

Cuando llegó a lo que debería de haber sido la puerta se quedó allí parada en el umbral. No quedaba absolutamente nada.

Cayó de nuevo al suelo sin poder controlar los sollozos. Lo habían perdido todo. Recordó a su familia mientras hundía la cabeza entre sus manos. Su madre, su padre, su hermano… nadie quedaba allí.

La soledad invadió su alma como una negra ráfaga que heló sus pensamientos y su conciencia. Ahora deseaba no haber ido nunca a esa misión y haber muerto con todos los demás. Era preferible no existir a existir teniendo que contemplar aquello. No era justo.

Tenshi se había acercado caminando despacio, como en una marcha fúnebre. Se quedó de pie junto a Ginko y le acarició el pelo. No para tranquilizarla; eso sería imposible. No había nada que pudieran hacer ahora. Él abrió los ojos y lo observó todo y notaba cómo a cada segundo su alma se desgarraba más.

A él no le quedaba familia en Akarigakure. Su padre murió por una enfermedad un par de años antes y él nunca llegó a conocer a su madre. Pero aún así… toda la gente de la aldea era su familia. Allí estaba su vida y todo lo que conocía.

Lloró por segunda vez en su vida. Lloró en silencio y sin dejar de mirar lo que fue Akarigakure. Lo que había sido su hogar desde que nació. Sufría en silencio junto a su compañera. Los dos estaban solos ahora. Lo único que tenían era al otro.

Ginko se levantó. Ya no lloraba. La impotencia era más fuerte que la tristeza y la arrastraba a la desesperación. Tenía que entrar y buscar entre los escombros. Tenía que buscar vida, o al menos muerte. No había ni rastro de personas vivas o muertas. Eso era lo verdaderamente desolador.

Fue hacia allí dispuesta a entrar pero antes de que pusiera un pie al otro lado del umbral Tenshi la detuvo. Puso la mano en su hombro y la miró a los ojos.

No era una buena idea entrar. No sabían lo que había ocurrido y el ambiente no era el normal. Era como si una extraña nube cubriera todo y lo arrasara a su paso. Así se lo dijo a Ginko pero ella no atendía a razones. La razón no la acompañaba en esos momentos.

Y entró en Akarigakure, si aún se podía llamar así, y sintió algo extraño en su interior.

Su cuerpo se inundó de un frío inhumano y apareció ante sus ojos una sombra negra que sólo ella podía ver. Todo pasó muy rápido entonces.

La sombra la golpeó y la atraía de forma oscura, como si quisiera absorberla. No podía moverse, no podía pensar. Estaba siendo atraída y terminaría como el resto de la aldea. Pero un último ataque de fuerza de voluntad le hizo soltarse de aquello y saltar al otro lado del umbral deseando que todo aquello acabara.

Y terminó. Estaba fuera de allí y dentro todo estaba tan tranquilo y desolado como antes. No parecía que nada hubiera ocurrido. Era demasiado extraño.

Se encontraba tirada en el suelo y Tenshi se mantenía a su lado sujetándola. Él no había podido ver nada. Cuando la chica entró despareció ante sus ojos. Le preguntó que había pasado esperando que se encontrara bien, ahora no estaba dispuesto a perder a la única persona que le quedaba.

- Había algo Tenshi. Quería llevarme dentro.- sollozó la niña- Como si estuviera quitándome mi propio cuerpo.

Y entonces lo vio. El sol aún no había desaparecido del todo y les daba de frente en la cara. Pero ella no proyectaba ninguna sombra. Había desaparecido.

- Parece que sí ha conseguido llevarse una parte de ti…- dijo abrazándola contra su pecho- pero ahora no te preocupes. Estaremos bien Ginko. No te preocupes…

Y allí quedaron los dos chicos. Solos y abrazados el uno al otro. Permanecieron toda la noche frente a las ruinas sin dejar de abrazarse. Se aferraban a lo único que les quedaba en el mundo.

Se aferraban a la única vida que conocían ahora.

*****FIN DEL FLASHBACK*****

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En la oficina de Tsunade todo el equipo de Kakashi comparecía ante ella, incluido él mismo. Los chicos habían permanecido inconscientes todo el viaje de vuelta y los dos jonins habían cargado con ellos hasta la Hokage, que los reanimó con bastante facilidad.

Cuando Kakashi se marchó del Valle del Fin encontró a Yamato y a los chicos inconscientes con la ayuda de sus perros. Se habían refugiado en una especie de cueva porque el usuario de Mokuton no podía cargar a los tres chicos y además estaba bastante preocupado por Kakashi.

Después de un largo viaje se encontraban allí, frente a una enfadada Tsunade que ni siquiera les había dado tiempo de explicarse.

De hecho ni tan siquiera Yamato sabía lo que le había ocurrido a Kakashi. Aunque se imaginaba que no había sido nada malo no le había preguntado al respecto y ahora tenía ganas de que el jonin lo contara a todos.

Y así lo hizo. Todos se sorprendieron al oír hablar de Tora y más aún de lo que le contó. La historia del sabio de los seis caminos impresionó, sobretodo, a Tsunade.

- ¿Es cierto eso que dices Kakashi?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

- Eso me aseguró Tora. Al parecer es una de las más antiguas invocaciones.

- Es más que eso. Por lo que creo fue la primera de su raza. Y si lo que cuenta es verdad… - la Hokage terminó la frase con un suspiro.

Todos escuchaban atentamente la conversación. Los chicos querían saber porqué habían terminado inconscientes. No recordaban nada excepto Sai, que cayó inconsciente por Shiroi.

Le preguntaron a Kakashi sobre el asunto, tal vez la tigresa se lo hubiera contado.

- No me dijo nada al respecto pero puedo imaginar lo que pasó.- dijo tranquilamente- Todos están aliados contra Tenshi, incluidas sus propias invocaciones. Y por lo que dijo Tora, Tenshi debía estar cerca; probablemente vigilando. Todo lo que hicieron fue un engaño para él.

- ¿Y quién nos dejó inconscientes a nosotros?- preguntó Sakura bastante indignada.

- Fue Ginko.

- ¿Ginko? ¿Por qué?- preguntó Yamato mirando al peliplateado.

- Era parte de su plan. Yo tenía que desaparecer sin que nadie se diera cuenta para que no pudierais seguirme. No tenía malas intenciones.- explicó sonriente.

Tsunade se fijó en el rostro del hombre. Hacía años que no veía esa expresión en él. Irradiaba optimismo y felicidad por todas partes. Estaba claro que Tora no era la única que había hablado con él…

- ¿Viste a Ginko?- preguntó sin ningún tipo de rodeo. Una media sonrisa se dibujó en su cara al ver que al jonin se le iluminaban los ojos en cierto modo.

Todos volvieron la cabeza hacia él. Si la había visto y no había dicho nada…

- Sí. Estuve con ella.- dijo por fin un muy sonriente Kakashi.

Los chicos y Yamato le miraron como lunáticos. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de callarse algo así?

- Lo sabía…- susurró triunfante Tsunade- espero que ese reencuentro os haya valido de algo. Ahora creo que es hora de que te pongas a entrenar ¿no?-

- ¿Cómo sabes que tengo que entrenar para algo? Aún no he terminado de contar lo que me dijo Tora- preguntó Kakashi inquisitivamente.

"_Mierda…"_- pensó la rubia queriendo no haber dicho eso nunca. Intentó salir del aprieto pero no pudo. Al final tuvo que reconocer todo lo que sabía.

- Está bien… sé todo sobre la alianza y la técnica que debéis hacer.- dijo bajando la cabeza bastante avergonzada.

-¡¿QUÉ?- preguntaron todos al unísono.

Ella sólo se sonrojó un poco haciéndose la inocente.

- ¿Desde cuándo estabas al corriente?- preguntó Kakashi más calmado.

- Desde hace bastante… Aún no habíais vuelto de Kumo cuando Ginko vino a verme por primera vez.

- ¿Antes de…? Espera, ¿por primera vez? ¿Cuántas veces ha estado aquí?

- Pues… tres al menos. Y una de ellas estuvo siguiéndote durante varios días.

La situación era bastante cómica. Los chicos estaban al borde de la risa y Yamato no podía cerrar la boca de la sorpresa. ¿Cómo demonios no había dicho nada? Kakashi por su parte estaba bastante tranquilo. Ya no le importaba demasiado.

- Tenéis que entender que ella misma me pidió que no dijera nada.- argumentó la mujer en su defensa- No fue nada fácil el no poder deciros contra qué os enfrentabais. Pero una promesa es una promesa.- terminó sonriendo.

Eso era cierto desde luego. Tsunade se había mantenido fiel a su palabra y eso decía mucho de su valía como Hokage.

Sai aún estaba un poco preocupado. La situación era muy peligrosa pero nadie parecía verlo. El plan era bueno, sí, lo era. Pero nadie podía asegurar que fuese a salir bien. No tenían en cuenta las medidas de seguridad ni nada por el estilo. Al fin y al cabo los búhos eran invocaciones de Tenshi ¿Cómo podían estar tan seguros de que no les traicionarían? O aunque no les traicionaran, el hombre podría enterarse con bastante facilidad de lo que planeaban; no parecía un ninja común… no estaban siendo lo suficientemente precavidos.

Pero no dijo nada. Sólo dejó esas ideas en su cabeza y les dio vueltas una y otra vez. Cuando encontrara el momento le preguntaría todas esas dudas a Kakashi. Tenía el presentimiento de que el hombre sabría responderle bien.

El día terminó en Konoha como de costumbre pero el cielo se mostraba más brillante esa noche. Pero aunque nadie lo percibía con claridad una sombra oscura comenzaba a cernirse sobre la aldea… era posible que la historia se volviera a repetir.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El cielo también brillaba en algún lugar muy lejano a Konoha. El intenso frío de la noche hacía que las estrellas parecieran aún más deslumbrantes y unas tímidas nubes oscuras se acercaban poco a poco de forma amenazadora.

Se encontraba al noreste del país de la tierra. Justo en el punto donde ese país y el del rayo se juntaban y se dividían por la gélida zona del país de la nieve. La unión de esos tres países creaba un mar interior que se extendía ante sus ojos sin que llegara a ver las costas de la otra orilla.

Aquel hombre estaba esperado a su cita pacientemente. Estaba seguro de que no tardaría en llegar, él siempre era muy puntual. En gran parte gracias al poder que él mismo le concedió.

Había pasado bastante tiempo desde su último encuentro, años quizás. Pero no tenía ninguna duda sobre su lealtad ya que le manejaba a su antojo manipulando sus emociones apenas inexistentes. Era un juego que a él le encantaba.

Pero el motivo de su reunión con el chico no era mera diversión. Él se había dado cuenta del complot que tramaban contra su discípulo y eso no le gustaba nada. Si conseguían hacer lo que se proponía esa panda de animalitos y la chica, sus planes se desvanecerían.

Pero no iba a decirle nada esa vez. Quería evaluarle y dejar que él mismo se diera cuenta. Así la reacción sería más espontánea y violenta. Cuando se enterara de lo que pretendían hacerle arremetería contra todos sin miramiento alguno; incluso con la chica. Sería una escena divertida.

Y si por fin conseguía terminar con el maldito ninja copia sus planes se simplificarían mucho y tendría el campo más libre para destruir Konoha de una vez por todas.

Por fin le vio a lo lejos acercarse por encima de las oscuras aguas. Le gustaba verle volar, el chico lo hacía realmente bien, como si lo llevara escrito desde su nacimiento. Aunque claro, su nombre lo decía todo.

Cuando por fin llegó al punto de encuentro y le vio allí se acercó después de guardar una vez más sus alas negras. Su paso era despreocupado y la expresión de su rostro una sonrisa. Muy parecida a la suya. Había hecho su viva imagen de él.

- Menudo sitio para una reunión.- dijo riéndose- menos mal que tengo esto.- señaló su espalda.

- Si, siempre me ha gustado este sitio. Medité aquí durante mucho tiempo cómo matar a Hashirama.- contó con una sonrisa perturbadora.

- ¿Cómo requieres mi presencia ahora después de tanto tiempo?- preguntó el chico ignorando el frío que quería congelarle los huesos- ¿Me necesitas para algo?

- Bueno, quería saber qué tal te iba todo. Me he enterado de tus planes.

Tenshi frunció el ceño.

- ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

- No te olvides de quien soy, Tenshi.- dijo el hombre entre carcajadas- Sé muchas más cosas de las que crees.

El joven se quedó pensativo. Seguramente hubiera un significado oculto en sus palabras pero si no quería decirle las cosas claras habría un motivo. Conocía de sobra a Madara, o al menos eso pensaba él.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer con tu amigo Hatake?- preguntó burlonamente mientras se acercaba a él.

- De momento tengo la situación controlada. Le daré el golpe de gracia cuando menos se lo espere. Y en último lugar que creería.

- Eso está bien.- le apoyó- ¿Sabe algo de ti?

- No. Kuroi y Shiroi le vigilan noche y día y no tiene noticias de mí. Cuando llegue el momento apareceré ante él y ¡pum! Se acabó el ninja copia.- dijo haciendo el gesto con sus manos. Los ojos le brillaban al imaginarse su venganza realizada por fin.

- Esos búhos tuyos nunca me han gustado… siempre me parecieron demasiado nobles.- dejó caer el Uchiha. Le estaba dando pequeñas señales para que se diera cuenta poco a poco de dónde estaba la lealtad de sus invocaciones.

- Pero trabajan bien. Eso es lo importante.

El Uchiha sonrió irónicamente. Era curioso como Tenshi confiaba a ciegas en sus invocaciones a pesar de conocerles de sobra. Esos dos nunca colaborarían en planes como los suyos y eran demasiado inteligentes para dejarse manipular. Tal vez fuera posible con la hembra pero no con Kuroi, tenía muchos años y mucho poder en su interior.

- Bueno, te recomiendo que estés atento de cualquier forma. Las cosas no siempre salen como las deseamos.- le dijo- Por cierto, ¿qué es de tu amiguita?- preguntó maliciosamente.

- Si te refieres a Ginko no sé nada de ella. Y la verdad, me extraña que no se haya inmiscuido aún. Puede que no le importe tanto como creía. Si se marchó de Konoha su relación no debía de ir muy bien.

Que inocente era a veces. Y pensar que aún no se había enterado de nada… debería saber que Ginko no pararía hasta detenerle pero al parecer los viejos sentimientos por ella le llevaban a creer que no era una amenaza. Pero se equivocaba y mucho.

Y no podía permitir que cometiera ese error. Pero no iba a dárselo todo en bandeja. Si no conseguía descubrir el complot entonces él mismo se encargaría de resolverlo o se lo haría saber.

Tenshi le observaba con algo de desconfianza en los ojos. Había algo que no le estaba contando pero sabía que no iba a servir de nada preguntarle. Madara no diría nada por las buenas. Pero toda aquella situación le estaba empezando a cansar, con tantas insinuaciones.

Había estado muy a gusto sin él todo ese tiempo. Sin que le observara y le dijera lo que tenía que hacer. No soportaba que le diera órdenes porque ya se sentía seguro y capaz de hacer lo que se propusiera. No tenía que depender de nadie.

- Bueno Tenshi, creo que sabes cuidarte bien solito ¿no?- preguntó el Uchiha retóricamente- Si te elegí a ti entre todos fue porque sabía que serías grande algún día. Haz lo que creas oportuno pero no olvides que las cosas pueden salir mal.

- No lo olvido.- dijo el chico de forma un tanto seca.

- Entonces está todo dicho. Tengo asuntos que resolver. Nos veremos pronto Tenshi.

Y después desapareció en la nada como hacía siempre. Como si nunca hubiera estado allí con él. Parecía una ilusión más que una persona de carne y hueso en ocasiones, como si le faltara una parte de sí mismo.

Eso le hizo recordar a Ginko, concretamente aquel día que volvieron a Akarigakure cuando dejó de existir. Ella también estaba incompleta desde entonces pero a él aquello ya no le importaba. No sentía tristeza por ella ni nostalgia. Desde que conoció a Madara ningún sentimiento de ese tipo había conseguido penetrar en su alma. Sólo resentimiento y mucha desconfianza.

Desconfiaba mucho también del Uchiha aunque no lo mostraba. Cuando estaba presente tenía la misma sensación que aquella tarde que Ginko perdió una parte de sí misma. Su presencia era tan oscura que parecía cernirse sobre todo y arrasarlo a su paso. No podía olvidar aunque quisiera aquel hecho que le marcó de por vida. Y si Madara había formado parte de aquello no podría perdonárselo. No estaba dispuesto a ser el juguete de nadie.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Varias semanas pasaron tranquilas para todos los miembros de la alianza.

Tora había visitado Konoha con bastante frecuencia y había guiado al jonin en su entrenamiento. Ginko y los demás lo hacían con Kuroi aunque estaba claro que la humana y el tigre preferían a Tora. Pero el búho y Kakashi no hacían muy buenas migas así que tenían que ceñirse a aquello.

De cualquier forma el peliplateado no necesitaba demasiado entrenamiento. Su cantidad de chakra no era muy abundante pero sabía aprovecharla al máximo y sacarle todo el partido que podía. Tora le explicó que él debería realizar la técnica de sellado principal y le enseñó la secuencia de sellos que debía utilizar así como aspectos diversos sobre el control del chakra y la concentración.

Y el jonin avanzaba a pasos agigantados. Esa motivación interna que tenía le guiaba como una luz en un camino oscuro. No tenía dudas sobre lo que debía hacer porque estaba completamente seguro de lo que deseaba. Sus miedos se habían esfumado y las noches ya no eran eternas. Por fin la esperanza había reaparecido.

Pero algo turbaba su mente aún.

A pesar de que no tenía dudas sobre lo que iban a hacer, en parte sentía un poco de pena por Tenshi. No era un pensamiento muy comprensible y eso lo sabía pero… la razón por la que cambió tanto en tan poco tiempo seguía siendo una incógnita. Y ellos no sabían nada al respecto. ¿Y si estaba siendo manipulado? No podía creer que el chico que llegó a Konoha tanto tiempo atrás estuviera haciendo todo aquello. Simplemente no podía creerlo.

Ese tema ocupaba su mente muchas veces y no se sentía tan bien como debería. El ninja renegado que quería matarle se aparecía en su mente cuando menos lo esperaba. Pero no tenía miedo de él. Sólo recordaba los tiempos en los que perteneció allí, a Konoha. Cuando era un chico más bien tímido que se preocupaba por la gente de su alrededor. Ése era el verdadero Tenshi. Paciente, activo, callado en ocasiones y muy comprometido. Ese fue el chico que llegó a la aldea y que supo hacerse un hueco entre ellos. Pero cuando comenzaron las discusiones con Ginko se volvió más taciturno y solitario. Daba la impresión de que odiaba a todo el mundo, incluso a él mismo. Tal vez ese fue su problema. Tal vez no fue capaz de afrontar el rumbo que llevaron las cosas y por eso decidió marcharse. Pero no fue lógico aquel cambio.

Ahora intentaba quedarse con lo bueno de él pues, a pesar de las intenciones que tenía, no le guardaba rencor. Sólo sentía lástima por él, por lo que había ocurrido. No le odiaba porque él había llevado a la única persona que amaba. Había llevado a Ginko a Konoha y por ello le estaría eternamente agradecido, por muchas cosas que ocurrieran.

*****FLASHBACK*****

Un equipo de jonins volvía a la aldea después de una misión que duró más de dos semanas. Habían custodiado a un personaje muy importante del País del Fuego en su viaje al País del Té pero la situación se complicó cuando pasaron la frontera. El país del Té estaba atravesando una época de conflicto con el País del Río y un grupo de ninjas del último les neutralizó al entrar en el territorio que pertenecía al País del Té. El personaje al que escoltaban debía llegar al puerto Degarashi lo antes posible pero el ataque shinobi les retrasó más de lo que les habría gustado.

Pero finalmente los tres jonins que realizaron la misión estaban de camino a su aldea de nuevo. El más mayor de los chicos había resultado herido durante la confrontación pero no era nada demasiado grave. Un kunai perdido le atravesó la mano en un momento de confusión pero los primeros auxilios evitaron que perdiera el miembro herido. La herida ya estaba comenzando a cicatrizar y no daba problemas.

La chica del grupo iba por delante de sus compañeros y estaba contenta. Su paso y su expresión eran alegres, incluso de vez en cuando tarareaba trozos de alguna canción popular que aprendió siendo niña.

Los otros dos integrantes del equipo iban por detrás y cada uno la observaba a su manera. El mayor de ellos caminaba con la cabeza agachada y de vez en cuando la observaba y apretaba los puños consumiéndose de rabia.

Su compañero lo notaba y no le extrañaba la actitud del moreno pero lo resultaba extrañamente curiosa. Creía que había dejado que la situación le superara y había perdido las formas. Pero la vuelta a casa había sido más tranquila de lo que esperaba. Ni gritos, ni reproches, ni nada de nada. La chica no le había dirigido la palabra desde que salieron del puerto y obviamente a su compañero le molestaba bastante.

- Tranquilízate Tenshi.- le dijo en voz baja para intentar calmarle un poco.

Él puso cara de resignación y miró una vez más a la alegre chica. Resopló y se detuvo un momento. Su compañero hizo lo mismo y ambos esperaron a que la joven se hubiera adelantado un poco para poder hablar tranquilos.

- ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?- explotó el moreno- Mírala. Hace como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

- Bueno, es un método de defensa. Intenta entenderla.

- No puedo entenderla Kakashi. Soy incapaz- dijo Tenshi- No hago más que preocuparme por ella pero siempre acabamos mal. No sé qué demonios hacer para que esta relación avance.

El peliplateado sonrió a su amigo. No eran uña y carne pero se llevaban bastante bien. Sobre todo en los últimos meses habían comenzado a tener una buena relación. Justo cuando más lo necesitaba el moreno. Cómo decía, las cosas con Ginko no iban bien, de hecho iban de mal en peor y no hacían más que chocar. Las miradas cómplices se habían terminado entre ellos, ya no había ese sentimiento que todos pudieron ver cuando ambos llegaron a Konoha. Y le daba pena.

Pero se sentía un poco culpable por otra parte. No podía evitar mirar a Ginko. La chica era una belleza pero él no la miraba con los mismos ojos que el resto de los chicos. La veía bella por dentro y por fuera, perfecta. Se sentía culpable por aconsejar a su amigo y al mismo tiempo desearla a ella. Era un sentimiento que no deseaba pero que tampoco podía evitar.

- No te preocupes, si tiene que avanzar lo hará.- le dijo.

- Ese es el problema Kakashi. ¿Y si no queda camino para avanzar? Cada vez estoy más seguro de que esto va a terminar y no quiero pensarlo. No quiero verme lejos de ella. Pero es tan… - no encontraba la palabra exacta para definirla.

- ¿Apática?- le ayudó Kakashi. Esa era la sensación que daba la chica.

- Sí. Eso es. Esa indiferencia duele mucho. No me ha mirado siquiera. No me ha dirigido la palabra en todo el día.

El jonin asintió. Comprendía cómo debía sentirse Tenshi. Él era exactamente igual que ella y por eso no le había extrañado demasiado la actitud de la mujer, pero si era cierto que la indiferencia era un golpe muy duro. Debía sentirse despreciado. Aunque se lo había ganado a pulso…

- No te lo tomes tan a pecho. Los dos os habéis equivocado pero sois demasiado orgullosos para disculparos. Comprendo que su actitud te duela pero entiéndela a ella también. No te has portado precisamente bien.

Él sólo bajó un poco la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento. Tal vez tenía razón Kakashi y no debió gritarla de esa manera. Pero no podía más. Cada vez las cosas iban a peor y la relación se desmoronaba como un castillo de naipes a merced del viento.

- Lo sé… no entiendo porqué me siento así. Cada vez la distancia es mayor entre nosotros dos y no hago más que empeorar las cosas. Me gustaría decirle que lo siento y que todo volviera a ser como al principio.

- Pues hazlo Tenshi. No sé a qué estás esperando para ir hasta ella y disculparte.

El moreno le miró con complicidad y le dio las gracias con la mirada. Aunque al principio el peliplateado no le había causado muy buena impresión tenía que reconocer que le estaba ayudando mucho con Ginko. Cuando le conoció le dio esa misma sensación de indiferencia que tenía Ginko. Parecía demasiado despreocupado con el mundo que le rodeaba pero en el fondo sabía ayudar a un amigo cuando lo necesitaba. Se alegraba de formar equipo con él.

Siguieron hablando como si se conocieran de toda la vida y los dos se sentían bien con el otro. Pero el poseedor del sharingan tenía el presentimiento de que aquello terminaría mal a su pesar. La personalidad de Ginko superaba a Tenshi y ella no iba a cambiar. La estancia en Konoha les había hecho darse cuenta de cómo era el otro y al parecer ya no se sentían tan bien como al principio.

Cuando Tenshi se adelantó para hablar con su chica Kakashi se quedó pensando en ellos. Casi podía verse como los lazos que les unían se iban rompiendo poco a poco y se sentía un poco desgraciado por alegrarse de ello. No podía evitarlo pero realmente le gustaría ser él quien estuviera con ella y poder estar horas mirando sus ojos.

Al cabo de unos minutos comenzaron de nuevo los gritos. Si Tenshi quería continuar con ella debía aprender a manejarla. Era una chica difícil en muchas ocasiones y no le sentaban bien los reproches. Y eso era precisamente lo que hacía el moreno; reprocharle a todas horas cosas carentes de sentido.

El volumen de sus voces aumentaba por momentos. Los dos se habían parado en el camino y se gritaban con todas sus fuerzas. Entonces Kakashi decidió ir hacia ellos e intentar detener la pelea como había hecho ya tantas veces.

- ¿Quién te has creído que eres?- gritaba la rubia- No tienes ningún derecho a venir de repente y acusarme de algo que no he hecho.

- Soy tu novio y debes respetarme. Si te acuso de algo lo hago con fundamento. No me gusta la relación que tienes con él.- dijo él subiendo aún más su tono de voz.

Tenzo… ya estaban con el mismo tema. Kakashi sabía que la relación de la chica con él no iba más allá de una muy buena amistad y Tenshi se estaba equivocando. Pero no atendía a razones. Su cabeza estaba llena de desconfianza y celos y eso no le permitía ver la realidad.

- Mira Tenshi, escúchame bien porque sólo lo diré una vez. No voy a consentir que me trates como si fuera algo que te pertenece. Soy libre de hablar con quién me dé la gana cuando me dé la gana. Y si no te gusta que Tenzo sea mi amigo lo siento mucho. Es así y así seguirá siendo.

- ¡NO! No soy estúpido Ginko. No pienses que porque llevamos mucho tiempo juntos voy a dejar que me engañes delante de mis propias narices y luego hacer como que no ha pasado nada. No vas a hacerme esto nunca más.- gritó él agarrándola de la muñeca. Estaba muy alterado y agresivo.

A ella le dolía la mano de la fuerza con la que la apretaba el moreno pero no se quejó, simplemente le miraba incrédula. Esa agresividad no era propia de él y le dolía que se comportara así con ella.

Kakashi vio entonces el momento para interrumpir la discusión. Si la cosa pasaba a mayores no se quedarían en las palabras y eso debía evitarlo a toda costa.

Se situó en medio de ellos y agarró el brazo de Tenshi haciendo que soltara a la chica. Le miró con reproche y suspiró dando a entender que su forma de "resolver" los problemas no era lo que él le había dicho.

Entonces el moreno desvió su mirada y siguió caminando dejando a sus dos compañeros atrás. Su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas y creía que iba a explotar de rabia. Pero en el fondo se sentía mal. Sólo quería arreglar las cosas y habían terminado peor de lo que empezaron. No sabía por qué esa desconfianza nacía de él pero todo el mundo parecía una amenaza para su relación. Incluso en esos momentos veía a Kakashi como a un enemigo.

Kakashi y Ginko le vieron alejarse. Ella estaba horrorizada por la reacción de Tenshi. No comprendía por qué se comportaba así. Ella intentaba mantener las cosas en una buena situación pero entonces llegaba él con sus acusaciones sin sentido y explotaba. No podría aguantar mucho más aquello.

- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Kakashi sonriendo.

- Sí, gracias. No te preocupes.- respondió ella frotándose la muñeca.

- Lo siento Ginko, me duele ver cómo se porta contigo.- dijo él cambiando su habitual sonrisa despreocupada por un ceño fruncido- En el fondo sólo quiere arreglar las cosas.

Ella le sonrió mientras comenzaba a caminar.

- Lo sé pero no lo hace. Está cegado y no ve la realidad y al final terminará dándose cuenta de que se ha equivocado cuando sea demasiado tarde.

- Ten paciencia con él. Ninguno de los dos estáis pasando por un buen momento.- dijo el jonin.

- No es un mal momento Kakashi. Tú y yo sabemos que el problema lo tiene él y que lleva así mucho tiempo. No voy a soportar esto mucho más.

Él sólo bajó la cabeza sintiendo lo poder ayudar a su amigo. Pero ella tenía razón. No era justo el comportamiento de Tenshi y era lógico que ella estuviera harta.

- Quien sabe,- dijo ella- tal vez sea el momento de cambiar de vida.

Y Kakashi se vio cegado por el brillo de sus ojos. Sólo le había mirado durante un instante, pero aquello fue suficiente para darse cuenta de que si ella tenía otra vida él quería formar parte de ella. Sus miradas conectaban de una forma casi irracional que a él personalmente le embelesaba e hipnotizaba como nada más podría hacerlo. Sentía que ella era el punto al que debía dirigir su vida de la forma que fuese. Sólo quería estar cerca de ella.

Pero debía olvidarse de todo aquello. De momento el destino no estaba a su favor.

*****FIN DEL FLASHBACK*****

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Te noto pensativo.

El peliplateado se sobresaltó un poco por la voz que se había dirigido a él pero al darse la vuelta descubrió a Tora sentada sobre la hierba disfrutando de las últimas horas de sol.

- Sólo estaba recordando.- le contestó él girándose para poder mirara a la tigresa.

- No te conviene pensar demasiado.- aconsejaba ella- para vosotros los humanos vuestra mente es vuestro peor enemigo en ocasiones.

El jonin sonrió con sus palabras. Aquella invocación tenía una sabiduría interior incalculable y sus palabras siempre eran bien recibidas casi por cualquiera.

- Eso es cierto,- afirmó Kakashi- pero las emociones ayudan a la mente a funcionar.

- Qué haríais vosotros sin emociones…- suspiró la invocación posando su cuerpo sobre el suelo- sois esclavos de ellas pero al mismo tiempo las necesitáis como el aire para respirar.

El jonin se rió al escuchar la ironía de la tigresa.

- Sin emociones tú y yo no estaríamos aquí.

- Cierto.- corroboró ella- Pero no te dejes engañar por falsas emociones del pasado Kakashi. La gente cambia y nosotros nos aferramos a los buenos recuerdos que tenemos de las personas y eso a veces es un error.

Él meditó lo que decía. Claramente se estaba refiriendo a Tenshi. El vínculo que una vez compartió con él ya se había roto definitivamente y no podía pensar en él como su antiguo amigo, ahora era un enemigo peligroso. Pero aún así había algo que le decía que aquello no estaba bien, que se estaban equivocando.

- Tora, ¿Está bien todo esto que hacemos?

Ella pesó unos instantes antes de contestar a su pregunta. Encontrar la respuesta adecuada era difícil por no decir imposible.

- No es mi papel determinar lo que está bien o mal. Lo único que sé es que todo esto es necesario. Sea bueno o malo debemos hacerlo.

- ¿Y si nos estamos equivocando? Puede que la solución sea peor que el problema.

- Eso no lo sabremos hasta que lo intentemos. De cualquier forma, ya no hay vuelta atrás.

El sol se escondía ya tras los árboles de los bosques que rodeaban Konoha. Allí en algún lugar estaban Ginko y los demás. Todos trabajando por un objetivo común, destruir a una persona que años antes había sido parte de ellos mismos, de Konoha, de sus bosques y sus calles. ¿Cómo podía estar bien algo así?

Pero Tora tenía razón. Lo hecho, hecho estaba y la moralidad no era importante en esos momentos. La supervivencia era la meta.

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hola a todos! Capítulo más largo hasta la fecha, me voy superando día a día. ^^ Y estoy muy muy contenta porque el numero de RW va aumentando y eso me hace feliz =D

Lo primero quiero daros las gracias por el apoyo y los ánimos y darle un saludo especial a por dejar su primer RW! Gracias Gracias Gracias!

Bueno, ahí os va la historia de los jóvenes Ginko y Tenshi al encontrar su hogar en ruinas. Me puse triste al escribirle, pobrecitos :'( y más aún; la relación Tenshi – Kakashi y los planes ocultos de Madara… ¿Qué tramará? Pronto lo sabremos aunque es fácil de deducir.

Bueno, se acerca poco a poco el momento máximo del fic! ¿Se dará cuenta Tenshi de los planes contra él? ¿Qué hará al respecto? ¿Conseguirán quitarle sus poderes? ¿O intervendrá el "simpático" de Madara para arruinar todo? ¿Matarán Yamato y los chicos a Kakashi por ser tan… Kakashi?

Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo, el 14 ya, esto sigue un buen rumbo y probablemente la historia se alargue más de lo que creía en un principio, así que alegraos porque podréis seguir leyéndola =)

Intentare actualizar lo antes posible pero ya estoy en época de exámenes y me será un poco difícil. Mañana mismo tengo uno que debería estar estudiando pero todo sea por mis lectores ^^

Un fuerte abrazo a todos! Y recordad dejar vuestros RW antes de cerrar la página!

**Aiko!¡**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14: Imposibles y Sueños.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La brisa de las primeras horas de la noche mecía las hojas de los árboles a su voluntad y le hacía sentir frío. Su frente estaba inundada de pequeñas perlas de sudor provocadas por el cansancio pero también por los nervios que le cerraban el estómago y tenía la sensación de ser un adolescente ante la expectativa de su primera cita.

Más semanas habían pasado y el tiempo transcurrió sin más actividad que el entrenamiento intensivo al que había estado sometido casi sin descanso. Tora era muy estricta y él un buen alumno por lo que había avanzado más deprisa de lo que todos esperaban. Creía estar preparado para la primera fase del plan.

Los últimos días habían sido especialmente duros. La tigresa le había exigido mejorar aún más su concentración y sus dotes de sellado en situaciones límite. Algunos días el cansancio era tan extremo que no había sido capaz de llegar a su casa caminando por su propio pie.

Pero ahora había terminado todo aquel arduo entrenamiento y se dirigía al lugar de reunión que Tora le había indicado. No sabía quién estaría allí pero era fácil imaginarse que todos los miembros de la alianza estuvieran presentes. Era lo más lógico al fin y al cabo.

Tsunade también había supervisado su preparación y le había dado algunos consejos sobre sellado. Cuando el jonin le pidió autorización para reunirse con el resto ella le vio y sintió que estaba preparado para eso y mucho más. El brillo de sus ojos reflejaba todos los deseos que había perdido tanto tiempo atrás y que ahora iba recuperando. Había encontrado su corazón, su alma y un motivo más que importante para seguir adelante.

Y ahora que se acercaba al lugar de encuentro se sentía renovado y limpio de todo mal. Todas las sensaciones sombrías que habían morado en su alma iban desapareciendo para dejar paso a una clara luz que le bañaba y le hacía recordar lo mejor de sí mismo.

Una de sus piernas estaba un poco maltrecha. Una semana atrás había hecho una sesión intensiva de entrenamiento físico y por intentar sobrepasar su límite la pierna derecha dejó de funcionar todo lo bien que debería y ahora sufría las consecuencias. No era el mejor estado para realizar una técnica de tanta importancia como la que debían hacer pero en principio no esperaban enemigos. Nadie conocía aquello y era poco probable que aparecieran visitas inesperadas

Aún con la oscuridad incipiente de la noche pudo reconocer una profunda marca en un árbol mientras avanzaba todo lo deprisa que su cuerpo le permitía. Sonrió y se detuvo a observarla y tocarla con las yemas de sus dedos, así tenía además una excusa para descansar unos instantes.

Examinó el corte en el árbol y lo reconoció. Él estaba junto a ese árbol cuando Ginko lanzó el kunai y recordaba a la perfección el día en que marcaron aquel bosque porque también marcó su alma a fuego.

*****FLASHBACK*****

Estaba escondido tras un frondoso árbol mientras observaba como Ginko se movía con seguridad a través del bosque.

Aún estando agazapado y casi sin respirar sentía que la chica podía percibir el lugar casi exacto de su localización. Llevaban bastante tiempo realizando aquel entrenamiento y la kunoichi había mejorado de forma muy notable. Al principio era incapaz de encontrarle y pasaban horas hasta que Kakashi salía de su escondite pero después de unos pocos meses ya podía seguirle con bastante facilidad.

Ginko se quedó parada intentando escuchar. Estaba muy cerca de su posición pero esperaba a que el jonin cometiera algún error y así poder saltar sobre él sin darle tiempo a que pudiera moverse.

Mientras tanto Kakashi seguía observándola en secreto. Y allí quieta le parecía perfecta y única. Ésa era su pasión; poder mirarla y sentirla cerca de él sin que ella se diera cuenta. La oscura ropa marcaba las curvas de su cuerpo peligrosamente mientras avanzaba a tientas, dejando ver su sinuosa figura recortada contra el fondo verdoso del bosque.

La venda que llevaba sobre los ojos agudizaba el resto de sus sentidos y, tal vez para percibir mejor los olores que pudiera haber, tenía la boca entreabierta y sus labios le llamaban y le atraían de una forma irresistible. A pesar de ser una escena de entrenamiento que cualquier persona consideraría normal para él era una continua provocación por la que tenía que reprimirse para no saltar sobre ella y besarla.

Durante los últimos meses se había dado cuenta de lo peligrosa que era su relación con Ginko. Cada día que transcurría le hacía consciente de cuánto necesitaba verla y de las ganas que tenía de apretarla contra su pecho. No se reducía a una simple atracción física, todo iba mucho más allá porque cuando estaba con ella podía sentir la típica sonrisa tonta que se dibujaba en su cara. Le aportaba serenidad, paz y le daba mucha vida.

Pero cuando pensaba en Tenshi no podía sentir otra cosa que no fuera culpabilidad. Llevaba mucho tiempo siguiéndola con la mirada y buscando encuentros casuales para acercarse a ella. Cuando estaban cerca intentaba tocarla sin que nadie se diera cuenta, y buscaba sus ojos siempre que la tenía frente a él. Todo aquello le hacía sentirse bien y mal al mismo tiempo. La razón y el corazón debatían sin descanso pero no lograba encontrar una respuesta que explicara por qué se comportaba así. Simplemente no podía evitar acercarse a ella y rozar el dorso de su mano disimuladamente, en una caricia suave que le revolvía las entrañas.

Y allí seguía y el tiempo pasaba y se hacía eterno envolviéndoles en el cálido ambiente del bosque. El aire se cerraba a su alrededor como si les envolviera en una atmósfera única que nadie más podía traspasar. Nadie podría perturbar aquellos momentos que pasaban juntos porque para ambos eran los instantes más esperados del día. Aunque no lo expresaban con palabras los dos deseaban esos ratos en el bosque sin la molestia del resto de la gente. Para Kakashi poder verla así, tan pura y natural era algo que le hacía perder la cabeza aunque le costara admitirlo.

Y ella, aunque aún no lo sabía, pensaba lo mismo. En los recovecos de su cerebro las emociones y sentimientos hacia el peliplateado crecían día a día y se hacían más fuertes y estables. Era esa tranquilidad tan deliciosa que le aportaba el jonin lo que le hacía anhelar pasar más tiempo junto a él. A veces se sonrojaba al sentir como el hombre clavaba la mirada en sus ojos y la mantenía hasta que ella apartaba la vista. Le ponía la piel de gallina sentir el tacto de su mano cuando la rozaba con mucho disimulo. Era algo que no alcanzaba a comprender del todo y le hacía sentirse confusa.

Los dos se iban acercando más y más y llegado el momento el choque sería inevitable. Ambos eran conscientes de que su relación no agradaba a todo el mundo y la presión de las miradas de la gente les pesaba como si llevaran una enorme losa a la espalda. Kakashi pensaba que el mundo estaba en su contra y que nunca podría disfrutar de ella tanto como le gustaría. La situación no era favorable y en cierto modo, el sentimiento de culpa nublaba un poco la hermosa visión que tenía de Ginko.

El sonido de algún animal moviéndose por el bosque hizo que el jonin girara la cabeza instintivamente y aquello fue su perdición.

Ginko pudo oír el inaudible ruido que produjo ese movimiento. Al estar con los ojos vendados y después de tantos meses entrenando sus sentidos, el sonido que hizo la máscara de Kakashi al rozar levemente contra su chaleco llegó a sus oídos amplificado y pudo escucharlo tan claramente que sus dudas sobre la posición del hombre se despejaron al instante.

Al volver de nuevo la cabeza hacia la chica ella ya estaba encima de él. Había sido tan rápido aquel salto que no tuvo oportunidad alguna de esquivarla. Maldijo interiormente por haberse descuidado pero también se alegró por los sobresalientes progresos de Ginko.

Los dos rodaron por el suelo hechos un ovillo. Ella agarraba fuertemente las solapas de su chaleco y era imposible que pudiera escapar. Kakashi cubrió la espalda de la chica con sus brazos para que no se partiera las vértebras contra el suelo pero ella interpretó ese gesto como un posible ataque así que antes de que pudiera tocar el suelo frenó el movimiento apoyando los pies con firmeza, dejando al jonin tumbado de espaldas.

Ella quedó en una posición favorable, sentada justo detrás de su cabeza y arqueando la espalda para no soltar a su presa del agarre. Kakashi fue rápido y quiso rodar hacia un lado para soltarse, pero ella fue aún más veloz y le neutralizó dando una vuelta sobre sí misma y quedando así justo encima de él.

Kakashi sentía la respiración de Ginko sobre su rostro. Estaba tan cerca que podía contar las pecas de su nariz sin apenas esfuerzo. La tensión era más que evidente aunque era divertido el juego que se traían entre manos. La chica sonrió sin quitarse la venda de los ojos en señal de triunfo pero no sería tan fácil atrapar al ninja copia de Konoha.

De un momento a otro la chica oyó el inconfundible sonido que hace un kage bunshin al desaparecer y se encontró de repente agarrando al aire. Quedó sentada en el suelo sintiéndose un poco derrotada pero no iba a darse por vencida a la primera de cambio; si eso era lo que el jonin quería estaba muy equivocado.

Mientras tanto el aludido la observaba sonriendo desde las ramas de un árbol a unos 10 metros de ella. Había mejorado indudablemente pero necesitaría algo más para atraparle.

- ¿Creías que caería tan fácilmente?- se atrevió a preguntar.

Ella permaneció sentada en el suelo aparentemente dándose por vencida pero muy atenta a las palabras de Kakashi. Si tenía otra oportunidad no la iba a desaprovechar.

- Tenía que intentarlo ¿no?- respondió ella fingiendo resignación pero aún con la tela cubriendo sus párpados.

- Estás mejorando muy rápido pero aún te queda mucho por aprender.

Ginko se sorprendió porque la posición del jonin había cambiado. Ahora su voz venía de otra parte. Se lo estaba poniendo realmente difícil.

- Yo creo que tú estás demasiado confiado.- dijo ella en el mismo tono burlón- Me estás subestimando.

- El día que consigas cogerme me quitaré la máscara y podrás verme.- dijo Kakashi mostrando su confianza sin llegar a ser arrogante- pero eso probablemente no pase nunca.

Ginko analizaba cada detalle del ambiente. Cada vez que hablaba el jonin su voz provenía de un sitio distinto pero no se estaba moviendo. Seguramente serían clones repartidos a su alrededor. Desde que comenzaron a hablar había contado cuatro localizaciones distintas pero no podía saber cuál era la verdadera aún. Tenía que hacerle hablar para descubrir cuál era el real.

- No te confíes tanto Hatake. Algún día conseguiré atraparte.- dijo la chica sin moverse aún- Y entonces tendrás que cumplir lo que acabas de prometer.

- Bueno, tenemos tiempo de sobra, pero te aseguro que si yo no quiero no me alcanzarás.

¡Sí! La voz provenía del mismo lugar que la primera vez que había hablado. Probablemente hubiera cuatro kage bunshin repartidos por la zona. Si la próxima vez que el jonin abriese la boca el sonido venía del suroeste atacaría y le pillaría por sorpresa.

- Creo que me voy a rendir por hoy Kakashi.- mintió Ginko preparándose para ejecutar su plan- Llevamos aquí ya muchas horas y estoy cansada.

- Bueno, sí eso es lo que quieres podemos ir a…

Pero no pudo acabar la frase.

Si alguien hubiera estado allí en ese momento habría visto algo realmente bueno. Una idea maestra que había surgido de la mente de la chica en apenas unos minutos.

Desde su escondite el jonin de un momento a otro sintió como dos de sus clones desaparecían. No fue capaz de determinar la causa porque todo ocurrió muy rápido. En décimas de segundo el otro clon restante también había caído y pudo ver como cuatro kunais se dirigían hacia él, dos de cada lateral, uno por su espalda y el último venía de frente.

De un salto bastante arriesgado pudo esquivar los cuatro pero perdió el equilibrio al intentar caer y perdió su posición de altura favorable cayendo al suelo.

Y allí estaba Ginko. Aún tenía los ojos vendados y respiraba con tranquilidad. Le había cogido por la espalda y presionaba levemente contra su cuello otro de sus kunais.

Kakashi se dio por vencido entonces. Tenía que reconocer el asombroso trabajo de la chica. Si hubiera querido habría podido escapar en ese instante pero la táctica de Ginko había sido algo totalmente inesperado e inteligente. Había ganado sin lugar a dudas.

La chica bajó el arma y dibujó en su rostro una enorme sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Su plan había funcionado y no tenía muchas esperanzas de ello en un principio. Sabía de sobra que el peliplateado habría escapado de haberlo querido pero sus esfuerzos merecían un poco de reconocimiento.

Kakashi notó como ella disminuía la presión del agarre y se soltó suavemente. Cuando se dio la vuelta la vio sonriente con la venda aún sobre los ojos. Había guardado el kunai y tenía las manos apoyadas sobre sus caderas y la cabeza bien alta, orgullosa de sí misma.

Antes de que ella pudiera moverse él se adelantó. Acercándose a ella pasó las manos por detrás de su cabeza y desató lentamente la tela que cubría los dorados ojos que tantas ganas tenía de ver.

La venda cayó al suelo casi a cámara lenta, como caen las hojas de los árboles en otoño, despacio y ondeándose con la brisa de la tarde.

Ella mantuvo los párpados cerrados un instante y luego sus largas pestañas se desplegaron dejando ver el iris de color dorado que resplandecía con la luz del sol. Volvió a cerrarlos por que el exceso de luminosidad le cegaba. Después de tanto tiempo tapados ahora se resentían con la abundancia de luz.

Pero cuando volvió a abrirlos vio allí a Kakashi y su sonrisa creció. Estaba contenta por lo que había conseguido pero también por tenerle allí frente a ella. Era muy extraño lo que sentía en esos momentos pues sólo deseaba abrazarle y que el tiempo pasara ajeno a ellos.

- Enhorabuena.- la felicitó el jonin sin alejarse ni un centímetro- No sé cómo demonios lo has hecho pero has conseguido atraparme.

- Tal vez te explique algún día mi secreto.- dijo ella fijando sus ojos en los de Kakashi- Ahora quiero que cumplas tu palabra.

Entonces Kakashi recordó lo que había prometido. Suspiró, ahora sí, derrotado. No le gustaba la idea de desprenderse de su máscara pero era un hombre de palabra y debía cumplir con ella, aunque si podía intentaría retrasar el momento.

- ¿Seguro que quieres que lo haga ahora? Es una oportunidad que no se volverá a repetir, deberías estar preparada para ello.- se burló el hombre intentando convencerla de que no era el momento.

- ¿Crees que me vas a deslumbrar con tu belleza? ¿O es que te avergüenzas de tu rostro?- siguió la chica con la broma.

- No.- contestó él acercándose peligrosamente- pero puede que si me quito la máscara no sea capaz de reprimir algo de lo que tengo muchas ganas.

Ginko comenzó a estar realmente nerviosa. Casi podía sentir el aliento de Kakashi en sus mejillas y eso les daba un color sonrosado que delataba su nerviosismo. Entendió perfectamente lo que quería decir el jonin pero no quiso darle importancia. No tuvo éxito. Ella también lo deseaba pero una gruesa barrera le apartaba de Kakashi. Aunque notaba como día a día esa barrera se debilitaba y ella podía acercarse más al peliplateado.

Pensó unos instantes antes de contestar. No sabía que iba a ocurrir entonces pero lo que tuviera que pasar, pasaría.

- No me importa.- dijo finalmente- Lo prometido es deuda ¿no?

Él clavó su ojo derecho en ella. Estaba intentando analizar sus gestos. Buscaba alguna señal por parte de Ginko. No sabía que pensaba ella. Era incapaz de imaginarse lo que estaría pasando por la cabeza de la joven en esos momentos.

La mirada se hizo eterna, parecía que estaba escrutando su alma y su ojo negro se clavaba en su interior como una flecha en llamas. Estaba ardiendo literalmente. Podía notar como su temperatura corporal había aumentado irremediablemente. El corazón le latía más deprisa y los pulmones necesitaban aire que respirar. No era capaz de pensar en nada bajo la mirada de Kakashi.

Entonces él levantó la bandana despacio y dejó al descubierto su párpado. Mantuvo el ojo cerrado porque no quería que la visión del sharingan estropeara el momento. Quería que fuese perfecto y único. Quería recordar ese día el resto de su vida.

Ginko dio un paso hacia Kakashi y elevó su mano hasta la altura de los ojos del jonin. Acarició la cicatriz que cubría su párpado izquierdo y después el suave pelo plateado. Le miró a los ojos buscando una señal y él se la dio.

Sus dedos recorrieron la sien del hombre y con ambas manos cogió suavemente el extremo superior de la máscara. Mientras desprendía a Kakashi de ella cerró los ojos y pudo notar como las manos le temblaban debido al nerviosismo. Deslizó la tela hasta acariciar el cuello del hombre que tenía frente a ella y mantuvo los ojos cerrados unos segundos.

Él cogió sus manos para detener el temblor, se sentía extraño sin su máscara y no sabía cómo reaccionaría Ginko al verle así. Se sentía desnudo y un poco vulnerable pero al mismo tiempo muy seguro de sí mismo. Cuando estaba con Ginko ése era el sentimiento predominante. Se sentía feliz de estar uniéndose a ella, de dejarla ver lo que nadie había visto.

Entonces Ginko abrió los ojos.

***** FIN DEL FLASHBACK *****

Sonrió aún más y miró a su alrededor buscando algún otro rastro de Ginko. Buscaba su aroma, el sonido de sus pasos, el brillo de los ojos dorados… pero aquellas eran las únicas marcas que quedaban impresas de aquel día. Aunque en su mente cada detalle seguía vivo como si estuviera pasando en ese mismo instante.

Debía continuar hacia el lugar de reunión. Ya llegaba con retraso y esperaba poder hablar con Ginko a solas al menos un rato. Tenía la sensación de que las cosas estaban a punto de estabilizarse. Por fin podría volver a ser quién era antes. Volvería a ser la mitad de Ginko.

Volvería a ver la vida en color.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ginko caminaba inmersa en sus pensamientos. El suave viento que se levantaba en aquel sendero improvisado que había construido años atrás movía su pelo y le acariciaba el rostro haciéndole sentir más viva que nunca.

Había dejado a las invocaciones junto a su cabaña y se dirigía al noreste a buscar a Kakashi. Tora le había citado allí y Ginko era la encargada de llevarle hasta el lugar de reunión. Estaba excitada y nerviosa. A pesar de que ya había visto a Kakashi y había podido comprobar que los sentimientos no habían cambiado no podía evitar sentir la conocida sensación de las mariposas revoloteando en el estómago. Era como empezar de cero con él. Al menos eso era lo que quería. Olvidar todo lo malo que había hecho, todos sus errores y equivocaciones para volver al principio, a las miradas y los roces de manos. Quería sentir de nuevo la emoción de verle, volver a enamorarse de él.

Observó como la luna empezaba a asomarse entre las tímidas nubes que la habían mantenido cubierta. Le encantaba mirar la luna en las cálidas noches de verano cuando el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas y podía contarlas y reconocer todas y cada una de las constelaciones. Esas noches en las que se tumbaba a la intemperie y notaba el mundo girar y se sentía pequeña frente a la inmensidad del cielo. Entonces cerraba los ojos y soñaba que junto a ella estaba Kakashi y que juntos imaginaban sus propias constelaciones e inventaban formas en la esfera celeste.

Pero ya no tendría que soñarlo más. En poco tiempo podría volver a hacerlo.

Tras unos minutos más de camino Ginko llegó al punto de encuentro; un diminuto claro donde los árboles se abrían dejando un espacio perfecto para su esperado reencuentro.

Allí se situó al borde de la hilera de árboles, se sentó apoyando la espalda contra uno de los fornidos troncos y cerró los ojos. Su cabeza estaba en otro sitio que no correspondía a su cuerpo y se sentía extrañamente bien. No podía evitar que las sonrisas acudieran a sus labios constantemente. Un profundo suspiró le salió del pecho y su aliento llevaba escondidos sentimientos que casi había olvidado. Emoción, entusiasmo, optimismo, seguridad en sí misma y en sus actos… hacía mucho tiempo que todas esas emociones no acudían a ella y se sentía muy feliz por haberlas recuperado al fin.

El tiempo pasaba muy despacio en aquel lugar, cada minuto sin que él llegara parecía un año entero y ella comenzaba a sentirse cansada y somnolienta. Se frotó los ojos con fuerza para ahuyentar al sueño pero no parecía dar resultado. Comenzó a ser consciente poco a poco de que aquello no era normal e intentó ponerse alerta pero era incapaz. Simplemente se dormía sin poder evitarlo.

Intentó levantarse y alejarse del claro, internarse en el bosque y escapar de lo que fuera que estaba intentando controlarla pero las piernas ya no le respondían. No podía moverse y los párpados cada vez le pesaban más y la consciencia la abandonaba irremediablemente.

Cerró los ojos al fin cediendo al dulce sueño pero cuando lo hizo algo palpitó en su interior. Algo conocido apareció en su sueño que le revolvió las entrañas y le hizo luchar por su vida. Tenía demasiado que perder y no iba a darse por vencida así como así.

Lo que fuera que vio al cerrar los ojos le hizo darse cuenta de que no estaba dispuesta a abandonar a Kakashi ni a sus sueños. No estaba dispuesta a perder sus nuevas realidades porque había decidido ser feliz al fin y nadie iba a arrebatárselo.

Su cuerpo no respondía bien pero aún así consiguió moverse. Rodó y se arrastró todo lo lejos que pudo del claro. Le dolían las manos por el esfuerzo de mover todo su peso y sus uñas estaban llenas de tierra. No podía más, el sueño la llamaba y se golpeaba la cabeza contra el suelo pero pese a todo no cerró los ojos. Siguió arrastrándose hasta que las fuerzas la abandonaron. Entonces todo se volvió oscuro y allí quedó tendida en el bosque observando la luna hasta que sus párpados cayeron como un telón final.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Voy a ir a buscarla.

- Espera Tora, no te precipites, seguro que están hablando de sus cosas. Vendrán enseguida.

La tigresa se giró bruscamente hacia Kuroi, que era el que había hablado.

- Conozco a Ginko y sé que en esta situación no se detendría simplemente a hablar.

- Entonces a lo mejor no están sólo hablando,- intervino Neko- ya me entiendes.

El macho lo hizo con la intención de calmar un poco el ambiente pero sólo se ganó un golpe reprobatorio de la cola de Tora. Al parecer no era una situación para bromear.

- Mira Tora, estás sacando las cosas de quicio.- dijo Shiroi muy calmada- el lugar de reunión está bastante alejado y sabes que esos dos necesitan tiempo para estar a solas. Son humanos al fin y al cabo.

Pero ella no estaba convencida. Ginko no retrasaría una reunión tan importante sólo para hablar con Kakashi. Habían pasado dos horas desde que se marchó y no había noticias de ella ni del jonin de Konoha. Aquella alianza era demasiado importante para todos y ella sólo estaba siendo precavida.

- No. No creo que sea eso. Puede que les haya pasado algo.

- Ginko conoce estos bosques mejor que nadie, no creo que se haya perdido por el camino.- añadió el tigre blanco- creo que si no regresan pronto deberíamos ir a buscarles.

Los dos búhos mantuvieron silencio. No eran propensos a alarmarse, de hecho, casi nunca lo hacían aún en las situaciones más complicadas.

- Vamos a esperar un tiempo más pero si en una hora no han aparecido yo misma iré hasta allí.

- De acuerdo, pero deja de asustarte, pareces un cachorro a veces.- dijo Kuroi obviamente molesto.

Ella bufó y se alejó del grupo. Movía la cola nerviosamente y no podía estar quieta. La incertidumbre era algo que siempre había odiado y la forma tan pasiva de actuar de los búhos le sacaba de sus casillas. No podía entender su tranquilidad en momentos así.

Neko se acercó despacio a ella. Después de tantos años juntos la conocía bastante bien y sabía que en aquellas situaciones no era muy amigable ni siquiera con él, pero había aprendido a manejarla y sobre todo, a cuidar de ella y tranquilizarla.

Tora levantó la cabeza al verle pero volvió a enterrarla después entre sus patas delanteras. No quería hablar con nadie pero al parecer le tocaba escuchar a Neko.

- ¿Qué te ocurre?- preguntó el macho tumbándose junto a ella.

- No lo entiendo.- dijo tras un largo suspiro- no entiendo cómo estáis tan tranquilos por Ginko. Puede haberle pasado cualquier cosa.

- Ya no es una niña Tora,- respondió su pareja- sabe cuidarse bastante bien y tanto Kakashi como ella son buenos shinobis. No deberías preocuparte tanto.

- Pero Tenshi puede haberla encontrado. Puede que haya encontrado a Kakashi y ella haya ido a ayudarle. Puede estar en peligro.

Él sonrió y pasó su cola por el lomo de Tora. Esa faceta sobreprotectora tan tierna de la tigresa le había encantado siempre.

- Mira, sé que tienes una deuda moral con ella pero repito que ya no es una niña, pase lo que pase estará bien. Estoy seguro de ello. Es muy buena y los dos lo sabemos.

- Tengo una promesa que debo cumplir. Juré protegerla siempre y eso es lo que debo hacer. Por eso estoy tan preocupada. Tenshi es un enemigo muy peligroso y nos lo estamos tomando a la ligera. Esa podría ser nuestra perdición.

- Deja de preocuparte. Si en una hora no han vuelto yo mismo iré contigo a buscarles.- dijo Neko en voz baja- Ahora descansa y despeja tu cabeza. La necesitas al cien por cien.

A tora le encantaba cuando Neko era tan comprensivo. Por eso había decidido pasar la vida junto a él.

Juntaron sus hocicos y se acurrucaron juntos. La hora de actuar estaba cada vez más cerca.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Un paso, dos pasos, tres pasos y media vuelta. La incesable caminata de un lado al otro del claro le estaba haciendo perder la paciencia que había cultivado. No le gustaba esperar y menos aún hacerlo sin tener la situación totalmente controlada.

Miró hacia el extremo dónde Ginko permanecía dormida. Ni siquiera ella había podido escapar de su jutsu. Tenía que reconocer que dormidita estaba mucho más guapa, era demasiado reivindicativa y no le gustaba que le gritaran. Pero tenía ganas de que despertara y poder hablar con ella. Tenía que averiguar todo lo que necesitaba sobre el ninja copia, pero para eso necesitaba a sus búhos. Había intentado invocarles pero no había obtenido respuesta; seguramente estarían vigilando al jonin de Konoha. Pero si de verdad quería sacarle algo a Ginko tendrían que aparecer ellos o no daría resultado. Sus dotes de persuasión eran bastante escasas y sabía que no habría nada que funcionara con ella. La conocía bien y sabía que era demasiado para él.

Cansado de la espera se acercó a Ginko y se agachó frente a ella. Tenía que reconocer que seguía siendo hermosa; el paso de los años había marcado su rostro y su cuerpo pero a pesar de todo, su belleza había madurado. Ahora era una hermosura adulta, donde se percibía el peso de las decepciones y el paso del tiempo; todo lo que había sufrido le había embellecido mucho más.

Si Tenshi hubiese conservado su parte humana intacta habría sentido impulsos de besarla al recordar todo lo que había pasado junto a ella. Pero todo eso se había desvanecido; ya no le importaba quién fuera ella o a quién amara. No sentía rencor hacia Ginko, simplemente estaba cegado por la venganza y abrumado por la soledad. Necesitaba descargar toda su ira contra alguien que lo mereciera y, en su opinión, esa persona era Kakashi Hatake.

Después de unos pocos minutos Ginko despertó al fin y se sobresaltó al encontrarse cara a cara con la persona a la que estaba dispuesta a destruir.

Ya había recuperado el control sobre su cuerpo y podía moverse a la perfección pero la sorpresa fue tan grande que se sintió bloqueada y allí se quedó paralizada y sin pronunciar palabra; esperando a que él lo hiciera primero.

- Veo que ya te has despertado… ¿has dormido bien?- preguntó el hombre mirándola.

Ella no podía hablar. Tenshi era la última persona que esperaba ver ese día. Entonces le asaltaron miedos y dudas. Esa misma noche se iba a reunir la alianza para acabar con él, pero si Tenshi estaba allí… No sabía si ya tenía noticias de sus planes o simplemente había decidido aparecer de la nada sin motivo alguno. De cualquier forma debía evitar a toda costa que el moreno se diera cuenta de lo que tramaban. Debía actuar de forma que él creyera que era inofensiva y sobre todo, no debía ver a Kakashi… pero el jonin estaba a punto de llegar. La cabeza de Ginko estaba tan llena de ideas que parecía que iba a explotar de un momento a otro… tenía que pensar en algo y tenía que hacerlo rápido.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- gritó ella- ¿Qué quieres ahora de mí?

- Definitivamente me gustas más cuando duermes…- suspiró Tenshi- Sólo quería saber qué tal te iba todo. ¿Es que no puedo visitar a mi antigua compañera?

- No confío en ti.- replicó ella con recelo- ¿Me has dejado inconsciente sólo para hablar?

- Bueno… los dos sabemos que eres una chica de carácter difícil. Necesitaba un poco de ventaja para que me dejaras expresarme.

Ella se mantuvo tan calmada como pudo; tenía que aparentar sorpresa y desconfianza pero sin excederse o Tenshi se daría cuenta. Tendría que utilizar sus habilidades al máximo.

- Pues entonces habla, pero hazlo ya.- dijo de manera secante- No tengo toda la noche.

Tenshi se levantó y se dedicó a pasear por el claro con una sonrisa en los labios. Le resultaba interesante el comportamiento de Ginko.

- Te noto un poco tensa… ¿no te agrada mi visita?

- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Ginko exasperada. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar pero no lo tenía. Kakashi llegaría de un momento a otro y debía evitar que se encontraran, tenía que hacer algo y tenía que hacerlo rápido.

- Sólo quería preguntarte si has sabido algo de tu querido amigo Kakashi Hatake últimamente.- dijo muy calmado- Me gustaría hablar con él y resolver ciertos asuntos que tenemos pendientes.

Ginko no sabía cómo reaccionar. Si se ponía a la defensiva Tenshi podría sospechar algo… pero si intentaba evadir el tema y hacerle creer que no le importaba lo que hiciera también se daría cuenta. Obviamente no podía ignorarle sin más así que decidió adoptar una actitud equilibrada. Ahora estaba empezando a jugar en su terreno y ella llevaría la ventaja en poco tiempo. Podría manipularle fácilmente en unos minutos pero también debía pensar en qué hacer con Kakashi…

- Te lo dije la última vez y te lo repito ahora.- dijo Ginko levantando un poco el tono de voz pero sin que esto llegara a ser una amenaza- Déjale en paz. Lo que pasó no fue su culpa.

- Ya lo creo que lo fue. Él estuvo detrás de ti desde el primer momento en que te vio y lo único que hizo fue engañarme haciéndome creer que era mi amigo y que intentaba ayudarme. Se rió de mí en mi propia cara.

- No tienes razón. ¡No sabes lo que dices!- replicó Ginko, ahora sí en un tono más elevado- Las relaciones humanas son cosa de dos personas. Si quieres satisfacer tu rencor y vengarte de él también tendrás que hacerlo conmigo. Antes de tocarle un solo pelo tendrás que enfrentarte a mí.

Tenshi se detuvo en seco y miró a Ginko fijamente mientras se acercaba a ella. Tenía los ojos encendidos de furia y el gesto un poco desfigurado por la amenaza de la joven.

- ¿Crees que dudaría un solo instante en matarte? ¿De verdad piensas que aún me importas algo? ¿Qué me dolería acabar contigo?- preguntó gritando furioso- Estás muy equivocada si crees que queda algo en mí de quién conociste.

Ella cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza un poco dolida al comprobar que tenía razón. Tenshi ya no era Tenshi. Ahora sólo existía en él un alma oscura e implacable que había devorado su ser. Le había convertido en un ángel caído que vivía por y para la venganza y que arrasaría con todo lo que hubiera ante él sólo para conseguirla.

Pero por otra parte… Ginko estaba convencida de que aún tenían que quedar restos de la persona que fue en otro tiempo. Estaba segura de que no habían podido corromper su alma totalmente. Aún conservaba algo de humanidad en el fondo.

- Los dos sabemos que no estoy equivocada Tenshi.- dijo ella levantándose para ponerse a su altura y encararle- Si lo que dices fuera cierto, ¿porqué no me habrías matado ya? ¿Qué sentido tiene para alguien como tú mantenerme con vida?

Él se quedó en silencio. Estaban muy cerca uno enfrente del otro mirándose con rabia y odio a los ojos. Aunque intentara evitarlo Tenshi era incapaz de reprimir los restos de antiguos sentimientos que empezaban a salir a la luz. No podía evitar darse cuenta de que aún era una persona y ahora era consciente de que su alma no estaba corrupta de forma irreversible. Si él quisiera todavía podía cambiar. Podía dejar a un lado su estúpida e infantil venganza y volver al inicio. Comenzaba a arrepentirse de todo lo que había hecho en los últimos años. Le repugnaba en cierto modo en lo que se había convertido gracias a Madara…

Entonces vio el engaño en el fondo de los ojos de la kunoichi y su furia no se hizo esperar.

- ¡DEJA DE METERTE EN MI MENTE, MALDITA!- gritó agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos y desviando la mirada de aquellos ojos dorados que le estaban manipulando- ¡Esos trucos de ilusionista no funcionarán conmigo!

Ella sonrió visiblemente satisfecha. Ya había conseguido lo que quería. Había sembrado la duda en la cabeza de Tenshi y el hombre había desviado su atención de ella por unos instantes. Tiempo suficiente para armar su plan y proteger a Kakashi a distancia.

- No es ningún truco Tenshi. Todo lo que hayas pensado está dentro de tu cabeza. Por mucho que te duela sigues siendo una persona.

Y volvió a cuestionarse todo por unos momentos. ¿De qué le servía todo aquello? Si lo pensaba fríamente no tenía sentido seguir con aquel teatro de marionetas…

- Lo has hecho de nuevo…- gruñó el moreno violentamente. De repente agarró el cuello de Ginko con una de sus manos y la empujó contra el tronco de uno de los árboles. Apretó y pudo notar como la sangre fluía más despacio por su cuerpo, percibía el intento del corazón por bombear sangre a la cabeza pero la presión era cada vez mayor y el rostro de Ginko estaba empezando a hincharse y a enrojecerse por momentos.

Ella mantuvo su mirada fija en los ojos del moreno. Notaba cómo su pulso disminuía pero no tenía miedo. No temía a tenshi ni a la muerte y sabía que su final aún quedaba lejos. No iba a morir en ese momento. Lo sabía de sobra.

Él apretaba más y se sentía en completo éxtasis al sentir la vida de la mujer en sus manos. Ésa era su verdadera naturaleza y nadie podría convencerle de lo contrario.

Pero de pronto vio el valor en Ginko. Su expresión era amenazadora y supo que no estaba dispuesta a morir en sus manos. Lo comprobó mejor aún cuando algo punzante comenzó a presionar su abdomen.

Miró hacia abajo y vio cómo alrededor de la mano de Ginko se había formado una especie de cuchilla plateada que estaba a punto de hundir en su estómago. Era una parte más de su cuerpo y estaba dispuesta a clavársela en cualquier momento si no la soltaba.

Los ojos de la chica se tornaron brillantes y la amenaza se hizo patente para el hombre que por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió miedo. Notó cómo la cuchilla atravesaba su piel y la sangre oscura comenzó a empapar su ropa.

Entonces la soltó y se alejó de un salto. Él tampoco estaba dispuesto a morir y en el fondo sabía que contra Ginko llevaba las de perder siempre. Si ella estaba en guardia y alerta sería imposible vencerla. No iba a correr riesgos innecesarios por un impulso.

- Cuánta agresividad contenida.- comentó Tenshi apretando la herida de su abdomen- No lo niegues, tú también odias como yo y tienes ganas de vengarte de mí. ¿O acaso me equivoco?

Ella se frotó el dolorido cuello y le miró con furia. Caminó dos pasos y se quedó frente a él firme, segura y decidida. Iba a salvar la situación y después la alianza haría el resto. No iba a sentir remordimientos por nada de lo que hiciera. Pero no iba a matarle. No podría aunque quisiera.

- No soy cómo tú.- le replicó la rubia- Yo misma dirijo mi vida y no me dejo llevar por el pasado.

- No te engañes. La única diferencia entre tú y yo es que no queda nada bueno en mi alma. Tú aún eres inocente e intentas ver las cosas blancas y ser optimista.- argumentó Tenshi- pero desengáñate, el odio vive en ti y tarde o temprano tu interior será tan sombrío como el mío. Decidiste dejar a un lado lo que tú misma elegiste y eso te corroerá por dentro.

Ella negó con la cabeza levemente. Estaba muy segura de sus principios y de sus decisiones. Ella ya había encontrado un camino por el que seguir y había dejado de ser un alma errante. Ahora estaba volviendo a ver la luz y nada, ni siquiera la sombra de Tenshi podría empañar esa luz al final del camino.

- No. Tú eres el que se engaña. Yo decidí marcharme por razones que ya no significan nada para ti. Yo sigo siendo una persona con convicciones y sentimientos. Tú en cambio te has dejado arrastrar por el odio y eso te matará, te está matando ya por dentro.- explicó Ginko- No sé qué demonios te ha pasado. No tengo la menor idea de quién o qué te ha hecho ser lo que eres ahora pero te aseguro que a pesar de que hayamos seguido caminos parecidos nuestro final será muy distinto.

- ¿Tienes planeado matarme?- preguntó el moreno sarcásticamente.

- No. No entiendes nada. Los dos alcanzaremos el final del camino cuando nos llegue el momento pero al llegar yo sabré que mi vida ha cobrado algo de sentido con el paso de los años. Tú morirás sólo y preguntándote qué es lo que has conseguido; morirás sin saber absolutamente nada de ti mismo.

Esa vez no intentó convencerle de nada mediante sus habilidades. No se estaba introduciendo en su cabeza de ningún modo. Lo que había dicho salía de su corazón y era lo que realmente creía. Y le parecía realmente triste que una persona a la que había querido tanto fuese a tener un final tan horrible; tan solitario…

Y él pensó por unos momentos las palabras de Ginko. Las pensó y meditó sinceramente dejando de lado por un instante toda la oscuridad. Y se sintió abrumado.

Pero esa sensación duró poco. La maldad volvió a reinar en él y se rió de las palabras de Ginko. No tenía sentido para él nada de aquello. No era algo que le importara realmente. Su destino, su meta final no era sentirse realizado por lo que hubiera hecho con su vida. Años atrás había decidido dejarlo todo por una causa e iba a ser fiel a ella. Iba a cumplir su venganza a cualquier precio, aún a costa de sí mismo.

Los dos se quedaron inmóviles mirándose. Ella intentaba encontrar algo en él que no iba a conseguir. Él sólo sentía lástima por ella y sus banales divagaciones.

-Vete.- dijo Ginko

Y Tenshi se dio la vuelta y caminó altivo hasta el centro del claro y tras desplegar sus negras alas desapareció en la esfera celeste.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

No podía cerrar la mandíbula debido a la sorpresa. Las cosas habían pasado muy rápido y él lo había observado todo desde una posición privilegiada aunque no le gustara del todo ese hecho. Se le habían revuelto las entrañas al ver cómo Tenshi ahogaba a Ginko. En ese momento habría ido hasta él y le habría matado con sus propias manos pero no pudo.

Pocos minutos habían pasado desde que el enemigo se había marchado y seguía sin poder acercarse a ella. La barrera aún estaba ahí y Ginko permanecía de pie mirando al vacío. Sabía que no podía percibirle y que pronto rompería la técnica de defensa que ella misma había puesto pero no podía esperar más. Tenía que acercarse y comprobar que estaba bien.

Se relajó y suspiró profundamente alegrándose relativamente por lo que había ocurrido. Aunque algunos momentos habían sido muy tensos el moreno no se había dado cuenta de nada, al menos aparentemente. Sus palabras habían delatado que no sospechaba nada. Pero aún así no debían confiarse. Él mismo había tenido la oportunidad de conocer bien a Tenshi años atrás y sabía que era mucho más inteligente de lo que parecía.

Los minutos pasaban como años y la barrera no se esfumaba. Veía a Ginko allí inmóvil y la mezcla de sentimientos le hacía la espera más amarga aún. Ella se había quedado triste por lo que había ocurrido con el moreno y eso era algo que se percibía a simple vista y a Kakashi en el fondo le dolía un poco. Le dolía creer que en cierto modo Ginko siguiera sintiendo algo por Tenshi.

De pronto Ginko levantó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor. Tras unos instantes realizó un sello y pudo ver a Kakashi a escasos metros de ella. Su sonrisa creció hasta límites insospechados y se acercó corriendo hacia él.

Se fundieron de nuevo en un abrazo cálido y muy esperado. Querían juntar sus cuerpos y no volver a separarlos. Querían que ese abrazo durara eternamente.

Los ojos de Ginko brillaban especialmente con la luz de la luna y no podían dejar de perderse en el ojo color azabache del peliplateado. En un rápido impulso bajó la máscara del hombre y le besó como no lo había hecho en años.

Aquel beso pilló al jonin por sorpresa. Hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía sus labios que ahora le parecía irreal, como si estuvieran hechos del material de los sueños.

Cuando se separaron el ambiente que les rodeaba cambió por completo. Ya no existía la oscuridad en torno a ellos. Parecía que habían olvidado por un momento lo que acababa de ocurrir y lo que debían hacer. Estaban tan inmersos el uno en el otro que sus ojos no tenían otro objetivo que la persona que tenían en frente.

Entonces la realidad volvió y sus sonrisas se desdibujaron un poco. Los dos soñaban con olvidar todo aquello y marcharse lejos pero sabían que eso no era posible fuera de sus fantasías. El peso de la responsabilidad les arrastraba hacia un destino incierto.

- Nunca dejarás de sorprenderme.- dijo él sonriendo

- Bueno, yo no soy tan famosa como tú pero también tengo mis puntos fuertes.- respondió ella sonrojándose un poco.

- ¿Estás bien?

Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza y se frotó una vez más el cuello. Ya no le causaba ninguna molestia. Por suerte había salido ilesa de su "enfrentamiento" con Tenshi. Podía considerarse afortunada en cierto modo.

- No me refiero sólo a lo físico.- añadió Kakashi- Lo que ha ocurrido…

- Estoy bien, ahora que estamos juntos estoy mejor que nunca.- dijo ella dando por finalizado el tema. Realmente no le apetecía hablar de ello. Aunque no iba a decírselo a Kakashi su encuentro con Tenshi había sacado a la luz muchas cosas que había olvidado pero tenía muy claro que lo único que sentía por el moreno era lástima y un poco de nostalgia tal vez…

- Esto parece un sueño.- suspiró Kakashi acercándola de nuevo a su pecho- Ha sido un sueño todo este tiempo sin ti.

- A veces hay un sueño que ilumina la vida y lo hace todo posible.- respondió ella citando las propias palabras del jonin- Ahora somos realidad los dos.

Él rió sonoramente y le dio un beso en la frente. Estaba sorprendido de que aún recordara textualmente aquellas palabras. Las había dicho tanto tiempo atrás que casi las había olvidado él mismo.

*****FLASHBACK*****

Dos jóvenes Ginko y Kakashi se encontraban sentados al principio de las largas escaleras de algún templo del País del Viento. Habían terminado la misión que se les había encomendado allí y se disponían a marcharse de vuelta a Konoha pero antes debían admirar la caída del día entre las montañas que servían de frontera con el País de la Noche.

Allí estaban los dos viendo como el sol se escondía tímidamente entre las escarpadas montañas y su piel se iba tiñendo de color anaranjado a medida que el astro descendía.

Ellos dos habían sido enviados a una misión de reconocimiento en la zona oeste del país. Era una misión de bajo riesgo y les había llevado pocos días pero ambos estaban cansados. De camino se sentaron allí a descansar. No había ningún tipo de riesgo en permanecer allí unos minutos. El mundo shinobi vivía una época de paz y los ataques a ninjas extranjeros no eran algo común así que decidieron quedarse allí a contemplar la puesta de sol.

Tenshi no les había acompañado porque se encontraba en alguna otra misión que desconocían. Hacía un tiempo que el moreno había comenzado a distanciarse de ellos y esa separación había supuesto el acercamiento de los que ahora se encontraban en el País del Viento.

Hacía tiempo que los dos sabían que algo crecía entre ellos. Kakashi sabía perfectamente lo que quería pero ella… ella creía estar enamorada de Tenshi aunque en el fondo de su alma los sentimientos por Kakashi iban haciéndose más fuertes. Creía que a pesar de los malos momentos que estaba pasando su relación con Tenshi sería eterna y que tras un tiempo de adaptación seguiría su curso natural; seguirían juntos como siempre.

Pero en realidad su corazón clamaba a gritos libertad. Buscaba la libertad que el moreno no podía darle porque no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. La presión de cada día iba sumando peso al problema que crecía a sus espaldas y que poco a poco les había ido separando irremediablemente. Pero Ginko no era consciente de que ya estaban demasiado lejos. Ya no había nada que pudieran hacer para que las cosas fueran como antes porque ellos ya no eran los mismos.

Kakashi giró su cabeza y la observó. Tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Él sabía de sobra que el alma de Ginko había albergado muchas tormentas en los últimos tiempos. Sabía que necesitaba salir de esa relación, necesitaba algo que Tenshi ya no podía darle.

Y él estaba dispuesto a darle eso y mucho más. Con el paso del tiempo se había ido dando cuenta de todo lo que significaba la chica para él. Se había dado cuenta de que era lo primero y lo último en lo que pensaba cada día. Ella. Tan perfecta y tan difícil. Estaba tan cerca y al mismo tiempo era tan distante…

Pero sus almas estaban conectadas ya por un vínculo que compartían. Un vínculo imposible de romper que se iba estrechando cada día más y que les aproximaba. Hacía que sus ojos se buscasen en cualquier lugar y la más mínima de las sonrisas era para ellos el mayor de los regalos. Estaban jugando a enamorarse inconscientemente.

- ¿En qué piensas?- preguntó él dirigiendo de nuevo la vista al paisaje.

Ella suspiró y pensó un momento antes de responder. Quería elegir bien las palabras porque sabía que lo que dijera en esos momentos marcaría un antes y un después en su relación con Kakashi.

- ¿Sabías que los cisnes eligen a una pareja y se mantienen a su lado durante toda la vida?

Esa contestación sorprendió en un principio a Kakashi pero un segundo después comprendió todo lo que quería decir ella con esa simple frase.

- No. No tenía ni idea.- contestó él con aire despreocupado- Pero me resulta curioso; yo siempre he visto a los cisnes como símbolos de seducción y belleza.- añadió muy atento a la reacción de Ginko.

-Si.- balbuceó ella con una risita- Pero a pesar de ello se mantienen fieles a sus sentimientos hasta el final de sus vidas. Eso es hermoso.

Entonces Kakashi se levantó de su lugar junto a Ginko y se puso justo frente a ella agachado y mirándola a los ojos.

- ¿Acaso te gustaría ser como los cisnes?

Ella bajó la cabeza un poco avergonzada. Kakashi se había dado cuenta muy rápido de lo que quería decir y eso le hacía sentirse ridícula en cierto modo. Pensó que empezando así sería más fácil hablar indirectamente.

- En cierto modo sí.- respondió desviando su mirada del peliplateado- me gustaría ser más fiel a mis sentimientos.

- Y lo estás siendo.

Ella le miró entonces confundida. No entendía qué era lo que quería decir exactamente aunque en el fondo conocía perfectamente lo que estaba diciendo Kakashi.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Mira…- comenzó él- los animales, los cisnes, en realidad no tienen verdaderos sentimientos. Simplemente encuentran a una pareja con la que permanecen siempre y se reproducen entre ellos y no conocen nunca a ninguna otra porque lo que tienen es más que suficiente. Nosotros, cuando sentimos algo no es un simple deseo reproductivo. Es mucho más.

- Pero eso no quita que podamos estar siempre con la misma persona.

- Lo que ocurre es que cuando tú sientes algo por alguien corres el constante riesgo de que aparezca otra persona por la que puedas sentir lo mismo. Es algo que puede pasar y a lo que te arriesgas cada día.- argumentó el joven tranquilamente- Tú estás siendo fiel a tus sentimientos porque ya no son los mismos que antes.

Entonces ella vio claramente lo que quería decir y supo que tenía toda la razón. Se había convencido a sí misma de que quería a Tenshi y creía que sólo debía tener ojos para él pero ahora se daba cuenta de que en realidad sus sentimientos habían cambiado y habían nacido unos nuevos. Los veía claramente al verse reflejada en la oscura pupila de Kakashi. Los veía tan rotundamente que sintió miedo. Se sintió terriblemente insegura.

- No tengas miedo de sentir cosas nuevas.- le dijo Kakashi- Simplemente intenta adaptarte a lo que sientes. Deja a un lado el miedo al cambio y preocúpate por ti. Busca lo que de verdad te haga feliz.

- Soy feliz ahora.- respondió ella mirándole directamente y haciendo que al jonin se le erizara el vello de todo el cuerpo- Soy feliz en este momento.

Entonces él permaneció en silencio un instante y después alargó su mano hasta que ésta tocó la barbilla de Ginko. Acercó sus labios a la frente de la joven y la besó con ternura.

- Entonces piensa en ello y llega a una conclusión. Lucha por tu felicidad.- dijo cuando terminó el beso.

Ella se ruborizó un poco y desvió su mirada hacia el suelo. Los dos sabían lo que sentía el otro. Ya había quedado suficientemente claro, pero aún así…

Ginko se sentía muy insegura. No podía dejarlo todo ahora. No podía destrozarle la vida a Tenshi de esa forma. Además, a pesar de todo le quería más que a nada y no sería justa con él si le traicionaba. No podía hacerlo. Era una cuestión de principios. Era imposible lo que los dos deseaban; no podían estar juntos.

- Kakashi…- susurró ella buscando las palabras adecuadas- Esto que nos pasa es muy complicado, no sé lo que quiero en realidad y no puedo echarlo todo por la borda, no ahora.

Él sonrió bajo la máscara pero en el fondo su alma se desgarró un poco en ese momento. Sabía que ella diría eso. Aunque estaba convencido de que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos en el fondo sabía que Ginko no iba a dejar a la persona con la que había pasado toda su vida. Y eso le dolía bastante. Pero no lo mostró.

- Yo sólo quiero lo mejor para ti.- le dijo con tono comprensivo- Sé que quieres a Tenshi pero también sé que estás sufriendo. Los dos lo sabemos. No voy a presionarte de ningún modo, simplemente quiero que pienses todo y que decidas según tus sentimientos. No lo hagas por él, hazlo por ti.

Ella permaneció seria y pensativa durante un largo rato sin saber qué decir. Las ideas se mezclaban en su cabeza y formaban una maraña que enredaba su cerebro impidiéndole organizar todo lo que sentía.

- Los dos sabemos lo que hay Kakashi.- dijo cuando por fin habló- No puedo ignorar lo que siento por ti pero… no voy a fallarle. Esta historia es imposible ahora mismo.- terminó bajando la cabeza bastante avergonzada. No quería hacer daño al peliplateado ni tampoco a sí misma pero sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Él se levantó y le dio la espalda mirando al horizonte de nuevo. El sol se había ocultado ya completamente y el lugar sólo estaba iluminado por la tenue luz de la luna. No se sentía dolido. No era nadie para pedirle a Ginko que estuviera con él, no podía pedirle que lo dejara todo. Pero a pesar de su tristeza no perdería la esperanza…

- Todas las historias están marcadas por un imposible.- comenzó a decir sin girarse, contemplando el cielo- Un campo de imposibles cubre cada sueño…

Se giró entonces hacia ella y la miró tan intensamente que supo que había tocado su alma.

- Y a veces hay un sueño que ilumina la vida y lo hace todo posible.- terminó sin apartar ni por un instante la mirada de Ginko.

Y entonces supo que algún día, por muy remoto que fuese, estarían juntos. Ése era el sueño que nacía de su imposible.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lo primero quiero pedir disculpas por la tardanza. Se que he tardado un tiempo exagerado en subir este capítulo pero entre los examenes, las navidades, la mudanza que estoy haciendo... se me echaba el tiempo encima y la inspiración no venía de ninguna manera. Os pido mil perdones por haceros esperar tanto.

Bueno, en cuanto al capítulo... Este me ha quedado muy... filosófico, todos los personajes han tenido sus momentos de reflexión y creo que se aclara un poco la evolución de los sentimientos de Ginko y Kakashi. Esos dos habían nacido para estar juntos! Pero ella tardó demasiado en darse cuenta!

Bueno, al parecer Tenshi también tiene su corazoncito aunque esté enterrado a 20 metros de profundidad. Él también era una persona antes de conocer a Madara y de vez en cuando se deja llevar, aunque no por mucho tiempo.

La tensión en la alianza se hace palpable! Que mal se llevan a veces los búhos y los tigres! Creeis que habrá más conflictos? Podrán hacer por fin la maldita técnica?

Bueno, después de tanto tiempo espero que no me odiéis, pero cualquier crítica será muy bien recibida ya que sé que las merezco (XD) Espero los reviews con comentarios, opiniones, sugerencias... lo que queráis.

Prometo que intentaré ser más rápida con el próximo capítulo! Y gracias a todos los que me dejáis reviews porque me hacéis muy feliz! Gracias!

1 abrazo

**Aiko!¡**


	15. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15: El peso de la culpa**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La luz del sol llegaba a las puertas de la aldea oculta de la hoja al mismo tiempo que la alianza, o lo que quedaba de ella. El símbolo del País del Fuego refulgía con los primeros brillos del amanecer y lo hacía parecer aún más imponente sobre las grandes puertas que les esperaban abiertas de par en par y les daban la bienvenida. Para algunos, el volver a reencontrarse con aquella entrada les producía nostalgia e incluso les parecía un poco irreal. Así le ocurría a Ginko. En cierto modo no podía creer que fuera a entrar en Konoha de nuevo después de haber decidido marcharse tanto tiempo atrás. Secretamente le parecía un poco injusto ser bienvenida de nuevo a un lugar que ella misma decidió abandonar; creía que después de haber traicionado a tanta gente no podía ser tan fácil volver allí.

En cambio para Kakashi entrar en Konoha suponía un alivio, era el regreso al hogar y estaba feliz de volver aunque las circunstancias no fueran las más deseables.

El jonin notó el nerviosismo de su compañera con una simple mirada. La chica tenía los hombros encogidos y se iba encerrando más en sí misma a medida que se acercaban a la entrada de la aldea. Podía comprender lo extraño que se le hacía regresar a Konoha de aquella forma, seguramente ahora sintiera que los últimos años de su vida habían sido un error, una tremenda equivocación que nunca debió cometer.

Alargó el brazo derecho hasta que su mano tocó la de ella y así, con un sencillo roce le transmitió toda la paz interior que él sentía. Sus dedos se entrelazaron fuertemente y así permanecieron.

Ginko sintió en ese gesto todo lo que Kakashi deseaba mostrarle; a fin de cuentas estaba perdonada. Su alma se sentía más libre después de aquello, como si se hubiera liberado de una pesada carga que había transportado durante años. La culpabilidad.

Kotetsu e Izumo se encontraban allí, en su habitual puesto de vigilancia, viendo pasar el tiempo lentamente y esperando a que la Quinta les llamase para hacer cualquier cosa, era tremendamente aburrido estar allí sin ninguna ocupación. Kotetsu se disponía a contarle algo gracioso a su compañero cuando la entrada de Kakashi y compañía impidió que hablara. Se limitó a darle un codazo al distraído Izumo para que presenciara la procesión que los shinobis y los felinos estaban iniciando. Los dos se quedaron sin habla.

No habría sido tan extraña la visión de no haber estado Ginko allí. Los dos la habían conocido relativamente bien años atrás y al verla ahora, a pesar del evidente cambio de apariencia, la reconocían a la perfección.

Deberían haber preguntado o por lo menos saludado, pero el impacto había sido tan grande que sólo alcanzaban a mirarse el uno al otro como preguntándose con la mirada si lo que habían visto era real o se lo estaban imaginando.

Vieron a los cuatro integrantes del grupo alejarse de ellos. Se adentraron en el corazón de la aldea, presumiblemente rumbo al edificio del Hokage. Observaron las espaldas juntas de Kakashi y Ginko, tan juntas que a medida que se alejaban parecían pertenecer a la misma persona. Y allí se quedaron los dos guardianes contemplando el vacío aún cuando ya habían desparecido los recién llegados a escena.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tsunade había madrugado aquel día más de lo usual. El humor de la Quinta no atravesaba sus mejores momentos y Shizune era la prueba viviente de ello. La temperamental mujer había pasado toda la noche sin apenas dormir y antes del alba había decidido dejar de malgastar el tiempo intentando hacer algo que no iba a ser posible.

A pesar de haber madrugado no estaba aprovechando el tiempo para hacer todo el trabajo atrasado que tenía. Se encontraba sentada en su mesa tamborileando con los dedos sobre la lisa superficie de madera. El motivo por el que no había pegado ojo era el mismo por el cual en esos momentos se encontraba nerviosa, con un nudo en el estómago que la angustiaba y la hacía sentirse bastante furiosa.

No había noticias de Kakashi. El jonin se había marchado al atardecer y no había dado señales de vida. Por supuesto, Tsunade no tenía la menor idea de cuánto tiempo podría llevarles realizar la dichosa técnica, pero aquella incertidumbre la estaba matando. No sabía lo que había ocurrido y en esos momentos podían estar celebrando el éxito de la alianza contra Tenshi, o podrían estar gravemente heridos, o atrapados o incluso muertos…

Además, la poca información que tenían del enemigo hacía imposible idear un plan de rescate en caso de que Tenshi hubiera dado con ellos. Los detalles que el equipo de Kakashi les había dado sobre el ataque que sufrieron cerca de Kumo no eran muy esclarecedores y pensar en todo lo que podría hacer el antiguo integrante de Konoha sólo la preocupaba más.

Decidió revisar una vez más el expediente del ninja renegado cuando los pasos apresurados de Shizune por el largo pasillo la sacaron de su ensimismamiento. La morena asistente de la Hokage abrió la puerta con rapidez y decisión y con una enorme sonrisa en la cara que hizo que Tsunade supiera, antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, lo que iba a decir.

- Que pase, quiero que me cuente lo que ha ocurrido con todo detalle.- dijo sentándose esta vez en el sitio que le correspondía y haciendo girar su sillón para contemplar la aldea en pleno amanecer.

- En seguida les hago pasar Tsunade-sama.- respondió eficientemente Shizune suspirando de alivio.

La Quinta levantó una ceja sin moverse ni un centímetro. "¿_Les hago pasar?" _ Pensó, _ Eso quiere decir que Kakashi no ha vuelto solo…_ meditó al tiempo que una sonrisa se le dibujaba en el rostro. Si Ginko había vuelto también las posibilidades de que la misión hubiera sido un éxito eran mayores…

Pero en seguida descubrió lo equivocada que estaba.

Los cuatro entraron en el despacho de Tsunade y sus caras no reflejaban éxito precisamente. Kakashi entró en primer lugar con claros signos de no haber descansado en toda la noche. Lo mismo se podía decir de Ginko. La ropa que llevaban dejaba claro que habían estado viajando y las magulladuras visibles en el rostro de la chica decían que no había sido un camino de rosas.

Po último entraron en la habitación los dos tigres de Ginko. El macho inclinó un poco la cabeza al llegar en señal de respeto pero Tora no pudo. En cuanto hubo entrado en la estancia se desplomó en el suelo, agotada. Tsunade pudo ver que tenía el lomo vendado y la sangre ya había comenzado a manchar la pobre venda que le habían puesto.

- ¡¿Qué demonios ha ocurrido?- Preguntó la Hokage mientras se levantaba de un salto. Se acercó a la tigresa y con mucho cuidado retiró el vendaje dejando al descubierto la profunda herida que había dejado sin fuerzas a la invocación.

Todos permanecieron en silencio mientras la Quinta examinaba el corte que la tigresa tenía en el lomo. Extendió su mano sobre la herida abierta y el chakra médico comenzó a emanar de ella. Pero la respuesta de Tora no fue muy positiva. La hembra se revolvió y no pudo reprimir un gruñido de claro dolor.

Tsunade llamó a unos cuantos shinobis y les encargó que llevaran a la tigresa a casa de los Inuzuka para que Hana la revisara y curara. Al fin y al cabo lo animales eran cosa suya.

Todos observaron cómo cuatro hombres sacaban a Tora de la habitación, estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento y los humanos presentes en la estancia pudieron ver la preocupación en el semblante de Neko.

Ginko miró a Tsunade y sin necesidad de que dijera nada, la Hokage comprendió su petición. Asintió levemente con la cabeza y la joven shinobi dio permiso a Neko de acompañar a su pareja. Tras ello el tigre macho desapareció por la puerta en busca de su compañera dejando a los tres humanos solos junto con la tensión que se percibía en el ambiente.

La Quinta permaneció en silencio unos instantes, tenía la frente apoyada en las manos, la cabeza abajo, pensando. Levantó la cabeza mirando a los dos shinobis presentes pidiéndoles con la mirada que comenzaran de una maldita vez a explicar lo que había ocurrido.

Ginko estaba preocupada por sus invocaciones y Kakashi lo estaba por ella así que Tsunade decidió darles un empujoncito para que sentaran la cabeza y fueran conscientes de la gravedad de la situación.

- Bueno, no soy experta en técnicas de sellado ocultas pero me imagino que esto no estaba en los planes… ¿me equivoco?

Ambos integrantes posaron su mirada cansada en la mujer que tenían ante ellos. El semblante de Kakashi se veía tranquilo a pesar del cansancio pero Ginko… ella tenía en el rostro una expresión de decepción profunda, tan profunda que casi se confundía con vergüenza. Fue por ello que empezó a hablar el peliplateado con un tono grave pero uniforme, contando lo que había ocurrido aquella noche.

- Hokage-sama, la técnica no ha sido realizada.- comenzó Kakashi haciendo que la mujer soltara un resoplido impaciente. – Por suerte creemos que Tenshi no sospecha nada, así que aún tenemos el camino libre para actuar, al menos por el momento.

- Si el problema no ha sido él, ¿me queréis decir qué demonios ha pasado? Porque a vosotros parece que os han dado una paliza y volvéis a la aldea con dos invocaciones únicamente y una de ellas herida de gravedad. ¿Cuál ha sido el maldito problema entonces?

Kakashi se mantuvo en silencio esta vez y bajó la cabeza aceptando el reproche de la Quinta. Fue entonces cuando Ginko intervino.

- Tenshi apareció en el punto de reunión antes de que llegara Kakashi.- comenzó a contar apresurándose a seguir antes de que la Hokage interviniera con un grito.- Tuve un breve encuentro con él pero al parecer no sospecha nada de la alianza; pude hacer una técnica de barrera para que no percibiera la presencia de Kakashi.

- Mierda…- suspiró Tsunade.- Esto me huele muy mal.

- Después se marchó sin más y Kakashi y yo nos dirigimos al punto donde nos esperaba el resto de la alianza, fue entonces cuando surgió el problema.

Tsunade la miraba muy atentamente esperando a que continuara con el relato pero la joven parecía estar en otro lugar muy lejos de allí, su mirada vacía dejaba ver que aquel percance había supuesto algo más que importante para ella.

- ¿Si el problema no fue Tenshi… qué ocurrió?- inquirió la Quinta animándola a continuar. Sabía que la chica estaba afectada por lo que fuera que hubiera ocurrido pero su paciencia estaba ya al límite.

- Llegamos al claro dónde nos esperaban los demás y hubo discrepancias.- Ginko dijo esto dirigiendo la mirada a un punto indeterminado tras la espalda de la Hokage.- Yo estaba y aún estoy convencida de que Tenshi no sospecha nada de nosotros pero Kuroi y Shiroi no estaban tan seguros. Nosotros propusimos posponer el objetivo hasta que las cosas estuvieran un poco más calmadas, unos días o incluso unas semanas para evitar así sorpresas desagradables…

- Pero los búhos no estaban de acuerdo… - terminó Tsunade.

- Exacto. Ellos opinaban que lo mejor era actuar lo antes posible, antes de que Tenshi pudiera hacer algo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con "hacer algo"? Se supone que él no sospecha nada ¿no?

- Eso mismo pregunté yo…- comenzó a relatar la joven.

*****FLASHBACK*****

Ginko y Kakashi se dirigían a paso ligero hacia la cabaña de ella, donde los demás les esperaban.

No habían hablado mucho durante el trayecto. Los dos estaban nerviosos, mucho más de lo que creían y ese nerviosismo iba en aumento a medida que se acercaban al lugar. No sabían lo que les esperaba al llegar. A pesar de que todos deseaban fervientemente acabar con el problema de Tenshi, realizar una técnica como aquella no era cosa poco importante.

Ya se encontraban muy cerca de la cabaña cuando escucharon rápidos pasos aproximándose hacia ellos. Instintivamente los dos se hicieron a un lado y se ocultaron, esperando a lo que pudiera ocurrir.

Ginko notaba cómo su pulso se había acelerado y miró al jonin a través de la maleza. La seriedad del rostro de Kakashi le hizo saber que él también estaba preparado.

Los pasos cada vez estaban más cerca. Ginko cerró los ojos y escuchó el sonido detenidamente. Tantos entrenamientos con los ojos vendados le habían servido para algo después de todo. Fue capaz de percibir cuatro sonidos diferentes de pisadas. Los que se acercaban no emitían sonido alguno pero tampoco se movían con sigilo, parecía más bien que se movían apresuradamente…

Pero había algo raro en todo aquello. Los sonidos eran muy regulares. Demasiado acompasados para ser de cuatro personas distintas…

Entonces comprendió quién se acercaba y con una gran sonrisa y un salto muy ágil salió de su escondite bajo la sorprendida mirada de Kakashi, que no entendía por qué se ponía al descubierto.

Delante de ellos, a unos pocos metros, aparecieron dos figuras que claramente no eran humanas.

Kakashi asomó la cabeza y suspiró aliviado. Había sido una falsa alarma.

- Maldita sea… ¡por eso el sonido de los pasos era tan extraño!- exclamó en voz alta mientras volvía al lado de su compañera.

-¿Tú también te habías dado cuenta?- preguntó ella con un deje bastante burlón- Parece que tu sentido del oído ha mejorado más de lo que se podía pedir…

- No te pases ni un pelo- respondió él fingiendo indignación- yo te he enseñado casi todo lo que sabes.

La joven iba a contestar algo ingenioso pero la llegada de los tigres se lo impidió.

- ¡Ginko!- rugió la tigresa abalanzándose, literalmente, sobre ella- ¿Dónde demonios os habíais metido?

-¿Venís a buscarnos?- preguntó el jonin entre sorprendido y divertido- creo que ya tenemos edad para ir solos por el bosque.

- Cállate de una vez Kakashi…- intervino el felino macho- si quieres intimar con ella, espera a un momento más adecuado ¿no crees?

El peliplateado rió con la contestación del tigre y tras una breve reprimenda de la hembra por haber tardado tanto, se dirigieron al punto dónde los búhos les aguardaban.

La pareja de aves les esperaba con aire somnoliento. Si de verdad estaban disfrutando con todo aquello, lo disimulaban realmente bien.

Ginko observó todo lo que había a su alrededor y se preguntó, por enésima vez, si aquello que iban a hacer era correcto o no.

-Ahora que todos los invitados han llegado a la fiesta… ¿podemos empezar?- preguntó Kuroi que no se había preocupado por la integridad física de Ginko lo más mínimo. Estaba impaciente por terminar con todo aquello cuanto antes.

- Antes de nada, hay algo que todos debéis saber…- comenzó Ginko. Después relató lo sucedido con Tenshi en el claro. Tora se quedó muy pensativa y su mirada se perdió en sus propios pensamientos. Neko observaba a la humana mientras contaba lo que había ocurrido.

Kakashi se dio cuenta de que mientras Ginko narraba el breve encuentro con Tenshi, la mujer se frotó varias veces el cuello, cómo si la huella de la mano del enemigo siguiera en ella. No quiso reconocerlo ante sí mismo, pero aquello le dejó bastante más perturbado de lo que había creído momentos antes.

Los búhos permanecieron impasibles durante toda la narración, aunque Shiroi se mostró un tanto asombrada al principio. No habría creído que Tenshi se acercara tanto a la joven sabiendo el riesgo que corría. Kuroi, por su parte, escuchó hasta el final sin pronunciar una sola palabra y cuando la chica hubo terminado, habló.

-¿Qué quieres darnos a entender con esto?- preguntó, aún sabiendo la respuesta de antemano.

La joven meditó la contestación unos instantes, pero fue al final la tigresa quien habló por ella.

- Dadas las circunstancias… creo que deberíamos dejar que las cosas se calmaran un poco.- argumentó con voz afectada.

- No estoy de acuerdo.- la contrarió el ave macho- La alianza decidió actuar hoy y eso es lo que debemos hacer.

Todos, incluso Shiroi, suspiraron por lo bajo. Realmente nadie se sorprendió de las palabras de Kuroi.

- Mira, pajarito,- comenzó Tora mientras se acercaba a él- hay ocasiones en que los planes, por diversas razones, se deben aplazar. Ésta es una de esas ocasiones.- dijo poniéndose justo frente a los grandes ojos del búho- ¿Acaso crees que sería sensato arriesgarnos tanto sabiendo que Tenshi puede estar cerca?

- No veo motivos para que nos alarmemos.- respondió con voz calmada- A pesar de ser nuestro enemigo, Tenshi no es en absoluto estúpido. Después de lo que ha ocurrido con Ginko dudo que permanezca por aquí. No sospecha nada en absoluto de la alianza ni de nuestras intenciones.

Los demás presenciaban la discusión como meros espectadores. Aquello se había convertido en un duelo personal de las dos invocaciones, que intercambiaban miradas desafiantes ignorando al resto del grupo.

- ¿Has perdido la cabeza cuando buscabas ratones para comer?- explotó ya la hembra, que había subido considerablemente el tono de su voz- Ni siquiera es seguro que permanezcamos aquí todos juntos. Opino que el objetivo para el que nos hemos reunido puede esperar.

-¡¿Esperar! ¿Esperar dices? ¿Crees que él se plantearía esperar si tuviera la oportunidad de acabar con alguna de nuestras vidas?

Ginko encontró muy similares aquellas palabras a las que había pronunciado el propio Tenshi poco tiempo antes y se alarmó un poco inconscientemente. De forma casi involuntaria volvió a frotarse el cuello, gesto que no pasó inadvertido para el jonin.

-Por suerte, eso no va a ocurrir.- intervino la joven- Estoy de acuerdo con Tora. El objetivo de Tenshi es Kakashi pero no creo que piense actuar inmediatamente. Con su visita de esta noche nos ha hecho saber que aún no ha madurado un plan.

Los búhos se miraron entre ellos.

_- Kuroi, creo que deben saber la verdad.-_ le dijo su compañera mentalmente de modo que los demás no se enterasen.

-_No. Cállate de una vez. No me estás ayudando nada con esta situación._

Entonces Neko tomó la palabra creyendo que el asunto ya estaba resuelto.

- Yo opino lo mismo, de modo que si todos estamos de acuerdo…

-¡No!- gritó el búho negro que ya había perdido la compostura- No estoy dispuesto a dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Si vamos a acabar con Tenshi, tenemos que hacerlo ahora.

- Maldita sea, Kuroi, ¿no ves que es un riesgo innecesario? Necesitamos tiempo para protegernos y para prepararnos y afortunadamente, disponemos de ese tiempo.- intervino Ginko que no comprendía cómo el búho podía empecinarse de aquel modo.

- No es así.- la que habló esta vez fue Shiroi para sorpresa de todos, pues se había mantenido al margen de la disputa dando a entender que coincidía con su compañero- No disponemos de ese tiempo del que hablas.

Aquel comentario hizo que Kuroi la fulminase con la mirada y que los demás la observasen extrañados… ¿a qué se refería?

-Shiroi, creo que no es necesario…- comenzó el ave negra con voz tranquilizadora.

- No Kuroi, es necesario que comprendan por qué debemos actuar inmediatamente.

Tora comenzó a escuchar con mayor atención mientras en su interior nacía una incertidumbre que llenaba su cabeza de ira. ¿Acaso…?

- Habla entonces, te escuchamos.- la instó Kakashi- ¿Por qué no tenemos tiempo?

La hembra meditó unos momentos lo que iba a decir e ignoró por completo la mirada reprobatoria que Kuroi le estaba dirigiendo. A pesar de su carácter sumiso, en aquella ocasión tenía que hacerle frente por el bien de la alianza.

- Apoyaría vuestra decisión si estuvieseis en lo correcto,- comenzó- pero no es así. Esta vez, aunque no os lo parezca, Kuroi tiene razón.

- Contesta a la pregunta.- gruñó Tora enseñando los colmillos de pura rabia- ¿Por qué no tenemos tiempo?

- Porque debemos actuar antes de que Tenshi de el primer paso.

- Hasta ahí llegamos todos, así que sé un poco más explícita.

Kuroi bajó la cabeza dándose por vencido. En su fuero interno creía que Shiroi no debía haber abierto la boca por el bien de todos. Shiroi por su parte se mantuvo en silencio porque no sabía cómo enfrentar aquella situación.

- ¿Qué estáis ocultando?- gruñó Tora. Estaba fuera de sí, cegada por la furia. Sus impulsos animales la llamaban a abalanzarse sobre el maldito y orgulloso búho.

-Tenshi tiene planes.- comenzó Kuroi dando la cara por su hembra- Creemos que tiene en mente algo mucho más grande que su venganza personal.- dijo con voz grave- Su objetivo final no es Kakashi.

-¿Y cuál es?- preguntó el aludido.

- Eso no lo sé…- suspiró el búho agachando la cabeza.

Entonces estalló el caos. Tora, que se había mantenido un poco alejada de los búhos a medida que avanzaba la conversación, perdió los nervios. En un arrebato de ira se abalanzó sobre el búho pero en mitad del salto algo la detuvo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba inmovilizada contra el suelo. Las fuertes patas de Neko la aprisionaban impidiendo que se moviera. El macho no quería que cometiera una locura al dejarse llevar por sus impulsos y por su desconfianza. Intentó tranquilizarla pero fue en vano.

-Mentiroso… - murmuró la tigresa con los ojos encendidos de odio- ¡traidor! Nos habéis estado engañando todo este tiempo.

-Eso no es cierto.- se defendió él- No os hemos mentido en ningún momento.

- Pero te has callado la verdad, que es mucho peor. Te juro que si te alcanzo, te mato…- bramó la hembra- ¡Traidor! Ahora se ve donde está tu lealtad…

Los dos humanos estaban confusos, se habían quedado paralizados tras el giro que había dado la situación y realmente aquello no tenía ningún sentido.

-¡No dices más que estupideces!- estalló el búho- esto es por el bien de todos, ¿Acaso no te das cuenta necia?

Como contestación Tora sólo emitió un gruñido grave que habría aterrorizado a cualquier transeúnte que se hubiera pasado por allí. Pero no a Kuroi. Él no le tenía miedo a nada y en ocasiones era tan temerario que pasaba por ser un irrespetuoso.

- Kuroi, ¿qué sabes de los planes de Tenshi?- preguntó Ginko en tono autoritario. Al ver que el búho no tenía intención alguna de contestar, continuó hablando- ¿Qué es lo que estás ocultando?

- No estoy ocultando nada. En las últimas reuniones Tenshi nos ha comunicado que iba a haber un cambio de planes, que iba a centrarse en un objetivo mucho mayor. No sé mucho más.

- ¿Qué más?

-…

- ¡Habla de una maldita vez!

- Sólo habló de un plan maestro, algo que alguien no había podido terminar. Su misión es acabar ese trabajo. No dijo nada más, de verdad.

La contestación provino de Shiroi. Se había venido abajo al ver lo que había ocurrido en apenas unos minutos. A diferencia de Kuroi, ella aún tenía algo de fe y quería creer que la suerte jugaría a su favor al menos aquella vez.

En una décima de segundo ocurrió todo. Lo único que Neko era capaz de recordar claramente era que Tora le apartó de un golpe seco. Todo se volvió borroso entonces. Debía de haberse dado un golpe en la cabeza al caer contra el suelo, pero cuando consiguió aclarar un poco su visión sólo vio sangre a su alrededor.

Tora se había abalanzado nuevamente sobre el ave, como esta vez nadie la detuvo, alcanzó a Kuroi, que no fue capaz de esquivar el zarpazo de la tigresa. Las garras de Tora atravesaron al búho pero él, con todo su orgullo y dignidad no iba a dejar que las cosas terminaran así. Justo antes de perder el conocimiento reunió las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para lanzarse en picado cobre el lomo de la tigresa y asestarle el golpe de gracia.

Su afilado pico atravesó la carne de la felina y le desgarró los músculos todo cuánto pudo. En ese momento cayó inconsciente por toda la sangre que había perdido. Tora aullaba de dolor en el suelo observando como aquel líquido rojo oscuro comenzaba a emanar de su lomo. Intentó atrapar de nuevo al ave pero Ginko y Kakashi se lo impidieron agarrándola de las patas. Ella se revolvió con todas sus fuerzas, llegando a causarles incluso heridas. Cuando consiguió liberarse buscó al búho desesperada de rabia y de locura pero Shiroi se había adelantado. Había llevado a su macho a una rama alta, donde la tigresa no podía alcanzarles y la miraba con horror.

Todos se quedaron sin habla por unos instantes. Nadie sabía qué hacer o qué decir. La situación se había vuelto tan violenta de un momento a otro que no había palabras que pudieran emitir. Ni siquiera gritos o reproches.

Ginko y Kakashi se acercaron de nuevo a la tigresa e improvisaron un vendaje muy torpe después de detener la hemorragia. Ginko habría querido ayudar también a Kuroi pero sabía que no habría forma de que se acercaran hasta ellos. Lo que había ocurrido se salía de todos los esquemas posibles.

Tras unos breves instantes en silencio, los dos shinobis y Neko se disponían a partir con Tora a sus espaldas. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Volverían a Konoha y pensarían un plan. Después de lo que había pasado la expectativa de volver a reunir a la alianza se les hacía impensable.

Justo cuando iban a abandonar el claro escucharon la voz de Kuroi, débil, frágil, casi sin fuerza. Había recuperado el sentido por su propia fuerza de voluntad, únicamente para dirigirse a los que se marchaban.

-Esto no es una buena idea…- masculló-Vosotros vais a ser los únicos responsables de lo que ocurra de ahora en adelante.

Tras aquello, los dos búhos se desvanecieron, se desinvocaron sin dejar rastro.

- Maldito pajarraco…-gruñó la tigresa perdiendo el sentido ella también- Incluso medio muerto no puede soportarlo. Tiene que tener la última palabra.

Y cayó inconsciente.

******FIN DEL FLASHBACK******

La expresión de la quinta Hokage había ido transformándose durante todo el relato de los recién llegados. Asombro, preocupación, alivio, sorpresa, perplejidad… había sido un libro abierto para los dos jonins que le contaron lo ocurrido. Cuando Ginko terminó por fin de contar la historia la Sannin tenía la mirada y la mente perdidas en otro sitio, lejos de allí.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Konoha se había convertido en un pequeño caos en cuanto la noticia se extendió. Se escuchaban rumores y cuchicheos en cada esquina cuyo tema principal era la rubia heredera del clan Akarui. Las calles se llenaron de frenéticos susurros de gente que aseguraba haberla visto pero que en realidad no tenían idea alguna del aspecto actual de la joven rubia.

Algunas de esas conversaciones estaban teñidas de resentimiento y volaban por todas partes los comentarios malintencionados hacia Ginko. Al parecer su sentimiento de culpabilidad era compartido por la mayoría de la población pues muchos consideraban que era inadmisible que después de haberse marchado de aquella manera volviese sin más, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Los más jóvenes de la aldea no sabían con mucha exactitud quién era aquella mujer que ocupaba las bocas de todo el mundo, excepto los componentes del equipo Kakashi.

Los discípulos del difunto Asuma se dirigían a comer cuando llegaron a sus oídos todos aquellos rumores. Ino en seguida se interesó por el tema y se dispuso a averiguar todo lo que fuese posible de la misteriosa recién llegada.

Chouji y Shikamaru se sentaron a comer sin esperar a su compañera. El Akimichi comenzó a devorar todo lo que tenía delante sin mediar palabra pero a Shikamaru también le había parecido extraño todo lo que se comentaba, aunque en realidad no quería interesarse por ello, seguramente si lo hiciera, acabaría metido en algo problemático.

- Shikamaru, ¿no tienes hambre?- preguntó Chouji mirándole contrariado, pues había sido el moreno quien había propuesto ir a comer.

- No mucha…- suspiró el joven Nara mientras miraba con disimulo a su alrededor. Estaba esperando a que Ino volviese a contarles lo que había escuchado, pues no tenía ninguna duda de que la rubia les contaría apresuradamente todos los cotilleos en cuanto volviera.

- Entonces, ¿puedo comerme tu parte?

-Hm…- respondió vagamente Shikamaru con un gesto afirmativo.

-¡Chicos!

_Aquí viene…_ - Pensó Shikamaru. Miró a Ino fingiendo desinterés, pero en realidad esperaba que la rubia le informara de lo que había oído.

- ¡Ya sé quién es la mujer que ha venido a Konoha! – exclamó muy emocionada Ino mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

- ¿Y crees que a nosotros nos interesa?- preguntó Shikamaru

- Bueno, si no te interesa no te lo cuento…- respondió la rubia, claramente indignada.

- Lo vas a contar de todas formas….

-¡Tienes razón!- dijo con una enorme sonrisa. Se inclinó sobre la mesa para que nadie más escuchara lo que estaba a punto de contar.- Resulta que la recién llegada es una tal Ginko Akarui, que vivió en la aldea hace varios años.

Los dos chicos permanecieron en silencio. Shikamaru fingía que no le importaba todo aquello, pero a Chouji realmente no le interesaba demasiado, en aquel momento la carne asada merecía toda su atención.

- Dicen que llegó siendo una niña a Konoha y que el cuarto Hokage la aceptó y le enseñó muchas cosas.

- ¿El Cuarto? - se extrañó Shikamaru- ¿Quieres decir que fue su alumna o algo así?

- Algo así.- siguió la rubia- Bueno, al parecer, cuando aprendió todo lo que pudo abandonó la aldea y se convirtió en una Ninja renegada.

- Eso no tiene sentido.- replicó el moreno- Si fuese una Ninja renegada, no podría volver a la aldea.

- Ya… eso me ha desconcertado un poco, pero es lo que se cuenta por ahí.- argumentó Ino.- Pero lo más importante de todo…

Shikamaru suspiró fatigadamente. Aquello no tenía sentido alguno. Si quería enterarse de algo más valía que buscase otras fuentes de información. Miró a Ino con desgana.

- Dicen que era la amante de Kakashi sensei y de muchos otros.

Shikamaru alzó la cabeza con gesto de relativa sorpresa. Si al menos un pequeño porcentaje de lo que contaban era cierto, el equipo de Kakashi podría ser un recurso para descubrir quién era realmente Ginko Akarui.

Ino siguió contando un montón de increíbles datos sobre la mujer pero Shikamaru ya no estaba escuchando. Con lo que había oído tenía suficientes cotilleos por un día.

Cuando Chouji terminó de comer los tres salieron del restaurante y Shikamaru se inventó una excusa más o menos creíble para separarse del grupo.

Cuando hubo perdido de vista a sus dos compañeros de equipo se dirigió a buscar a Naruto y los demás. Seguramente ellos podrían darle algunas repuestas reales.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cuando llegó al Ichiraku Ramen Sakura y Naruto ya estaban allí. Se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien al ver al rubio Jinchuriki más serio de lo normal. Estaba callado, pensativo y Sakura le observaba preocupada.

Se sentó en el taburete vacío a la izquierda de Naruto e hizo un gesto de saludo con la mano. Sakura le devolvió el saludo y le miró con gravedad. Naruto permaneció en silencio, observando el fondo del bol vacío.

-Naruto, no te pongas así, sabes que a le gente le encanta hablar de lo que no sabe…- le pidió Sakura.

El rubio no contestó a su compañera. Se incorporó un poco y se estiró suspirando. Luego volvió la vista hacia Sai.

- ¿Tú también has oído todo lo que cuentan?

El moreno asintió con un rápido gesto manteniéndose serio.

-¿Y qué más da lo que cuenten? Nosotros sabemos la verdad, que digan lo que quieran…- intervino la joven del pelo rosado.

- ¡Pero no puedo evitarlo!- exclamó el rubio lanzando los palillos violentamente- Todo esto es muy importante para Kakashi sensei, ella es el único ser querido que le queda con vida y todos los demás lo están ensuciando.

- Creo que es lógico que la gente se sienta un poco violenta con este tema.- dijo Sai, introduciéndose en la conversación- Por lo que he podido aprender, la mayoría de la gente es rencorosa por naturaleza. Esto es una forma de atacar aquello que consideran incorrecto.

- ¿Crees que piensan que es incorrecto que haya vuelto?

- Estoy seguro de ello. Piensa un poco, después de todo, ella se marchó sin dar explicaciones, fue como una especie de traición, o al menos así lo ve la gente.

- Sai, has mejorado mucho.- se burló la chica- en lo de comprender a la gente y todo eso.- añadió al ver la confusa expresión del ANBU.

- De cualquier forma,- añadió Sai haciendo caso omiso de la burla de Sakura- por mucho que nos moleste no podemos hacer nada. No sería sensato ir discutiendo con todo el mundo.

Sus dos compañeros le miraron con una mezcla de sorpresa e incredulidad.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿He dicho algo malo?- preguntó apresurándose a sacar su querido libro.

- Nos- dijo Sakura mirándole fijamente- Has dicho 'nos' moleste.

Sai seguía sin comprender lo que había sorprendido tanto a aquellos dos y empezaba a pensar que le estaban tomando el pelo.

- ¿A ti también te molesta?- preguntó Naruto y no había burla alguna en su voz.

- Claro que sí.- dijo el chico calmadamente- Soy parte del equipo 7 y Kakashi san confía en mí.

Los dos se miraron y sonrieron, dejando a Sai bastante contrariado, pues no sabía muy bien qué estaba pasando.

- Qué emotivo…- dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Kakashi apareció apartando las cortinas con una sonrisa que se adivinaba debajo de su máscara.- Así que estabais los tres aquí. Creo que Yamato os ha estado buscando por toda la aldea.

- ¡Kakashi sensei!- exclamó Sakura- es de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones de los demás.

- En días como hoy es prácticamente imposible no escuchar lo que dicen los demás.- dijo sentándose en el único taburete que quedaba vacío.

Todos que quedaron en silencio al comprender lo que quería decir el jonin. Kakashi pidió una ración de ramen y observó divertido a sus alumnos.

- Vamos, ¿a qué vienen esas caras tan largas?- preguntó- Iba a invitaros a un ramen para celebrar que hemos vuelto pero si seguís así de serios me lo pensaré dos veces.- bromeó.

- ¡Yo no estoy serio Kakashi sensei!- se apresuró a decir Naruto dibujando una gran sonrisa.

Todos se rieron de la escena, incluso Sai mostró una pequeña sonrisa, pero en seguida volvió aquel pesado ambiente de tensión que les llevaba aplastando toda la mañana.

-¿Dónde está ella?- preguntó Sakura.

-Descansado.- fue la respuesta que obtuvo y sabía que sería la única. Era mejor no forzarle pues, de cualquier modo no iba a conseguir nada.- Ha sido una noche muy larga.

Los tres esperaban que les contara lo que había ocurrido, aunque deducían por sus palabras y su rostro que el plan no había salido según lo previsto. Aún así ninguno de los tres se atrevió a preguntarlo abiertamente. No era el momento ni el lugar adecuado para hablar de un tema así.

Le observaron detenidamente. Parecía estar en otro lugar lejos de allí, al menos su mente no estaba con ellos; estaba en otro tiempo, con otras personas que ya se habían marchado.

"_Papá, Yondaime, Obito… ayudadme a sobrellevar esto. No puedo yo solo con todo el peso…"_

Y se giró hacia sus alumnos y sonrió como sólo él sabía hacerlo. Alejando los malos pensamientos del ambiente, creando una esfera de tranquilidad a su alrededor. Aunque sólo fuese algo simulado, pues en su interior, nunca había estado tan confuso como lo estaba en ese instante.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La brisa del atardecer la transportaba a tiempos pasados. A días en los que las cosas eran muy diferentes.

Y ahora, años después, había vuelto al tejado de las noches interminables. Pero estaba sola. El crepúsculo le hacía sentir una mezcla de sensaciones. Renovación y melancolía al mismo tiempo. Abandono, felicidad, nostalgia… demasiadas cosas comprimidas en un solo instante.

Demasiados problemas en muy poco tiempo. Las cosas habían ido mal, muy mal. Todos los planes, que parecían estar tan claros días antes, se habían esfumado como arena entre sus dedos. Y no sólo eso… la situación había empeorado. El remedio había sido peor que la enfermedad y no podía evitar sentirse culpable por ello. Llevaba demasiada culpabilidad a sus espaldas, acabaría por hundirla si no compartía ese enorme peso.

- No ha sido culpa tuya…- le dijo alguien a su espalda.

- Justo a tiempo Neko,- respondió volviéndose hacia el felino- necesitaba hablar con alguien.

El tigre se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado. Su porte era majestuoso, atemporal. La miró fijamente, con seriedad y tranquilidad al mismo tiempo.

-¿Cómo está Tora?- preguntó Ginko.

- Se recuperará. Ya sabes que mala hierba nunca muere.- bromeó el felino- ¿Cómo estás tú?

Ginko emitió un suspiro como respuesta. Ni siquiera tenía ganas para hablar de ello. Pero necesitaba hacerlo. Se sentía tan contradictoria y contradicha al mismo tiempo...

- No puedes culparte por lo que ha ocurrido.- continuó la invocación- Sabes de sobra que Kuroi y Tora son unos cabezotas, demasiado parecidos como para no tener roces.

- Esto no ha sido un roce Neko…- intervino ella- han estado a punto de matarse… y no me pidas que no me sienta culpable, es algo que no puedo evitar.

Neko se levantó, irguió su estilizado cuerpo y caminó hasta el borde del tejado. Allí se sentó dándole la espalda a Ginko. Parecía una escena de un grabado antiguo. El solemne tigre recortado contra la escasa luz del atardecer. Estaba observando la aldea. La labor de todo el mundo estaba dando sus frutos. Todos juntos trabajando codo con codo para reinstaurar lo que un día fue creado y destruido.

-Dime una cosa.- dijo el felino girando ligeramente su cuello- ¿Qué es lo más importante para un shinobi?

Ginko se sintió un poco desconcertada ante la pregunta. No acababa de comprender qué pretendía el tigre.

- El trabajo en equipo.- respondió sin vacilar.

- Ya veo… eso te lo enseñó Hatake ¿verdad?

Ginko afirmó con la cabeza mientras sonreía sutilmente; creía saber por dónde iban los tiros.

-Pues entonces grábate bien lo que voy a decir, porque además no lo volveré a repetir.- dijo Neko serenamente.

-…

- Puedes culparte de lo que ocurrió anoche, siempre y cuando compartas tu culpa.- se giró hacia ella- Cuando hicimos la alianza nos convertimos en un equipo, y todos y cada uno de los miembros somos culpables de lo que pasó. Unos por necedad, o por orgullo, o simplemente por no saber adelantarse a los acontecimientos. Todos cometemos errores.

Ginko le observó profundamente, aguardaba a que terminase, pues sabía de sobra que cuando el joven tigre abría la boca para decir algo de ese calibre, no la cerraba rápidamente.

-Pero la culpa que guardas en tu alma; la de haber abandonado lo que amabas por aquello que era tu deber… esa culpa sólo te la puedes quitar tú misma.- continuó Neko, que había vuelto a observar el horizonte- Esa reside en tu interior y te ha estado consumiendo durante años Ginko, ¿no crees que ya es hora de perdonarte a ti misma por aquello?

Ginko se levantó y se sentó junto a Neko. Sus piernas colgaban del borde del tejado y sentía una libertad repentina e inesperada.

- Alguien más debe perdonarme por aquello.- respondió ella- No sólo me abandone a mí misma, a mi futuro… abandoné a alguien que me quería y que intentaba ayudarme. Fui demasiado egoísta para pensar en algo que no fuera yo.

- Ginko,- la interrumpió- él ya te ha perdonado. Lo hizo en el momento en que te volvió a ver después de tantos años-

Y Ginko sólo pudo abrazarse a su lomo y permanecer en silencio, agradeciéndole sin palabras todo lo que estaba haciendo por ella, por volver a verla como antes.

- Recuérdalo, el peso siempre es menor cuando lo compartes.- finalizó el tigre.

- ¿No dijiste que no volverías a repetirlo?- bromeó la chica con una sonora carcajada.

- Tú también dijiste que contarías con nosotros cuando algo te ocurriese.- siguió la broma el felino.

- Prometo hacerlo a partir de ahora.

Entonces Neko se levantó y frotó su hocico en la cabeza de Ginko cariñosamente. Después desapareció en el bullicio de la aldea, dejando a la joven sola pero no abandonada.

Ahora era el momento de devolver las cosas a su rumbo original y de reencontrarse con algún viejo amigo…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Fin del capítulo 15!**

Lo primero de todo, mil, millones de perdones por tardar tantísimo tiempo en actualizar. Soy consciente de que ha sido demasiado tiempo y aceptaré cualquier tomatazo o insulto que queráis lanzarme. Me lo merezco!

Pero bueno, ha sido una temporada vacía de inspiración, he estado meses escribiendo este capítulo, no sé por qué demonios me ha costado tanto. Pero bueno, parece que la inspiración a querido volver a llamar a mi puerta así que prometo intentar ser más constante y actualizar lo antes posible (lo antes que me deje la universidad XD)

De todas formas, espero que el cap no haya quedado muy chapucero. Lo he escrito casi todo del tirón y en cuanto lo he terminado no podía esperar para subirlo!

Espero opiniones, críticas, insultos, sugerencias, todo lo que queráis!

Nos vemos en el próximo cap. nº 16 ya!

Un abrazo enorme a todos!

**Aiko!**


	16. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16:**** El rencor de los humanos**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

La humedad del ambiente hacía el aire casi irrespirable. Se encontraba allí, con la rodilla clavada en el suelo y la cabeza inclinada esperando a que Danzou le contara el motivo por el que le había llamado.

El anciano le miró impasible, como si con su mirada escrutase el fondo de su alma. Comenzaba a sentirse incómodo en su presencia, y eso era algo totalmente nuevo para él.

- Danzou-sama.- dijo Sai, esperando a que el hombre le dijese por qué le había mandado llamar.

-Sai…- comenzó el hombre con mucha tranquilidad pero sin dejar de observarle.- Tengo entendido que alguien especial ha llegado a Konoha.

- Eso he oído Danzou-sama.- contestó.

- Cómo miembro del equipo de Kakashi que eres, estoy convencido de que podrás tener acceso a información sobre la recién llegada.

- Desconozco cómo podría obtenerla, señor.- mintió Sai.

- Sai… no olvides que eres quién eres gracias a mí,- le reprochó muy seriamente Danzou- Seguro que podrás averiguar algo.

- Lo intentaré señor.

- Eso esta mucho mejor.- dijo, dando por zanjado el tema- y supongo que no tengo que decirte que nadie debe saber nada de esto.- finalizó sin dejar de mirar al moreno con cierta desconfianza- Ahora vete.

-¡Hai!- exclamó el joven antes de desaparecer.

Aún no había amanecido, las calles de la aldea estaban silenciosas y en calma; justo lo contrario que unas horas antes, cuando los murmullos llenaban cada rincón de Konoha.

Había estado esperando aquello desde que supo que Kakashi no había vuelto solo. Sabía que Danzou querría información; era un hombre al que no le gustaban los cabos sueltos. Necesitaba tener todo bajo control, tener información de todos y cada uno de los shinobis de la aldea; así en caso de que ocurriese algún incidente podría estar preparado y cubrirse las espaldas.

Caminaba despacio, sin prestar atención a todo lo que le rodeaba. En su interior estaba viviendo una auténtica revolución; se estaba llevando a cabo una cruenta batalla.

¿Podría, después de todo, traicionar a los que ahora eran sus compañeros?...

Llegó a su destino. Se sentó en el tejado donde había conocido a Naruto tiempo atrás. Parecía que había pasado una vida entera desde aquel día. Observó la calle que se extendía ante él. Sin los aldeanos que la llenaban cada mañana parecía realmente lúgubre y triste. Vacía, sin vida.

En pocas horas la gente comenzaría a aparecer, le darían el color y brillo que le faltaba.

Entonces comprendió que sus "lazos" con la Raíz habían acabado por romperse. Se dio cuenta de que él era como aquella calle oscura y fúnebre. Cuando la gente aparecía en él se convertía en una persona, dejaba de ser un instrumento como había sido siempre para Danzou.

Ya no se sentía utilizado, ahora era parte de un equipo, había creado vínculos con alguien.

Su lealtad había cambiado de bando.

No se conocía a sí mismo. Unos meses atrás no habría apreciado la tristeza de una calle vacía; para él habría sido una calle más, como cualquier otra. Ahora era capaz de sentir, ese era el poder que le habían dado los lazos creados. El poder de sentirse y de ser una persona.

Se quedó allí un rato más. No había quedado con el resto del equipo hasta primera hora de la mañana. Eso le daba un margen de varias horas para urdir un plan. No iba a traicionar a su equipo pero desde luego no podía darle la espalda a Danzou tan repentinamente, no de aquella manera. Si lo hacía, lo más probable es que se deshicieran de él.

Seguramente Kakashi podría echarle una mano con todo aquel asunto. Después de todo, confiaba en él…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Se disponía a salir de su casa hacia el cementerio como todas las mañanas. Se puso el chaleco de jonin y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Estaba poniéndose las sandalias cuando alguien le habló desde la cocina.

- ¡Shikamaru!

- ¿Qué quieres ahora papá?- preguntó cansinamente- Voy con prisa.

- Asuma no se va a mover de donde está.- le dijo Shikaku apareciendo. Cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que le había dicho no había sido de buen gusto, se sentó junto a él y le dio una palmada en el hombro a modo de disculpa- Sólo quería decirte que no te retrases mucho, la Hokage ha convocado una reunión extraordinaria dentro de una hora.

- ¿Una reunión extraordinaria? Esto suena a problemas…- suspiró el joven.

- Toda la aldea está un poco revuelta por los últimos cambios…- comentó su padre- Tsunade-sama quiere que nos reunamos todos los jonins, aunque no sé exactamente qué se propone con ello.

Shikamaru se quedó pensativo unos segundos. Al parecer la recién llegada no sólo era un tema de cotilleo. Había algo importante en ella.

- De acuerdo, no tardaré.- dijo finalmente cuando ya salía por la puerta- Nos vemos allí.

Salió a la calle y allí se respiraba casi el mismo ambiente que el día anterior. La gente parecía estar un poco más calmada pero el tema de conversación seguía siendo el mismo. No acababa de entender cómo una sola persona podía causar tal revuelo.

El camino del cementerio pasaba muy cerca del monumento a los ninjas caídos y como no podía ser de otra forma, allí estaba Kakashi.

Le observó unos momentos desde lejos dudando sobre si acercarse o no. Había muchas preguntas que quería hacerle, pero no quería interrumpir aquel momento tan personal.

El jonin peliplateado esta en cuclillas justo frente a la piedra negra. Mantenía su vista clavada en algún punto de ella. Seguramente donde se encontraba el nombre de Obito.

A pesar de todo, podía ver en él algo diferente, aunque no sabría decir con exactitud qué era.

Justo cuando se decidió a seguir su camino vio cómo Kakashi le saludaba con la mano sin volverse hacia él. Se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí desde el principio.

Shikamaru se acercó caminando despacio, con las manos en los bolsillos.

- Kakashi-sensei.- le saludó su habitual tono desganado.

El jonin le dirigió una rápida mirada a modo de contestación y continuó mirando aquellas letras. Esas letras que tanto tiempo le habían robado.

- Somos seres de rutina ¿eh?- comentó Shikamaru despreocupadamente. Se puso las manos en la nuca y miró al fondo, al horizonte, a ningún sitio en particular.- No podríamos vivir sin esas pequeñas costumbres.

-Sin embargo tú has cambiado hoy tu rutina.- le contestó Kakashi.

Shikamaru se sobresaltó un poco por la contestación. No se lo esperaba, aunque tenía toda la razón. Se sentía un poco avergonzado en ese momento. Como si hubiese estado espiando a Kakashi y él se hubiera dado cuenta.

El jonin giró la cabeza hacia él y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa que pudo notar aún con la máscara.

- En realidad quería preguntarte algo, Kakashi-sensei.- se animó por fin.

- ¿Quieres saber si lo que cuentan es cierto?- se adelantó el ninja copia.

- ¡N-no!- exclamó- Bueno, no exactamente. Sé que la mayoría de las cosas que dicen son simples invenciones.

Kakashi volvió a sonreír sin dejar de mirar la piedra. Se incorporó y se estiró. Las piernas se le habían quedado entumecidas después de tenerlas dobladas por tanto tiempo. Guardó las manos en los bolsillos y alzó la cabeza hacia el cielo, pensativo como de costumbre.

- Ginko Akarui fue una excelente shinobi de Konoha. Aunque hace ya bastante tiempo de eso.- dijo Kakashi. Tomó aire y lo soltó en un profundo suspiro- Creo que es todo lo que necesitas saber por ahora.

Shikamaru bajo la mirada hacia el suelo. Sentía que se había metido donde no le llamaban. Diablos, sabía que aquello le iba a meter en algo problemático.

- Kakashi-sensei, no pretendía…

- Tranquilo,- le cortó el jonin- es lógico que quieras estar informado. Yo tampoco sé mucho sobre la reunión que Tsunade ha convocado. Me imagino que habrá recibido quejas de algunos jonins y querrá dirigirse a todos al mismo tiempo.

- Comprendo.- dijo Shikamaru- de cualquier modo, ¿tan grave es lo que hizo para que hablen de ella así?- preguntó.

- La gravedad de las cosas es algo relativo.- argumentó Kakashi- Ginko se marchó un día, sin dar explicaciones ni despedirse de nadie. Simplemente se fue. ¿Dónde y por qué? Nadie lo sabe aún.

El joven Nara pudo notar cierta tristeza en las palabras de Kakashi. Dedujo por la actitud del jonin que lo que contaban acerca de su relación con Ginko debía ser cierto. De cualquier forma, eso era algo que jamás le preguntaría abiertamente.

Al menos ya sabía algo básico. La famosa Ginko había pertenecido a la aldea y se había marchado. Esa era la base, era real. No sabía qué se diría exactamente en la reunión y prefería ir preparado, todo lo preparado que pudiese.

- Kakashi-sensei, ¿puedo preguntarte por qué ha vuelto después de tanto tiempo?

El peliplateado le miró unos segundos antes de responder, como si estuviese meditando lo que iba a decir, como si no tuviese una respuesta a esa pregunta. Tal vez no la tuviera.

- Eso debería contestarlo ella ¿no crees?- respondió riéndose un poco aunque en realidad lo que hacía era alejar sutilmente el tema de la conversación- Bueno, he de hacer algo antes de la reunión, hasta luego Shikamaru.

Y le vio alejarse despacio, con las manos en los bolsillos, ajeno al mundo. Parecía que todo en él era normal, que era el mismo de siempre, pero aún podía ver algo diferente en su modo de comportarse. Y seguía sin saber qué demonios era.

-Diablos, ¿por qué siempre acabo metiéndome en estos asuntos?- se preguntó a sí mismo en voz alta.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

-¡Yamato taicho!

El aludido giró sobre sí mismo para ver como Sakura, Naruto y Sai se acercaban a él a paso rápido. Por supuesto, el que gritaba como si la vida le fuese en ello era Naruto.

- Hola chicos.- Les saludo cuando estuvieron cerca.

- Kakashi-sensei nos dijo ayer que nos estabas buscando.- dijo la chica del equipo.

-Si, pero eso era ayer,- puntualizó el castaño- Ahora mismo estoy ocupado, tengo que ir a una reunión y…

- Sabemos que la reunión no empieza hasta dentro de una hora al menos…- dijo Naruto inquisitivamente. Se acercó a él y comenzó a moverse a su alrededor mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados.- ¿Acaso estás ocultando algo…?

Yamato comenzó a ponerse nervioso por el comportamiento del chico y terminó por agarrarle de los hombros para colocarle junto a Sakura y Sai, haciendo que se mantuviese quieto.

- Bueno… es que… ¡tengo otras cosas que hacer!- exclamó- los jonins siempre tenemos cosas importantes que hacer.- añadió con una sonrisa nerviosa. Estaba muy claro que quería librarse de ellos cuanto antes.- Además… ¿cómo sabéis a qué hora es la reunión?- preguntó para cambiar de tema.

- Nos encontramos a Gai-sensei hace un momento. Estaba tan emocionado por la reunión que no podía estarse quieto, parecía que se había tomado algo raro...- contó Sakura.

- Si, estaba buscando a Kakashi-sensei para retarle.- añadió Naruto.

- ¿Retarle? ¿Cómo?- preguntó Yamato, que ya se imaginaba cualquier locura de parte de Gai.

- Quería comprobar cuál de los dos podía hacer más flexiones antes de la hora de la reunión.- explicó Sai.

Yamato se echó a reír. Era más o menos como lo había imaginado, y no le extrañaba en absoluto viniendo se Gai. Miró su reloj y se apresuró a despedirse de los chicos. Era cierto que tenía cosas importantes que hacer. Aunque no eran cosas relacionadas con su rango de jonin en absoluto…

Los tres chicos le miraron con sospecha cuando se alejó a toda prisa. Estaba claro que les había mentido y que les estaba ocultando algo…

- ¿Dónde irá?- preguntó Naruto en voz alta- Esto es sospechoso…- dijo de forma divertida.

- Creo que está claro que va a buscar a Ginko…- intervino Sai, sorprendido de que no se les hubiese ocurrido esa posibilidad.

- ¿A Ginko?- dijo Sakura.

- Claro,- siguió el moreno sacando uno de los libros que le había prestado Kakashi. Buscó entre las páginas hasta que encontró lo que buscaba y lo leyó en voz alta a sus dos compañeros- "Si vuelves a tener noticias de una amante a la que hace mucho tiempo que no ves, deber correr en su búsqueda. Si la encuentras, sé amable con ella, pregúntale cómo le ha ido todo, dale un gran abrazo… etc. Eso podría ayudar a avivar la llama de un amor lejano."- y cerró el libro muy satisfecho por lo mucho que estaba aprendiendo sobre el comportamiento femenino.

- Pero Yamato y Ginko no eran amantes… eran más bien como hermanos.- puntualizó Naruto, que no quería imaginarse a Yamato cortejando a ninguna mujer.

- Pero se podría aplicar también ¿no?- dijo Sakura, entrando en la discusión.

- Tenéis razón…- dijo Naruto, que de repente había recordado a Sasuke.- Seguramente haya ido a verla. Después de tantos años…

Si Sasuke volviera a Konoha, lo primero que haría él sería ir a buscarle, sería lo más importante. Entendía a la perfección cómo se sentía Yamato. Después de tanto tiempo sin ver a su amiga era comprensible que quisiese darle un abrazo. Y tal vez pedirle alguna explicación…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Yamato no estaba muy seguro de dónde buscar a Ginko…

Se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de ir al apartamento de Kakashi, pero dudaba seriamente que la rubia estuviese allí. Sería lo lógico que hubiese dormido en casa del jonin para recordar viejos tiempos, hablar de todo lo que tenían que hablar y esas cosas…

Pero conociendo a Ginko como la conocía, sabía que esa noche la había pasado en vela. Seguramente habría estado deambulando por la aldea, recorriendo los lugares que no había pisado por años, comprobando cómo habían cambiado las cosas…

Pero ya había amanecido, y si no estaba en casa de Kakashi sólo podía estar en dos sitios.

Tenía poco tiempo antes de la reunión pero aún así… necesitaba verla.

Cualquiera podría pensar de manera malintencionada sobre los sentimientos de Yamato por Ginko pero realmente, no había nada oscuro en sus emociones. Ginko había sido para él también una luz brillante, aunque de manera distinta a cómo lo fue para Kakashi.

Después de que ella se marchara sin despedirse, sin dar ninguna explicación, ni un simple abrazo… fue entonces cuando el joven Tenzo entro a formar parte de las filas de los ANBU. Tal vez lo hizo para ocultar sus emociones al resto del mundo. La máscara que llevaba le hacía sentirse más protegido del exterior, más seguro después de los golpes.

El alma se le había quedado un poco partida cuando Ginko se fue. Él también sufría pero lo hacía en silencio. Nunca le dijo a nadie cómo se sentía, jamás habló sobre su dolor. Lo ocultó debajo de su máscara de ANBU, incluso cuando no la llevaba puesta.

Durante todos los años que habían pasado desde que Ginko se marchó había intentado explicarse por qué había calado tan hondo en su alma. Por qué se había convertido en alguien tan importante, tan absolutamente imprescindible.

Incluso llegó a pensar que sus sentimientos iban más allá de la amistad; que en algún momento había comenzado a sentir algo mucho más fuerte por ella… pero no era así.

Intentó creerlo en algún momento porque así sería más fácil de explicar. Sería una forma de engañarse a sí mismo; un mecanismo de autodefensa a prueba de su propio dolor.

Sabía que en realidad ella no era nada más que una amiga; bueno, sí que era algo más… era una hermana, la persona que mejor le conocía, la que le había visto crecer y le había ayudado siempre.

Finalmente cayó en la cuenta de por qué Ginko había sido siempre tan importante para él. El primer vínculo nunca se olvida; el primer amigo siempre queda guardado en tu recuerdo; es una conexión que no se puede comparar a ninguna otra…

Y ahora no podía esperar más para volver a verla. Ver cómo había cambiado, cómo había mejorado… aunque tal vez le pidiese, además, alguna explicación. Aunque nunca se lo diría abiertamente, aún seguía un poco resentido con ella por haberse marchado de aquella manera aunque… si Kakashi la había perdonado… ¿quién era él para enfadarse?

Llegó a la que había considerado como primera opción y comprobó que no estaba allí. El bosque de entrenamiento donde Ginko pasaba las horas muertas años atrás estaba totalmente desierto. Observó el árbol dónde Ginko y Kakashi quedaron grabados para la eternidad durante un instante y siguió su camino. Ahora ya sabía con seguridad dónde encontrarla.

Estaba atravesando la aldea cuando se paró un instante sobre uno de los tejados. Miró hacia arriba, a los rostros de los Hokages y, evidentemente, allí estaba ella. No se había equivocado.

La joven se había sentado casi en el borde del cerro. Tenía las piernas cruzadas y los codos apoyados en las rodillas. Sostenía la cabeza entre las manos, con una expresión cansada y pensativa. Parecía estar en otra realidad distinta.

Estaba observando la aldea, como seguramente hubiera estado haciendo toda la noche. Y parecía que aún no le había visto…

"_Mejor… así será una sorpresa"_- pensó para sus adentros.

Cuando llegó a lo alto del cerro comprobó que se había equivocado.

Ginko ya se había dado la vuelta y le miraba, aún sentada en el suelo pero con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Se levantó con calma y se acercó a él caminando con normalidad. Se puso frente a él y ninguno de los dos se movió durante unos segundos.

La vio totalmente distinta de cómo la recordaba. Había reemplazado su larga melena por un peinado corto y desenfadado, que marcaba sus facciones. En su rostro se podía leer el paso de los años, el tiempo había hecho mella en ella, pero aún así… sus ojos seguían siendo los mismos que la última vez que la vio.

Y sin previo aviso, Ginko se abalanzó sobre él y le abrazó con fuerza, con tanta fuerza que casi le deja sin respiración. Él le devolvió el abrazo con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en la cara. Después de todo, no había cambiado nada.

- Tenzo, casi ni te reconozco.-dijo la chica separándose de él y mirándole de arriba abajo- estás hecho todo un hombre.- dijo burlándose claramente de él.

- Sigues actuando como si fueses mi hermana mayor.- le reprochó con cariño- Pero tú tampoco estás para hablar… si no supiese que eres tú, juraría que tienes diez años más de los que realmente tienes.

Se ganó un golpe en la cabeza por ese último comentario, pero no se quejó; se lo había ganado después de todo.

Los dos se sentaron en el suelo, donde minutos antes había estado ella sola. Parecía que no había pasado el tiempo. El vínculo seguía siendo tan fuerte como entonces.

- Tengo mucho que contarte.- dijo Tenzo- Han pasado demasiadas cosas en estos años.

- Tendremos tiempo de ponernos al día.- respondió ella- ¡no eres el único con cosas que contar!

Y el silencio les invadió de repente. Un silencio pesado que se les echó a las espaldas y les dejó sin respiración, impidiéndoles emitir palabra alguna. Los dos miraban al vacío, como si tuviesen tanto que decir que no supiesen por dónde empezar.

En realidad lo que le pesaba a Ginko, una vez más, era la culpabilidad. Ahora que se había vuelto a reunir con su "hermano" se había dado cuenta de lo cruel que fue marcharse sin decir una palabra. Y esa culpabilidad no la podía compartir con nadie. Era justo lo que le había dicho Neko la noche anterior.

- Tenzo,- dijo decididamente- lo siento mucho.

Y él pudo comprobar la sinceridad de sus palabras y de repente dejó de sentirse resentido con ella. ¿Por qué iba a enfadarse por algo que formaba parte del pasado? Al fin y al cabo ella había vuelto.

- No tienes que disculparte,- le respondió él dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella- ya no tienes que hacerlo.

Y la barrera de silencio que se había cernido sobre ellos desapareció. Ginko había conseguido librarse por fin de parte del peso que la ahogaba; y ahora que era un poco más libre volvía a ser la de siempre. La chica sociable y alegre que todos conocieron tiempo atrás.

Pasaron un buen rato hablando de muchas cosas, haciendo bromas estúpidas y riéndose el uno del otro; tal y como lo harían dos hermanos que llevan mucho tiempo sin verse.

Yamato se dio cuenta de que iba a llegar tarde a la reunión pero tenía que inventarse una excusa.

Obviamente, Ginko no iba a asistir a la reunión y era mejor que no supiese nada por el momento. Saberlo simplemente haría que se sintiera insegura. Ella sabía perfectamente que no era bien recibida por muchos, pero Tenzo no quería tentar a la suerte. Aunque estaba convencido de que la kunoichi le echaría en cara el no habérselo contado…

- Bueno, tengo que ir a entregarle un informe a Tsunade-sama.- inventó rápidamente- Nos vemos más tarde.

- Vale pequeño T, yo me quedaré un rato más aquí.

- Creo que deberías ir a descansar, llevas mucho tiempo sin dormir.- le dijo él. En realidad le preocupaba que se quedase allí porque podría ver cómo todos los jonins de Konoha se reunían y eso sería muy sospechoso.- ¡Y no vuelvas a llamarme pequeño T…!

- Para mí siempre serás pequeño T, así que más te vale que vuelvas a acostumbrarte.- se burló Ginko.

- Pues malas noticias, a partir de ahora tendrás que llamarme Yamato.- respondió él satisfecho por haber ganado aquella vez.

- ¿Yamato? ¿Por qué?- preguntó ella indignada- Tu nombre es mucho mejor.

- Órdenes de la Hokage, mala suerte.

Y se marchó sin darle tiempo de responder. Si giró en mitad de la carrera para levantar la mano hacia ella a modo de despedida. En el fondo tenía un poco de miedo de que se volviera a marchar; tenía la sensación de que aquello era algo pasajero y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo; no solía equivocarse con sus corazonadas.

Ginko observó cómo se marchaba. Seguía siendo un niño después de todo. Estaba convencida de que más de una vez habría intentado asustar a alguien con el viejo truco de la linterna…

Cuando se levantó cayó en la cuenta de que estaba realmente cansada. Necesitaba dormir al menos 12 horas; eso, o un cuerpo nuevo…

Desentumeció sus articulaciones y puso rumbo al apartamento de Kakashi. Sabía que él no iba a estar allí, seguramente tendría mil cosas por hacer, pero en realidad no le importaba demasiado en ese momento.

En ese instante sólo quería volver a tumbarse en esa cama que tanto había echado de menos y cerrar los ojos, dormir tranquila, por fin.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

En cuanto estuvo a cubierto se desprendió de la pesada capa que se había empapado con la incipiente lluvia que caía desde el cielo. Parecía que todas las nubes de tormenta que habían abandonado Amegakure se habían desplazado hasta allí.

Si fuese supersticioso pensaría que era alguna especie de maldición de Konan o Nagato…

Se quedó de pie mirando cómo caía el agua allí fuera. Si él no fuese Madara Uchiha habría estado un poco asustado por el aspecto del cielo. Parecía que el fin del mundo iba a llegar de un momento a otro.

Echó un vistazo alrededor. Estaba en uno de los pocos escondites útiles que le quedaba. Y pensar que unos meses atrás eran el grupo más poderoso de todas las grandes naciones…

Ahora, tras la traición de Konan sólo quedaban con vida Zetsu y Kisame, además de él, claro.

Y aún le faltaban dos bijuus para completar su plan…

El inconfundible sonido de Zetsu apareciendo le sacó de sus pensamientos. Vio como la roca comenzaba a tomar su forma hasta que finalmente apareció, materializado allí como por arte de magia. Si, era un sujeto muy valioso para la organización…

- ¿Dónde está Kisame?- preguntó al recién llegado.

- Quién sabe.- respondió el Zetsu blanco.

- _La última vez que le vimos iba en busca del Hachibi_.- dijo el Zetsu negro.

Madara pensó por un momento. No tenía muy claro que paso dar ahora. La cosa se había complicado endemoniadamente. Era cierto que se había vuelto cada vez más poderoso; más aún ahora que tenía también el rinnegan de Nagato; pero las cosas no iban según sus planes…

Tenía que tomar una decisión y debía hacerlo rápido.

- Ve a buscarle y dile que aborte la misión.- sentenció finalmente tras pensarlo mucho.

- ¿No piensas capturarlo?- preguntó el Zetsu blanco.

-Claro que si, idiota… pero no es el momento adecuado.

- Si le dejamos marchar ahora, lo más probable es que se haga más fuerte.- repuso de nuevo el Zetsu blanco.

- _Lo mismo ocurre con el Kyuubi_…- añadió el Zetsu negro.

- ¿Crees que soy estúpido? Ya he pensado en eso.- contestó de mala gana el Uchiha- Pero es un riesgo que debemos correr. Antes de actuar es necesario mermar las fuerzas de las naciones Ninja.

- _Quieres decir Konoha ¿no? _- apuntó el Zetsu negro.

- Si ahora dejamos a los Jinchurikis a un lado por un pequeño tiempo, las naciones se confiaran.- siguió explicando, haciendo caso omiso del comentario de Zetsu- Si intentásemos capturar a los Bijuus ahora y fallásemos, se pondrían alerta y las cosas serían más difíciles aún.

Madara comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro maquinando una estrategia. Era primordial desviar la atención de las grandes naciones. Así evitarían la creación de alianzas.

- Tenemos que intentar hacer las cosas de la manera más sencilla…- explicó el Uchiha- Ya no tenemos la fuerza de antes, Akatsuki ha quedado reducido a nosotros tres y eso nos lo pone bastante complicado.- meditó unos instantes antes de continuar- Dejaremos que se confíen y después atacaremos Konoha cuando menos se lo esperen.

- ¿Y en ese ataque nos haremos cargo del Kyuubi?- preguntó el Zetsu blanco, adivinando por dónde iban los tiros.

- Exacto. Sin la fuerza militar de Konoha y con el Kyuubi en nuestro poder, capturar al ocho colas será extremadamente fácil…- dijo más para sí mismo que para su interlocutor.

-_Pero destruir Konoha no será fácil, Madara. Seguimos siendo tres.-_ señaló la parte negra de Zetsu.

- Contamos con un aliado para eso.- respondió- Llevo años madurando este plan y ahora veo que nos puede ayudar a terminar la caza de los Bijuus…- murmuró muy satisfecho. Al ver que Zetsu no parecía muy convencido añadió- ¿Qué haces aún aquí?- gritó- ¡Ve a buscar a Kisame! Yo me ocupo de los planes, tú haz lo que te digo.

- Me caía mejor cuando era Tobi…- murmuró el Zetsu blanco a su parte negra antes de desaparecer.

Madara se quedó a solas con sus maquinaciones. Si todo salía según el plan…

Pero para ello tendrían que esperar al momento preciso, tener paciencia y observar desde la distancia. Si se apresuraban todo saldría mal.

Sus pensamientos se centraron entonces en su as en la manga. Le había mantenido oculto durante muchos años, manipulándole a su voluntad como a una simple marioneta. Ya era hora de que el chico de las alas negras tomara un papel relevante en sus planes. Al fin y al cabo, él era la pieza clave que le ayudaría a destruir Konoha, por fin, después de tanto tiempo…

Tal vez fuese el momento de alertarle sobre los planes de los búhos y demás. El muy estúpido aún no se había dado cuenta de lo que tramaban contra él. Aunque según las últimas noticias, la "alianza" había tenido problemas bastante graves… Eso era una noticia maravillosa para él. Le daba tiempo para poder madurar un plan perfecto.

Volvió a coger la capa que continuaba empapada. Tras ponérsela salió a cielo abierto y alzó la vista. Dentro de relativamente poco tiempo él, Madara Uchiha, dominaría todo. Incluso podría controlar el clima y así no tendría que soportar más esa maldita lluvia…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Kakashi decidió pasar por casa de los Inuzuka antes de la reunión para comprobar el estado de Tora. Desde que habían llegado a la aldea no había tenido noticias de cómo se encontraba, aunque estaba convencido de que la tigresa no tendría ningún problema para recuperarse, era un hueso duro de roer.

Al llegar le recibió Hana, tan jovial como siempre y le invitó a pasar a la sala donde habían dejado a la invocación descansando, acompañada de Neko. Kakashi pudo notar que, a pesar de que intentaba comportarse con normalidad, Hana no podía disimular mirarle por el rabillo del ojo de forma suspicaz.

Cuando entró a la sala, Tsume estaba revisando el vendaje de Tora. Había retirado las vendas, en las que no se apreciaba ya ni rastro de sangre y comprobaba que la herida estaba cicatrizando perfectamente.

- Hatake… por fin te dignas a visitarme.- dijo la tigresa a modo de broma.

Él le respondió con una sonrisa y se acercó para acariciarle el lomo.

Tsume, que no le había notado entrar, se sobresaltó un poco. Luego volvió a colocar las vendas en su sitio y saludó a Kakashi de manera cordial pero extraña; al igual que Hana.

Se apresuró a retirarse, como si no quisiera entablar conversación con él. Evitaba su mirada pero cuando creía que Kakashi no la veía le miraba de reojo con cierto deje de desconfianza.

A Kakashi todo aquello le daba mala espina. Se imaginaba el por qué de esos comportamientos tan extraños, pero quería comprobarlo antes de llegar a ninguna conclusión. Así que antes de que Tsume pudiese salir de la habitación, se dirigió a ella.

- ¿Cómo va la herida?- preguntó mirándola despreocupado. Había guardado las manos en los bolsillos, como de costumbre, y su cuerpo estaba un poco arqueado, lo que le hacía parecer bastante cansado.

- Puedes verlo tú mismo.- respondió ella de forma bastante brusca- La herida cicatriza muy bien.

- ¿No hubo ningún desgarro muscular?- volvió a preguntar para retenerla allí- ¿Nada más que una herida superficial?

Tsume suspiró cansinamente. Estaba claro que se sentía molesta, aunque no estaba muy claro aún el por qué.

- Si.- contestó. Iba a dejarlo ahí, pero finalmente se decidió por seguir hablando- Ha estado a punto de destrozarle el músculo; si hubiera penetrado un par de centímetros más, lo habría perdido definitivamente.

Kakashi asintió con la cabeza desviando la mirada hacia la tigresa. Parecía estar de mal humor y también podía imaginarse por qué. Aquello era demasiado evidente pero también era desconcertante.

Estaba muy claro que nadie quería relacionarse con Ginko Akarui de ningún modo, pero el jonin peliplateado no alcanzaba a entender por qué de repente todo el mundo se había vuelto tan radical. Aquel tema les estaba alterando demasiado.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardará en recuperarse completamente?- siguió preguntando. Estaba dispuesto a seguir atosigando a la Inuzuka hasta que estallase. Sabía que esa era la única manera de obtener una mínima pizca de sinceridad.

- ¡Quien sabe!- respondió Tsume alzando ya un poco el tono de voz- Eso depende de ella. Bueno, de ella y de su dueña.- añadió con malicia.

- Hm…- afirmó Kakashi de casi forma inaudible. Ya empezaban a verse resultados, Tsume estaba a punto de reventar. Sólo faltaba un poco más.

Tsume intentó salir una vez más pero de nuevo el Ninja copia de Konoha se adelantó con una de sus preguntas.

- ¿Ves casos así muy a menudo?

La situación era ya una burla en sí misma. Neko y Tora, que eran conscientes de lo que intentaba el jonin, se mantenían al margen de la conversación y preferían mirar hacia otro lado. Aquello tenía pinta de que no iba a acabar demasiado bien.

- Pues no Hatake.- respondió Tsume totalmente exasperada- No suelo curar a tigres a los que un búho les ha atravesado el lomo con su pico. Es algo bastante extraño por si no te habías dado cuenta.- dijo irónicamente.

- Bueno, sólo era una pregunta.- dijo Kakashi sonriendo, aparentemente para calmar el ambiente, aunque su verdadera intención era conseguir justo lo contrario.

- Pero lo cierto es que le está bien empleado.- añadió Tsume mirando a la tigresa de forma reprobatoria- A este paso, Hatake, tal vez algún día tengas que traer a uno de tus perros porque alguien le ha cortado una pata o algo por el estilo.- finalizó ya casi gritando.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó el shinobi haciéndose el inocente.

- ¡Que esto es lo que ocurre cuando te mezclas con gente indebida!- respondió ella. Ya no gritaba pero al fin había hablado claro.

Kakashi y ella se miraron por unos segundos. El cruce de miradas fue muy tenso, tanto, que si alguien hubiese dejado caer un cuchillo entre ellos, habría cortado la tensión del ambiente.

Era una especie de lucha. Tsume le miraba desafiante, dejando muy claro que ella no quería tener nada que ver con él o con cualquiera que mantuviera lazos con Ginko.

En cambio Kakashi estaba muy tranquilo. Más que observar a Tsume la estaba analizando. La examinó como lo haría con un enemigo que puede atacar en cualquier momento. Su mirada ya no expresaba amabilidad como había hecho durante toda la conversación. Ahora estaba totalmente serio; diciéndole con la mirada que no se atreviera a seguir por ese camino; no saldría bien parada.

Como todos los miembros del clan Inuzuka, Tsume se regía por su orgullo y su amor propio y dejar las cosas tal y como estaban sería faltar a sus principios y a ella misma.

- Acepté tratar a esta tigresa porque Tsunade-sama me lo pidió expresamente.- comenzó- pero si vuelve a pasarle algo a ella o al otro tigre, Ginko se las tendrá que arreglar por su cuenta. Díselo de mi parte.- concluyó la mujer con un claro deje de desprecio en su voz.

Ya había abierto la puerta tras darle la espalda a Kakashi cuando éste habló, ya por última vez.

- Tsume, ten cuidado con lo que dices y asegúrate bien de a quien le das la espalda.- advirtió el jonin- Tal vez el día menos pensado tus palabras se vuelvan contra ti, o necesites que alguien te eche una mano. No te sorprendas si ese día, nadie quiere prestarte ayuda.

Tsume se quedó para unos instantes tras escuchar las palabras de Kakashi. El peliplateado pudo ver cómo apretaba sus puños con fuerza, dejando ver toda la rabia contenida. Estaba convencido de que la mujer se moría de ganas por contestarle pero se dio cuenta de que había perdido, al menos aquella vez.

- ¿Qué demonios ha pasado Hatake?- preguntó Neko cuando Tsume ya se había marchado.

- No creí que esto llegara a pasar.- dijo Kakashi sentándose junto a Tora- la gente se está volviendo loca.

- En realidad es culpa tuya, casi la has obligado a comportarse así.- dijo la hembra.

- Necesitaba comprobarlo.

- ¿El qué? ¿Qué los humanos guardáis rencor incluso a quien no lo merece?- preguntó retóricamente Tora- para eso no hacía falta que te molestaras.

Kakashi hundió la cabeza en las manos. ¿Por qué el mundo se empeñaba en ir en su contra ahora que todo parecía volver a la normalidad para él?

La gran mayoría de la gente que habitaba la aldea no tenía idea alguno de cómo era Ginko. No la conocían y aún así se empeñaban en odiarla. Y eso hacía que le hirviera la sangre.

Respiró hondo un par de veces y consiguió tranquilizarse bastante. No debía dejar que sus emociones le hicieran perder el rumbo. No podía dejarse llevar por lo que dijera la gente.

- ¿Dónde está Ginko?- preguntó Neko intentando cambiar de tema de conversación.

- Supongo que estará durmiendo. Ha pasado toda la noche despierta.

- ¿Supones? ¿No sabes con exactitud dónde está?- preguntó Tora muy sorprendida- A ver si os aclaráis. Primero queréis estar pegados como lapas y luego pasáis un día entero sin veros?

Kakashi sonrió ante la exclamación de la tigresa. Tenía razón. En realidad era él quien había esquivado a Ginko pero tenía un buen motivo.

- Tsunade ha convocado a todos los jonins en una reunión extraordinaria para tratar el tema.- contó a los felinos- no quiero que lo sepa de momento, bastante tiene con lo que tiene.

Los dos tigres le miraron amistosamente. Sabían de sobra que si esos dos estuviesen juntos, Ginko se daría cuenta de que el jonin le ocultaba algo y acabaría por descubrirlo. Así de fuerte era el vínculo que les unía.

Hablando de la reunión Kakashi se dio cuenta de que llegaba tarde. No se preocupó mucho por ello. Todos estaban más que acostumbrados a esperarle, aunque teniendo en cuenta la situación actual, seguramente más de alguno se lo tomaría mal.

Era mejor no hacerles esperar más de lo debido.

Se despidió de las invocaciones y puso rumbo al edificio de la Hokage con paso tranquilo. Seguía preguntándose cómo era posible que todo el mundo hubiese tomado esa postura con respecto a Ginko.

No sabía qué iba a ocurrir en la reunión, pero estaba seguro de que no sería una charla apacible.

Tenía ese presentimiento….

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Ya estaban todos los jonins acomodados en una sala de reuniones de la torre del Hokage; bueno, no estaban todos. Kakashi llegaba tarde como de costumbre, pero a Tsunade eso no le sorprendía lo más mínimo.

Había decidido reunirlos en el interior del edificio por precaución. Al igual que Kakashi y Yamato, ella tampoco creía que fuese necesario que Ginko se enterase de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Era una forma de ahorrarle algunos "dolores de cabeza".

El ambiente general era caótico. Nunca había visto a los ninjas de más alto rango; la élite de Konoha, en ese estado.

No había ninguna clase de orden o disciplina. Eran todos una masa humana que se movía de manera nerviosa y desordenada.

Tsunade vio en la cara de más de uno muestras de desconfianza. Muchos miraban hacia la entrada, como si estuvieran esperando a que el objeto de sus críticas apareciese por esa puerta para callarse inmediatamente y fingir que nada había pasado.

Por suerte y para alivio de la Quinta, aún había gente con algo de cabeza en aquella sala.

El trío Ino-Shika-Chou, y los más jóvenes (Shikamaru y Neji) hacían caso omiso de los comentarios malintencionados del resto. Por supuesto, Yamato estaba sentado muy cerca de la Hokage y se mantenía en silencio, con el gesto más serio que le había visto nunca. Había reservado un asiento vacío junto a él que suponía estaba destinado al ninja copia.

Poco a poco, los susurros se habían convertido en un murmullo general y estaban a un paso del griterío y el descontrol total. Era increíble. Tsunade simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba presenciando.

De pronto, alguien alzó la voz sobre los demás, en un grito de protesta.

- ¿Se puede saber a qué estamos esperando?

La Quinta no sabía exactamente de quién había provenido la voz, por suerte para quien formuló la pregunta; pues si hubiese sabido cual de todos había gritado, le habría silenciado inmediatamente con un puño de chakra.

- ¡SILENCIO TODO EL MUNDO!- gritó la Hokage, que comenzaba a estar realmente enfadada.

Automáticamente la sala se sumió en un silencio total que por desgracia no duró mucho.

- Yo opino que quien no haya llegado a la hora de la reunión, debería quedarse fuera.- esta vez Tsunade pudo ver que quien había alzado la voz era Tsume Inuzuka- ¡Cómo si pudiéramos perder el tiempo aquí…!- exclamó en tono de reproche.

Pero no fue la Hokage quien contestó a la matriarca del clan Inuzuka.

- Te aseguro que el jonin que falta tiene mucho más que decir sobre este tema que tú.- Yamato se había puesto en pie y miraba fijamente a Tsume, con rabia. Estaba apretando tan fuerte los puños que en cualquier momento comenzaría a sangrar.

Nadie le respondió pero todos le miraron con asombro. No era el tipo de persona de daba esa clase de contestación en público. Había quedado bien claro a favor de quién estaba el ex-ANBU.

Pasaron 10 minutos más y Kakashi aún no llegaba. Esta vez se estaba pasando… Tsunade estaba a punto de perder los nervios definitivamente y la situación empeoraba por momentos. Parecía que le habían declarado la guerra a Yamato, porque todo el mundo ahora le gritaba a él y le recriminaban por su actitud. En cambio él permaneció en silencio. Sabía cuáles eran sus limitaciones y desobedecer una orden directa de la Hokage por segunda vez, eso estaba fuera de sus limitaciones.

De nuevo una voz se alzó sobre las demás, y era la misma voz. Tsume había desatado la lengua y quería decir lo que pensaba en voz alta.

- Opino que…

-¡¿ ACASO TE PAGO POR OPINAR?- gritó Tsunade. Había alcanzado el límite de su paciencia.- HE DICHO QUE SILENCIO, ¡NO QUIERO OÍR UNA MALDITA PALABRA MÁS!

Un silencio de ultratumba se extendió por la sala, pero no debido al grito de la Hokage, sino al enorme agujero que había hecho en la mesa que tenía frente a ella de un puñetazo.

Casi todos comprendieron que esa mesa bien podría haber sido cualquiera de sus cuerpos y no volvieron a abrir la boca. Pero Tsume se había descontrolado por completo.

- ¡Tampoco me pagas por estar aquí! ¡Esto deberían considerarse horas extra!

- ¿Cuándo hemos perdido el respeto y la educación?

Todos se giraron hacia la voz que había pronunciado esa última frase. Por fin había llegado Kakashi.

El ninja copia permanecía de pie en el umbral de la puerta observando a todos los presentes de la sala, especialmente a Tsume, a quien dirigía una expresión de especial reprobación.

Entonces sí se hizo el silencio en la sala.

Todos siguieron con la mirada el recorrido del jonin desde la puerta hasta su asiento junto a Yamato. Caminó despacio, sin prisa alguna y sin dejar de examinar la habitación.

Una vez que se hubo sentado, Tsunade hizo lo mismo. Tomó asiento de frente a todos los allí presentes y permaneció callada unos segundos más mientras escrutaba las caras de todos los shinobis que se habían reunido.

"_Nadie dijo que fuera fácil…"_- Pensó para sí misma.

**- ¡Da comienzo la reunión de jonins de Konohagakure para tratar temas extraordinarios!**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Y aquí está el capítulo 16!

No tengo termino medio, o esto más de 6 meses sin actualizar o subo dos capítulos en un día!

Bueno, parece que las cosas no van muy bien de vuelta a Konoha... la gente se siente insultada por Ginko... qué pasará en la reunión? Tendrá Tsunade que matar a alguien?

Lo sabremos pronto :D

Tengo la sensación de que este capítulo me ha quedao un poco flojo, tal vez sea porque lo he escrito a toda velocidad (Ya sabeis que cuando viene la inspiración no se puede hcaer otra cosa) o no sé, pero me resulta extraño. Espero opiniones al respecto por favoor!

respondiendo alguno de los RW de hace mil años (XD) Cuando subí los capítulos, aparecían las líneas de división entre una parte y otra des capítulo, no sé por qué se borraron después,d ejaron de aparecer, de cualquier forma con este nuevo método no habrá problemas.

Otra duda que me preguntabais... aquella chica que apareció en el capítulo 2... si, si, algunos la recordaréis, otros igual no... Pues puede que sea Ginko o puede que no! Lo sabremos muy pronto :D

Ya sabéis, dudas sugerencias, quejas, preguntas, todo! dándole al botncito de RW!

1 abrazo a todos/as!

**Aiko!**


	17. Capítulo 17

**Capítu****lo 17: Hacia dónde vamos**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

- ¡Da comienzo la reunión de jonins de Konohagakure para tratar temas extraordinarios!

La exclamación de la Quinta había resonado por toda la habitación. Tras la entrada magistral de Kakashi todos y cada uno de los asistentes habían quedado en absoluto silencio, aunque saltaba a la vista que más de uno se estaba mordiendo la lengua…

- Para empezar, estas son las normas.- comenzó Tsunade. Apoyó ambos codos en la mesa, o lo que quedaba de ella, y cerró los ojos, como si hiciera un breve repaso mental de todo lo que debía decir.- Esta es una reunión de participación abierta. Todo el mundo podrá expresar su opinión siempre que se haga de forma ordenada, respetuosa y educada.

Observó un segundo a su alrededor antes de continuar. Todo en orden.

- Nada de interrumpir al que esté hablando. No quiero oír ni un solo grito y, por supuesto, ni hablar de insultos.- volvió a echar un rápido vistazo a su alrededor- La única con autoridad en esta sala para ordenar que alguien hable o se calle, soy yo.- puntualizó- Así que por favor, damas y caballeros…- dijo en tono sarcástico- compórtense como adultos que son.

Entonces se levantó y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de la cabecera de la sala. Ahora sí se sentía satisfecha con el ambiente. No es que quisiera ser una déspota (aunque a veces le gustase) pero para tratar temas importantes como lo era aquel, eran imprescindibles la seriedad y la compostura.

Todos permanecían callados, esperando a que la Quinta iniciase la reunión con alguna clase de discurso o algo por el estilo.

-Bien.- comenzó. Se aclaró un poco la garganta y continuó- Shinobis de Konohagakure. Os he mandado llamar a todos aquí y ahora por un tema del que todos tenemos conocimiento, al menos en parte.- añadió al fijarse en los jonins más jóvenes- Ayer al amanecer llegó a nuestra aldea una mujer a la que todos conocemos, aunque sólo sea de oídas.

Frenó su caminata justo frente a la mesa y se apoyó en ella dando la cara a todos los presentes. Cruzó los brazos y prosiguió en el mismo tono serio y un poco grave.

- En primer lugar, quiero dar una información básica, para los que no estén al día. Ginko Akarui llegó a la nuestra aldea hace ya más de 15 años. Por si alguien no lo sabía, el Cuarto Hokage, Minato Namikaze, la aceptó como refugiada de guerra y aquí creció y se formo como una shinobi más de Konoha.- hizo una pequeña pausa para observar las expresiones de sus interlocutores- Hace alrededor de siete años, se marchó de la aldea por motivos personales.- Tras pronunciar esas últimas palabras vio como algunos rostros cambiaban. Estaba claro que algunos creían que los motivos de Ginko no podían calificarse de personales- Y ahora, por razones que no tengo por qué explicar aquí, ha vuelto.

Volvió a caminar, pero esta vez lo hizo hacia el frente, acercándose a todos. Allí quedó inmóvil unos segundos más.

- Lo primero que exijo, como Quinta Hokage, es que cesen todos los rumores estúpidos que me veo obligada a escuchar cada vez que salgo a la calle.- posó entonces su mirada en algunas personas en especial, pues aunque sabía que los jonins no eran los únicos que pasaban el tiempo hablando de Ginko, si sabía con exactitud que algunas de las mentiras que se contaban habían salido de las bocas de gente allí presente.- Que quede bien claro que no huyó después de haber aprendido técnicas secretas, ni robó pergaminos confidenciales ni nada que se le parezca. Fue educada en las técnicas shinobis al igual que lo fuisteis todos vosotros. Nunca fue una amenaza para la aldea, ni tampoco lo es ahora.

Suspiró profundamente una vez más. Su garganta comenzaba a necesitar algo de líquido, preferiblemente sake…

- Soy consciente de que muchos la han tomado por una Ninja renegada y debéis saber que no es así.- vio a su alrededor expresiones de incredulidad y resignación- Y también tenéis que saber que yo no me considero nadie para cuestionar los motivos que tuvo, fueran los que fuesen, para marcharse de la aldea. Y si yo no soy nadie para ello, mucho menos lo sois vosotros.

-Así que quiero que desde este mismo instante se terminen, de manera indefinida, todos los comentarios malintencionados o desprecios hacia su persona. No me gustaría perder a una excelente shinobi por culpa de lenguas afiladas.- hizo una pausa de nuevo- ¿Ha quedado claro?

Nadie respondió y afortunadamente parecía que ninguno de los presentes iba a contrariarla.

Y volvió a sentarse en la destartalada mesa, esta vez guardando ella silencio, esperando a que un primer valiente se atreviese a hablar en voz alta.

- Tsunade-sama.- dijo alguien. Pudo ver que de trataba de Neji. Le hizo un gesto afirmativo para que comenzase a hablar y escuchó- ¿No está escrito en las leyes de la aldea que todo aquel que abandona Konoha es considerado inmediatamente un ninja renegado?

Estaba esperando que le hicieran aquella pregunta.

- En efecto Neji. Así está escrito en las leyes de Konoha y de todas las aldeas ocultas de las cinco grandes naciones ninja.- afirmó- Pero sin embargo… se dan casos en que eso no se cumple.

- Hokage-sama, con todo el respeto,- intervino Tsume, esta vez de forma muy educada- Porque otras aldeas hayan elegido perdonar la vida a sus ninjas renegados…. ¿deberíamos nosotros hacer lo mismo?

Un murmullo general se alzó en la sala, pero volvió a desaparecer cuando Tsunade dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro. Evidentemente tenía una buena respuesta a esa pregunta. Venía bien preparada.

- Dime una cosa Tsume Inuzuka. ¿Crees que se deberían hacer distinciones entre los miembros de la aldea? Quiero decir, ¿darías un trato diferente a personas que han cometido el mismo delito?

- No, Hokage-sama.

- Pues es justo lo que estás diciendo. ¿Acaso alguien ha ido en busca de Uchiha Sasuke para asesinarle?- el silencio de ultratumba volvió a reinar en la sala- A pesar de que Sasuke abandonó la aldea voluntariamente, y ha demostrado ser un peligro para el resto del mundo… nadie se ha quejado sobre eso. ¿Por qué será…?- preguntó de forma retórica, dándoles la espalda por un segundo- Podría poneros más ejemplos. Sin ir más lejos… supongo que todos recordaréis a una joven que sí fue alumna del Cuarto Hokage.

- Rin…- susurró Kakashi para sí mismo.

-Rin, una joven chunin con excelentes habilidades médicas también se marchó hace muchos años de Konoha por su propio pie. En cambio ninguno de vosotros se plantea el salir a darle caza, como ninja renegada que se supone que es, ¿verdad?

La respuesta que obtuvo fue una vez más el silencio. Minutos antes todos tenían algo que decir, en cambio ahora…

- Creo que con esto he contestado a vuestras preguntas, Neji y Tsume.

Una mano se alzó entre la multitud de ninjas, esperando a recibir permiso para hablar.

-Esto no es la academia, Kurenai, habla de una vez.- le dijo la Hokage.

La especialista en genjutsu se puso en pie para hablar. Miraba fijamente a Tsunade y su semblante era extremadamente serio; dejaba entrever una clara preocupación.

- Tsunade-sama, me ha quedado muy claro que no debemos hacer caso de habladurías pero…

-¿Pero…?

- Pero lo que se cuenta sobre sus habilidades es realmente increíble. Creo que todos los que estamos aquí tenemos derecho a saber que tipo de experiencia tiene. Aunque sólo sea por precaución.

-Kurenai, yo no voy a daros una ficha con las habilidades de Ginko. Es una shinobi poderosa con una valiosa herencia de su clan pero si queréis saber más detalles, se lo tendréis que preguntar a ella. Estoy convencida de que estará encantada de responderos. Aunque algunos de los aquí presentes ya conozcan más que de sobra el poder de sus técnicas. ¿No es así, Ibiki?- añadió haciendo que todos sonrieran al recordar el "incidente".

Shikamaru observaba la reunión como un mero espectador. No tenía nada que decir sobre el tema, a él le quedaba bastante grande todo aquello y le resultaba demasiado problemático. Lo último que quería era verse involucrado en una especie de guerra a dos bandos.

- Tsunade-sama, ¿qué hay del chico que llegó a la aldea con ella?- preguntó Gai muy seriamente.

Kakashi maldijo interiormente a su "eterno rival" por haber sacado aquel tema. No sabía cómo reaccionaría Tsunade ante la mención de Tenshi. Obviamente, no iba a revelar lo que estaba ocurriendo, o tal vez si…

Tsunade meditó durante unos instantes lo que iba a responder. No tenía ningún as bajo la manga y aquella era una pregunta muy comprometida. ¿Debería informar sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo? ¿O sería una mejor opción guardarse lo que sabían de momento?

No podía permitirse el lujo de pensar mucho porque ya se sabe que quien calla, otorga y no quería levantar sospechas entre los jonins.

Pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo cómo Shizune (que sí estaba al corriente de todo lo que ocurría con Tenshi) la miraba con preocupación. Asimismo, tanto Kakashi como Yamato contenían la respiración, esperando la respuesta de la Hokage.

- Si te refieres a Tenshi Abataku,- comenzó, dando la espalda de nuevo a todo el mundo- él se marchó de Konoha varios años antes de que Ginko lo hiciera.- tomó un poco de aire, no sabía cómo acabaría aquello- De cualquier modo, ese no es el tema que hemos venido a tratar hoy.

Parecía que nadie había quedado muy satisfecho con la respuesta pero aún así no les quedaba otra opción que darla por válida. Ninguno parecía querer contrariar de nuevo a la Quinta.

Hubo un momento de tensión, un destello de intranquilidad en los ojos de todos los presentes. La reunión no estaba yendo demasiado bien. Parecía que nadie tenía el valor suficiente para decir lo que pensaba por miedo a represalias pero Tsunade no quería eso. Prefería que todos fuesen sinceros para poder dar por zanjado el tema de una vez por todas. Sabía de sobra que el rencor es mucho más difícil de eliminar cuando se ha acumulado.

- Tsunade-sama, desde mi punto de vista no es sensato volver a admitir a esta mujer en la aldea.- Anko Mitarashi se había puesto en pie para pronunciar estas palabras.- ¿No se da cuenta de que, si la asigna a cualquier equipo, la falta de confianza en ella hará que las misiones sean un fracaso?

Anko estaba totalmente convencida de lo que acababa de decir y lo había pensado un buen rato antes de terminar por expresarlo. Ni ella ni muchos de los que allí había podían confiar en alguien que había decidido marcharse a pesar de todos los ejemplos que la Hokage quisiese poner.

- Ese es el gran problema que tenéis.- intervino Yamato sin levantarse- No sois capaces de confiar en nadie, aunque vosotros creáis que sí. No confiáis en vuestra Hokage, ni en lo que otros creían; otros que han muerto por proteger esta aldea.

Tsunade observaba al castaño mientras hablaba. Tenía los ojos cerrados y el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Pudo ver en él un espíritu luchador que se resistía a resignarse, a dejar las cosas como estaban. Para él era vital que todos comprendiesen por qué Ginko debía estar allí.

- ¿No se os hincha el pecho de orgullo al hablar de Konoha?- preguntó Yamato sin esperar respuesta alguna- Todos nosotros nos enorgullecemos de pertenecer a esta aldea, hemos luchado siempre por lo que Konoha significa, por los valores que representa.

Todos escuchaban con atención las palabras del jonin. Kakashi le miraba con admiración y sonreía bajo su eterna máscara.

- Todos sabemos que la aldea siempre ha permanecido unida, hasta en los peores momentos, los más difíciles.- dijo recordando el ataque del Kyuubi, entre otras cosas- Se supone que cada uno de nosotros debe proteger a la aldea por encima de todo lo demás; ese es el último objetivo de un shinobi.- hizo una pequeña pausa, no porque no supiese como continuar, sino porque, simplemente, la emoción estaba siendo mucho más fuerte de lo que habría creído en un principio- Konoha siempre ha combatido para demostrar que en el mundo no sólo hay odio. Y muchos otros, antes que nosotros han intentado que así fuera. Otros que, siguiendo sus ideales, acogieron a gente que lo perdió todo en la guerra. Dieron esperanza a muchas vidas y se sintieron satisfechos por ello. Porque eso significaba ganar una batalla más al odio que reinaba el mundo…

Yamato volvió a apretar sus puños, como si hubiese agarrado el escepticismo que reinaba en la sala en aquellos instantes y quisiera destrozarlo con su fuerza. Quería hacerles ver a todos que habían perdido el norte; se habían dejado llevar por una lucha estúpida e inútil que sólo destrozaría lo que tanto tiempo y esfuerzo había costado construir.

- Ahora, con la desconfianza, estáis echando por tierra todo lo que ellos defendieron, aquello por lo que lucharon. No seguís las creencias que los que murieron por defender Konoha. En vez de continuar sus enseñanzas, las habéis olvidado. ¿Realmente podéis sentiros orgullosos de eso?

Casi todo el mundo se quedó pensativo tras el discurso de Yamato. Había dicho muchas cosas, casi todas ellas de un profundidad indudable pero aún así… no había servido para terminar de disipar las dudas que aún rondaban el nombre de Ginko.

- Creo que todo lo que has dicho no es más que un montón de sentimentalismos.- le contestó Ebisu mientras se ajustaba las diminutas gafas- Estoy de acuerdo contigo en algunas cosas Tenzou, pero ten en cuenta que las situaciones cambian, al igual que las personas. Ahora no estamos en guerra y no tenemos nada que demostrar al mundo. Simplemente dudamos de que la presencia de determinada persona sea beneficiosa para la aldea. Se trata de eso; como has dicho, debemos buscar lo mejor para Konoha aunque eso suponga abandonar los ideales de nuestros antecesores.

- No Ebisu, ahí estás equivocado.- Shikaku Nara, el patriarca del clan de las sombras, intervino en el debate- Las cosas y las personas cambian, eso es cierto. También es verdad que nosotros, como shinobis, debemos ser capaces de adaptarnos a los cambios, de evolucionar con las situaciones. Pero lo que nunca debemos hacer es abandonar las creencias de nuestros mayores. Porque si lo hiciéramos estaríamos cambiando todo lo que construyeron. Un ninja sin ideales no es más que una máquina de matar, un instrumento de guerra y creo que ninguno de nuestros predecesores querría eso para Konoha.

Tsunade sonrió satisfecha. La situación estaba tomando otra orientación que le gustaba más. Al fin parecían adultos capaces de debatir, de poner las cartas sobre la mesa. Lo que le parecía bastante extraño era que Kakashi se hubiese mantenido tan callado y tranquilo durante todo ese tiempo después de la entrada que había hecho. Seguramente se estaba reservando, recogiendo información y esperando el momento oportuno para actuar.

Al fin y al cabo, siempre había sido muy hábil con las palabras.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Habían pasado ya más de dos horas desde el comienzo de la famosa reunión y las calles de Konoha continuaban prácticamente vacías. Todo el mundo sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo en la torre del Hokage; todo el mundo menos Ginko que dormía plácidamente, ajena al debate que había suscitado su vuelta.

Sabía perfectamente que la gente hablaba de ella por las calles pero nunca se hubiese imaginado que fuera necesario convocar una reunión para calmar los ánimos de los shinobis de la Hoja. Creía, ingenuamente, que todo pasaría y las habladurías cesarían poco a poco, cuando los habitantes de la aldea se volviesen a acostumbrar a ella. Qué engañada estaba.

De pronto se despertó, movida por alguna clase de presentimiento. No sabía con seguridad si era un presentimiento bueno o malo, pero algo le había hecho abandonar el mundo de los sueños para volver a la cruda realidad.

Creyó por un momento que Kakashi estaría allí cuando despertara, pero comprobó que no era así. Sintió un pequeño arrebato de soledad al encontrarse sola en el vacío apartamento. Le recordaba a las noches que pasaba en vela esperando a que el jonin volviese de las misiones sano y salvo años atrás.

Se incorporó en la cama, disfrutando en cierto modo de tener todo el espacio para ella aunque en realidad añoraba tener al peliplateado a su lado. Desde que habían llegado a Konoha apenas habían estado juntos y eso le hacía sentirse un poco insegura.

Agitó la cabeza para ahuyentar los malos pensamientos. No debía pensar esas cosas, se conocía muy bien y sabía que si seguía por ese camino terminaría deprimiéndose.

Miró a su alrededor. Nada había cambiado en el apartamento de Kakashi; casi nada, pues vio que en el cabecero de la cama había una fotografía nueva. La cogió con ambas manos y se tumbó sobre su tripa mientras la miraba.

Estaba claro que la imagen tenía cierto tiempo. Pudo reconocer a Naruto y a la chica del pelo rosa, a pesar de que les ahora estaban bastante más crecidos. El otro chico, el moreno con gesto de enfadado, le recordaba a alguien aunque no sabía con exactitud a quién. Tenía la impresión de conocerle pero no era capaz de saber quién era. Tal vez le hubiese visto cuando era un niño, antes de marcharse de Konoha.

Volvió a dejar la fotografía en su sitio, y se levantó camino del baño; dispuesta a darse una larga y reconfortante ducha de agua muy caliente. Su cuerpo se lo pedía a gritos. Ahora que se había despertado ya no sería capaz de volver a dormirse así que lo mejor sería despejarse del todo bajo un buen chorro de agua.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Sai atravesaba las calles de la aldea un poco preocupado. Aún no sabía cómo iba a resolver el problema que tenía con Danzou. Sabía que no podía mentir al anciano; se daría cuenta desde el instante en que lo intentara e ignorar sus órdenes simplemente no era una opción a valorar.

No había contado nada al respecto a Naruto ni a Sakura para evitarse problemas. A pesar de que ya se consideraba un miembro más del equipo, no había alcanzado ese nivel de confianza con ellos como para contarles lo que estaba ocurriendo. Además, dudaba que pudiesen ayudarle.

Se había deshecho de sus compañeros un rato antes y se había ido a pensar en cómo resolverlo pero se sentía acorralado y sorprendido de sentirse así al mismo tiempo. No era propio de él dudar ante los problemas, pero su mente estaba bloqueada, necesitaba ayuda y sabía a quién acudir.

Cuando llegó a su destino vaciló un momento antes de llamar al timbre. Su cabeza era un hervidero de ideas, no estaba tampoco muy seguro de cómo abordar el tema. Aún no había leído en ninguno de los libros cómo se pide ayuda a un amigo.

Finalmente llamó y el sonido del timbre se escuchó con claridad desde la puerta. Esperó unos segundos y creyó que nadie abriría pero cuando estaba a punto de marcharse escuchó los pasos de alguien acercándose a la puerta.

Pero no encontró tras la puerta a la persona que esperaba.

Unos grandes ojos dorados le miraban interrogantes desde dentro del edificio. Sai se quedó bloqueado y sin palabras durante unos segundos, un poco aturdido por la presencia de la rubia.

Ginko también se quedó paralizada al principio, aunque reaccionó antes que el joven moreno. Primero se sonrojó y se sintió un poco avergonzada. Hacía apenas un par de minutos que había salido de la ducha y lo cierto era que no había terminado de vestirse.

Llevaba una camiseta con corte de kimono de color verde oscuro que apenas tenía mangas y que era bastante escotada. Normalmente se ponía debajo otra camiseta de red que le cubría el pecho y el abdomen y disimulaba el escandaloso escote. Además tampoco llevaba puesto el chaleco negro que cerraba el conjunto.

De cintura para abajo sí iba bien tapada. Los pantalones negros, lo suficientemente holgados para ser cómodos eran largos hasta la rodilla. Apenas se le veía una diminuta porción de la piel de las piernas, pues las sandalias que llevaba eran altas casi hasta llegar al final de la tela negra del pantalón.

Pero comprendía que su pecho había quedado demasiado a la vista aunque realmente no se le veía nada. También influía que su piel aún estaba cubierta por una ligera capa de humedad y el pelo rubio totalmente empapado, haciendo que algunos mechones se le pegasen a la frente.

Cuando oyó que alguien llamaba creyó que sería Kakashi, aunque a medida que se iba acercando a la entrada cayó en la cuenta de que era poco probable que el jonin llamase a la puerta de su propia casa. De todas formas acababa de salir de la ducha, era imposible que le hubiese dado tiempo a vestirse por completo. A pesar de todo, se sentía un poco exhibicionista y su cara lo revelaba. Por suerte para ella, el joven integrante del equipo Kakashi aún no era capaz de reconocer todas las expresiones.

Además Sai no estaba en condiciones de analizar el rostro de los demás. Sus orejas habían tomado una tonalidad roja brillante y no podía apartar la mirada del trozo de suelo que tenía justo frente a él.

- Lo siento…- balbuceó. Hablaba tan bajo que Ginko apenas podía entender lo que decía- Creí que Kakashi-sempai habría vuelto ya de la reunión.

Una vez hubo terminado de hablar, giró sobre sí mismo dispuesto a desaparecer más rápido que nunca y deseando no haber llamado a la puerta de la casa.

- ¿Reunión?- repitió Ginko olvidándose de la vergüenza que mostraba segundos antes- ¿Qué reunión?

Sai se detuvo en seco pero no se dio la vuelta. Permaneció de pie, muy tenso dándole la espalda a la kunoichi que tenía la mirada clavada en su espalda.

Al momento se dio cuenta de que no debería haber dicho eso, pero ya era tarde. No sería capaz de esquivar el tema pero tampoco confiaba en poder inventarse algo creíble lo suficientemente rápido. Finalmente optó por decir lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

- Una reunión… de su equipo.- mintió sin mucha seguridad.

- Sé que tú eres de su equipo.- replicó Ginko sin dejar de mirarle. A ella era imposible mentirle.

Entonces Sai colapsó. Cuando llegó a la casa pensaba que le habría venido bien leer sobre cómo pedirle ayuda a alguien; ahora creía que habría sido mucho mejor leer sobre cómo evitar ese tipo de preguntas.

No le quedaba otro remedio que enfrentar la situación. Ya que había metido la pata tenía que arreglarlo o decir toda la verdad.

Por fin se dio la vuelta y miró a Ginko a lo ojos con un poco de… ¿miedo? La rubia seguía esperando una respuesta y el desnivel de sus cejas dejaba ver que quería la respuesta verdadera.

Pero cuando vio que el chico estaba hecho un manojo de nervios le recordó a ella misma muchos años atrás; cuando llegó a Konoha.

Retrocedió un par de pasos y se hizo a un lado, abriendo la puerta en su totalidad. Le hizo una seña al chico para que entrara en la casa y se rió interiormente recordando la primera vez que había hablado con el Cuarto. Su actitud había sido exactamente la misma que la de aquel chico.

Sai volvió a vacilar pero finalmente entró. Parecía que no le iba a quedar más remedio que sincerarse con ella. Seguro que Kakashi-sempai no se lo iba a tomar muy bien.

La rubia le condujo hasta un pequeño salón y allí se sentó. Mientras tanto, Ginko fue a la habitación y se puso el chaleco negro para minimizar lo violento de la situación.

Cuando volvió al salón se dio cuenta de que el chico ya estaba más calmado, al menos parecía que ahora sí sería capaz de hablar.

- Antes de nada,- dijo acercándose a él- soy una maleducada, no me he presentado.- tendió la mano derecha hacia él esperando a que se la estrechara- Soy Ginko.

- Yo soy Sai, formo parte del equipo Kakashi.- contestó el joven estrechándole la mano con firmeza.

Ginko cayó en la cuenta de que aquel chico pálido y delgado era el rastreador que había estado a punto de descubrirla cuando siguió al equipo de Kakashi hasta Kumo. Imaginaba que él también sabría que era ella la que les seguía pero no dijo nada al respecto.

- Encantada de conocerte Sai.- se sentó frente a él y abordó directamente el tema, sin más rodeos.- Ahora dime, ¿qué es esa reunión de la que has hablado?

Sai maldijo interiormente por haber abierto la boca. Ella no debía saber nada al respecto, aunque ya era tarde para lamentarse.

- Hokage-sama convocó una reunión para todos los jonins de la aldea.- dijo el moreno que mantenía la vista fija en algún punto del suelo de madera que se extendía por la habitación- Para hablar de…

- Ya, ya sé de que están hablando.- le cortó Ginko, que ya se había dado cuenta de por dónde iban los tiros y además quería ahorrarle un mal rato al pobre chico.- Imagino que yo no debía saber nada… ¿no?- preguntó.

- Así es.

- Ahora entiendo porque Kakashi no ha aparecido en todo este tiempo…- susurró la mujer más para sí misma que para Sai.- ¿Llevan mucho tiempo en esa reunión?

- Algo más de tres horas,- contestó Sai- creí que ya habrían acabado, por eso vine a buscar a Kakashi-sempai.

- No te preocupes.- le dijo Ginko con una sonrisa- No tienes que justificarte.

Sai comenzó a relajar los hombros. Aún se sentía tenso por la situación pero lo peor ya había pasado. Se dio unos momentos para reflexionar y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de cuanto había cambiado. Había pasado en unos meses de ser una persona sin emociones a convertirse en un chico normal, como cualquier otro de su edad.

Recordó el día en que Konohamaru utilizó su sexy no jutsu para mostrar una escena de él y Sasuke. En esos momentos se mostró impasible pero ahora… se había ruborizado por ver a Ginko. Era increíble y hasta él se daba cuenta de ello.

- Y dime,- comenzó la mujer mientras se ponía los guantes- ¿cómo un chico de la Raíz ha terminado en el equipo de Kakashi?

- ¿Sabes qué es la Raíz?- preguntó él.

- Parece que sí ¿no?

- Es una larga historia…

- Bueno, tendrás que contármela en otra ocasión.- le dijo manteniendo la sonrisa- Hay algo que debo hacer ahora.

Sai la observó. Se estaba preparando para salir del apartamento. Sabía dónde iba y también sabía que no era una buena idea que lo hiciese. Probablemente eso sólo complicara aún más las cosas. Pero no se atrevía a decírselo; no creía ser nadie para darle consejos a una mujer adulta a la que no conocía de prácticamente nada.

Pero tras meditarlo unos segundos terminó por hablar.

- Ginko-san, no creo que sea una buena idea.- le dijo.

Ella se dio la vuelta y le observó sorprendida. Estaba claro que conocía sus intenciones y en cierto modo, el chico tenía razón pero… cuando una idea se le metía en la cabeza ya no había nada que hacer.

- Te agradezco tu preocupación Sai, pero me temo que debo ir.- dijo ya saliendo de la habitación- Nos vemos.

Y desapareció por el pasillo. Segundos después oyó la puerta del apartamento cerrarse tras la mujer.

Aquello había sido demasiado repentino. Estaba convencido de que gracias a él las cosas se complicarían.

Iba a marcharse del apartamento pero antes se dejó caer sobre el sofá apoyándose contra el respaldo y suspiró profundamente. Al final no había podido resolver su problema…

Cuando por fin salió de casa de Kakashi se dirigió a buscar a sus compañeros. Aquello sí que se lo iba a contar a Naruto y Sakura; así se sentiría más parte del equipo. Además, tarde o temprano se iban a enterar…

_- ¿Por qué no ha utilizado sufijos?-_ se preguntaba el moreno- _Según los libros, sólo se dejan de usar cuando hay confianza… Tendré que preguntárselo a Sakura._

Y así, confuso y divagando sobre las normas de cortesía que tanto había estudiado, desapareció por las calles centrales de Konoha.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

- De todas formas, ¿por qué os esforzáis tanto? Tsunade-sama ha decidido que Ginko Akarui es parte de la aldea otra vez, ¿Qué vais a hacer al respecto? ¿Armar una rebelión? Seamos adultos…- dijo Genma Shiranui. Había estado escuchando durante mucho rato los interminables argumentos de una y otra parte y le parecían inútiles.

A él personalmente le era indiferente la vuelta de Ginko. Había conocido a la chica años atrás y no tenía nada en su contra. No creía que lo que hizo estuviera bien pero… ¿quién era él para juzgar lo que estaba bien o mal?

- ¡Tal vez!- contestó Raido, uno de los jonins- ¿acaso no tenemos voto?

Tsunade le miró amenazadoramente. No era momento para bromas. Estaban reconstruyendo Konoha después del peor ataque que había sufrido en su historia. Peor aún que el ataque del kyuubi. Bastante tenían con lo que tenían.

- Creo que estamos sacando las cosas de quicio.- intervino Chouza, el mayor de los Akimichi- Genma tiene razón. Tsunade-sama ha convocado esta reunión para que se acaben los ataques a Ginko-san, no para que votemos si debe o no quedarse en la aldea.- dijo muy seriamente- Creo que eso ya estaba decidido antes de la reunión.

- Pues no debería ser así- respondió Anko de mala gana- ¿Es que nosotros no somos nadie aquí? ¿No nos estamos dejando la piel para volver a levantar Konoha? Creo que tenemos derecho a decidir quien forma parte y quien no de nuestra aldea.

Tsunade se dio cuenta de que la situación comenzaba a descontrolarse. Lo último que necesitaba era una lucha entre jonins. Tal vez después de todo, no había sido buena idea convocar aquella maldita reunión.

Seguía observando a Kakashi. ¿Por qué demonios no decía nada?

- Si fuese así no sería necesario un Hokage…- argumentó Shikamaru, que por fin se había animado a hablar. Le parecía tan obvio que no pudo evitar decirlo. ¿Cómo podían plantearse algo tan básico como el papel de un Hokage? Al fin y al cabo, era necesario que alguien asumiese el mandato para que las cosas marchasen bien, si no, las aldeas habrían dejado de existir.- Además, son los señores feudales los que designan a los Kages de las aldeas; ellos mandan más que nadie.

- Entonces preguntémosle al señor feudal qué opina de este asunto.- dijo Tsume que, sorprendentemente, se había mantenido callada durante mucho tiempo.

- Ya estoy harta de escuchar estupideces.- dijo Tsunade. Era necesario cortar el rumbo que llevaba la conversación- Os voy a explicar algo…

Volvió a levantarse y a acercarse a todos ellos. Les miró muy seriamente. Su gesto denotaba preocupación; se advertía a simple vista que aquello era importante; que todos debían escuchar atentamente las palabras que iba a pronunciar.

- Cuando mi abuelo, el Primer Hokage, fundó Konoha cumplió un sueño. Levantó una ciudad donde pudieron vivir todas las personas que le importaban, toda aquella gente que quería proteger. Ese sueño, esta aldea, se ha transmitido de generación en generación a lo largo de los años. Nosotros somos los encargados de protegerlo, como decía antes Tenzou. Yo, como Quinta Hokage, no pienso dejar que ese sueño se desvanezca.

Todos escuchaban las palabras de la princesa de las babosas, que estaba siendo totalmente franca, estaba hablando desde el corazón.

- Todos vosotros llorasteis la muerte del Cuarto, todos fuisteis testigos de cómo ofreció su propia vida a cambio de salvar este sueño. Y debéis saber, por si aún no lo sabéis; que el mismo Minato Namikaze que se sacrificó por nosotros, abrió las puertas de la aldea e hizo que este sueño fuera real también para muchos que lo habían perdido todo. Ésa era su voluntad de fuego. Esa voluntad que quiso transmitirnos a todos nosotros.- dijo bajando la mirada al suelo- Parece que no lo consiguió del todo.

Algunos inclinaron la cabeza avergonzados tras la mención del Cuarto. Tsunade había dado en el clavo. Todos ellos le admiraban y todos sabían, aunque algunos no quisiesen verlo claro, que era cierto todo lo que decía la Quinta.

- Yo creo que la voluntad de Yondaime-sama era proteger la aldea por encima de todo. Eso es lo que intentamos ahora mismo.- dijo Tsume, una vez más- Intentamos proteger Konoha de gente que podría dañarla. Eso es para mí la verdadera voluntad de fuego.

- Aseguras llevarla en tu interior y apenas sabes lo que es…

El ninja copia también se había cansado. Era el momento de comenzar a hablar, de comenzar a silenciar a todos aquellos que decían las cosas por decirlas.

- Lo que sé con total seguridad.- contestó Tsume, herida por el comentario de Kakashi- es que sólo nosotros, los shinobis de Konoha, podemos poseerla.

- Entonces, todo el que posea la Voluntad de Fuego, es un shinobi de Konoha…. ¿no?

La Inuzuka observó al usuario del sharingan cuidadosamente. Se olía que Kakashi tenía algo preparado pero no sabía con exactitud qué podría ser. De cualquier forma, el peliplateado no se precipitaría a decirlo de buenas a primeras…

- Si.

-...

- ¿Ahora vas a quedarte callado, Hatake?- preguntó ella, exasperada.

- Según tú, no deberíamos mantener lazos con shinobis que no sean de la aldea.- respondió él muy tranquilo.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres decir con eso?

- Simplemente sigo tu ejemplo.- dijo, como si lo que decía fuese demasiado obvio como para explicarlo- Tú no tienes la Voluntad de Fuego, Tsume. Tal vez la tuviste un día, pero la has olvidado.

Ella se limitó entonces a permanecer en silencio pues no estaba muy segura de qué responderle.

- En esta reunión se han dicho cosas muy ciertas.- dijo el shinobi del sharingan- Y otras totalmente falsas y sin fundamento.- continuó hablando sin moverse de su asiento- Cuando era joven tuve la oportunidad de hablar mucho con el Cuarto, mi sensei. Y, ¿sabéis? La verdadera Voluntad de Fuego no es anteponer la aldea a todo lo demás…

- El legado que nos han dejado todos los Hokages y todos los que han muerto como shinobis es otro muy distinto.- siguió- Aquella persona que verdaderamente se sienta parte de Konoha, el shinobi cuyo objetivo sea mantener la aldea unida, a pesar de todo lo que ocurra… ese es el shinobi que lleva consigo la Voluntad de Fuego. Todos vosotros aseguráis tenerla, os preocupáis por la aldea y estáis ayudando a reconstruirla. También debéis reconstruiros a vosotros mismos. Si consideráis que esto que estáis haciendo es unir a la aldea; tenéis que volver a empezar, desde los cimientos.

Tsunade y Yamato tenían ganas de aplaudir. Nadie podría haberlo expresado mejor. Nadie habría acertado de tal manera con las palabras; como era de esperar.

Un murmullo de admiración comenzó a crecer poco a poco. Algunos de los escépticos habían sido finalmente convencidos con todos los argumentos. Pero aún había gente que se negaba a ver las cosas con esos ojos. Aún pudieron escuchar comentarios maliciosos, llenos de rencor, que se habían ido alimentando a sí mismos según transcurría la reunión.

- Creo que este asunto será imposible zanjarlo.- dijo Shikaku alzando la voz de nuevo sobre la oleada se susurros- No podremos llegar a un acuerdo satisfactorio para todos. Yo creo que Ginko no es una amenaza para nadie. Por mí, es totalmente bienvenida.- añadió, haciendo que el balbuceo general creciese de nuevo- pero creo también que sería justo que Ginko dijese algo. Al fin y al cabo, ella podrá explicarlo todo mejor que nadie.

Todos se quedaron en silencio mirando a Shikaku. Muchos consideraron ese último comentario como una locura; otros en cambio estaban de acuerdo con él. ¿Por qué no iba a poder defenderse ella misma?

Kakashi se lo había planteado también; de hecho, en ese momento le habría gustado contarle a Ginko lo de la reunión. Era totalmente justo que lo supiese y que estuviera allí con todos los demás. Después de todo, ella también era una jonin de Konoha, aunque a algunos les pesara.

Cerró los ojos, olvidándose por un momento de la reunión y de todos aquellos problemas y transportó su mente junto a Ginko. Se la imaginó tumbada en su cama, durmiendo tranquilamente, como siempre. Cuando dormía parecía imperturbable, nada podía hacerle daño allí. Le dolía pensar y darse cuenta de que probablemente muchos nunca la aceptarían a pesar de todo lo que ella había pasado el Konoha.

A pesar de haber ayudado a muchos de los ahora jonins con sus entrenamientos.

Recordó algo que siempre decía Ginko antes de marcharse y que él se había repetido miles de veces en los últimos años.

"_- Es más fácil hundirse en la oscuridad que luchar para salir hacia la luz… pero ¿a quién le gusta lo fácil?"_

Y le pareció escuchar esas mismas palabras en sus oídos, recitadas con un equilibrio perfecto; como si ella estuviese allí inclinada a su lado susurrando sólo para él; regalándole un pedacito de su sabiduría, de su modo de vivir.

Tal y como se las dijo la primera vez.

*****FLASHBACK*****

Era un día triste para Konoha. Un día de nacimiento y muerte; de vida y devastación al mismo tiempo.

Como si el cielo presentase sus respetos, llovía calmadamente pero sin pausa alguna. Una capa uniforme de diminutas gotas de agua caía sobre la negra multitud que se había reunido aquel nefasto día.

Todos y cada uno de los shinobis de la aldea estaban allí presentes y, como el cielo, todos presentaban sus respetos a aquellos que lo habían dado todo por Konoha.

Todos observaban con pasividad las fotografías de la pareja. Ese lluvioso día los colores amarillo y rojo sólo daban paso a un negro desolador que se había apoderado de todos los corazones. Todos se habían unido, como una enorme masa humana llena de tristeza que no podía hacer más que permanecer frente a los que se acababan de marchar llenos de impotencia y rabia.

El Tercero lideraba la cabeza del negro cuerpo que eran ahora todos ellos. Había dicho unas breves palabras para honrar la memoria de los caídos pero no podía continuar. Habían sido demasiados sentimientos en un solo día y aún estaba agotado del esfuerzo que había realizado intentando proteger la aldea. Él también habría muerto por esa causa.

A su lado, unos pasos por detrás, se encontraba Jiraiya. El más jovial de los Sannin no tenía alegría en ese momento. Sostenía a un recién nacido que dormía plácidamente entre sus brazos, ajeno a todo el dolor que había a su alrededor. Una lágrima silenciosa escapó por su mejilla y cayó al vacío mezclándose con las infinitas lágrimas del cielo.

El panorama era lo más desolador que había visto desde las ruinas de Akarigakure. Ni siquiera podía compararse con eso.

Cuando siendo una niña vio su aldea destruida sintió un desgarro en el alma pero lo que sentía en aquel momento… no podía explicarlo con palabras; no había sentimiento humano para expresarlo.

No parecía lógico creer que la muerte de Minato podía afectarle más que la de toda su familia, pero así era. Minato había abierto una puerta nueva para ella y aquello fue como si una mano invisible la rescatara de la peor de sus pesadillas.

Y ahora él ya no estaba. Sólo quedaba el dolor a su paso. El dolor de todos aquellos que se habían quedado atrás, a la sombra de su muerte, a la sombra de su sacrificio.

Miró a su derecha. Un jovencísimo Tenshi le devolvió una mirada cansada, vacía de sentimiento. Él también estaba sufriendo pero siempre le había costado más expresarlo; él siempre había sido el punto de apoyo, el fuerte, el que superaba todo por los dos.

Y a su izquierda estaba Kakashi. Sólo podía ver sus ojos pero éstos dejaban ver todo el sufrimiento y la resignación. Para Kakashi, el Cuarto había sido un sustituto de su padre y ahora le había perdido también a él.

Sentía que el destino le estaba zarandeando; como si fuese un castigo de alguna divinidad a la que hubiese ofendido en otra vida pasada.

Todas y cada una de las personas importantes de su vida le habían sido arrebatadas.

Alzó la vista y vio al pequeño ser que Jiraiya sostenía entre sus brazos. Se sintió un poco egoísta al darse cuenta de que aquel niño también lo había perdido todo y ni siquiera era consciente de ello.

Pasó mucho tiempo y no dejaba de llover. La enorme masa negra comenzó a mermar; poco a poco la gente se marchó para seguir con su vida; para intentar olvidar aquel desdichado día.

Incluso cuando Jiraiya se marchó el pequeño jonin Kakashi Hatake aún estaba allí; inerte, sin poder moverse ni emitir ningún sonido.

Ginko le observaba desde lejos. Tenía ganas de acercarse a él y abrazarle; decirle que todo iba a ir bien, que ella estaba allí…

Se acercó caminando lentamente y permaneció a su lado mucho rato en silencio, sólo compartía una parte de esa enorme carga que Kakashi había decidido llevar.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pero ellos dos seguían allí el uno junto al otro.

De pronto Kakashi se giró hacia ella y la atravesó con la mirada. Necesitaba algo pero no sabía qué era. Ni siquiera sabía si ella podría dárselo. En realidad no estaba seguro de que alguien pudiese darle algo que le aliviara.

-Kakashi…- dijo Ginko sin mirarle. Mantuvo la mirada alejada del ojo del jonin- no te hundas.

Él no contestó. No tenía fuerzas ni ganas de hacerlo. Seguía en silencio, lejos de todo aquello; intentando evadirse para no sufrir más.

- Kakashi,- repitió ella. Lo repitió hasta que pudo ver en el peliplateado un atisbo de atención; una especie de llamada de socorro- Es muy fácil hundirse en la oscuridad.- le dijo ella, ahora si, mirándole directamente.

Él no lo soportó más y se derrumbó. Se dejó caer como un peso muerto al empapado suelo. No podía levantarse; no quería levantarse de allí.

Pero Ginko no desistía y no le dejó sólo. Se inclinó hacia él con suavidad; con mucho cuidado. Como si se estuviese aproximando a un pequeño cachorro que al mínimo paso en falso se asustaría y huiría corriendo para no volver nunca más.

Y permaneció unos minutos junto a él, sosteniendo su mano. La fuerza con que Kakashi apretaba le cortaba la circulación pero le deba igual. No sentía dolor en ninguna parte del cuerpo; sólo lo sentía en el alma.

Y estando así los dos, él tendido en el suelo, ella junto a él; Ginko se acercó a su oído para decirle suavemente unas palabras. Para susurrarle algo que debía recordar siempre, algo que activara un mecanismo en su cabeza cada vez que la tristeza y la soledad le asaltaran.

-Kakashi, es mucho más fácil quedarse así, hundido en la oscuridad.

Él no dijo nada, sólo mantenía su mirada en algún punto del infinito.

- Es mucho más fácil eso que luchar para salir a la luz ¿verdad?- continuó ella.- Pero Kakashi… ¿a quién le gusta lo fácil?- terminó con una triste y dulce sonrisa.

Entonces el jonin recobró la mirada y la posó en los ojos dorados que le observaban de cerca. Esas palabras habían tocado algo en él, le habían hecho pensar en Minato pero de una forma distinta a como lo había hecho durante todo ese día.

- A él no le gustaba lo fácil.- respondió con un hilo de voz sin apartar sus ojos del dorado iris de Ginko- Y a mí tampoco.

****** FIN DEL FLASHBACK******

Definitivamente, no le gustaba lo fácil aunque pudiera parecerlo. Permaneció con los ojos cerrados un poco más intentando transportarse a esas épocas en las que un simple atisbo de los ojos de Ginko curaba todos los males del mundo.

De repente el constante ruido cesó; cesó tan de pronto que fue más sonoro que mil gritos. Kakashi abrió los ojos extrañado por aquel silencio repentino e inesperado.

- Tsunade-sama, aunque no me haya invitado a esta reunión me veo en la obligación de intervenir.

Al principio creyó que aún estaba imaginando su voz pero cuando se dio la vuelta la vio allí tan real como había sido siempre.

Ginko había aparecido de la nada y permanecía en el umbral de la puerta, esperando el permiso de la Hokage para entrar y tomar parte en el debate.

La Quinta le hizo una señal afirmativa. No estaba demasiado sorprendida. Era lógico que se hubiese enterado; no era muy normal que todos los jonins desapareciesen de un momento a otro. La siguió con la mirada hasta que se hubo situado frente a todos. Ella misma caminó hasta uno de los laterales de la sala para dejar que Ginko ocupase el centro de atención de todos. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron los ojos de Tsunade le expresaron apoyo y ánimo.

Ginko podía sentir todas y cada una de las miradas clavadas en ella pero no estaba nerviosa. Era una medida que tenía que haber tomado desde el principio si quería que las cosas volviesen a ser mínimamente normales.

Pudo percibir que una de las miradas era especial. Kakashi la observaba desde muy cerca y le sonreía aunque no pudiese verlo.

- Supongo que las presentaciones están de sobra, así que iré directa al grano.- dijo a rubia mirando a todos y a ninguno al mismo tiempo- Para los que no lo sepan- comenzó siendo consciente de la corta edad de algunos jonins- nací en la aldea oculta de la luz, Akarigakure. Mi aldea fue devastada durante la guerra; nadie sobrevivió. Fue entonces cuando Yondaime-sama nos ofreció a mi compañero y a mí venir aquí, a Konoha.

Parecía que cuando lo contaba ella sonaba totalmente distinto a las palabras que había dicho la Quinta horas antes.

- Aquí viví once años de mi vida. He realizado un gran número de misiones por y para Konoha y tengo la obligación de aclarar a todos los presentes que lo hice porque en realidad me sentía una shinobi de Konoha.- dijo muy seria- Hace siete años decidí marcharme voluntariamente aunque eso lo sabéis todos.

Guardó silencio unos momentos esperando alguna réplica, alguna contestación, pero nadie habló. Todos esperaban a que continuara y la miraban haciéndola sentirse como si estuviera pasando un examen.

- No tengo la obligación de explicar por qué me marche pero lo voy a hacer.- tomó aire y se dispuso a decir lo que no había dicho a nadie. Ni siquiera a Kakashi- La desaparición de mi aldea estuvo rodeada de circunstancias misteriosas. Siempre estuve convencida, de hecho, aún lo estoy, de que no fue la guerra lo que la hizo desaparecer.- todos la observaron aún con más fuerza. Tsunade frunció el ceño mientras la escuchaba proseguir con la historia- Así que decidí marcharme a investigar qué fue lo que realmente ocurrió.

Cruzó los brazos frente a todos y suspiró sonoramente. Era el momento de la verdad.

- Ahora, después de siete años he decidido volver por una sencilla razón. El Cuarto Hokage me entregó una protector con el símbolo de la Hoja y el años después el Tercero me pidió que nunca perdiese la Voluntad de Fuego. Quiero deciros a todos, para que no quede ninguna duda, que si he vuelto ha sido porque me considero una shinobi de esta aldea.

Aún no se escuchaba ni el más mínimo sonido. Todos continuaban atentos a lo que la kunoichi tenía que decir. Unos parecían más serenos que otros, pero nadie interrumpió el momento.

- Eso para mí es lo que importa. El lugar de nacimiento sólo nos dice de dónde venimos, pero no hacia dónde vamos. Y aunque a algunos os cueste creerlo, mi rumbo siempre ha estado unido a Konoha.

Entonces dio por terminado el discurso. Dio un rápido vistazo a todos. Una mezcla de emociones se percibía en el ambiente aunque eso ya no importaba realmente; había dicho todo lo que necesitaba decir; el resto no dependía de ella.

Y tras ello hizo un pequeño gesto de saludo a todo el mundo y se dirigió a la salida y ya no volvió la espalda para ver las caras de asombro que habían quedado a su paso. Aunque también había alguna sonrisa cómplice escondida entre todas ellas.

- ¿Alguien tiene algo más que añadir?- preguntó Tsunade, satisfecha por fin.

La respuesta general fue negativa a pesar de que aún un par de personas mantenían gestos de desprecio en sus rostros.

- Entonces doy por finalizada la reunión de jonins de Konohagakure para tratar temas extraordinarios.

La Quinta se quedó apoyada en una de las paredes viendo como todos salían de la habitación. Pudo observar algunas expresiones derrotistas. Nadie se esperaba un final cómo aquel, eso estaba claro.

Yamato y Kakashi se quedaron los últimos; esos dos no parecían decepcionados sino todo lo contrario. Estaban henchidos de orgullo por las últimas palabras de la kunoichi.

Yamato salió primero y Kakashi se giró hacia la Quinta antes de atravesar el umbral de la puerta. Un mínimo gesto fue suficiente para expresar todo el agradecimiento que sentía.

Después de todo, estaba convencido de que Tsunade ya sabía como iba a terminar la dichosa reunión... Tsunade siempre sabía mucho más de lo que decía.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Y hasta aquí el capítulo 17!

Estoy en racha de inspiración, tengo un montón de ideas, me falta ir enlazándolas unas con otras... de momento prometo ir actualizando a buen ritmo como compensación por todos los meses que he tenido el fic abandonado.

Muchas gracias a ANBU-INU por sus reviews en los dos capítulos, así a una le llega la inspiración más rápido ^^ Como ves no he tardado medio año en actualizar.

Bueno, en cuanto al capítulo.. la reunión ha estado un poco tensa pero parece que ha acabado bien...no? digo parece porque quien sabe, esto puede dar un vuelco en cualquier momento!

Hay ciertos personajes que quiero explotar más, aunque no sé si consigo darles el enfoque que quiero, pero bueno poco a poco, el camino se hace caminando :D

Nada más de momento, pronto nos vemos de nuevo con el capítulo 18!

Ya sabéis, todo, dudas, sugerencias, preguntas, insultos todo todo todo en los RW :D

1 abrazo a todos.

**Aiko!**


End file.
